


Gym Teacher

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, Underage Sex, but eleanor will be gone soon, but they will break up soon, elounor has a kid, there's lirry in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 120,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis was offered a job as a temporary substitute gym teacher, he really didn't expect to fall for an annoying, rude and irritating 16 year old kid named Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their love was different from others. Eleanor and Louis were never the most open and romantic couple. If anything, they were more like friends who had a kid together. The two argue often and honestly, Louis was never one to support marriage over a kid, but he always figured he loved Eleanor and just didn't realize it was a family love and not romantic one.

It was because they were school sweethearts. Louis and Eleanor were both popular, being the cheerleader and football player and basically forced together by friends. Seeing as everyone wanted them to date, they did and somehow just stayed together throughout Uni and ended up with Macy not long after.

Eleanor hated the name, but Louis loved it so they kept it and she gave her the middle name Hayley. Macy Hayley Tomlinson is their beautiful five year old's name. She was sassy like Louis, had brown eyes like Eleanor and their mixed hair had the child gain a wavy trait to match her cute face.

He truly was a great father. Unlike most families, he was the one to stay at home while Eleanor worked as a receptionist for a hair salon that actually paid quite well. Seeing as he has flexible hours, he can spend more time with his kid and that's what he really wanted to do.

His mum has six kids, which made it easy for him to be a dad. He knew how to take care of her since he babysat his siblings a lot and he was use to the late night crying, getting up in the middle of the night and only Eleanor was the one who had the depression stage for their first born. She had trouble getting a kid, so they never expected one after. Also, their sex life was down the hill one Macy was born.

He checked the time, seeing it was about three and he should head over to the school to pick up Macy. He doesn't like her taking the bus, she's only five and he's over protective sometimes. Eleanor always insisted it was wasting gas and the bus drive was only about ten minutes long. He just thought she should start riding the bus around year three.

Plus, it's more time with her and he enjoyed the rambles she had about her day. She's daddy's little princess, as most people say and he spoiled her rotten sometimes. he sighed, getting up and turned off the telly. After tugging on his coat and grabbed his phone and keys, he went out of their home to the ford explorer. The car was in need of a wash, but he never has time to do any of that.

On the way to the school, he listened to the radio and hummed along to songs. It was on a kid's station, mainly because he doesn't want Macy listening to Nicki Minaj or songs like hers. So, it stays on the station because he doesn't feel like changing it every time or forgetting that it was on a more 'mature' one.

By the time he got to the school, he parked where the parents do and waited as the school doors opened and kids were let out in a hasty fashion. They were dressed in the typical uniforms of black polished shoes black skirts a purple cardigan with the school logo and a white blouse for the girls and instead of skirts, the guys had trousers.

He spotted Macy holding her Peppa Pig lunch box and having a cute Hello Kitty backpack. She rushed over once seeing Louis and he held his arms out for her, the little girl hugging him tightly and exclaiming,"Hi daddy! Guess what? My teacher let us watch telly but it was school stuff! How dare she!"

"Well, it is school, love," He chuckled, brushing back her long, brown hair and held his hand out. She pouted, wanting to be a big girl and not have to, but took it anyways.

On the way to the car, she continued,"But, she tricked us! She said we were watching telly and I wanted to watch Peppa pig, but nooo. We watched math, yucky!"

Louis smiled affectionately, and opened the car door and she got in the booster seat since she's still under the required height and weight. She grabbed her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle toy that was laying on the seat and played with it as Louis got in the front seat, driving once inside.

He decided to go to McDonald's since is a bit early in her school and he figured she was hungry by now. Besides, he wanted a big mac and she would most likely want a toy from the kids meal. When they got their, she squealed when seeing where they were and rushed to unclip her seat belt but was unable to, causing the girl to huff in annoyance and cross her tiny arms. 

Seeing as she's Louis' child, she happened to have his gene in being small. He snorted playfully, getting out and helped his daughter out of the car. She went to run, but he tsked and grabbed her hand. Macy pouted, though allowed him to walk her inside the fast food place that was rather busy.

While waiting in line, Macy looked at the toys available and Louis checked his phone, seeing Eleanor texted on her break about being their in time for dinner. He smiled, replying and said he just got Macy from school and their at McDonald's then offered to come by and drop off something. When she agreed, he led Macy towards the front of the line.

"Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you today?" Asked the bland worker, not at all pleased of working in a fastfood place.

He looked at the menu and said,"A big mac with no pickles, french fries and a six piece chicken nugget happy meal."

They put the order in then asked for his name and Louis took the two cups that was handed then Macy followed him to where the machines were. He had her get Fanta while he got Pepsi. When they were done waiting, Louis led her over to the cleanest booth and they ate while she chatted a bit about her day.

He nodded, occasionally speaking but mainly let her do the talking. She was a chatty kid, much like Louis was when he was a kid. Macy received most of his genes aside from Eleanor's shyness. Though she doesn't seem shy, Macy is when first meeting people and doesn't start being chatty till after you know her and she gets more comfortable around a person.

Suddenly, she pouted,"Daddy, there's no sweet and sour sauce! I like sweet and sour sauce."

"You sure you can't eat them without it?" He asked pleadingly, not wanting to grab any from the rude worker. But, she insisted that she needed it and he reluctantly got up, saying,"Don't move from this booth, got it?"

She nodded with a grin, messily dipping her fries in tomato sauce and ate them. He hesitantly left, going to the line and tapped his foot impatiently at the long wait. Finally fed up, he pushed through the people and rolled his eyes as they complained. He wasn't in the mood for their bullshit.

Once in the front, he snapped his fingers,"Excuse me, I need some sweet and sour sauce."

"That's fifty pence sir," The man said, handing him two sweet and sours.

Louis scoffed,"Seriously? Your charging me for sauce?"

"That's the rules," The stingy man retorted, holding his hand out with a raised eyebrows. Ridiculous, Louis thought when grumbling as he dug in his pocket for the amount and lazily tossed it to the man.

"Bitchy workers taking my money, having me pay for sweet and sour sauce. The world is crazy, I swear," Louis muttered, accidentally running into a person and groaned,"Watch where your going!"

The younger lad looked up, green eyes glaring,"Fuck off, you ran into me." 

"Listen, kid. I am having a bad day, so I'd suggest backing off and moving out of my way," Louis sneered, shoving past the shorter kid who seemed no younger than sixteen, maybe seventeen, with his really curly hair and childish features. He rolled his eyes, seeing the guy had a jack wills jumper that's purple and nearly laughed, figuring he was gay.

When he got back to the booth, thankfully Macy was there and glared like a kitten when seeing he was finally back. She exclaimed with her hands flaring,"You took foreeverrr, my nuggets are cold, daddy. Yucky, they taste gross."

"Just eat, sweetheart, okay? We have to bring mummy her food before her break is over," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance when she whined about how they're hard - meaning stale in her mind - and just had her bring it home so he can heat it up in the microwave.

The ride to Eleanor's was frustrating, especially when he saw that curly haired kid hanging with a group of guys all wearing school uniforms. He was rather close to one of them, leaning his head on the taller guy's shoulder and Louis was probably right about the gay thing. He wasn't a homophobe or anything, he just wasn't all 'yay for gay', more accepting and found it irrelevant.

Once at Eleanor's job, he saw her waiting outside with her co-worker Amy. Louis got out of the car, holding Macy's hand and led her over to Eleanor. The brunette girl glanced over, smiling at the two and Macy ran into her mum's arms. She wasn't as enthusiastic, mainly because she's closer to Louis.

However, Eleanor never really noticed and cooed,"Hi babygirl, how was your day?"

"It was fun, mummy!" She giggled, telling her exactly what she told Louis and used her hands a lot when speaking, exclaiming over the silliest things like sharing cookies with a little boy and whatnot.

Louis walked over, handing Eleanor her food and she noticed his facial expression, asking,"Stressed out?"

"No, just tired," He shrugged, being honest. Despite the unenthusiastic morning, he just gets tired a lot and it comes with being an adult, let alone a parent of a five year old. She nodded, giving him a quick kiss and they pulled apart when Macy shrilled a loud 'ew!' causing Amy to laugh and shush her quietly.

Eleanor chuckled, patting his arm,"Go home, love. You can go to bed early, yeah? I'll help Macy tonight with homework. Thanks for the lunch, love you guys."

They left as Eleanor and Amy went to have lunch together, then headed home. By the time they got their, it was almost five and Louis headed to the living room as Macy played in hers. She liked being alone, which he was fine with though checked on her often in case she was getting into trouble or ended up hurting herself.

Louis laid on the couch, watching daytime shows and this was his life. It was a typical day for him aside from when he worked as a substitute teacher. Sometimes he preferred working, mainly because it allowed him to have something to do other than sit around till his daughter or wife was home.

And that's when the offer came.

It was around six when the phone rang, and he lazily sat up, grabbing it and answered with a,"Hello, Louis speaking."

"Hello Mr.Tomlinson, we're in need of a substitute for the year 11 gym teacher, Mrs. Smith, for a few month. We were wondering if you were up for the offer? We'll pay you as a full time until she's ready to come back after recovering," A man on the other line said, and he recognized him as the principal of the secondary school he substitutes for.

Louis thought it over. This could be a nice opportunity, working for a few months and not going into a depression of loneliness. Plus, he's rather athletic and could actually do well in gym. It's not boring like being a history teacher or complex like french, he can have fun while working hopefully. Besides, it's year 11 and the kids are usually easier to work with.

He grinned and agreed,"Sure, when do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's your boyfriend, Styles?"

Harry looked up from where he was texting, seeing his friends Ryan and Dwayne walking over. He shrugged, pocketing his phone and glanced around for his boyfriend. Ryan and Dwayne were like his pose, as some people may call it. They're both really nice, but cause trouble sometimes.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, taking out a cigarette and lit it before replying,"You do know class starts in ten minutes? I doubt he's coming. Maybe you should just wait till lunch."

"He'll be here, I promise," Harry assured, tightening his coat around himself as a breeze came by. He coughed when the smoke from the cigarette got in his face, fanning his hand to make it go away. He hates when Ryan smokes in front of him, he'd rather not choke down that smoke.

As usual, Dwayne stayed quiet and leaned against the wall. He was the shy one of the group, keeping his opinions to himself and didn't get into any arguments. But, if it was necessary, he would fight for his friends. He was tall, dark-skinned and had brown hair with brown eyes. He only wore glasses when he was reading, and you would think he's a bad guy, but he's really not.

However, Ryan was a different story. Harry met him on his first day of secondary school. Ryan failed two grades, so he's eighteen while Harry's sixteen. He took the boy under his wing, showing him around and introduced him to Dwayne. Since then, they have been great friends.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard,"Okay, I'm here. What's up?"

Harry turned, grinning when seeing his boyfriend. Liam walked over, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and gave him a quick kiss. Ryan rolled his eyes, but said,"Alright, so we're thinking of having a party this weekend, but we can't risk bringing the booze and need a place to have it. Since your parents trust you, do ya think they can leave for the weekend? Harry's mum is too uptight."

"She's not, she just hates you," He retorted, checking his phone and saw he had five minutes before class started. He was the youngest of the group, being in year eleven while Liam, Ryan and Dwayne were in year twelve. However, they're in some of his classes since the school is mixed up slightly and Ryan failed a lot.

Liam pondered, biting his lip hesitantly,"I'll see, but no weed or drugs. You can bring beer, just not anything that can leave a scent behind or whatever. Last time you came over I had to buy so much febreeze it smelled like a rain forest for two weeks. When will it be, Friday or Saturday?"

Dwayne mumbled quietly,"Have it Friday, Saturday is too typical. It'll be less suspicious."

They all agreed and headed inside the school from where they stood on the side away from the crowd. Harry went to his locker with Liam, the older boy waiting for him to get his books. Liam and Harry have been dating for a couple weeks, that's about it. It was a friendship at first, but after they kissed on a dare, the two decided to date and see how it went.

After they got their books, Liam walked Harry to class and gave him a kiss goodbye. He waved, going into Chemistry and a couple girls watched as he went to his seat. Yes, Harry is that popular guy that girls fawn over. He's a 'bad-ass' as they would say. Constantly getting detention, not doing his work and joking around in class unless he didn't have any friends in one, then he just slept till the bell rang.

He isn't into drugs, though. He doesn't smoke and only drinks when there's a party. He wouldn't hurt anyone, maybe tease them or make fun of them. But, he tries not too unless he hates the person. However, that's rare and never really happens. If it does, the person did something to him first and he had to get them back.

Class soon began and he slumped in his seat, sneakily taking out his phone and texted Liam. Now, Liam Payne is a completely different story. He's not innocent nor bad, he's in the middle. He's the guy who hangs out with the bad-ass's but doesn't join in on anything. He mainly stays for Harry, at first as a friend and now a boyfriend. 

Before the two dated, they were attached at the hip and constantly together. Liam also met Harry on the first day of Secondary school. He always looked out for him when Dwayne and Ryan weren't in the picture. He was friends with Harry first, but then Ryan saw him and instantly knew he would be a great replacement to their old friend that moved. Only, Liam had to be apart of the package, so they agreed and let him join as well.

It was like a club. There's rules, a membership and certain things you can and cannot do. One of the rules is breaking any promises that were made. Another is you can't reveal who they buy or sell drugs too and lastly, you always need to stick up for any member of the group. If you don't, they basically make your life a living hell.

For some people, it sounds exaggerated. It's actually true, though. They have the ability to do that, not because they are popular and have people who admire them. But because that's just how it works. Ryan is a very fit, muscular guy and Dwayne is sneaky and devious, together they could make anything possible and instantly are able to starts rumors, frame people and beat the hell out of them without getting caught.

Harry was the manipulative member. He has that innocent look to him. He's short, being only sixteen and you would think he wasn't strong due to his slightly chubby stomach and pinch-able cheeks with flabby arms. But, that's what makes him a great person in the group. He can trick anyone into giving him something by flirting and taking advantage of his adorable features. 

Liam was the brains, and he was the irrelevant person who comes in handy due to people forgetting who he is. He also had muscles and maybe he is sneaky as well, getting along with Dwayne in that category. Together, the four ruled the school and everyone hates them, are jealous, or want to be them. 

-

It was that time of the day Harry dreaded; Gym.

He was athletic, he could exercises if he wanted to. But, he won't and never will cause he doesn't care for it. His goal in life isn't to get an A in a class that gets you no where. The only thing he likes about gym is being able to talk and play games. But, then he has Health every other week since it switches, and he always thinks about skipping it.

Thankfully, Liam and the others were in his class and that was the up side to things.He remembered how when he was in year 7 starting school, he hated going and that was actually the class where he met Ryan. Considering Ryan was thirteen and Harry was eleven, he felt cool that an older guy wanted to be his friend. 

The bell rang as he entered the locker room and he spotted Liam changing, chatting with Ryan as Dwayne waited for them silently. Harry went over, opening his locker and asked them,"What are you chatting about?"

"We're getting a permanent sub until Mrs.Smith is done with her pregnancy break or whatever the fuck she's doing," Ryan answered, putting the lock or his locker and flicked the back of Harry's head when walking back. he nodded for Dwayne to follow and told the two,"Hurry the hell up and meet us in the gym. We're gonna check out this sub."

When they were gone, Harry groaned in annoyance as he tugged on his basketball shorts that were ugly due to the school uniform,"I bet this substitute is gonna be a bitch, they always are. I'm just lad Mrs.Smith is gone, she never liked me. But, that's fine, I hated her too."

"She didn't hate you, but even if she did I don't blame her. You were always goofing off," Liam retorted, helping Harry up and they went to the gym. A few guys grimaced, being homophobic jerks but some ignored it or didn't care. The school is even with homophobes and accepting people.

They entered the gym, and walked around while waiting for the teacher to come back. The whole time, Harry was rambling about all the possible types of teachers he or she could be. Like, the lazy one who let you do anything. Then the strict one who followed orders and the fun one who mainly told stories and was young, but sometimes kept you on track of what's suppose to be done.

He was hoping it was the first or last one. Mrs.Smith was the teacher who was strict, always so uptight and constantly making them do millions of laps on the track and exercises that were embarrassing to do. She was also pregnant, so that didn't help at all with her mood swings.

Just as Harry went to his line when it was time for class to start, the teacher came out and his eyes widened when seeing it was the guy from McDonald's who was having a bad day. He chuckled, shaking his head with a smirk and knew class was definitely going to be interesting now.

"Hello class, my name is Mr.Tomlinson and as you probably know, Mrs. Smith had her baby. So, for the next couple of months I will be your gym and health teacher." They just blinked and he huffed, grabbing the clipboard,"Anyways, I like to think of myself as being a fun person. But, I won't put up with anyone joking around or causing problems. She left like a list of things to teach in health and your exercises you do for warm ups. That means the next few months won't change just because she's not here."

A few groans were heard and Harry scoffed, mumbling to Ryan,"Yeah, he's totally a fun person."

"More like a fake prick trying to get by on a substitutes salary," He retorted, nudging Harry with a cocky grin.

Mr.Tomlinson leaned back against the wall, dressed in the school's typical red gym teacher's uniform. He went through roll, calling everyone's name and when he said Harry, he looked up and breath hitched when seeing the boy smirking and raising his hand. He mentally rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath when checking off his name,"Perfect, just perfect."

He should have known he would be seeing the kid again. It was like an instinct, he wasn't just another face in the streets or stranger at a store. The guy had that sense about him, like he was going to do something to make Louis remember him. He can already tell Harry was going to be a pain in the arse. Funny, since Harry also happens to like it up the arse judging by how close he and the Liam kid were.

As the class started, Louis went over the exercises and had them all line up accordingly. Liam and Harry sneakily stood next to each other, and he tried not to make it too obvious that he wasn't doing them. When it came to doing push-ups, he basically laid flat and chatted quietly with Liam.

Louis saw this, and he scoffed,"Harry, do the exercises."

"Nah, I'm good," He said carelessly, giving Louis a grin that showed off his dimples. 

The older lad furrowed his eyebrows,"If you don't do them you won't get the points. I can see your grade, and I'd suggest doing them if you want to pass."

Despite what he said, Harry rolled over and sat up. He raised a hand in dismissal,"Don't give me the points then, I give zero fucks if I pass gym."

Louis flinched at the word, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as a few kids watched them bicker. They were obviously entertained and Louis said sternly,"Watch your mouth, and alright. Don't do the exercises, but don't disrupt your friend and make him fail either. Sit against the wall until we're done with warm ups."

Harry shrugged, giving Liam a wink and went against the wall. He watched as everyone finished up, grinning satisfied and kept glancing at Mr.Tomlinson. He felt a sudden urge to keep annoying him. It was fun seeing him all pissed off and angry, especially when he was angry at Harry.

When they were done, he followed everyone out to the track and skipped towards Liam. There was two girls in front of them chatting about some show they watched on the telly. A mischievous look formed on Harry's face and when they were near a puddle, he stomped in it, causing the dirty water to splash all over them.

One of the girls gasped, turning to Harry and glared,"What the hell was that for?!"

"Oops, sorry blondie," He snickered, wincing when she smacked him harshly in the arm. "Hey, not so hard bitch. It's not my fault you can't handle a little water."

Suddenly Louis heard the arguing and he rolled his eyes when seeing Harry was involved. Now he just new the kid was gonna get on his nerves. He saw Liam trying to tug Harry back as he went to grab at the girl after she scratched him. Louis separated the two, shaking his head in shame.

"Okay, what's the problem here, guys?" He asked, glancing back to make sure everyone was at the track. 

Harry exclaimed,"This chick scratched me with her falcon claws, look! I am bleeding, I will die and it will be all her fault, I could get an infection and turn into a zo-"

"What a drama queen," The girl commented, scowling at him. She motioned to her stained socks and shoes, then to her friends and said,"He's the one who ruined our shoes. He purposely splashed us with that gross water. I usually don't care, but now my feet are soaked! And he called me a bitch."

Louis felt like quitting already. He tried hiding his judgment and said,"Alright, girls, you two can go up to the track. Liam, you go too."

Liam sent Harry a pitied look, following the girls and Harry picked at his nails in boredom. He already knew he was gonna get yelled at, and honestly, he didn't care. He was use to it. The constant rambles of 'you're going to get no where in life if you keep this up' and 'this isn't the attention you want'. Everything was heard and he still acts the same. 

"Alright, I've been here for a day and I already had to talk to you twice now," Louis began, raising an eyebrow when Harry just shrugged. "Are you even going to respond? You're acting like this for attention and this isn't-"

"The attention you want, blah, blah, blah," Harry interrupted, running a hand through his curls. "Listen, I don't care and I really don't have anything to say. So, just yell and at me get it over with cause I'm not gonna listen anyways. School is shit, people are bitches and sometimes it's fun to see them angry just to get a laugh out of it, okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you think. But, now you're staying after for detention. You wouldn't do your work, you're practically bullying and you cursed more times than I can count," Louis said simply, walking up to the track. "Might wanna hurry up, or I'll make it two detentions for not participating once again."

Harry gaped, grumbling under his breath and stomped up the field to the track. He crossed his arms and glared at Mr.Tomlsinon when he gave them instructions. And while Harry was running, Louis watched and for some reason, he felt like this kid was going to change his life and he wasn't sure if that would be such a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you got detention," Liam grumbled, walking Harry to the classroom he was suppose to meet Louis at. He kept their hands entwined, holding Harry's books like the good boyfriend he is. Actually, he's only holding them because Harry was being annoying and told him to. 

There's a problem with dating. Liam likes to be in charge, yes. And Harry likes being told what to do. But, sometimes Harry knows Liam would do anything he asks. Not because they're together, however because Liam doesn't like disappointing people. Since Harry is a brat at times, he takes advantage of that.

It's not as if he does it on purpose. Harry is use to being spoiled, adored and loved. He's drawn to people fonding over him. Loves it when he's 'praised' and when people compliment him. Maybe it's because he loves attention. He gets a lot at home, but he didn't in primary school, so that could be the cause of it.

Since Liam is protective of him, he doesn't mind doing what he asks. There are times when he tells Harry what to do, being the more dominant one. They never had sex, but that's not what makes you a dominant person. He just knows how to 'control' Harry and make him do what he asks. He's aware of the curly hair boy's ticks and flaws, his guilty pleasures and his desires. Which is why they're best friends and boyfriends.

When they arrived to the classroom, Harry glanced up at Liam questioningly. The older boy was an inch or two taller than Harry, which made Harry mad. He wanted to be tall and hopes he receives a growth spurt later in life. He's too average, he wants something about him to be special.

Seeing that Liam wasn't getting the message, Harry tugged him down and pressed his lips to Liam's. Finally understanding what he wanted, Liam kissed back and the two ended up getting distracted, not aware of Mr.Tomlinson staring at the two with a very unamused look.

Suddenly, he cleared his throat loudly and Harry jumped back with a smirk when seeing him,"Oh, sorry sir. Just saying goodbye, I'll be there in a few."

"Oh no, you're going to go in there now. I'm sure Liam wouldn't mind, unless he wants a detention too for public display of affection," Louis grinned in satisfaction when Liam quickly shook his head, mumbling a quiet goodbye to Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry glared at Mr.Tomlinson, shoving passed him into the room and said loudly," You were really going to give him detention? I didn't know kissing someone is worth getting in trouble over. Is it wrong to show the world we care about each other? Or is it cause we're guys?"

Louis glanced at him, not saying anything and sat down at his desk. He ignored the look Harry was giving him, the one with disgust and hatred. He didn't care. Harry was just some kid who causes trouble, only wanting to get attention and show off his make out skills in the hallway like a typical manwhore.

A look of annoyance crossed Harry's face and he raised an eyebrow,"So, now you're ignoring me? What a homophobe. I'm forced to see straight couples making out all the time at school and in public, but as soon as I want to kiss my boyfriend he's threatened to get detention? Why aren't any of those sluts trying to expose their bodies under their uniform getting detention?"

"Can you just be quiet? I'll give you work if you don't shut your mouth," Louis snapped, giving Harry a stern look with his glasses perched on his nose.

Harry rolled his eyes,"Still avoiding the topic, huh? Typical."

"You're really annoying, did you know that?" The man scoffed.

A shrug was all he received. "Yeah, well you're homophobic."

"I'm not, I support your people," he retorted, carelessly scribbling out the lesson plan he was given by the teacher before hand. He didn't want to deal with Harry anymore. Maybe he shouldn't have even given the kid detention, all he does is talk and never shuts up despite what Louis says.

When that was said, Harry let out a laugh,"Seriously? My People? You mean homosexuals? Yeah, okay. You may not be disgusted by us like most homophobes, but you are discriminating. I kissed my boyfriend and you wanted to get him in trouble for it. I started the kiss, why punish him?"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," Louis snorted, shaking his head in amusement. Honestly, he couldn't believe he was arguing with a sixteen year old. "Dating in school is dumb anyways, I don't see why it matters. You guys aren't gonna make it far. School relationships never last, it's useless."

Amusement showed on Harry's face and he perked his feet up on the desk, asking nonchalantly,"So, I'm assuming you never dated in school then? Cause, I doubt that."

"I-I mean..." Louis stopped himself, groaning and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. A laugh was heard and he admitted,"Fine, I did date. But, it never ended well. Hence why I say school relationships suck."

Harry smirked,"Aw, did someone's sex life go downhill?"

"That's very inappropriate, Harry. You can't go around asking teachers about their sex life," Louis grumbled, shaking his head in shame and shot Harry a stern expression. 

Harry shrugged,"You mean lack of sex life?"

"I doubt you have one too," Louis shot back, making Harry shut up.

The conversation finally ended. Harry knew Louis wasn't going to be honest about being homophobic. Just because you say you support gays doesn't mean you're telling the truth, because in the end, would he support marriage between two men or women? That is where Harry wants an answer. He doesn't ask, though. He may also like ticking off Louis, it was interesting.

For a while, he stuck with taking apart and reassembling his pencil. It was a habit he had. Probably due to being the type of person that enjoys tearing something apart and rebuilding it. Or maybe he likes being torn apart. Actually, he's never had sex. But, he never admits it because his friends aren't exactly virgins. Not even Liam, who admitted to losing his at camp and then having sex again not too long ago before him and Harry got together.

Suddenly, a phone rang and Louis recognized the ringtone as his own. He grabbed it, raising an eyebrow when seeing it was Eleanor and answered,"I can't talk right now, I'm with a student in detention."

"You're in detention? What a badboy," She teased, causing Louis to chuckle. "Alright, I just wanted to tell you Zayn and Perrie are coming over for dinner. I'm picking up Macy from daycare, what time should you be home? I don't want to cook now if we're gonna need to reheat it."

He pursed his lips, seeing it was almost four. Harry was staring at him curiously, causing Louis to feel awkward. He ignored the boy like always and said thoughtfully into the phone,"Around five? You can cook when I get home, it doesn't take that long. Wait, what are you making? Pasta right?"

"It's pretty much the only thing Macy eats," Eleanor laughed. "Besides, I'm not in the mood to make a full meal."

Louis nodded, though she couldn't see him,"Sounds good, I gotta go. Just make sure you have enough for all six of us, are they bringing Dylan?"

"Of course, the little kid is such a cutie. I'll see you soon, love you," She made a kissing sound, causing Louis to roll his eyes but say the words back and he hung up.

When he put his phone away, he looked up and saw Harry looking at him with a humorous expression. Louis groaned, asking,"What?"

"I wuv wou," He mocked childishly. "Make sure you have enough for the six of us. What are you making, pasta right? Wow, you sound like a typical drawn out adult. Sucks for you. I can't imagine living like that. Don't you ever get bored? Wanna have a little fun? Excitement?"

"Not really," Louis lied, and Harry saw that.

He knew Louis was bored of his day-to-day schedule. He's only met him a few days ago at McDonald's, only actually got to know him in gym and even then they just argued. But, he can see the man was sick of it all. Too bad. It's not like you can go back in time and become young like before. It's not seventeen again.

Detention was full of silence, Harry's snoring was the only thing heard. Louis contemplated waking him up, but decided against it. Only because he didn't want to deal with his annoying rambles and slow talking voice. He didn't understand how someone can speak so slowly, it was irritating.

Honestly, he didn't know why he hated Harry so much. The kid is just like every other typical teen boy. They're annoying, loud and obnoxious. Reminding Louis of a toddler. He already had a kid at home, he shouldn't have to deal with more. That's the price you pay when you work at schools, though. 

It wasn't long till five o'clock rolled around. Louis scoffed, getting up and shook Harry's shoulder. The teen grumbled, burying his face in his arms and smacked Louis' hand away. Louis groaned, nudging him and said in irritation,"Wake up, Harry. Detention's over, time to go home."

"Mmm, okay," Harry said in a sleepy voice, glancing up at Louis with a gazed expression and wiped his eyes with a yawn. He sat up, stretching and ruffled his curls a bit then saw the time. He noticed Louis packing up and asked him in confusion,"Do I just leave or something?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Louis said, giving him a nod and walked out.

On the way to his car, he saw Harry walking home and hesitated. It was getting dark out maybe he should drive him home. That's wrong, though. Teachers aren't allowed to drive students home. It's even more suspicious when it's a man giving a teen boy a ride home since there's been so many cases with coaches assaulted teens. So, Louis just got in his car and drove off, passing Harry on his way and tried not to feel guilty.

It's not his responsibility to take care of him. Harry could have called his parents or his boyfriend. There's a possibility Liam has a car and could have taken him. But, you don't get your license until you're eighteen. Either way, he ignored the thoughts while driving and stopped at the gas station, buying a small candy for Macy along with chips for Eleanor. It was a common gesture he did for them every once and a while.

When he finally got home, he saw his friend Zayn's car and smiled. He got out, going up the steps and unlocked the door, seeing Zayn and his wife Perrie talking with Eleanor. Zayn's son, Dylan, was playing with Macy. He's a toddler, only being three, and was adorable but nothing compared to Macy in Louis' eyes.

Zayn looked up, grinning and pulled Louis in a quick hug,"Hey man, I heard you got a permanent job for a while. Isn't it at that school by McDonald's? I feel bad for you, tons of delinquent's go there."

Louis scoffed, handing Eleanor her chips and kissed her cheek before telling Zayn,"It's not that bad, just a few annoying kids trying to smart mouth me."

Before Zayn could reply, a squeal was heard and Macy came running towards Louis, clinging to his leg and exclaimed,"Daddy, I miss you! Dylan is a meanie pants, he keeps taking my turtles."

"Aw, it's okay sweetheart," He picked her up, glancing at Dylan and whispered to her while handing a little chocolate bar. "I got you some candy, but shhh. You can't tell mummy, yeah? Or else she would make you put it away before dinner. You know how she gets about eating snacks."

Macy giggled, pressing her finger to her lips,"Shh, okay. I eat it now?"

"Yeah, be careful though. Don't make a mess and eat it quietly," He said, letting her down and let her stumble off into the living room where Dylan was playing with the teenage mutant ninja turtles. 

Suddenly, Zayn gasped and rushed over to Dylan, seeing him putting the little pieces in his mouth. He grumbled, smacking them out of the kid's hand, causing Dylan to let out a cry. Perrie went over and helped, causing Louis to chuckle when Zayn lifted Dylan up, carrying him into the kitchen and calmed him down.

A fond expression appeared on Louis' face seeing his daughter eating chocolate all messy like. Sometimes kids are a pain, they can get in the way of a lot of opportunities. But, it's times like these where he can appreciate having her. Even if it means having to work a lot to afford food and toys for her.

He glanced at Zayn, seeing him nod as if knowing what he was thinking. Perrie was chatting with Eleanor, both laughing and that's how his nights go. Louis usually spends time with his friend and their wives talk the whole time. There are a few moments where all four have a conversation, sipping on beer when the kids are asleep.

But, those times are rare. Yet, they are the best ones. That's sad in Louis' mind. The only time he actually has some fun is at night when the kids are asleep. Life is boring for him, he realized. A frown formed on his face and he admitted something he didn't want to.

Harry's right, he needs excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

The downside to school is wearing uniforms. 

The upside to school is wearing uniforms.

Basically, Harry isn't sure whether he likes it or not. The only thing that makes him feel okay with wearing the ugly clothes is that he won't get made fun of for wearing the ones he normally does. Since he's a 'mommy's boy' she constantly buys his clothes for him and he doesn't exactly mind.

They mainly consist of Jack Will's sweaters, polo shirts and a few plaid ones. Also, she doesn't like the fact that kids wear skinny jeans so she got him a few chinos and baggy pants. Since his friends don't come over to his place, they never see him in those clothes. Harry likes them, but he doesn't admit it. 

The only person who he feels comfortable with while wearing polo shirts and his cute beanies that are in shapes of bears is Liam because he doesn't tease him. He remembered how kids made fun of him when he was little, which is why he only wears 'cool clothes' to parties or in public places wherever people are.

Considering he has a baby face, he didn't want to have anything else for people to tease him about. Which is why the uniforms protect him. Guys can't joke him when they're wearing the same clothes. To fit in, he wears some 'cool' jackets over his uniform when it's allowed that have bands on them that most people enjoy along with himself like a Ramones hoodie. He won't lie about liking a band, especially not the greatest rock band ever, that's cold.

After fixing up his tie and his blazer, Harry ran a hand through his poofy, curly hair and nodded in satisfaction at the appearance of himself in the mirror. He sighed and pinched his chubby cheeks with a pout, wanting to get rid of them but hey, everyone calls him cute so maybe he can get use to it. Hopefully they'll go away, though, when he gets older.

He casually grabbed a beanie and tugged it on since it's chilly out then left to go downstairs. He grimaced when seeing his mum in the kitchen. She wasn't pleased when hearing he got detention, scolding him for hours and taking away his TV privileges as if he's a kid. Which he is, but still.

Not wanting to get in trouble again, he put on a grin and sat on the other side of the table from Gemma. She's twenty, in university but staying because she's lazy and a bitch. Actually she's really nice and fun, but Harry is immature and would like to call her a bitch instead, usually causing his mum to smack the back of his head and send him to his room. Not that he cared, since he loves being in his room anyways.

"So, gonna get detention again badass?" Gemma teased, taking a spoonful of her cereal and choked when Harry kicked her under the table. She coughed, wiping her mouth and glared at him. "Hey, watch it shorty!"

Harry pouted, crossing his arms,"I'm not short, I'm gonna grow shut up!"

"Harry stop," His mum snapped, tsking. "No arguing, it's not even eight in the morning and you're already giving me a headache. Please, just be good today and don't get detention again. I thought with you dating Liam that he would be a good influence on you."

The curly-haired boy chuckled,"He didn't do anything wrong, I just stepped in a puddle and these girls got mad. It's not my fault my new gym teacher is a jerk and homophobic."

"I'm sure he's not homophobic, love," She retorted, raising an eyebrow when Harry took out his phone and saw his lock screen was a picture of him and Liam kissing, Harry's legs wrapped around Liam's waist and the older boy holding him up. It would be cute if that wasn't her son.

Anne is very much okay with Harry being gay, his sister sometimes teases him and his stepdad was a little awkward about it at first. However, he soon came around and supported him. There are times when Liam is over and Robin gets hesitant when they cuddle or share a kiss, but that's normal and Harry can understand that.

Suddenly his phone beeped and Harry checked it, seeing Liam texted that he was almost there. He doesn't live too far away, so Liam walks with Harry to school. He sighed, getting up and asked his mum casually,"Hey, can I have some money to go out with Liam this weekend?"

Anne let out a laugh, shaking her head,"No way, dear. You just got detention, why would I give you money to have fun with your boyfriend? If anything, I should ground you. You're lucky I'm not. If you want to go out with him, then you need to make your own money."

A frown formed on his lips, hearing Gemma teasing him and he rolled his eyes. Anne shot him a look, as if saying not to do that and how it is disrespectful. Luckily, there was a knock on the door and he waved goodbye to his family quickly then rushed to the door before he could get yelled at again.

Liam stood there in his own uniform, hair swished to the side resembling fetus Justin Bieber. Harry always teased him about it and Liam would just laugh, not caring. He grabbed Harry's bag, carrying it for him and Harry chuckled but didn't complain cause that means less work for him.

On the way to school, Liam kept playfully joking Harry about getting detention. Honestly, Harry would usually joke about it as well but he was so mad at Mr.Tomlinson. He didn't know why, but the thought of him being against gays irritated him a lot. Of course, if anyone is against homosexuals he instantly doesn'tlike them, but there was something pulling him back from openly hating the man.

When they got to the school, Ryan and Dwayne were already waiting at the side of the school. No one can really see there, especially since the teachers are already in side and getting ready for their classes. So, Dwayne was smoking a cigarette and Ryan as well. 

Harry grimaced at the smell, but walked over with Liam and greeted them,"Hey, what's up?"

"We got the word around school about the party, your parents are out this weekend, right Liam?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, letting the smoke of his cigarette blow out into a smoke ring.

Liam nodded and took a cigarette from Dwayne, lighting it before taking a drag. He barely smokes, but sometimes does in the morning to relax before school. Harry hates it, but doesn't say anything. Liam wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and said,"Yeah, they'll be gone."

"Good," Ryan said, holding out his cigarette towards Harry. "Here man, you look stressed."

Harry glanced at the cigarette and shook his head,"No, I'm good."

"You're such a baby sometimes, Styles, you're literally the only one that doesn't smoke," Ryan snorted, shaking his head. He nudged Harry, holding the cigarette out more and assured, "It's not even a full cigarette, just take a little drag and you'll feel better."

"Shut up, Ryan. If he doesn't want to smoke he doesn't have to, you know how he feels about it," Liam snapped, lightly rubbing Harry's arm and pretty much embarrassed the boy cause great, his boyfriend had to stand up for him against their friend.

Before Ryan could snap back at Liam, Harry sighed,"Just give me it, whatever."

Liam frowned when seeing Harry taking the cigarette, the boy awkwardly placed it between his lips and inhaled it, but started coughing. Dwayne chuckled a bit, Ryan looking at him in amusement and Harry blushed a bit. Luckily, Liam didn't do anything, he simply gave him a sympathetic look.

After a few seconds, he took another drag and barely even coughed. However, on the other side of the parking Louis just happened to park in the teachers section. He was running late and quickly grabbed his things, getting out but stopped going towards the front of the school when noticing Harry coughing after each time he tried smoking with his friends.

A disgusted look formed on his face and he saw his friend's laughing, encouraging him to try more. Louis shook his head, hesitating before walking over and the guy's noticed. They quickly said goodbye to Harry, running off and at first Harry was confused, but he turned and face paled when seeing Mr.Tomlinson looking at him with a disappointed expression. 

The face caused Harry's heart to drop, and it was like when he gets in trouble with his parents. Having to know they were disappointed in him. He didn't like the face, it made his heart hurt and he wanted to curl in a ball, away from Louis and was just very embarrassed from getting caught.

Much to Liam's luck, he already finished his and only Harry was holding the one Ryan gave him. Mr.Tomlinson said while looking at Harry,"Liam, I think you might wanna go inside. Don't worry, Harry will be there in a few minutes. Unless you want to get detention."

"Um, okay," Liam gave him a quick, fake smile before rushing inside and leaving Harry to fend for himself. What a great boyfriend.

Harry sighed, tossing the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. He grumbled while leaning against the brick wall,"Can't you just give me a detention and go?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Smoking? And on school grounds? I know you are aware of that being against school rule, you're not dumb," Louis snapped, giving him a look of disbelief. Harry just shrugged, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Are you gonna talk to me? Cause, I can tell the principal or you can tell me why you would do something so stupid."

Harry glared at him,"Just tell the principal then, see if I care!"

He grabbed his bag, walking around the corner but Louis tugged him back and raised an eyebrow,"I know you care, stop it with this little act of yours. It's not cute. Smoking is bad for you, especially as a kid. At least do it when you're older, then you'll realize how much it kills you. Plus, it's so hard to quit after you get addicted."

"What makes you think I actually wanted to do it?! Thanks, just assume I am a chain smoker. You know what, fuck you," Harry sneered, scoffing and shoved passed him. "Leave me alone, tell the principal, call my parents - I don't fucking care! You're just my teacher, you'll be gone from my life soon anyways."

The sixteen year old turned the corner in a rush, Louis pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't know what to think right now. First of all, maybe he should have known Harry was being pressured. He didn't even seem confident when doing, probably because it was his first time. Now Louis left bad, Harry was peer pressured and he was yelling at him instead of the friends who made him do it.

But, Harry always gave off the vibe of a typical bad-ass, annoying, immature teen who would smoke. It's not good to assume things, but that's the impression he probably wanted people to have anyways. It's not Louis' fault he couldn't tell that Harry was putting on an act. If he wants to be respected, he needs to earn it.

For his first few classes, Louis did pretty well. He wasn't pleased when Harry basically ignored him in gym and wouldn't do the exercises once again. Also, Liam was being awkward and not making eye contact while Harry's friends just laughed and had these smug faces. He wanted to call them out and give them detention, but he didn't have proof that they were smoking unlike with Harry.

He was going to let Harry off the hook this one time, though. Act like he saw nothing and hopefully Harry would be smart enough not to do it again. He can see some potential in the young boy now, and maybe within time the young lad would realize he doesn't need to give in to peer pressure.

However,Louis was now having his own problem with fitting in. Eleanor made him some food for lunch and he decided to eat in the teacher's lounge for once. Sadly, they weren't very kind to the substitutes. Especially not the young and hot ones since they got a lot of attention.

Basically, him and Harry were now in the same boat and having trouble making friends that actually respect them. He sat at the table alone in he lounge, hearing the other teachers talk about him. Instead of sassing them off like usual, he tried making a nice lesson plan that will hopefully make the students like him. And for some reason, he was aiming towards Harry the most.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay guys, we're going to do fitness testing today," Louis announced, motioning to the clipboard he had that listed all the exercises they had to test for. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, mentally rolling his eyes and said,"Now, line up for the warm ups."

Everyone groaned, aside from a few people and Louis noticed Harry's friends were chatting, joking around and laughing instead of lining up like he said. They were always the ones who didn't pay attention. All they did was joke around and never paid attention.

He grumbled, walking over to the four and saw Liam whispering something to Harry, a little smirk on his face and Louis grimaced when seeing Harry shiver a bit. It was disgusting, knowing his students encountered with sexual activities. As if it was completely normal for a sixteen year old to whisper dirty things to each other.

He snapped at them, causing the four to turn and Louis raised an eyebrow while motioning to the other students that we're doing as told,"Aren't you guys gonna line up? Wouldn't want you to get made fun of for getting in trouble, now would you? It can ruin your reputation."

The teasing tone was obvious, Harry shifting awkwardly when Louis' eyes landed on his. However, Ryan snorted and flipped his fringe a bit before saying with a shrug,"I don't give a shit about my reputation. Yell at me all you want, give me detention - see if I give a fuck."

That's when Louis knew Harry was an exact copy of his friends. He eyed the older guy, seeing he was probably nineteen yet still in year eleven gym. Probably dropped out then came back, had to repeat a couple years and kept failing gym. He knew he was in year twelve, only taking year eleven gym. 

It was kind of pathetic for the guy to think he can take advantage of Harry. He was obviously using him as a little bribe to get away with things. Using his home for parties, his 'cute face' to trick people into doing things for him and probably constantly left him to take the blame for whatever they do wrong. Much like the cigarette incident.

Louis snorted, telling Ryan,"Alright, wanna play it that way, then detention after school."

"For swearing? Wow, fan-fucking-tastic. I highly doubt you're a clean guy. You probably cuss more than all of us put together," He retorted, causing Harry to look at him with a knowing look. However, Ryan ignored him and smirked a little at the irritated expression on Louis' face. 

He nudged Harry, wanting him to stand up for him. It's common. Harry always has to stand up for his friends. That's what they taught him. If one goes down, so does the others. Except, he didn't realize whenever he gets in trouble, they run and never stand up for him. However, he doesn't realize this.

Before Louis could respond, Harry stepped up and said with crossed arms despite Liam trying to tug him back,"Damn right he does, I heard him say a few colorful words in detention and last week before school. Oh, not to mention that time in McDonald's when we bump into each other. Remember? I vaguely remember you calling someone a 'bitchy worker'."

"That's completely different, I'm not in school and I'm not a kid," Louis scoffed, shaking his head in annoyance and waved a hand in dismissal. "You know what? Fine, no detention. Just line up so we can get class started. We have a lot to do and I am not in the mood to deal with this."

"Might wanna pull the stick out your arse," Harry grumbled, holding back a smirk at the scowl on Louis' face. He rolled his eyes and rushed away before he could get yelled at and noticed the stern look on Liam's face. As if saying to stop being a bitch and focus.

Sometimes Harry jokes around too much, but Liam is able to handle that. He understands why Harry acts the way he does. When he's not around Dwayne and Ryan, he's a lot different. More down to earth, thoughtful and sweet. But, as soon as he's at school, he's a downright jackass who likes acting like a jerk.

He doesn't exactly understand why he acts that way, though. He can walk away from them, he has Liam and he can make some friends if he wants. The only reason Liam hangs out with those guys is because Harry does, and he wants to be there in case they get into some bad shit and leave Harry to fend for himself. It's happened before. It wasn't a pretty sight.

While doing the warm up, Louis kept his eyes on Harry. Seeing his curly hair bounce as he 'ran' which was more of a fast walk as he chatted and laughed with Dwayne, he heard the word asshole and rim in the conversation and grimaced while writing down zero under the points they earned as they failed to do the exercises the whole time.

"Alright class, that's enough. Now let's go in the small gym," Louis said, blowing his whistle and motioned for everyone to follow him. 

He heard a few girls giggle from behind him and felt awkward when feeling eyes on his bum. He was wearing nice joggers, probably making his bum look nice and face flushed slightly cause teen girls shouldn't look there. He knew he had a nice bum, but still.

When they got to the small gym where mats were laid out and the radio was (which held the CD that counted down the numbers needed for each curl up and push up) he ordered everyone to spread out. He called up ten people, having Liam in the group and started the push ups for that group.

Meanwhile, Harry was with Dwayne and Ryan. He smirked a little when seeing Liam do his push ups. He was facing Liam, so every time his boyfriend went down, Harry would wiggle his eyebrows or make an action resembling something dirty. Cause it was pretty funny to watch Liam go down on the mat but not him. It was like an innuendo.

Ryan nudged him, asking with a smirk,"Aye, does he look that hot when he's sticking it in?"

"We don't - we haven't done that yet," Harry admitted, blushing slightly but hid it with a careless expression. They just got together a few weeks ago, it was way too soon. Harry's never even had sex, he's a virgin and Liam knew that. He wanted to wait till they were in love. If they ever are going to be.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow,"Dude, you need to get in there ! Don't be a loser, it's just sex. Liam's ready, he won't care so fuck till your arse is burning."

"I'm not ready, okay?" Harry retorted, awkwardly looking away when they laughed at him. His face flushed more, hating how they made fun of him sometimes. But, maybe they're right. He's sixteen, and it's not like he doesn't know Liam, but he's also wanting to save it for something and someone special. Not that Liam isn't special, but it's different. He wants to wait.

Ryan chuckled, saying in amusement,"You're such a fucking kid sometimes."

"Whatever," Harry snorted, acting like he didn't care."Anyways, I'm trying to get some money to go out with him this weekend or next. Do you know where they're hiring?"

"Try a gay bar, maybe they're looking for some twink," Ryan teased, nudging Harry who glared at him. "Oh wait, you're a virgin. That's not right, you may lose your virginity on the pole."

Harry grumbled, crossing his arms,"That wasn't even funny."

Before they could reply, they were called over to do the exercises. He got in the push up position, letting his knee rest while they were waiting. As they waited, he licked his lips quickly and glanced at Mr.Tomlinson who was saying your elbows need to be a ninety degree angle and Harry nearly laughed cause that's not happening.

When they started, he sighed and reluctantly lifted his knee up. The first three were okay, but then his arms started shaking and body slouching. Louis noticed and rolled his eyes, mumbling for him to stop slouching his bum and Harry for some reason blushed when realizing he was looking at his bum.

At ten push ups, he was practically jello and arms losing their strength. Ryan was already done, watching him intently while others were doing perfectly okay. However, when Harry went down on eleven, he gasped as Ryan pulled his arm, causing him to face-plant and wince, grabbing his nose that was already bleeding but everyone just laughed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Louis asked, rushing over and noticed his embarrassed expression and bleeding nose. He knew what happened, he saw Ryan do it but didn't have time to stop him. He wanted to see if Harry was going to defend him, and of course he did.

Harry lied,"I - I just fell, my arms were shaking too much."

"Alright...have someone walk you to the nurse, let me get you a tissue," Louis said, glancing at Ryan quickly who was simply smirking and fuck, that kid was getting on his nerves. Louis grabbed a few tissues from the small gym office, walking back and grimaced at the amount of blood, handing them to Harry.

When Harry left, Liam followed with a sympathetic expression to make sure he didn't pass out or something. He hesitantly walked up, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and saw he was still embarrassed. He didn't know why. It's not like he did anything to get embarrassed over. Ryan grabbed his arm, causing him to fall and face-plant.

Okay, maybe it was something to get embarrassed over. But, he should know that no one would make fun of him. Either way, Harry sighed and leaned against Liam with a frown. They went to the nurse, waiting to be called in and sat down outside the office.

Liam frowned when seeing Harry wincing and eyes widened at how much blood was on the tissue. He quickly grabbed a few more on the sidetable by the seats, probably for when people are sick or something, and motioned Harry to turn towards him. He moved Harry's hand, holding the tissue for him and mumbled,"I don't see why you still hang out with Ryan, he's a bitch to you."

"He's there for me when I need him," Harry retorted, blushing when Liam kissed his forehead softly.

The older boy pointed out,"But he gets you into more trouble than he does getting you out of it."

Harry went to deny it, to say it wasn't true and that he's helped him a lot. But, he couldn't. It was true, Ryan does get him in a lot of trouble. However he stayed quiet and decided not to say anything. Liam glanced up when the nurse called Harry in and let his boyfriend leave.

He glanced in the window, seeing the lady fixing him up and talking to him. Harry chuckled at what she said, smiling and nodding. That was the real Harry, the one who was sweet and goofy, rather than a badass who annoys people. He wants the real Harry to come out. Because, most people don't like him and it's all Ryan's fault for making him out to be this rude, obnoxious jerk.

-

"Louis, I said not to give Macy her drink before dinner," Eleanor complained, walking into the restaurant with an annoyed expression when seeing Macy sipping on her juice.

He rolled his eyes, then stopped when realizing Eleanor saw him. He sighed and scooted in the booth towards Zayn who was snickering slightly at how whipped he was. Louis elbowed him, hesitating when seeing how happy Macy was when drinking her juice. He doesn't see why she can't have it, she wants a drink and should get one.

But, he didn't feel like dealing with Eleanor's attitude and said to Macy while taking the drink,"You can have the rest after you eat your spaghetti, okay?"

"No! Want the drink now," She whined, reaching for it and pouted when he handed it to Eleanor. Macy's bottom lip trembled, her brown eyes watering as she sniffled,"Daddy, I want drink now. Give me drink, you say I get drink but you don't give me it!"

Guilt filled Louis, realizing he did say this and now he's being a jerk for taking it away. He glanced at Eleanor, who shrugged carelessly and he sighed while lightly brushing his daughter's hair,"I know, love. But, mummy doesn't want you to finish it till after dinner."

Macy glanced at Eleanor and complained,"Mummy, you are a meany!"

"If you eat all your food, you can get a dessert," She offered, causing Macy to squeal and nod.

Zayn snorted, glancing at Louis and said,"I'm glad Dylan is out with my mum. At least we get a little break from him. No offense, I love the kid, but sometimes I need time away. You should probably leave Macy with your mum some time. It would be a nice break."

As nice as that sounds, Louis shook his head. He loves his mum, trusts her with his kid considering she had so many of her own. But, Eleanor doesn't like leaving Macy with anyone except them and maybe the Daycare. But that's because she knows the place well.

A worried look crossed Zayn's face, hating how his best mate was overwhelming himself. He knew Louis wants a break sometimes. Away from work, his kid and wife. But, he never gets time to himself and Eleanor is always leaving him in charge of everything.

That's not a problem. Louis loves taking charge, saying what to do and how to do it. Being relied on and in control of everything. But she can get snappy at making him do the work. It's like, she tells him to make plans and he's the one who does it. But, right now he wants a break and to have fun.

Like what Harry said.

The curly-haired boy never leaves Louis' mind. His words always repeating and that knowing look on his face. As if he knew Louis' thoughts despite knowing Louis himself. It was interesting. How well Harry knew him without actually knowing him, almost like he could see the tired and exhausted expression on his face.

Then there was he fact that maybe Louis was worried about Harry as well. Seeing how his 'friend' hurt him and yet Harry was okay with it. He didn't even glare at Ryan, he just let the guy hurt him like that and was more embarrassed than angry, which was weird since Harry always snaps at Louis but not Ryan.

"Louis!" He jumped, seeing Eleanor glaring at him. She motioned to Macy, who was attempting to eat spaghetti without silverware,"Would you please take care of our daughter? She needs help getting the fork! I swear, you need to get your head out of the clouds before I snap."

A blush formed on his face when people looked over due to her loud voice. Zayn and Perrie were awkwardly looking down while Eleanor was simply grumbling, not bothered by the public embarrassment. He sheepishly glanced at his daughter and saw sauce all over his face and noticed a few men giving him sympathetic looks, probably noticing his embarrassed face.

It seems like both Louis and Harry had their bad day together.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a bruise on his nose, it wasn't very noticeable and he had to hide it with his sister's make up. But, he tried not to let it bother him. The fact that his own friend purposely hurt him. Harry wasn't one to hold a grudge, so he simply nodded at his reflection with his powdered nose and was happy to see it wasn't easy to see he used make up.

He fixed up his blazer, running his hands through his curls and checked his phone to see if Liam was picking him up. While waiting for a response, he went outside and sat on his porch. Thankfully his mum left early for work and sister was gone as well or else they could probably tell he was covering something with their make up. 

They can notice he was wearing briefs one day even though he had pants on over them. It was creepy. The only reason he wore them was because they didn't do laundry and that's all he had left. And maybe he thought they were comfortable. Since he was in health that week, it didn't matter if he wore them since he didn't need to dress out.

A beep caught his attention and he saw Liam texted back, saying he was out sick today. Harry contemplated on asking if he wanted for him to skip so he could take care of him. Also, he was afraid to go to school with just Ryan and Dwayne. He wasn't scared of them, but more on what they could do. 

Everyone close to Harry knew he was easy to manipulate. He even knew it himself, but would never admit it. Because he hates being walked over and stepped on. It's not his fault. He likes pleasing people. And he also likes standing up for himself and being confident, but with Ryan, it was hard for him.

While walking to school, Harry plugged in his headphones and turned up the volume to his shuffled playlist. He wasn't sure what to say when he got to school and met up with Ryan and Dwayne. He knew they were going to get him to smoke again and he knew he should just say no.

But, the thought of them making fun of him was what's worrying. Of course, everyone gets made fun of, but when they do it for some reason it's a lot worse. They're friends, he knew they weren't joking around. They were always straight up and serious whenever they talk to Harry with a teasing tone. Usually Liam stands up for him and it's embarrassing but he doesn't mind, honestly. Because they listen to Liam, but they won't listen to him.

It was like Liam was his rock. He knew he could always be safe around him and maybe that's why he liked being with him even if there wasn't a full on spark, there wa something. He sighed, hearing the music change to My Chemical Romance and nodded to the music while entering the school lot.

He spotted Ryan and Dwayne in the usual location by the teachers parking. He never understood why they go there. That's the one place that you would obviously get caught it. However, he didn't want to say anything. He was worried they might get mad and tease him about being a baby like always.

When he walked toward them, he took out his headphones and noticed Ryan nodding at whatever Dwayne said. As he was in sight, Ryan noticed and motioned him over with a cigarette in his mouth. Harry hesitantly did as told, putting on his confident look and stuffed his hands in his dark trousers.

Ryan smirked when Harry was near and said,"Hey curly, wanna smoke?"

"Uh, I don't- yeah, sure," Harry reluctantly took the cigarette Ryan handed him.

Dwayne chuckled at Harry's expression that showed discomfort. He rolled his eyes and took a puff, coughing slightly but not as much as the first time. He should have just said no, but it wasn't that bad. He ignored the gross taste in his mouth and the way his throat tickled, instead focusing on what Ryan was saying.

He told Harry with an amused look,"Don't choke, young one. Now, remember when you were complaining about not making money to take Liam out or whatever?"

"Yeah, I'm still looking for a job," Harry said, glancing at the cigarette in his hand with regret. He asked around, at the bakery and McDonald's where he met Louis. Neither were looking for workers sadly.

A look of mischief showed in Ryan's eyes and he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder,"Well you see, my friend is in need of a little service and I was thinking 'who is someone that is looking for some quick money?' then I remembered you were and it's perfect."

"what kind of service are you talking about?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, chewing his bottom lip nervous at the look in his friend's eye. He wasn't going to do anything sexual, he's not that desperate. He was willing to help out a little, but not to where he could lose something precious like his virginity.

But, Dwayne spoke up,"He needs help selling some drugs. Just weed, nothing too bad."

"No way," Harry instantly shook his head. He was not getting into that. He was desperate, but that was too far. He could get arrested, his reputation would be ruined and he was not going to stoop that low. He could just keep looking for a job where he would not get into trouble.

Obviously Ryan wasn't giving up that easily and scoffed,"Don't be a wimp, Harry. It's not that bad. I would give you the weed, you meet up where I tell you and then you come back with the money. I give you 20% and then split it with the friend that needs it sold."

"Why don't you just do it?!" Harry asked in disbelief, not understanding the process.

"Listen, I'm eighteen and turning nineteen," Ryan stated, voice low as Dwayne looked around to make sure people weren't watching as they were still smoking. "You're only sixteen. If you get caught, you only get a few months in juvenile detention but I would be arrested right away. Only a couple times, okay? After that, I won't make you sell anymore. Just until you get enough and we find someone else to do it."

Harry hesitated, fidgeting slightly with the cigarette in his hand that was almost done. He took a quick drag then tossed it on the ground and pressed his foot on it to burn it out. He glanced at Ryan, nodding slowly and hid a frown at how happy he looked as Harry said,"Okay, um, I guess I can. Only a couple times though."

"Great, meet me in the bathroom in third block, I'll give you an once and tell you where to meet the guy. I'll make sure he looks out for you and knows who you are first. I won't give him your name though, just give it to him and take the money then leave," Ryan explained, squeezing Harry's shoulder when seeing his conflicted expression. "Hey, don't worry. Trust me, I would never get you into any trouble. Just do as I say and everything will work out."

A timid smile formed on Harry's lips and he nodded slowly. After a while, they went into school and Harry went to his first class with a nervous feeling in his body. He can trust Ryan, he's his friend and should know Ryan would never get him into trouble but something was making Harry not believe that.

Maybe it was the fact that he was dealing drugs now. He always knew Ryan and Dwayne smoked weed and sold it, sometimes Liam joined in while Harry sat back. But, he never thought they would make him do it. Of course, Ryan wasn't forcing him but he convinced Harry even though he said no. He called him a wimp and knew how to get Harry to do whatever he wanted.

But, it was all Harry's fault for agreeing and he will take the blame but hopefully Ryan will do as he promised and help him if anything goes wrong. Harry was worried, though, because he didn't want Liam to know and had to keep the weed with him for twenty four hours and make sure no one see's it in his bag or bedroom.

When Ryan gave him the weed, he told him everything he needed to do and say step-by-step. Obviously he has a lot of experience, and Harry almost said no again, but then Ryan said he already got into it and can't be a baby and back out, even adding a teasing 'not takesies-backsies' as a joke and Harry reluctantly put the stuff in his bag.

He tried not to make it too obvious that he was secretive with his bag. He carried it around like most people in the school and everytime someone was near it, he held it closer or always glanced at it. Since he knew he would get a hundred pounds just by selling and that meant he could take Liam out.

So, he texted Liam during class asking if he was feeling okay. He knew he wasn't, but wanted to see if he would be up to go to dinner at the weekend. It was Friday, so he could take him out Saturday or Sunday. It would be a sweet date, and at an expensive restaurant too. He wanted to go all out for his love.

[From: Liam <3] 

Alright, I guess. But I miss your cuddles :( 

[To: Liam <3]

I'll try to come by tonight ! Then we can cuddle all you want <3 But I would need to go home. My mum is still putting me on Prohibition -_- 

[From: Liam <3]

Aw, I'm sorry babe. Can't wait to see you though, can't kiss you though. Wouldn't want you getting sick too haha. 

[To: Liam <3]

That's cruel, making me cuddle but not kiss you. But I was texting you to see if you think you'll be better tomorrow, cause I wanted to take you out ;) 

[From: Liam ] 

I think I would be okay, it's just a cold, not full on sick. And I would love to go out with you love. Now, focus back in math cause I know you're sneaking your phone under the desk you naughty boy. I'll see you later tonight, bye babe. x 

Harry pouted, but replied with a quick kissy face and saying goodbye. He put his phone back, grinning and felt a lot happier now that he got his date. He was already planning out what restaurant he wanted to go to and was planning on getting his mum to make Liam some soup. She likes him, so he knew she would.

For the rest of the day, he had health this week and that meant sitting in class with Mr.Tomlinson talking the whole time. The past few classes were boring, but he realized how different Mr.Tomlinson looked in a formal outfit rather than his gym outfit that was red. 

Now, he was dressed with a button up, bow and nice slacks. His hair was in a quiff rather than let out loose and ruffled and he noticed the man hasn't shaved and had a small stubble. Realizing he was staring, Harry glanced down awkwardly and was confused by the sudden look. He admits, his teacher is very hot, but he was annoying and strict. Plus, he was kind of old and probably in his late twenties. How strange.

With that in mind, he trailed his thoughts on Liam instead. His boyfriend who is his age and really sweet. Sometimes he's strict too and annoying. For some reason Harry really likes being told what to do. He doesn't know why, maybe because he likes having orders but refusing them. He likes pushing people's buttons and getting them ticked off. Having a fun reaction to his smirky face and cocky grin.

Unless it's Ryan. Harry never refused an order from him. Because he was a threat unlike Liam. Sure, Liam could break up with him and that would hurt Harry, mainly because they would lose their friendship. However, Ryan could do a lot worse and make his life hell.

The thought sent shivers down his spine, and he heard the bell ring from his last block. Harry got up, cringing at the sound of thunder and mentally groaned when seeing it was raining outside. He sighed, walking out of class and sent his mum a text asking if she could pick him up.

After grabbing his bag from his locker, he huffed in annoyance when realizing he forgot a jacket. Harry mentally slapped himself. He's never prepared for anything. Harry sighed, feeling his phone vibrate and saw his mum said she was in traffic and won't be there for an hour. 

Harry huffed, pouting and stalked down the hall in anger. He just wanted to go home and slap himself for selling drugs like a little pimp. As he went outside, he saw pretty much everyone was gone and noticed Ryan's car was gone so he already left and Harry decided to just walk.

As soon as he went outside, he was drenched with water, curls falling in his face and sticking to his forehead much to his annoyance. He shivered slightly, wincing when hearing thunder once again but louder. He's not scared of storms, but he hates the sound of thunder. He would listen to music, but would rather not since his phone would get wet.

Sadly, his house was pretty far which is why he liked walking with Liam so he had some company and he was only walking across the parking lot at the moment. It was only two minutes later when he was across the street of the school and he frowned at how his white shirt was full on see through, his tie sticking to it and he wanted to go home.

Suddenly a loud honk was heard and Harry jumped, squinting his eyes in confusion when seeing Mr.Tomlinson in a ford explorer and just kept walking. Mr.Tomlinson rolled down the window, shouting,"Harry, c'mon. Let me drive you home, it's pouring."

"I'd rather walk," He snapped, wrapping his arms around himself and felt his skin were ice cold, the chilly weather causing the rain to be practically snow.

An annoyed expression covered Louis' face, unsure if he should just drive home and leave Harry. Because the kid could get sick or even kidnapped. But, it wasn't his responsible. However the poor kid looked so cold and like he wanted to die. With that in mind, Louis pulled up against the curb and told Harry,"Just get in, okay? You live far, don't you?"

"So? I walk home all the time! I'm not a little boy, I can handle some water - fuck!" Harry groaned, stepping in a puddle and whined when water soaked in his shoes. 

He heard his teacher laugh, causing him to glare and hesitate when the man raised an eyebrow and reached over, opening the passenger door and Harry noticed he was wearing a greyish-blue jacket which was strange since he's never seen his teacher dress so casual.

At first Harry didn't get in, he didn't want to show how quickly he can agree with someone and that he was stubborn. But Louis exclaimed in annoyance,"Either get in or walk home, cause the rain is ruining my leather seats!"

Harry reluctantly rushed in the car, shutting the door and Louis stayed parked much to his confusion. He turned on the heat, glancing at the shivering boy and bit his lip nervously. He eyed the smaller boy, seeing how his clothes were soaked and sighed, unzipping his jacket.

The zipper noise made Harry's eyes widened, but then Mr.Tomlinson sat up and shook the jacket off his arms and handed it to Harry,"Take off your shirt, you can wear this. It's better than a soaked shirt."

"No, that's weird," Harry grimaced, feeling awkward at the thought of wearing his teachers shirt and stripping off his top. He's seen movies, he knows how this goes.

Louis snorted,"C'mon, it's just a friendly gesture."

"Teachers aren't friends," Harry retorted, but squirmed at the feeling of his damp shirt on his body.

A challenging look formed on the older man's face,"Fine, but we're not leaving until you change your shirt. You can get sick, miss school and I would need to deal with helping you catch up. Do you really want to spend more time with me?" Harry sighed and he smirked,"See? Now change and I'll drop you off."

Harry snatched the jacket from Mr.Tomlinson, unbuttoning his shirt and he noticed how his teacher glanced out the window awkwardly. He glanced down with a small blush, not sure why, and stripped off the shirt. He slipped his arms through the jacket's sleeves, seeing how they reached passed his hands and it as really big on him. Reminded him how much older Mr.Tomlinson.

He shook the thoughts away, undoing the tie and put it in his bag. Louis grinned when turning, seeing Harry obeyed his orders and asked while pulling from the curb,"Alright Harry, what's your address?"

Harry mumbled a response, Louis struggling to hear but nodded and found his way down the road. The only sound was the rain splattering on the window and Harry casually opened his bag, mentally sighing in relief when only some of his papers were soaked but the weed wasn't. He couldn't afford a hundred pounds if it got ruined.

While driving, Harry yawned slightly and Louis glanced at him quickly, but stayed quiet. He really shouldn't have picked Harry up like that. But, it wasn't nice to let the kid walk home in the pouring rain. He turned on some music, blushing when Macy's CD of kid music played and Harry chuckled in amusement, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.

Louis grumbled,"It's my daughters."

"Oh, you have a kid?" Harry asked in surprise, not taking him as a family guy. Louis simply nodded and Harry asked awkwardly,"How old is she?"

"Almost six years old," Louis said with a fond smile, hesitating before nodding towards the visor. "There's a picture in there if you wanna know what she looks like."

Harry shrugged, pulling the visor down and took the photo from where it was stuck in the little mirror. A small smile formed on his laps at the picture of Mr.Tomlinson holding the little girl on his lap.

They looked a lot a like aside from the eye color and she was grinning, wearing a shorts and a shirt with a snapback on, probably Mr.Tomlinson's. Louis was simply in skinny jeans and a plain black shirt and his hair was swooshed to the side, giving him this rugged look.

He smiled and turned to the man, saying softly,"She's cute."

"Thanks, and she's really a sassy one though," He chuckled, shaking his head a bit and knew she got him from him.

Harry chuckled and asked,"What's her name?"

"Macy," Louis said, pulling into the driveway of Harry's average sized home and parked. "She's in year one, honestly she is way too much like me. I guess I should have known that she would be, since her mum has to work a lot and I'm usually stuck watching her. Not that I hate it, but I just need a break sometimes." Harry nodded and Louis said in confusion,"Why am I telling you this?"

"Cause sometimes people need to voice their problems instead of keep them in," Harry shrugged, putting the picture back and grabbed his bag from the floor. "I should head inside, um thanks for the ride Mr.Tomlinson."

"No problem," Louis nodded, smiling slightly when Harry shut the door and rushed onto his porch.

He watched for a second, seeing Harry struggle with unlocking the door and realized he was still wearing his jacket. He wanted to ask for it back, since it's his favorite despite it being plain, but then Harry rushed inside and Louis paused before shrugging and pulling out of the driveway, heading home. 

He noticed that Harry was actually nice sometimes. He didn't snap at Louis when they were driving, he didn't yell at him or act like a little punk. He was kind, genuine and sort of sweet. But, still somewhat of an annoying brat. However, so are most teenagers.

Maybe Harry really wasn't a bad kid, he's just surrounded by bad people.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the most cliche situation Harry's ever been in. He was waiting in the alley, hands shaking while glancing back and forth in case someone saw him. He was waiting for the guy, Ryan said he was on his way and it's been ten minutes. It felt like being stood up on a date, unsure if he should leave or not.

But, he knew he had to wait because Ryan wouldn't like him leaving if the guy was going to show up eventually. So he waited and kept grabbing onto the small bag of weed in the grey coat Mr.Tomlinson lent him and it was comfy, so very warm and made him fel safe..

There was the small scent filling the air and Harry was curious if he could get high off just the smell. He hoped not. He was suppose to be taking Liam out right after this. Going to take him to a restaurant he already gave reservations to.

He even had his nice outfit on under the raggedy jacket that was old but soft. He had his hair done and everything and if the guy didn't show up, not only would he be late to meet Liam but he also wouldn't have money to pay for the dinner and that's embarrassing.

It wasn't long till the guy eventually did show up. He already saw a picture of him from Ryan's phone and automatically knew it was him. The guy was tall, skinny and had his cheeks indented. Most likely from drugs that were definitely worse than weed, which technically isn't even a drug but Harry counts it as one anyways.

The man walked over with his head down and he didn't say anything, just gave Harry this look and the younger boy quickly took out the bag,biting his lip questioningly. The man pulled out some money, handing it to Harry who quickly counted to make sure it was all there.

He shakily handed him the bag, and the man asked in a rough voice,"How old are you? fourteen?"

"Does it matter?" Harry put on his confident outer look but inside was worrying if the man was going to call the cops or something. Which would be dumb since he just bought weed from an underage kid.

A suspicious look appeared on the man's face, and he opened the bag to take a sniff and nodded in satisfaction before leaving without a word. Harry let out the biggest breath or relief and ran a hand through his hair. He casually walked away as if he didn't sell drugs and honestly, felt sick to his stomach.

There was a weight on his shoulders. Something making him worry, scared that someone might have seen him and that he will be put in juvie. Like Ryan said, he's not eighteen yet and he's still able to stay in juvie. But that doesn't make him feel any better because it would be hell there.

He wasn't a good kid. Harry did stupid things. He's smoking now, he's drank before and he's cheated on tests. He wasn't the best person in the world but he does get scared and right now, he couldn't focus on his way to Liam's and kept checking constantly for suspicious people and police.

Obviously he's overreacting, he doubted anyone saw them since they were snuck away in the alley. But it's still the feeling of people around that made him worried. He didn't want to think of that, though. He just wanted a nice date with his sweet boyfriend and he will get that.

So he pushed the thoughts away and went up Liam's porch, knocking on his door and waited. He had the money hidden in his wallet and there was so much there. He was only allow to kepp a hundred, however, and that was still a lot to him and he was happy to know he had money now.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Liam with his smile and hair swooshed to the side. He wore a nice light Green and white plaid shirt with nice trousers while Harry was dressed with a greyish blue polo shirt and trousers similar to his. But he had Mr.Tomlinson's jacket covering him since it's chilly.

Liam shut the door behind, holding up his keys and said with a grin,"Mum let me borrow the car tonight. We can stay out as late as you want, you can spend the night too if you want."

A small smile formed on Harry's face, walking to the car with Liam and nodded,"Yeah, I guess I can. Again. I have to ask my mum though, she might let me if I 'be good' and stuff. Plus she trusts your mum and everything."

They got in the car, Harry tugging the jacket around his body as a small breeze came by. When Liam got in the car, he turned on the heat and patted Harry's leg lightly. Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning on the radio and Liam drove towards the restaurant with his GPS on, giving him directions.

For a while it was quiet and the silence reminded him of when he was in the car with Mr.Tomlinson. It was weird since he couldn't get his mind off his teacher. That's really not normal. He shouldn't be wondering where his teacher is and if he even wanted his jacket back. When Harry saw he still had it on, he didn't feel the need to give it back and wanted to stay in it. Because it's warm, that's all.

He sighed, seeing Liam give him a concerned gaze at the sound he didn't realize he let out. Harry just gave him a small smile then glanced out the window. It was around eight and now he doesn't even know if he wants to eat out anymore. He loves being with Liam, but he doesn't want to go out in public cause he's just...confused. Confused and he doesn't know why.

When they got to the restaurant, Liam helped Harry out of the car and laced their fingers together. The couple went inside and it wasn't a completely fancy restaurant where you need to dress up. Their simply outfits were okay and they only gained judgmental looks for being a young, gay couple. Thankfully it wasn't too homophobic and some people even smiled much to their relief.

Since they've been dating for a couple months, they have both have gotten use to the stares whenever they walk around holding hands and just shrug it off. As soon as they sat down, they were greeted with menus and a man with a thick posh accent that Liam teased Harry about, saying he's gonna sound like that.

They looked over their menus for a while, bantering over if they should split a big meal or get two separate ones till they decided to split. When the man returned, they got their drinks and waited a bit before chatting quietly. Their legs occasionally rubbing against each other and sneakily playing footsie under the table like the mature sixteen and seventeen year old's they were.

It started getting hot under the lights, so Harry stripped off the jacket and hung it on his chair causing Liam to finally take notice in it. He furrowed his eyebrows,"Hey, where did you get that jacket? I haven't seen you wear it before, you always get jack wills or hollister stuff."

Harry shrugged, lying quickly,"Oh, my sister's friend left it over. I just grabbed it on the way out, my mum was um doing laundry and I didn't wanna be cold."

He wasn't sure why he was even lying. He could have easily said Mr.Tomlinson saw him walking in the rain and decided to be polite and drive him home then offered a jacket. It didn't even need to be a lie. He created something that could have not existed but it's too late to back out now. It's not a big deal,it was a little white one and he could easily brush it off.

Which Liam did and they soon had their food sat in front of them. Harry quickly claimed all the shrimp much to Liam's amusement and they laughed louder than necessary while joking around, getting the adults riled up around them and just smirked at their annoyed expressions.

It wasn't long till Harry saw him.

He was eating some of Liam's spaghetti, wiping his mouth with a napkin when Liam raised an eyebrow at him and giggling like an idiot. But then Liam went to the bathroom real quick and Harry was looking around the room till he spotted Mr.Tomlinson and a brunette girl sat together in a booth in the corner.

His eyes widened, glancing down quickly so the man wouldn't see him staring. He stole small glances across the room and grimaced when Mr.Tomlinson and the girl were feeding each other. She wasn't model beautiful, but she wasn't ugly and kind of pretty with her tan skin and still childish looking face.

But then he looked up and saw his teacher kiss the girl. He did a double check, fist clenching for some odd reason and wasn't sure what to make of that. He didn't know why, but he felt a small pang in his chest and couldn't help but want to push the lady away.

Seeing as they were obviously on a date, he figured that was his teacher's wife he spoke on the phone with when he was in detention.He can see her resemblance in their child and wondered where the little girl was. He mentally rolled his eyes when Mr.Tomlinson kissed her nose and he didn't think that was cute. Nope, not at all. At least, not on her.

Suddenly Liam returned, stretching before sitting down and looked at Harry in confusion when seeing him tense. He placed a hand over his, asking,"You alright, love?"

"Oh, um yeah. Just missed you is all," Harry smiled, letting Liam lean over he table to kiss him sweetly. He laughed quietly at the taste of sauce and it would be disgusting, except this was Liam and he's comfortable with him. 

The date was nice, but the ending wasn't. He couldn't focus on Liam when noticing the couple across the room being all lovey dovey and it's like they were actually in love. He thought Mr.Tomlinson didn't like his wife considering how annoyed he gets all the time and seems stressed.

He shouldn't even be wondering this. He's on a date with Liam, his amazing boyfriend, but his eyes are on his teacher the whole time. Seeing him dressed in a fancy outfit and usual messy fringe was pulled back. It was then that Harry saw how pretty his eyes were. Even as far away as Harry was, he could see they were a nice blue color.

No, he can't think that. His teacher was so much older, probably in his late twenties with a kid and wife. And here Harry is thinking the man was hot, and that Mr.Tomlinson shouldn't be with his wife. He nearly laughed at himself, shaking the thought away and tried focusing on Liam.

-

Harry wasn't the only one getting jealous, though. It was around gym time when Louis was texting Eleanor before the class entered the gym and he was asking her to pick up Macy so he could stay back to grade papers. He didn't like grading them at home since Macy colored on Abigail Jackson's test in blue crayon.

Health was last week and he happened to pass out tests and already needed to grade them. So luckily it was gym week, meaning less paper work and more relaxation. But, it's Monday and that meant needing to finish the grading so he could have a free week.

When everyone entered the gym, he greeted them and saw Harry wearing his jacket for some strange reason. Well it wasn't the fact that he was wearing a jacket that made it strange, since they were going outside and it's chilly, but he forget all about lending it to him. He didn't expect Harry to wear it again.

For some reason a strange tingling feeling entered him, seeing how the sleeves went passed Harry's hands and it was so big on him, making Harry seem smaller than usual. He's not small, but he's smaller than Louis and that was enough for him to find the younger boy adorable.

His eyes widened, mentally stabbing himself for thinking that. He nervously called everyone over, going through role and had them gathering around. He went through the list, rolling his eyes when Ryan was whispering to Dwayne and the world 'high' was heard.

Honestly, weed wasn't bad to Louis. He's gotten high with Zayn and it's not as bad as cocaine and heroine, but he hates the fact that people in school do it. It's the thought of a young person smoking in general that made him feel weird. Like, where the fuck are your parents? He nearly scoffed and saw Liam's name.

He called it out, but had no response and gripped the clipboard tighter when seeing Liam kissing Harry and smiling at him. Louis cleared his throat, causing them to jump apart and said through gritted teeth,"I honestly think you two should probably stop swapping spit and raise your hand when I call your name. Thanks."

Harry mocked him childishly when he thought Louis wasn't looking. But he was. And he always is. He didn't know why but his eyes trailed to Harry through out all the exercises and he couldn't help it. He found the boy intriguing and so different from his little pose of jerks. 

How Harry was so sweet in the car, smiling at the picture of Macy. He was pure, friendly and thoughtful. Not annoying and obnoxious like when he's around his so-called friends. It made Louis question why he even hangs out with them. If he's doing it just to be a part of a group or because he wants to be a badboy, like crazy guys do cause they think it's cool.

The thoughts were running through his mind. He kept staring at Harry, watching him do the exercises and snorted when Harry's arms shook during push ups. The curly-haired boy falling on his stomach and whining at how tired he was and begging to stop.

Louis leaned down and said,"I think you're capable of doing a few more. C'mon,up you go."

"No, I'm done," Harry retorted, sitting up and leaning on his hands to stare at Louis with a confident grin. "You can give me a zero, I don't give a fuck."

"Ooh, someone's using big boy words. Do you want another detention?" Louis raised an eyebrow, seeing Harry shrug carelessly. "Cause if I remember correctly, I overheard you telling your little friends that she was 'pissed off' and 'you were grounded for weeks'. I highly doubt you want that again."

A hesitant look formed on Harry's face, people stopping their push ups in amusement to watch the two. Harry scoffed,"Whatever, I'm still not doing them."

"Alright, zero for you Styles," He said and put down the grade. Harry just rolled over on his stomach and watched Liam finish off his twenty with his small biceps glistening from sweat and he leaned down to give Harry a quick kiss when he figured Louis wasn't looking and he was like he always is.

Seeing them kiss made Louis mad. He kept saying it was because they were guys, but he never gets uncomfortable when he saw guys kiss before. It could be because they're teenagers and he thinks it's weird to see teens kiss, like he's a pedophile considering he's almost ten years older than them.

But deep down he knew it wasn't that. He knew why he was getting annoyed of it, however he kept the thoughts away and focused on making sure everyone was doing their push ups. Because Harry is just a kid who was wearing his jacket Louis gave him after driving him home in the rain.

For the rest of gym he made himself not stare at the curly-haired boy who had his typical smirk on and Liam's arm around his waist like always. He kept focusing on his grading, occasionally making sure that people weren't goofing off and even if they were he didn't care because they're teens and won't listen anyways.

It was after gym when Harry walked up to him, making sure no one was around. Louis didn't look up from his computer in the office and Harry awkwardly held up the jacket. The bell already rang and Louis wanted to ask if he should be here since he's late for class.

Before he could, Harry said quietly,"Here, sorry for keeping it. I forgot i was wearing it."

"No, you can have it," Louis waved a hand carelessly. Then he saw Harry's raised eyebrow and cleared his throat,"I-I mean it's old and doesn't fit me anymore. You can keep it, I have more."

Harry hesitated, nodding slowly and slid the jacket on with the sleeves rolled up so they didn't pass his hands. It made Louis mentally frown because he thought it was cute when it looked longer. But, then he said,"I can write you a note for your next class, so they don't think you're skipping."

"I don't care, they can think what they want," Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag from where he sat it down on the floor and saw he was a few minutes late. "Well, I'll see you around Mr.T."

"It's Mr.Tomlinson," Louis snorted, but gave him a small nod goodbye. 

He watched as Harry stood in the doorframe for a second, but kept his head down so he looked like he was staring at the screen and he saw Harry sigh quietly before leaving. His shoulders were slump and Louis wondered what got him so sad all of a sudden but didn't say anything.

As he kept working, though, he didn't seem to finish as much as he wanted to. His mind was still thinking of Harry's hands, Harry's smile, Harry's smirk and Harry wearing his jacket. He tried pushing them away, but it didn't work and then he left to go home earlier than he planned because he needed to stop thinking of the sixteen year old.

He couldn't find someone attractive when they're nine years younger than him. He's twenty five and Harry's a teenager and his student. Technically not his student, but he's still not allow to think of him that way. He knew it was wrong in more ways than one.

So he went home to his perfect daughter and beautiful wife and they cooked and ate and he put his daughter to bed then went to his own where his wife was already asleep and laid there for hours. The same schedule, the same results in the end and he wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad. He was just content.


	8. Chapter 8

The one thing Harry hates the most is when people blurt out his secrets. He doesn't have many, actually. Only that he loves polos, wears Spongebob boxers and he's kind of flamboyant but doesn't show it in school. Only Liam knew those things, cause he knows everything about Harry.

Except one thing, and that would be him selling drugs for Ryan and his drug dealing buddies. Harry doesn't want Liam to know, because Liam would hate him. Liam has only smoked weird twice, one time during a party and another when they hung out with Ryan and Dwayne at Ryan's for a weekend. Harry's never done it, but he's selling it.

Even if Harry was doing it to take Liam out, he figured Liam would hate that even more. All he wanted to do was be a good boyfriend, to actually pay for them to go on a date for once. But he's getting sick of selling drugs and meeting strange men at night in dark alleys.

However, he's also afraid to tell Ryan this. Because he said he only needed to do it until he found someone else more willing to work for him. So far, Harry figured that hasn't happened yet. Seeing as he was still asked to sell some of the weed and he kept having this sick feeling in his stomach every time he did it.

Luckily, school was a drug dealing free zone. So he was happy to be sitting at lunch with Liam's arm wrapped around him protectively. Ryan and Dwayne were chatting, Harry stealing some of Liam's chips from his tray and double dipping them in ketchup much to Liam's annoyance. His pet peeve is double dipping, even if their tongues have touched plenty of times.

He ignored the way Mr.Tomlinson was in the line to get his lunch with a couple other teachers. Harry glanced down, frowning a bit and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a bit flustered when Mr.Tomlinson caught his eye and ignored him.

There was this strange feeling in his stomach. The feeling he got when Liam asked him out, like his heart started fluttering and he didn't understand why. All he did was make eye contact with his teacher. That's not normal, he told himself while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

He tightened the jacket Mr.Tomlinson gave him around himself and Liam gave him a worried look. He mouthed,'you cold?' and Harry just nodded, so Liam held him closer and Harry leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder with a small sigh. He didn't notice Mr.Tomlinson rolling his eyes and just kept to himself.

Honestly, he hasn't cold but Harry wanted the jacket tighter around him. Like they were arms and hugging him. There was a small scent of cologne on the jacket still, only being a few days since his teacher gave it to him and he admits, it does smell a bit like Mr.Tomlinson. Not that he smelled the man, that's weird. 

Suddenly he heard Ryan say,"Hey, Harry are you busy today? I have another set for you."

"W-What? I'm going to the movies with Liam," He said, giving Ryan this knowing look while Liam frowned in confusion. He shifted awkwardly, hoping Ryan wouldn't say anything to give away the drug deal. 

Sadly, Ryan chuckled in amusement and raised an eyebrow,"Shorty, you need to be free. We made a deal. Just sell it and you can go back to your boyfriend afterwards. I'm sure he won't mind. Just meet me in the bathroom in third block and we'll sort out the amount there."

A silence fell, Harry slouching a bit when Liam narrowed his eyes at him. He felt like crawling in a hole and dying, his heart thumping a bit and he was so scared. It's not often he gets that way, but he hates disappointing people. Especially his family and Liam. Their judgment meant everything to him and now he knew Liam would be mad.

And he was right. Liam whispered hastily,"What the fuck is he talking about, Harry? Please tell me it's not what I think it is, please don't."

"Oh, little Harry here didn't tell you about his little job he got?" Ryan grinned innocently, ignoring the pleading and desperate look Harry gave him. He leaned his chin in the palm of his head with his elbow on the table. "You see, we had a little deal. He's gonna self some weed for me and I'll give him some money."

Liam's face held disgust and he looked at Harry in disbelief,"Are you kidding me?"

However, Ryan quickly pleaded sweetly,"Aw, don't get mad at him. He's only doing it to make you happy. Trying to be more manly and take you out, how romantic. Am I right Harry?"

"Shut up," Harry snapped, fist clenching by his side and he turned to Liam with a guilty expression. He said quickly,"It's not as bad as it seems, please don't be mad. I'm so sorry, I was-"

"Being a drug dealer?" Liam exclaimed, keeping his voice low in case people overheard. Ryan and Dwayne were watching in amusement, even smirking a bit. He rolled his eyes and shoved Harry's hand away as the younger boy tried placing it on his arm,"Don't touch me. You're - You're disgusting Harry."

A hurt expression crossed his face, seeing Liam stand up and toss his food away then walk out the cafeteria. He heard his 'friends' laughing and felt so mad, angry, and in pain all at once. He couldn't believe this. Liam Payne just walked away from him. His boyfriend called him disgusting and said not to touch him.

Harry glared at Ryan and Dwayne, rolling his eyes when they grinned at him. Before they could say anything, he got up and rushed out the cafeteria in search of his boyfriend who wasn't too far, thankfully. He sighed in relief when seeing him down the hall and quickened his pace.

When he reached Liam, he grabbed his arm and tugged him back with a frown,"Li, please don't do this! I'm so fucking sorry, I wasn't - I just wanted to make some money. I felt so gross after doing it, but they won't - they're not letting me quit till they find someone else to sell it!"

"I don't care, Harry! You knew what you were getting yourself into. We've seen them sell it before, we saw Ryan with a black eye after selling it to a guy, do you want a black eye? To get into a fight and be beaten up? Cause it'll happen," Liam sneered, the anger in his voice causing Harry to stumble back in surprise.

Harry's eyes widened, holding his hands in defense,"C-Calm down, please. I know, I'm so sorry. I know that can happen, s'why I'm trying to get out of it! I just wanted to make you happy. You'd always pay for things - dates, presents, flowers! I wanted to do something nice for you and now you're mad at me."

"It's not about that, I'm just sick of you always getting into shit with Ryan. You never stand up for yourself. You do what he says and he manipulates you. You know what, if you're gonna keep listening to him and doing what he says, then maybe we shouldn't be together," Liam let out a breath, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip in guilt when seeing tears forming in Harry's eyes.

No. Harry wouldn't let that happen. He shook his head and weakly said,"I don't want to. I - I like you, a lot. I can't lose you. Just let me quit. I can quit, I promise I will. Don't leave me, you're the only person who actually knows me and doesn't think I'm some brat."

"Oh, but you are a brat, Harry. I just didn't care," Liam retorted, crossing his arms and ignored the tear that fell from Harry's eye. He glanced down and shrugged sadly,"We'll see how it goes. If you can quit dealing drugs like some pimp and not let Ryan take over your life, then we'll stay together. Find a different way to make money. You're better than that."

Before he could reply, Liam shoved passed him and Harry felt his heart drop. This couldn't be happening. All he wanted to do was be a good boyfriend. He knew it was wrong but he thought it was worth it. The risk of getting caught didn't matter, because all he was doing is making money to spend time with Liam. 

He didn't understand why Liam got so mad, though. Liam is the one who's actually smoked it before, getting high and Harry was the 'sober' one whenever he did it. So why can't Liam support him? Maybe not support him selling it, but try to help him get out of it like a real boyfriend would.

Instead of thinking about that, he glanced at the clock and saw there was twenty minutes left of lunch. He frowned, not wanting to go back to the others. He didn't have other friends either, so he had no where to go. He had twenty minutes and couldn't find anywhere to stay until lunch was over.

But then he saw Mr.Tomlinson walking to his classroom with a tray in his hand. Harry glanced at him, tugging the ends of his sleeves over his hands and nervously followed him quietly. Maybe he can ask to stay with him for a while, even if Mr.Tomlinson is rude and aggravating sometimes.

When they got to the classroom, Harry smirked a little when noticing he didn't see him yet. As soon as Mr.Tomlinson walked in the class, Harry said loudly,"Hey, mind if I stay in here?"

Mr.Tomlinson jumped in surprise, nearly knocking over his drink and placed a hand over his chest as he tried calming his heart down. He rolled his eyes when seeing Harry standing in the doorway with a cocky expression on his face but then he noticed his eyes were slightly red as if he was crying and he was still wearing the jacket he lent him.

"No, sit with your friends in the cafeteria like a normal student," He replied and pushed his glasses up as they slipped off his nose a little. He took a bite of his sandwich and noticed the suddenly sad expression that covered the younger boy's face, his lips turned in a frown.

Harry said quietly, nervously playing with the ends of the sleeves,"I - I don't really have any friends at the moment. At least, not any true ones."

The weakness in his voice caused Louis' heart to break slightly. That's not the Harry he knew. The real Harry would laugh and joke it off, be a confident little bitch and say he doesn't need friends. But this Harry. He was frowning and looking so pained, hurt and betrayed.

So, he reluctantly motioned for Harry to come in the health classroom. Harry grinned, cracking the door so there was a small gap since it's not allowed for students and teachers to be in a room together with the door shut. He sat in the front seat, tapping his fingers carelessly while watching his teacher eat.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Harry going on his phone until the percentage was dropped too low for him to risk it dying. He got bored, standing up while Mr.Tomlinson started grading papers. He went around the room, noticing his old teacher's pictures were gone and replaced with Mr.Tomlinson's.

He smiled a bit, seeing the picture of Macy playing in a pool while swimming with floaties on. But then he saw Mr.Tomlinson behind her, shirtless and having his hair dripping with water. He gulped slowly, eyeing the man's chest as best he could considering he was in the background.

Hot was the only work he could describe his teacher as. The thought made him blush a bit, quickly looking at the others and mentally rolled his eyes when seeing a picture of Mr.Tomlinson and his wife, he assumed. The girl and him dressed in snow suits and looked like they were at a ski lodge.

"That was us a year before Macy was born," Mr.Tomlinson's voice echoed behind him. He turned, raising an eyebrow and he continued,"You know, having a kid is fun. But, just know if you want one, that it'll effect your relationships. We use to be great together, now all we do is fight."

Harry nodded slowly,"Yeah, my parents got divorced. But, my stepdad is great and I haven't really seen my dad. My parents were great together until I was five and started acting up. I guess when I was born their relationship started crumbling and I just made it break."

"Don't say that," Louis said with a narrowed expression. He shook his head at Harry and assured,"You were probably a great kid and if not, their relationship obviously wasn't strong if it broke over the kid they made. Sometimes you're annoying, but I can tell you have your nice moments. Everyone does."

A small smile made it's way on Harry's face, him nodding slowly and looking over more of the pictures, but then gaped,"Wait, are those tattoos?"

"Yeah, I have a lot actually," Louis admitted, rolling up his sleeves and showing off the ones on his arms. 

Harry's eyes widened, hesitating before lightly brushing his fingers over the bird on his arm and had a thoughtful look on his face. His eyebrows furrowing and lips pursed out as he examined the other ones. His fingers lightly tracing them and the touch sent shivers down Louis spine ausing Harry to look at him questioningly.

Louis just cleared his throat and pulled down his sleeve. Harry smiled, turning back to the pictures. He lightly brushed his finger across the one of Macy as a baby, Louis holding her in his arms and honestly, it was adorable. Sure, Louis had messy hair and bags under his eyes, but he looked so happy and like he saw the most beautiful person in the world.

But, he didn't see Louis had the same expression on his face as he stared at Harry. 

His blue eyes were sparkling with this fond glisten. His lips turned up in a grin, admiring how focused Harry was and the thoughtful look was on Harry's face. He truly was a nice person, Louis realized. Maybe he just needed a friend and Louis would be that friend if it wasn't for him being a teacher.

He felt bad for Harry. He did overhear him and Liam arguing, he wasn't sure what it was about since all he caught was Liam not liking Harry being manipulated by Ryan. That would explain Harry crying, he figured they may have broke up. Strangely he was hoping they did, which wasn't a good thought but oh well. He didn't feel like questioning it.

"Do you ever wish you were a teenager again?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at the older man who was a couple inches taller than him.

Louis thought a bit, pursing his lips slightly and admitted,"Of course. It wasn't my best years, I had a few problems with grades and dating but I did have a few girlfriends and nice friends.I think everyone wants to go back in time, being an adult isn't really as fun as it seems."

"I never said it was," Harry pointed out with a side grin.

An amused look appeared on Louis' face and he scoffed,"Don't get cheeky with me, Styles. You're still a little brat and one smart response won't change that."

Harry just laughed, the sound making Louis smile brightly. They both chatted a bit and for once, they didn't argue or call each other out on anything. They actually talked about their families, Louis main one and his sisters. Harry mentioned his sister and that's how it went.

They started learning things about each other, like how Louis actually wanted to be a singer but Eleanor said he shouldn't get his hopes up even if he has a great voice. And Harry admitted to being a decent singer, which caused them to talk about music and they approved each other's types easily.

When the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, Harry was actually upset about having to leave. But, he waved goodbye and went back to his usual life. Louis watched him leave, eyeing him a bit and slumped in his chair.

He ran a hand over his face in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. Because he actually likes Harry, and for some reason that gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Surely it wouldn't be bad, because they can be friends or at least get along.

But for one, students and teachers aren't suppose to be friends. It's illegal and can get them in trouble. So, he told himself he was going to stop talking to him outside of class. Hopefully he can keep that promise to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Distancing from Harry wasn't working too well for Louis. It did for two days, maybe cause Harry wasn't doing much during health and he moved seats so him and the guys were separated. But when they returned to gym, Louis wasn't pleased when Ryan would start joking with Harry again.

It started small, the two boys simply not doing the exercises like usual and back talking. But then it started getting to the point where Harry would kick the footballs to where it would be tossed towards some girls and hit their legs. Then it would go to where Harry would spin around the volleyball net poles, acting like a stripper. Yeah, it was amusing, but completely inappropriate.

Not to mention the fact that Harry and Liam had this weird tension on. Considering Louis overheard a part of their argument last week, he figured it had to do with that. For some reason, the thought of them fighting or breaking up made this weird feeling arise in Louis' stomach. Almost excitement.

The happiness he felt didn't seem normal. Either way he ignored it, because he needs to ignore Harry. He could feel himself growing feelings and that's not right. Harry's his student and a guy. He completely accepts gays, but like mentioned before, he's straight and not all for the gay pride type stuff.

He leaned against the wall, watching the students play their instant activities and felt his eyes drooping slightly from being so tired. Him and Eleanor had a fight last night, and then Macy was having trouble sleeping so he had to stay up with her and make sure she fell asleep eventually. 

At first Eleanor tried helping her to sleep, but Macy was always a daddy's girl and preferred him since he would sing her to sleep and whenever Eleanor tried, Macy said she sound like a dying cow. He gets her little smartass personality from Louis, you could say.

The fight him and Eleanor had was the typical 'overspending' one. Eleanor wanted Macy to go back to daycare instead of paying for a babysitter. However, Louis insisted it was cheaper in the long run for them to pay for a babysitter since Day cares ask for too much. Having a babysitter is more one-on-one caring rather than Macy needing to fight for attention if it's ever given.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand and yawned. Louis glanced over, seeing Harry staring at Liam with this longing look. Liam was chatting with this girl, Louis believed her name was Sophia. He raised an eyebrow when Harry frowned and looked away.

A tension was clear in the air. Louis wasn't sure if he felt pity or jealousy. He shouldn't feel jealous. Harry is a only sixteen for crying out loud. It's not even about him being a guy, more over the fact that there's at least a nine year difference between them and it's just wrong.

Now he's just over thinking this. He doesn't like Harry, or at least he's trying not to. That's why he's attempting to keep a distance. He couldn't let this stupid attraction get in the way of his life. Harry's just some cocky, annoying, hormonal, gay kid that's a pain the arse.

Meanwhile, speaking of a pain the arse, Harry smirked as he threw the volleyball in the air. He jumped up, slamming his fist against it causing the ball to speed over the night and smack down on the ground. A girl jumped, gaping as it nearly hit her in the face if she wouldn't have moved out the way.

She glared at him,"Yo, Godzilla! Calm yourself, this is volleyball not anger management! If you're gonna be a dickhead, leave and play something else!"

"Yo, blondie, this isn't the ghetto! Speak correctly, okay? okay," He cocked an eyebrow when she clenched her fist and patted his chest with a 'come at me bro' expression. "Wanna fight bitch? I don't care if you're a girl, that rule is sexist anyways, so go for it."

The girl clenched her jaw, going for it but was tugged back by her friend. She growled,"You know, I could probably bite your prick off with me teeth if I had to! Don't think I won't, I could if - Brittney, let go of me! Let me at him!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry looked up to see Mr.Tomlinson walking over here. The man glanced between the two, snorting. "You guys are always fighting. I swear, if you guys don't cool it then I will put you in detention. Please separate, why don't you do something else, Harry?"

Harry mimicked him as he walked away, scoffing and rolling his eyes. It's always him that needs to walk away. Obviously he's the more mature one here, cause that bitch wouldn't be able to walk away. She's too much of a priss to do that. Oh well, he'll walk away.

As he looked around, he noticed Liam still talking to that Sophia girl and grimaced. He was sick of this. Sophia has a crush on Liam and technically they're still together so he didn't like that. Liam's his boyfriend, and Liam knew Sophia liked him so he needs to not do that. Not talk to her and let the girl rub his arm.

Harry pouted, walking over with furrowed eyebrows and tapped Liam's shoulder more harsh that he should have but he didn't care. When Liam turned, he raised an eyebrow at the frowning look on Harry's face. Sophia nearly laughed at how desperate Harry was being.

The curly-haired boy asked quietly,"Can we talk?"

"Did you stop doing the - you know?" Liam questioned with a knowing look. Once Harry shook his head reluctantly, Liam turned back to Sophia and told her with a small smile,"I'll be back. We have to go um, talk about something. But, it'll only take a second."

With that said, Liam grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the back of the gym where jump ropes laid. He practically shoved Harry against the bleachers, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the boy who shifted under his gaze.

Liam snapped in a hushed voice,"You need to tell Ryan you quit. This isn't even about us and our relationship, this is about you being a coward. You are such a people pleaser that you won't stand up for yourself. Say no for once in your life, tell him you're not selling his stupid arse drugs!"

"I - I can't! It's not that i'm a coward, it's not Ryan, it's the people I'm selling them to. They're huge, Liam. Some of them could choke me if they wanted to. I can't just not give them what they want. They could hurt me," Harry explained, rubbing his arms with a feared expression. "You're my boyfriend, why can't you just help me?"

"Help you by doing what? Do you want me to walk to you with every deal you do ? Want me to beat them up for you? No, I'm not getting my arse kicked just cause you put yourself in a dumb situation. I may care about you, but you just crossed the line here," Liam told him with this disappointed look in his eyes. Not anger, not annoyance, just disappointment and it was ten times worse.

Harry glanced down,"So, what does this mean?"

"I told you, if you don't stand up for yourself then I'm not staying with you. I don't date drug dealers, it's pathetic. Only idiots and desperate people sell drugs. I don't like desperate, Harry. It's just sad," Liam shoved passed him, walking back to Sophia who smiled and gave Harry a sympathetic look.

He felt his heart break slightly, seeing the two chatting together happily. Before he could find something to do, his eyes met Mr.Tomlinson's who nodded at him slightly. Harry just went over to the work out room and saw Dwayne and Ryan playing around with the equipment.

All of Liam's words were repeating in his mind. How Liam said he's pathetic, sad and desperate. He's not. All he wanted to do was get them a date together, why did this have to happen? He's trying. Isn't that enough? Apparently not, he thought as he sat on chest press machine.

He placed his elbows on his knees, chin in the palm of his hands and sighed sadly. Never has he felt this hurt. Liam isn't just his boyfriend, he's the only one who truly cared about him. Everyone else just steps all over him. Liam's the one who tells him straight up what he needs to hear. Even if it's blunt and hurts in the end. It does help.

Suddenly Ryan walked over, doing a work out with a dumbbell and smirked,"Aye, kiddo. What's got you so down? You just realized how fat you are? It's okay, c'mon let me help you."

Harry frowned, letting Ryan drag him towards the bike and helped Harry on. The shorter boy didn't know how to take the fat insult. He glanced at his stomach, and yeah it was a little pudgy but...he wouldn't say he's fat. However, Ryan said it so it must be true. Ryan is never wrong.

As he peddled on the bike for about ten minutes, Ryan was telling him some story about how he banged this girl and guy at the same time. You see, Ryan doesn't like guys but he loves having sex with them. It was gross in Harry's opinion, but of course he said nothing.

After twenty minutes, they had ten till class was over and Harry was too tired. When he went to stop, Ryan glared at him and shouted,"Don't be a fatass, c'mon! Faster, no wonder Liam thinks you're pathetic! You can't peddle for twenty minutes without complaining, you baby!"

Harry flinched, peddling faster and shook his head,"I - I just need a break. P - Please, just a - a break."

"Whatever, I'm just trying to make you decent look, but if you want to be a whale for the rest of your life then go ahead," Ryan snorted, glancing at Dwayne who was on the treadmill. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who was looking down at his stomach as if he was starting to see himself growing fatter. "Don't worry, maybe no one will notice."

Before Harry could say anything, Mr.Tomlinson walked in the gym and glanced around suspiciously. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow,"No sitting on the equipment unless you're working out."

"I was working out," Harry scoffed, glaring at me.

Mr.Tomlinson nodded slowly,"Well, I don't see your feet moving now do I? So either start using the equipment properly or I'll give you a detention."

"Give me whatever you want, bitch. I just worked out for twenty minutes! I'm tired, hungry and just want to sit for a few seconds, so stop fucking assuming things and let me have a break!" Alright, maybe he came off as rude but working out makes Harry cranky.

A look of surprise crossed Louis' face, and he saw Ryan chuckling quietly. Louis shook his head, turning to Harry again and nodded,"I'll be seeing you after school."

Disbelief covered Harry's face, the boy groaning and kicking the bike when he got off. He shoved passed Ryan, who roughing pushed him,"Don't ever shove passed me, got it pipsqueak?"

Harry didn't say anything, just stomping like a brat out of the gym and went over to the corner of the gym. He knew Mr.Tomlinson was watching him with disappointment. But he was tired, he doesn't like working out and now he's starting to believe Ryan when the guy said he was fat.

Maybe he was pudgy, cause he never works out. It makes sense now, that's why Liam and him never go past kissing. He's so fat, he needs to work out more. He could maybe lose a few pounds if he starts being active in gym. Then he could get his boyfriend back and have some muscles to beat up anyone after he quits selling drugs. The perfect plan was now set.

-

Detention was really something Harry can't avoid because Mr.Tomlinson actually walked down the same hall Harry was trying to run away in. He was going to skip, try going for a run and lose some weight. But, Mr.Tomlinson made Harry walk with him to the class.

He pouted, walking over to the front desk that's across from Mr.Tomlinson's and sat down. It was one-on-one which was sadly allowed if given a good reason. Louis insisted he wanted to try talking to Harry and helping him, which the principal enjoyed considering Harry was known for getting too many and he was almost at the point of a suspension.

Harry obviously didn't care, and Louis sat back on his desk to go through some worksheets the teacher left for health next week. He flipped through, seeing they were about the bones of the body. He hated learning about them, but knew it was apparently important despite him not needing to know ever bone as an adult and father.

For a while it was boring, Harry trying to balance a pencil on his nose and groaned when it fell off. He tried again, Louis glancing up from the papers to watch him. He rolled his eyes when it fell again. This time Harry tried balancing it between his lips and nose, puckering his lips to keep the pencil in place.

Louis said while looking at the papers,"You're very childish."

"I'm just fun," Harry retorted, glancing at Louis' papers. He got up, walking over and sat on Louis' desk causing the man to scoot back with wide eyes. Harry chuckled,"Calm down, I just wanted to see what you were doing. Really? Bones? C'mon, have some fun."

"I don't see what I can do for fun with just some paper and a pencil," Louis retorted, typing in the attendance and sent it down to the office. 

Harry hummed, a challenging look on his face and grabbed a paper. He said,"Name four people you wanna marry."

"What?" Louis quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes,"C'mon, just do it."

"I'm already married," He reminded the younger boy.

Harry shrugged, saying with a grumble,"Yeah, but this is where you can have your dream wife. Like, who's your celebrity crush? I for one love Channing Tatum, but shh. It's a secret, okay? Now you go and name four celebrities you would so wanna fuck."

Louis wanted to ask why, however he sighed and listed off carelessly,"Um, Jennifer Aniston, Nicki Minaj, Mariah Carey and um, I don't know. Natalie Portman."

"Seriously?" Louis just shrugged and Harry snorted but wrote the names down. He looked so focused, biting his bottom lip as he furrowed his eyebrows and wrote out the name. "Okay, now name four cars you want. Or any you can think of, like a transportation."

Louis pursed his lips thoughtfully,"Eh, a Lamborghini, convertible, Honda, and limo."

"Limo," Harry repeated in amusement as he shook his head and wrote those out. "Now, name four pets you always wanted or have. I don't know your life, so."

A small chuckle left Louis' lips and he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, trying to think of animals he always wanted but could never have cause of his sister. It sucked having siblings, since parents never want to get a pet since they said it's like having more kids.

He listed off,"A dog, a cat, a rabbit and...a gerbil."

Harry grinned,"I had a cat when I was little, but she got ran over by a car."

"Oh, I - I'm sorry," Louis blinked, seeing the grin turned to a frown on Harry's lips. He kind of wanted to laugh, the thought of a cat getting ran over sounded sadly funny. But he could see the cat was very important to Harry, so he kept his lips shut and Harry simply shrugged.

The young boy started drawing a swirl on the page, telling Louis,"Say stop when you want."

After a few seconds, Louis did as told and saw Harry mouthing,'one, two, three' and kept going. Confusion crossed the man's face. He tried sneaking a peak at what Harry was doing but Harry just smirked, crossing some things out and Louis pouted when he moved the notebook from his eye sight.

As Harry kept crossing things out and mouthing numbers till reaching six then repeating, Louis kept staring at him with this fond expression. He looked like a little kid, swinging his legs as he sat on the desk and seeming so focused on what his was doing. It was strangely endearing.

Suddenly Harry exclaimed,"I'm done!"

"Alright, well, what is it?" Louis asked curiously, not getting what they were doing.

Harry simply said,"Mr.Tomlinson. You are going to grow up, marrying Jennifer Aniston, drive a convertible, have three kid and get a pet cat while living in a mansion."

Louis tilted his head, snatching the paper from Harry and saw the letters M.A.S.H at the top of the page and the list of things he said written neatly then the numbers one through ten on the bottom with a big swirl in the middle. He then nodded, getting this was some game kids use to play.

He then grimaced and handed the paper back,"Eh, this isn't very accurate. I'm twenty five, live in a flat, have one kid, no pets, drive a ford explorer and I'm married to someone who's definitely not rich."

Harry chuckled, smiling a bit,"Sorry, I'm not Raven, I don't predict the future."

"Ain't that the truth," Louis teased slightly.

"Ain't that the truth," Harry mimicked in a high-pitched voice, the two staring at each other with these stupid smiles and eyes meeting intently.

That was until Louis cleared his throat awkwardly and said,"Alright, so what's this game about? I don't really get it, sounds kind of dumb."

And that's how detention didn't become as bad as Harry thought. He grabbed his notebook, showing Louis how to play and sitting on his desk. Surely Louis should be working, grading papers and acting like an adult. But he kept playing M.A.S.H with Harry and laughed at the results.

It was weird. Laughing and having fun. Sometimes he is happy and jokes around with his daughter, but that's only when it's the two of them and Eleanor isn't around. Now he's with a sixteen year old boy, playing dumb games and making paper airplanes then trying to do origami. 

He ended up with tons of paper crumpled in the trashcan, the two trying to play a game of basketball and Harry bursted out laughing when he tossed a paper ball at Louis who scrunched his nose and ended up with a paper cut under his eyes. Seeing Harry so carefree was unexpected.

Usually Harry is cocky, a jerk and just plain rude. Now he has this light in his eyes that Louis now knew were green. His smile wasn't a smirk, it was an actual smile and Harry had dimples. He was blushing and teasing Louis, being an actual person and having fun. Louis realized he wasn't doing a good job at not falling for Harry. But he wasn't thinking about that too much because he found the true Harry Styles.

It was towards the end of detention, only a few minutes left and Louis had Harry do his homework. He was working on some paperwork and suddenly his phone rang. Louis sighed, getting it out of his bag and saw it was Eleanor calling. He contemplated on ignore it considering their fight but answered anyways.

As soon as he did, she was complaining,"Louis, I told you daycare was more trustworthy. I fucking told you and you know what you did? 'Oh no, Becky will definitely be able to babysit, I called and everything.' Well guess what? She canceled on us cause her boyfriend came to visit and the daycare is tired of us canceling, the restaurant won't reschedule our reservations and I can't find anyone else to babysit on Friday."

Louis rolled his eyes as she rambled, seeing Harry giggling quietly at his reaction. He held back a smile, saying to her in annoyance,"There's always Zayn and Perrie."

"They're visiting Zayn's parents for the weekend," She exclaimed, seeming irritated and he heard her say something to Macy about how good her drawing looks.

Louis huffed in annoyance and tried not to yell at her,"I - I'm sorry okay? It's not my fault her boyfriend decided to show up. I'll find someone else to babysit, alright? Just calm down. I'll be home in a half an hour, I'll get some McDonald's on the way. Love you."

Instead of saying it back she just mumbled a goodbye and Louis ignored the pang in his chest. Lately she's been a bitch to him for things that usually wouldn't matter. Louis tossed his phone to the side, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and pushed up his glasses as they slipped.

A small silence fell and Harry watched the man with a pitiful gaze. It was easy to see he wasn't happy and must really need someone to watch his daughter. Suddenly an idea occurred. He could finally get some money without selling drugs, he could use this to his advantage.

Harry gasped, saying eagerly,"Hey, I can babysit your daughter!"

"Wait, seriously?" Louis asked suspiciously, seeing the way Harry nodded quickly. He gnawed his bottom lip nervously, not sure what to say. Harry's his student, but Eleanor is getting pissy and it's getting to the point where he's seconds away from leaving her. "You do know I won't bump up your grade, right?"

"I know, I know. I just need some money," He explained, shrugging as he packed up his books since it was time to go now.

Louis glanced at the clock, doing the same and hesitated,"How much?"

"Eh, five dollars an hour? Your daughter is five, right?" Harry asked to make sure.

Louis nodded, the two leaving the room as he turned off the computer. They headed out the door towards the front of the school and he told Harry,"Yeah, I guess that's good. We're just trying to get out for a bit, go on a date. Our babysitter canceled on us. We pay her less, but I guess it is kind of last minute. I'll check with my wife, but I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Great, just tell me tomorrow and give me all the details," Harry grinned, grabbing his bag and waved goodbye as he started walking home.

At first Louis wanted to offer him a ride, but he saw Harry was happy walking and got in his car. When he stopped by McDonald's, he went through the drive-thru and remembered bumping into Harry. It seemed so long ago but really wasn't and now he was letting Harry watch his kid.

The idea seemed ridiculous but it worked. Harry needed money and he needed a babysitter. Besides, Eleanor wouldn't care. It's just like letting any other person watch Macy. But at least he actually knew Harry enough to trust him. Maybe Harry can be a little childish, but it could help.

He snuck a few chips while driving, eating them on his way home and saw Macy got a little toy. When he carried the food inside, he saw Macy was coloring and watching The Incredibles on the telly with her hair in two pigtails and a TMNT shirt on with a skirt. She wanted to dress herself that morning. Eleanor said no, but Louis wanted to let her express who she is and try being 'a big girl' as Macy said.

Macy glanced up when Louis shut the door with his foot and she squealed while rushing and clinging to his side,"Daddy! You got me nuggets?"

"Yep, and there's a toy for you too," He said while going to the kitchen and seeing Eleanor doing the dishes. She didn't even look up as he walked in and he rolled his eyes.

He sat down the food, pulling out Macy's food and setting it on the table for her to eat. She climbed into her chair, eagerly trying to find the toy in the bag. She grinned when seeing it was a spongebob one. As she ate, Louis went over and tried kissing Eleanor on the cheek but she moved away.

Louis scoffed,"Really?"

"Did you get a babysitter?" She looked at him expectantly, not thinking he would say yes. "Oh, who?"

"This kid that goes to the school I'm working out, he just wants five dollars an hour," He shrugged, taking a few chips and chewing them.

Eleanor gaped,"Seriously? That's not right. He's - He's your student, it's wrong. Find someone else."

"Wow, it's not that big of a deal. He's just a teenager, it doesn't matter if he's my student. Technically he's not even mine, I'm only a sub for a few months." Louis snatched the food away from Eleanor when she went to grab some. "No, you can't eat till you agree and let Harry babysit."

She narrowed her eyes, reluctantly grumbling,"Whatever. Fine, let the guy watch our daughter."

Louis triumphantly grinned, slamming the food down and went over to where Macy was messily eating her food and playing with her toy. He sat next to her, kissing her head and she smiled at him. He asked how her day was and as she answered, Eleanor was sending daggers from where she stood in the kitchen.

It was a quiet night, you could say. There was tension in the house, anyone with a brain could see that. But Louis didn't bother pointing it out and neither did Eleanor. She was hoping the dinner on Friday would help. However, Louis could tell it wouldn't. 

After tucking Macy in bed, he kissed her head and laid with her till she fell asleep. He turned off all the lights, meeting Eleanor in their own room. They didn't cuddle like most couples and stayed on their own sides, their backs facing each other and it didn't even bother him. What bothered Louis was letting it happen. Letting himself stay in a relationship that wasn't working.


	10. Chapter 10

At first Harry questioned if he did the right thing. But then he realized he could make money by babysitting Macy instead of dealing drugs. He still needs to discuss it with Ryan, however, because Ryan has been more harsh on him recently. Like with the weight thing and that's why Harry has been running more.

He was participating more in gym which was amazing to Mr. Tomlinson and he thought he was just getting through to Harry. However that was far from the truth and Harry was going to let him think that. It was a bittersweet thing to do, since he wanted Louis to feel accomplished and he was somewhat lying about Mr. Tomlinson helping.

It was towards the end of the day and during lunch. Sadly, Liam was sitting with the popular people meaning he was with her again. Her being Sophia Smith. It's nothing against her. She was sweet from what he's seen and heard, but he didn't like Liam being with her because they're dating still. They're still together yet he's being close and flirty with her.

Harry feels lost, to be honest. He's not sure what to make of this. Is it cheating if Liam isn't kissing? Does flirting count as being betrayed? Because it surely feels like it. Hearing Liam compliment Sophia on her new dress and telling her how 'pretty' her hair looks naturally. Which means they must hang out outside of school since they have uniforms and he wouldn't be able to see her dress. Not to mention that he barely compliments Harry, it really sucks.

Like usual, Dwayne and Ryan were chatting about the next 'deal' they were making with this guy not too far away that goes to another preppy school like their own. Harry tugged on the sleeve of his uniform, grimacing when seeing Sophia giggling at whatever Liam said and he wasn't jealous. Or he really is, but not just cause they're dating. 

It's because Liam is always there for Harry, but when Harry truly needs him, Liam is gone. He abandoned Harry. Aren't you suppose to be there for your best friend? It's weird, since Harry barely asks for help. But the one time he needs it, Liam isn't there yet he's there when he doesn't.

He contemplated telling Liam about the babysitting. He wasn't sure if Mr.Tomlinson was okay with him going around telling people Harry's babysitting his kid. It's not that big of a deal. But then he also really wanted to prove to Liam that he was able to get another job instead of selling drugs. Maybe he would be proud.

Finally he decided it should be okay. He felt brave, getting up and walking over to the popular kids table. Liam was whispering something to Sophia, making Harry mentally glare but keep a blank face. He didn't see Mr.Tomlinson watching curiously from the teacher's lunch line.

Harry hesitantly tapped Liam's shoulder. Liam glanced up in confusion, obviously not seeming pleased when Harry gave him a timid smile. He said something to Sophia that Harry couldn't quite catch. It must have been nothing serious since she nodded and then Liam was taking Harry's hand and dragging him to an empty table in the corner.

Liam raised an eyebrow,"Alright, what do you want now?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Harry's voice resembled a confused child talking to a friend in year two. He looked like one too, eyes wide with confusion and lip in a small pout. "You're my boyfriend, Liam. I'm trying so hard to fix things between us yet you're acting like none of it mattered. Do you even like me?"

A conflicted look appeared on Liam's face, him gnawing his bottom lip nervously for some reason. The look on Harry's face made Liam nod slowly,"Of course I do, babe. But...you're acting like a straight up bitch and I've dealt with it. But now you're selling drugs, being annoying to people and sassing off to the teacher. I don't like that."

"No, Liam listen," Harry pleaded, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. "I'm stopping, I swear. I even got this babysitting job after school and everything. I - I'm gonna try talking to Ryan, I'm just scared. I admit I am, okay? He has people that might hurt me, does that even matter to you? Cause, you said it yourself but you won't help me. And I'm afraid they might beat me up or something cause it's happened to Ryan."

Some guilt filled Liam's brown eyes and he ran a hand through his swoopy hair,"I'm sorry, you're right. I could be a better boyfriend...or friend. But why should I get hurt just to protect you when you got yourself into this mess? I always save you, you need to learn to save yourself."

"I'm trying, Liam! I really am but sometimes I need a little help and that's what a boyfriend does. I would help you if you needed it, why aren't you doing the same?" Harry's voice raised slightly, causing Liam to blush a bit when people walking by looked at them in confusion and curiosity.

Liam whispered hastily,"Calm down, gosh. Who are you babysitting for anyways? I didn't know you knew people with kids, it's not a stranger is it? Cause that's just gonna make things worse."

"No, for your information, it's Mr.Tomlinson's kid. He was on the phone with his wife and I overheard him saying he needed a babysitter and I offered to do it," Harry explained sassily, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

A look of disbelief showed on Liam's face and he snorted,"Are you kidding me? You can't babysit for a teacher! It's wrong and just weird in all. I'm pretty sure it's illegal too. It doesn't matter if he's married or not, he's your teacher. And I think that's pretty much worse than selling drugs."

"How the hell is babysitting worse than selling drugs? He's not that bad, he even picked me up when it was raining and drove me home cause you were sick," Harry defended, glaring at Liam with narrowed eyes.

Liam gaped,"He drove you home? That's wrong, Harry. Stop being so dumb, he's kind of creeping me out now! He should know it's illegal to drive kids home when they're his students or in general. It doesn't matter if he's not a stranger, outside of school all teachers are strangers. For all you know he could be a pedo!"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm doing it anyways. Fuck you, Liam," Harry snapped, slamming his hand on the table causing Liam to wince and he practically stomped out of the cafeteria. 

Lunch was almost over anyways, so he went to his locker and got his things for his next classes. He wasn't sure why he was defensive and insulted by what Liam said about Mr.Tomlinson. He felt obligated to stand up for him. Maybe because he is just mad at Liam and the fact that he isn't appreciating what he's done for him.

But it felt like more than that. He didn't like Liam insulting the man. First of all, he can tell Mr.Tomlinson is not a pedo at all, he's actually rather nice from what Harry's seen. Sometimes he's a little sassy and rude. But so is Harry. Plus, he has a daughter and a wife, he seems like a nice family man.

The fact that he's babysitting for him doesn't seem too bad either. When he told his mum, she didn't mind and didn't ask much about it because she's a kind lady who doesn't overreact over such small things. She even thought it was sweet that Harry offered to help him instead of hanging out with his friends.

She was actually happy to know the man wasn't weirded out that her son was babysitting his daughter. Some people are suspicious of sixteen year old boys babysitting, which doesn't seem fair at all. He was happy as well. Considering he felt like he was given responsibility to do something instead of being ridiculed.

It was towards the end of the day, in gym he did all his excercises and Mr.Tomlinson seemed impressed. But it was for Harry to lose his baby fat which hasn't been working well. It's only been a couple days, though. So he shouldn't be worried, however he is because he wants it gone. All of it.

Now Harry was waiting for Ryan to come by so they can chat since Mr.Tomlinson wasn't allowed to leave the school till five and it was only four. He waited a few minutes, then ten and then twenty then fifty but Ryan didn't come by. Harry sighed, checking his phone and went to text Ryan till he heard his voice.

He stood up straight, seeing the guy walking by and giving Harry a pointed look. He waited, noticing he was talking to one of his regular customers. Harry nervous fiddled with his fingers, having the bag of weed in his hand and went over to Ryan once he was done talking.

When he reached him, Harry handed him the bag and said,"I'm sorry, but I think this is - is getting too much for me. I want to quit, it's ruining my relationship."

At first Ryan stared at him, but then he bursted out laughing much to Harry's embarrassment. Ryan shook his head in amusement, shoving passed Harry,"Hilarious kid, sorry but you're not allowed to quit. You can get fired, you can die, or you can be forced but you aren't allowed to quit."

"B - But, I can't. You said only a few times, I've been doing this for a couple weeks now and I don't like it. I quit, take the weed and I won't tell anyone about it," Harry scowled, shoving the bag to Ryan's chest. But he regretted it when seeing the look on his face and how pissed off he seemed.

Ryan sneered, shoving Harry against the brick wall rough enough to received a whimper of pain,"Don't you ever talk to me like that, you do as I say pipsqueak. I am always honest with you. I tell you when you look ugly, I made sure you knew how fucking fat you are and I tell you when you're acting stupid. Yet you think you're allowed to say no to me? Well you're not. So shut the fuck up and sell this shit before I get mad."

Fear was evident in Harry's green eyes, his back aching from the pain he felt when slammed against the wall. Before either could say anything else, they both heard the door to the school open and Ryan shoved the weed in Harry's backpack, running off but not without giving him a warning look.

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest and straight himself up when seeing Mr.Tomlinson waiting for him with a confused expression. Harry rushed over with a fake smile and said cheerfully,"Hi! Are we going now?"

"There you are," He laughed, leading him to the car. "Eleanor and I are leaving around six since our reservations are at seven and the movie is at nine. So you might need to deal with us for an hour. We need to get ready and you know how girls are when they're getting ready." Harry snorted and Mr.Tomlinson awkwardly corrected as they got in the car,"Right, sorry. I forgot you're um, yeah."

"Gay?" Harry bemused. "I'll have you know, I have a sister and mum. So yes, I know how long it takes some girls to get ready. My sister doesn't take too long, though. I dunno. She can if she wants to look extra good. But we're a pretty attractive family so it doesn't take us long to get ready. Not everyone needs to freshen up, Mr.Tomlinson."

"Confident, huh?" Louis joked. "And you can call me Louis, considering you're watching my daughter."

"Oh, um,okay then, " Harry felt flustered for some reason. He tested the name out,"Louis, got it."

Louis chuckled in amusement, but he kind of liked the sound of his name from Harry's lips. Hearing how nicely it rolled off his tongue but he didn't think much of it. He then began driving out of the parking lot and towards his house but not before stopping at McDonald's. Harry was chuckling quietly as Louis argued with the lady. 

Suddenly, he turned to Harry and asked,"Want anything to eat?"

"Really?" Harry was taken back, not thinking he'd buy him food.

Louis snorted,"Yes, really. You're gonna be watching Macy for a while, I figure it would be nice to actually give you some food to eat."

Harry hesitated,"Uh,I guess maybe a ten piece chicken nugget meal with a coke."

Louis repeated the order, just waving Harry off carelessly as he thanked him. He wasn't sure why, but they are kind of acting different outside of school. He noticed how nice and sweet Harry is when he's not in the building kids nickname Hell and that he's rather polite and nervous.

On the way to his place, they started eating their food and Louis shouldn't be eating before having dinner with Eleanor. But the restaurants they go to are expensive yet barely give out a big amount of food. So, he felt the need to fill himself up before wasting his appetite paying for gross food with strange names.

By the time they got to the house, it was almost time for them to leave and Louis walked Harry inside. The house was pretty small, nothing to extravagant. It didn't give Harry that homey and welcoming feeling. He actually could feel tension as he walked inside, seeing a loveseat and couch along with a coffee table and nice flat screen TV.

Harry noticed a little girl, the one he has only seen in pictures, sitting on the carpet with her ninja turtles and barbies spread out and he assumed that was Macy. She was cute, like he's already known, with her brown eyes and caramel colored hair along with a nice tan skin that was probably natural like her dad's.

But then Harry saw a lady walking in with a scowl while trying to put in her earring. She sighed in relief when seeing Louis but then her eyes landed on Harry in confusion. However, she then nodded,"Oh, okay, you're the babysitter. It's nice to meet you, my name is Eleanor."

When Harry went to speak, holding his hand out she went to Louis and exclaimed,"You need to get ready, now! We're going to miss our reservations. And dear god, please do something with that hair! It's horrendous." She shoved Louis towards the bedroom then turned to Harry,"Harry is it? We'll be home pretty late, maybe midnight? I hope that's not a problem."

"It's a Friday," he shrugged, awkwardly glancing around and felt embarrassed when Eleanor grimaced at his shoes that were covered in mud. He nonchalantly kicked them off and placed them with the ones by the door. "Sorry, I - It was raining yesterday. I didn't mean to-"

"Is that Louis'?" She gaped when seeing the jacket he was wearing and sure enough, it was.

But he lied,"No, I got it for my birthday."

Before she could check, Louis was rushing out with a nice black blazer on along with matching pants and a white shirt underneath, finished off with brown shoes. His stubble looked cute with his hair swirled in the front and Harry smiled unknowingly while checking him out. 

Louis rushed over to check his hair, telling Harry as Eleanor tugged on a jacket,"Okay, Macy dear." Macy glanced up, grinning and stumbling over in her striped shirt and jean skirt with flowers. "This is Harry, he's going to be watching you till mummy and daddy get home. Do whatever he says, okay?"

"Okey dokey!" She giggled, looking at Harry and blushed when he smiled at her. She poked his leg,"Hi Harry! I like your hair, it's poofy!"

Harry nodded with a small laugh,"Thanks, yours is pretty as well." He then turned to Louis awkwardly,"Um, I didn't pack any clothes to change into. And this is kind of weird, but I'm in a uniform so..."

"Of course, help yourself. I have some sweats and shirts in my top drawer of my dresser," He assured, patting Harry's shoulder as Eleanor tugged him out. "Her bedtime is nine, dinner is whenever and she already had a bath and whatnot, so just make sure she does her homework and not too much telly! Emergency numbers are on the fridg-"

The door shut, Macy squealing as she saw Barney was on. Harry glanced around, seeing she was occupied with her toys and the telly so he went to change. He sighed, walking into Louis and Eleanor's room. He felt strange, like he was invading his teacher's privacy but Louis said he could, so.

He went through the drawers, seeing nothing weird and finally found a pair of sweats that were kind of big on him but not too much since he had decently long legs. He then got a grey undershirt with a black long sleeve since the house was pretty cold. Once he was done, he put his clothes in his book bag and went back in the living room to see Macy playing with her toys.

For a while it was kind of boring, she was busy playing and would sometimes as him to help dress her Barbie then he fed her dinner and Macy had him play with her. It was cute, seeing as she had no boy barbies and they were basically lesbians in love. She said they needed to get married so Barbie isn't lonely.

"Where did Ken go?" He asked curiously, dressing a tan barbie doll as he sat criss cross with Macy on the floor. She had a barbie dream house and Raphael the ninja turtle was sleeping in Barbies bed. He was sure this is beastiality, but he knew she was just being an innocent little girl.

She giggled and exclaimed as if it was the most exciting thing ever,"I fwushed him down a toilet! Daddy got me Ken, but boys are yucky and icky!"

"Ha, yeah boys are pretty yucky. No boyfriends, right?" He teased, amused at the little girl's words.

Macy squealed,"Eww, no boys!"

"But, I'm a boy," he reminded, struggling to put the shoes on the dolls feet. He found it irritating that it was taking so long and pursed his lips while furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

She gasped and stared at him,"You're a boy? But your hair is so curly! Boys don't have curly hair!"

"Oh they don't?" He asked curiously, and chuckled when she nodded. "Well, I guess I'm a girl then."

Macy shrieked in agreement and they started playing with the dolls. He really didn't know how to play dolls, despite playing with them as a little boy (his 'first sign' of being gay as Gemma would say). So he did whatever Macy asked and she treated them more like superheroes and made them crash into the barbie dream house.

It wasn't long till she was getting tired, Harry reluctantly giving her a piggy back ride to her room and she insisted she could get dressed herself, much to his relief. He was still hesitant, but she's five and he assumed she knew what she was doing. So, he went in the kitchen and tossed away the trash then picked up the toys.

After she was done getting dressed, Harry snorted when seeing she had her spongebob pajamas on backwards. He had her turn them around and then she asked to watch a movie. They decided on The Incredibles and he got her a blanket and teddy bear from the hallway closet to lay with on the couch.

She asked him to snuggle and he wasn't sure if that was okay, but she pouted and said daddy does it so he should too. Harry reluctantly sat down and she practically crawled on him and started sucking her thumb. He thought that was a bad habit, but shrugged it off and actually found her cuddling cute. He would never admit it, but he loves to cuddle.

The only person who knew that is Liam, however he just sighed and let the little girl chat during the movie till she fell asleep and he turned on regular TV when she did once the movie was over. He glanced at her sleeping face, grimacing when realizing she looked a lot like Eleanor.

For some reason he didn't like the thought of Macy being adorable yet Louis and Eleanor's kid. It didn't seem right. Knowing they had sex to make her. He felt a flare of jealous and tried not to think about it too much.

He saw it was only ten and was glad she passed out a half-an-hour ago, but now he has an hour without anything to do. He soon felt his eye closing as he relaxed, the next thing he knew he was dreaming about ninja turtles and barbies.

-

"I told you the movie would be terrible," Eleanor grumbled on the drive home, crossing her arms as Louis turned the corner to the house.

He mocked her silently, rolling his eyes as he yawned. Louis exclaimed,"I thought it was cute! Maybe better than the original Annie, but most would disagree. I'm not too into the classics."

"I think they all just sucked, we should have seen the Woman in Black 2," She complained, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed in relief when pulling into the driveway.

The night really sucked, honestly. Louis thought it would be nice, maybe he would be able to remember why he even fell in love with Eleanor. But the dinner was terrible, she was talking about her friend's drama the whole time. It was just like in secondary school, the good times were uni.

Then during the movie she wouldn't stop arguing with him on why he chose Annie. He likes kids movies, maybe cause he has a kid and always watches them. Plus, there were good actors in it and he thought it would be nice and happy rather than a stupid horror film or dumb action one.

But nope, it was a great movie, however he barely watched most of it since Eleanor kept trying to have him change theaters. He attempted making out with her despite being in a theater of kids, but she was snappy and rude. He wanted to leave early but knew it would be rude. Even if she wanted to leave as well.

He ignored her as they got out of the car, heading inside as he unlocked the doors. He walked inside, expecting to see Harry sitting on the couch and watching the telly. However, his heart gave an unexpected flutter when seeing Harry sleeping on the couch with Macy actually being awake and sitting up as she watched the telly.

Louis chuckled quietly, asking Macy in a whisper,"What's going on?"

"Harry was tired, shh," She shushed, pointing to Harry who did indeed seem exhausted as he snored quietly. "I wasn't tired, daddy! I woke up, thought you were home!"

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you to bed," he lifted her up, seeing Eleanor walk in with a look of annoyance as she spotted Harry passed out on the couch. Louis gave her a warning look and said quietly,"Mind putting her to bed? I think Harry should just say the night, wouldn't want to drive him home since it's almost midnight."

Eleanor scoffed,"First of all, he fell asleep while babysitting! I don't even think we should pay him, that's very irresponsible of him, he's suppose to be watching her. And secondly, he's a teenager. He stays up anyways, just drive him home. He's also your student, I think that's wrong."

"Calm down, it's really not that serious," he retorted, handing Macy to her. "Besides, Macy probably fell asleep before him and it's pretty late, he was most likely really tired. I don't blame him for falling asleep. Now can you just stop complaining for once in your life? Jesus christ, you're getting on my nerves."

A look of offense showed on her face but she just huffed and took Macy to her room. Louis stripped off his blazer and a unknowingly fond smile was on his face when seeing Harry cuddled up with a princess blanket that barely covered his body if he wasn't curled in on himself. His curly hair was messy as it covered some of his face, lips parted as soft snores left his lips.

Louis bit his bottom lip, crouching down and shook the boy's shoulder. Harry let out a small whine, burying his face in the couch's arm as he grumbled,"M'tired...few more minutes."

"Harry, c'mon. You can stay but you might wanna call your mum," Louis assured.

The voice quickly made Harry jump up, gasping as he realized he fell asleep. Harry ran a hand through his curls and said in horror,"I am so so sorry! I didn't - I didn't mean to fall asleep,is Macy okay? Where is she? I'm really sorry, she was asleep and I was tired and i just - god, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad, you don't-"

"Calm down, curly," Louis interrupted, rubbing his shoulder and handed him the iPhone that was on the floor. "Just call your mum, tell her you're staying the night. Macy is fine, she's in her bed and we'll pay you, it's fine. I'll get you some bigger blankets and a pillow, okay? You'll sleep on the couch."

Harry blinked as he was handed his phone. He slowly texted his mum, lying and saying he was at Liam's since it seemed suspicious if he stayed the night at his teacher's. He smiled timidly when Louis returned, changed in plaid pajama bottoms along with a plain grey shirt. He looked different. Dressed so casually and Harry strangely thought Louis was very hot. Rugged and handsome and all-around good looking.

But he snapped out of those weird thoughts. Because Louis headed over to him with a blanket and pillow. He even laid them out for Harry and Eleanor ignored Harry, walking into the kitchen with her pajamas on as well. Her hair was up in a bun and Harry felt unwelcomed with her cold shoulder.

Louis, however, whispered with a smirk,"Don't worry, she's a little cranky. I'm heading to bed, but if you need something you know where to find me. Are those sweats okay for pajamas?" Harry nodded. "Okay, goodnight, Harry. I'll see you in the morning, I guess. Sweet dreams."

Harry nodded hesitantly,"Night."

Soon he was left alone, Eleanor heading down the hall with her glass of milk and scowling a bit when Harry cuddled in the blanket along with a pillow. He looked way too comfortable, she thought as she sighed and checked on Macy before going to the bedroom only to see Louis reading quietly with the light on.

She turned it off and paid no mind to the way he pouted. He took off his glasses, placing them on his bedside table as she stripped off her robe and placed it up on the hook by her bed. They boy laid in bed, under the covers and Louis could tell she wanted to say something, so he didn't bother trying to sleep.

Like he expected, she said blankly,"I don't like hm. I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

"He's no good. He fell asleep babysitting and is staying in our house. He's a student, it's not right Louis," She snapped in a whisper, not wanting to risk Harry overhearing.

Louis rolled his eyes,"Like I said, he made sure she was asleep first. The door was locked, he cleaned up before falling asleep and I don't see why it matters if he's my student. He's not even mine. I'm a substitute, it's different. You're the only one having a problem with it."

She just grumbled a 'whatever' before turning over and made her back meet his face. Louis mimicked her childishly, turning on his side as well. He thought Harry did a good job babysitting, Macy seems to like him so it doesn't matter.

The thought of Harry being in his living room made a strange feeling develop in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he did know it was the feeling he was trying to avoid. He sighed silently with annoyance, letting himself drift to sleep and forget about the terrible date.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up the way Harry did was rather awkward. For one, he's in his teacher's house and two, a little girl was jumping on him and it felt wrong. Of course, she was a little girl so he couldn't make a big deal out of it. He just sat up and held her down so she would stop. 

What made it worse was that Louis was sitting on the recliner with pajamas on, his hair messily hot and he just looked so casual and was sleepily rubbing his eyes. He didn't look twenty-five, he looked eighteen at the oldest and it made Harry mentally coo because why is his teacher hot? And why the hell was he thinking that? Harry had no idea.

He nodded as Macy started rambling to him with her messy, wavy hair and her cute pajamas as he hugged her little Olaf teddy bear. She was saying something about Michelangelo and he acted like he was listening. But his mind and ears don't work until nine in the morning at the earliest. 

As he yawned, Louis finally noticed he was awake (probably muting out Macy's rambles and assume she was playing by herself). The man gave him a timid smile, most likely feeling awkward as well. It's not normal for students to stay the night at their teachers house, but honestly, on the weekends and once school is out, they're not student-teacher.

They're simply humans and it's normal for babysitters to fall asleep when they babysit at night. And sometimes adults let their babysitters stay the night with permission. It's also a parental thing. Louis was too tired to drive, it could have caused an accident. Plus, Harry's mum was most likely asleep considering she didn't reply to Harry's text till around six in the morning and it's not illegal as far as he knew. 

Harry waved cutely, like a little finger way, and he rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes. He wasn't use to getting up so early. He was the type to sleep in on weekends and of course Macy just had to disturb his usual plans. However, he smiled as she started singing Frozen songs, despite him finding the songs annoying after a year of irritating teens yelling them down the hallways.

For a while no one spoke, everyone was just waking up and Harry noticed Eleanor wasn't around. So she was either showering, still sleeping or at work. He assumed the first one, and was right because not long after Harry finally got up, Eleanor was calling Macy to change and get dressed.

Harry awkwardly got up, stretching and said to Louis quietly,"I should probably head home."

"Yeah, just give me a minute to change and eat. Do you want some breakfast?" Louis offered as if Harry was a little kid, or maybe he's just being polite. It's hard to tell since most people treat Harry like a little kid and Louis can be a bit confusing, he's noticed.

At first Harry hesitated, but then Louis headed to the kitchen so Harry figured he should follow him there. He did. Like a little puppy who didn't know where to go. Louis opened his cabinets, holding a box of pop-tarts. It was rare to find them in the UK, but Louis appeared to have stocked up on a few and then showed him the different cereals.

Harry hesitantly pointed to the Sugar Puffs and Louis chuckled in amusement. He figured Harry would have went for the Cheerios, but he nodded and had the younger boy sit down while he got the cereal ready. It was strange, because Harry's use to getting his own food and not being pampered like this. Getting to sit and wait for someone to make his bowl, it made him smile a bit.

Soon Louis sat across from him, handing Harry the cereal and Harry thanked him quietly. He felt weird, like he was shy and nervous to speak to Louis. Which isn't strange, actually. Considering the circumstances, Harry understood why he felt this way around his teacher.

After a few seconds of silence, Louis chewed his cereal before asking curiously,"So, how was babysitting my little rascal? Did she make you play Barbies?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say but I think she may grow to like girls," Harry teased, laughing when Louis choked on his cereal and took a napkin to hand it to Louis. As he wiped his mouth, Harry assured,"Just kidding, but hey, I wouldn't be surprised. I actually think it would adorable."

A small grimace formed on Louis' face and he shook his head,"I - I don't know what you mean. She's only five, I don't want to think about her dating in general, let alone a girl."

"Homophobe," Harry sang childishly, but there was a small smirk on his lips despite what Louis said. He knew Louis wasn't necessarily homophobic, but he wasn't fully accepting either. It did bother Harry slightly, but he was aware that not everyone was completely okay with it. At least he's not shouting fag or saying how Harry's become a sinner.

Louis frowned,"I'm not. I - I won't hate my daughter if she did like girls. I just would like grandchildren and as much as I want more kids, Eleanor doesn't so I doubt that will happen. I know there's adoption but I would prefer a grandchild who's actually apart of the family."

"Just cause they won't have the same blood as you doesn't mean they're not family, just like if someone does have your blood it doesn't mean they're family. Family is whoever accepts you and loves you no matter what," Harry retorted, finishing his cereal and went up to put it in the sink, only to miss the surprised expression on Louis' face.

He didn't really know how to take that. This is the Harry that Louis admires, the one who speaks words of wisdom and smiles and laughs like a dork. He's not rude or arrogant and doesn't let people walk over him. Even if he can be a push over, when it comes to sexuality, Harry jumps at the chance to defend LGBT people no matter what. Because they're a family as well and that's what family does.

Suddenly Eleanor came out of the room with Macy on her back, tugging at Eleanor's hair slightly who was chuckling and lightly moving her daughter's hand away. She instantly grimaced when seeing Harry, shaking her head a bit and led Macy to the cabinet to grab some food.

Harry noticed her cold reaction to him and mumbled that he's going to change in the bathroom. When he left, Louis frowned and shook his head a bit. He wasn't happy with Eleanor being so rude to him. Suddenly, Harry came back to grab his clothes out of his bag and Eleanor looked at his bag suspiciously when seeing how careful he was about grabbing his clothes.

When he left again, Louis went over to help Macy not spill her food. Since he wasn't paying attention, Eleanor sneakily went over to Harry's bag and made sure Louis wasn't looking as she snooped through his bag. She gaped when seeing a bag of weed, snapping,"Louis, get over here now!"

"Coming, m'coming," he grumbled, kissing Macy's forehead quickly and walking over to Eleanor. He instantly halted, seeing she was holding a bag of weed. "I swear, it's not mine! I only smoke at Zayn's house and it's rare, I promise. You know I wouldn't bring that into the hous-"

She scoffed, shaking her head,"I know, idiot. This was in Harry's bag! What the hell is wrong with you? Letting a drug-addict into the house and letting him babysit our daughter alone! He could have hurt her while he was high, h - he could have smoked it around her for christsake!"

"He was not high, Eleanor. I would be able to tell and it's obvious he didn't smoke any, we would have smelt it when we walked in, there's no way he could hide the smell," He retorted, but felt a bit queasy when realizing Harry was doing drugs and so young.

Before anyone could say more, a gasp was heard and Eleanor glared at Harry who's eyes were on the bag of weed in her hand. He panicked, snatching them from her and exclaimed,"You can't go through my shit like that! What the hell is your problem? You're an adult, don't you know better than to snoop through other's items?!"

"Excuse me, child. But, I can do whatever the hell I want and this," She snatched the bag back, rushing over to the bathroom. "Is going down the drain, young man. And I want you out of my house, no where near my daughter and to not return to this house."

Harry and Louis followed her, Harry with wide-eyes and a panicked expression while Louis was just angry because for one, they don't know the whole story and two, weed costs a lot and what she was saying is out of hand. But as Harry went to plead, she already opened the bag and poured the drugs out into the toilet.

He gaped at her with a horrified look,"No, n-no why would you- fuck you! Fuck you, you little bitch! I don't care, don't pay me for babysitting, don't let me near Macy or your house ; but you're fucking paying me for that ! I hate you! Give me my damn money right now!"

"This is for your own good, kid," She scoffed, grabbing his arm and shoving him out of the bathroom and towards the door as he tried squirming from her grip. 

As Harry went to yell at her, Louis said loudly with narrowed eyes,"Let go of him, Eleanor!" 

They all froze, Harry surprised and Eleanor just angry. Louis stomped over, shoving her off of him and said calmly as possible,"As much as I agree with some of the things you said, you have no right to put your hands on him. He's a minor, and considering I do smoke sometimes, I don't think it's right to hold that against him. He shouldn't have brought them here or for school in that matter, but dont ever judge someone like that. I'm taking him home, I'll be back soon."

She frowned, huffing and went back to where Macy sat in the kitchen and eating quietly. Harry stayed quiet as he followed Louis outside with his bag on his back and a sheepish expression on his face. Honestly, he was slightly embarrassed about the situation and didn't know how to react.

Louis actually stood up for Harry against his wife, that's some crazy shit right there. The two headed in the car, Harry sneakily grabbing Louis jacket from his bag and putting it on. Louis noticed, seeing it was the one he gave Harry when it was raining that one day and for some reason he smiled a bit when seeing he kept it this whole time.

On the way to Harry's, Louis was quiet and didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't be a hypocrite, he's done drugs as a teen and he knew it wasn't good, though. Not young, at least. Weed isn't as bad as cigarettes in his opinion, but Harry shouldn't be smoking either of those.

He sighed, glancing at Harry as they stopped at a red light and noticed Harry was chewing nervously on the end of the sleeve of the jacket. It would be gross to some people, but he thought it was kind of cute. Like how a baby sucks on a bottle or pacifier, or a toddler sucks on their thumb. He notices Harry does it a lot, usually when he's nervous.

He shook the thoughts away, seeing the light turned green and started driving again. Soon enough they ended up at Harry's house and pulled into the driveway. Luckily no one was home and Harry unbuckled the seat buckle, about to get out but Louis grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Harry seemed confused as Louis handed him two hundred pounds, eyes widening at the amount. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes,"It's for babysitting and...and for the um, weed. I'm sorry about Eleanor, and if you ever need money then you can babysit again. Macy likes you, and well, you're a good person. Just...make good choices, okay?"

The last line made Harry snort slightly, but he thanked Louis as he slowly got out of the car with a smile and rushed inside while grinning like an idiot. Louis shook his head in amusement and felt better as he drove back home, still mad at Eleanor for being a bitch but also curious as to why Harry would smoke so young and if he's actually smoking the weed or not.

There's so much Louis doesn't know about Harry, and that's what intrigues him. The mystery of Harry Styles was something Louis couldn't get off his mind. How Harry is so completely different out of school, that even as cocky as Harry is, he's also rather insecure at some points and he was just such a sweet person when he wanted to be.

Of course, there's always the bad side of Harry. The way he can get snappy, that he can easily believe someone even when he shouldn't. That he looks so innocent but can be so rude and a rather hormonal teenager. He couldn't help it, Louis knew this, and well, it's just how Harry is. Which he sort of liked.

Louis arrived home, his mind running with the thought of Harry and entered his house only to see Zayn and Perrie sitting in his living room laughing at something. He smiled at them, glad to see his friends and sighed in relief when noticing Eleanor wasn't home. No offense, of course.

Lately things have been wrong with Eleanor and Louis, she's acting like a bitch and he's being stubborn like always and the thing with Harry was just out of line. She's acting like he's her son and he's not. He's sixteen, able to make up his mind on what he wants to do and it was wrong to talk to him like that.

Zayn chuckled at Louis' face, seeing how stressed he seemed and asked in amusement,"Something wrong, buddy?"

"I want a blunt but know Eleanor would be pissed if we smoked here," Louis grumbled, sitting next to Zayn and asked the two,"Where's Eleanor? Macy?"

"Eleanor was taking Macy to the park and I asked her to bring Dylan so we could chill out, Perrie suggested we hung out with you and Eleanor said you've been stressed as fuck," Zayn shrugged, patting his friend's head and Perrie chuckled at the two's relationship.

Louis sighed, nodding and Perrie said,"She told us you let a student come here and babysit but he brought weed. What the hell is going on? I mean, it's your decision but I feel like him bringing weed isn't good when he's watching someone else's kid."

"Yeah, I agree but - but he's not a bad person guys. He's really nice and sweet, he makes dumb decisions but he shouldn't be judged by them. So what if he smokes? We did when we were his age," Louis pointed out with Zayn and they watched him in confusion as he ranted more,"He's such a great person! Why are people making him come off as a jerk or drug addict? He's not, he's perfect and so nice and really sweet. He's just the nicest person you'll meet."

A silence fell, Louis breathless from his rant. Perrie and Zayn glanced at each other, then Zayn asked curiously,"What does the guy look like?"

"Why?" Zayn shrugged and Louis thought it over before saying,"About 5'7? He's kind of pale, not too much and has green eyes, curly hair and dimples."

Zayn bursted out laughing,"Jesus Christ, that's hilarious! I bought weed from him once."

At first Perrie and Louis just seem confused and blank-faced, but then they started chuckling as well and soon enough they were all laughing. Which was weird, cause Louis - being Harry's teacher - shouldn't be laughing considering Zayn bought weed from one of his students. But it was a crude type of funny.

Perrie giggled a bit, shaking her head,"That's really not funny. But neither is the fact that Louis has a crush on his student, who's a guy, while you're married with a kid."

All of a sudden Louis' smile fell, his eyes wide as Zayn looked at him in shock. Perrie just smirked a bit, Louis paling slightly as he was silenced with shock. No way, he doesn't like Harry. He doesn't even like guys, this is ridiculous. Perrie was just high off weed or something.

He retorted,"I don't like him, he's sixteen and a guy!"

"Love has no limitations. Whether black, white, gay, straight, siblings, cousins, transgender -- you can't help your feelings and no one can control who they love. A brother can love a sister, a black person can love an Asian, a guy can love a guy and no one can help it. You obviously like him, and just because your a teacher and older doesn't matter," She ranted, her thoughts on 'love is love' being voiced sternly.

It was just like that. His heart dropped, his hands going clammy as he took in what she said. No, was all he kept repeating because he didn't know what to think or say. He never once thought he had a crush on Harry, let alone a guy in general and it was all too much.

Actually, he has thought of having a crush on Harry. He thought about it a lot but he didn't want to and he was trying to push them away. Push Harry away and try to ignore those thoughts. Obviously it didn't work and now Zayn looked at him sympathetically, Perrie just smug and it wasn't ending well.

He's married, has a kid, yet crushing on his sixteen year old student who's a guy. A guy that's dating some other student and being pressured by two jerks. He didn't know how to feel and Louis groaned, leaning against Zayn who patted his head pitifully as Louis whined,"I hate everything."

-

As usual, Liam was ignoring Harry all throughout gym. He had no idea what to do about their relationship. If they even have one, Harry thought sadly as he tried doing pull-ups but he failed. He was failing at losing weight, still having his slightly pudgy and smooth tummy. No abs and barely any biceps.

He sighed sadly, leaning against the pull up bars, seeing Liam chatting with Sophia as they played volleyball. He was definitely flirting and Harry felt so unimportant. Like he's not Liam's first priority anymore. What happened? It was so sudden, Liam just stopped caring about him and he had no idea why.

Oh right, the drugs that are now flushed down the toilet. He scoffed a bit, turning to see Louis was across the gym and going through the attendance while chatting with some girl student. For some reason Harry felt a burning feeling, like jealousy as he watched the girl with curly red hair stare at Louis with heart-eyes.

She has a crush, it was obvious. But, Louis was a rather oblivious person and just nodded as she said something to him and he chuckled a bit. Harry pouted slightly and crossed his arms while staring at the two. He shouldn't be jealous, he's taken, Louis' taken, and the girl didn't stand a chance.

But, he was and Harry reluctantly tried doing some more pull-ups to distract his weird thoughts that were taking over his mind. Because he suddenly felt smug considering he was the one who slept over at Mr.T's house and saw him all sexy with his messy bed-hair.

Harry then blushed, mentally face-palming because he shouldn't think that. He sighed, hearing the bell ring and gym was over. He went over to the locker room and winced when Ryan smacked him upside the head with a smirk on his face and wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.It wasn't a flirting tease either.

Harry changed, seeing Liam wasn't staring at his body like usual and it made him sad. Because him and Liam use to flirt and tease each other in the locker room despite the boy's making 'fag' comments or joking them in a friendly matter. He missed Liam, not just as a boyfriend, but his company in general.

Soon he was done changing, going to talk to Liam but sadly he shoved passed Harry and left the locker room. Harry frowned, feeling alone as the other boys cleared out and soon it was just him. He sat on the bench, tugging on his shoes and grabbed his bag.

As he went to leave, he was stopped as Louis' voice was heard behind him,"Are you okay?"

"I don't think you really care whether I am or not," Harry shrugged, not glancing back. Just down at his shoes and uniform as he fixed up his button-up a bit.

Louis sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder hesitantly,"Is something wrong between you and Liam? You guys aren't as close as you were when I started working here."

And it hit him hard, Harry realizing ever since Louis starting substituting for their old teacher, things changed. Harry felt his eyes well up with tears, knowing that Liam was gone, Ryan was being more of a jerk than usual and he was truly alone without one actual friend.

He roughly moved from under Louis' hand and muttered,"It's none of your business, you're just a teacher. Stop acting like we're friends."

Like usual, Harry left and he ignored Louis' hurt expression because he was right. Louis is a teacher, they're not friends and life just sucks. For the rest of his classes, Harry was slumped in the seat of every class and he wasn't focusing to the teacher, which was normal for him.

But it's not normal for him to think about Louis. He didn't want to, really he didn't. But all he could think about was how Louis seemed so hurt when he said those words. He didn't understand why. He always figured Louis just thought he was an annoying pest who he reluctantly let babysit his daughter.

At the end of the day, Harry noticed Louis driving home and he glanced down when their eyes met through the mirror and he just frowned deeper. He asked Ryan to meet him here. Because he couldn't sell the drugs considering they were in the toilet, somewhere around the world now.

He was scared, though hid it like usual and tried not to feel nervous when Ryan appeared with a smirk on his face probably assuming Harry had the money. And fuck, he was suppose to sell them and that meant a customer was in the town, angry for not receiving his weed.

Harry nervously admitted,"I - I don't have the money."

"What." Ryan blinked at him.

Trying to seem more confident, Harry cleared his throat and he told him,"I - I kind of accidentally lost the drugs and now I don't have the money. I'm sorry."

Ryan bursted out laughing, a crazy look in his eyes as he exclaimed,"You're sorry? You're sorry. For doing what? Not selling the drugs or 'accidentally' losing them? Cause I don't see how someone loses weed! You know what, you're on your own here. If the guy finds you, and he probably will, then whatever. But you better find a way to get me my money, kid. And I better get it soon, double the amount too cause you're making me wait, Styles."

Harry flinched, nodding frantically and slumped against the wall as he breathed out in relief. Fuck. He had no idea what to do or how the hell he's going to find money. Harry reluctantly started walking home, scuffing his shoes on the concrete and didn't care that there were marks appearing.

All he knew was that he needed to get a hundred more pounds. He had the money that Louis gave him, but he needed double and sadly he was an idiot and used a hundred of the two hundred pounds for a jumper at Jack Wills. He knew he should have saved it.

He reluctantly walked in McDonald's when it started raining and he texted his mum asking her to pick him up. As he waited, he bought a milkshake even though he should be saving money and then sat down. As he waited for his mum, he suddenly grinned while looking at the cashiers.

He frantically got up and rushed over, asking a cashier,"Hey, are you guys hiring?"

Surely McDonald's isn't very classy and doesn't pay much. But he should have enough money to pay Ryan back after one paycheck and maybe have extra. And when she nodded, giving him a form to fill out, he grinned and eagerly sat down, hoping things will be better after this.


	12. Chapter 12

Something Louis hates more than the color pink is bullying. It's not like teasing a friend or joking around, but actual and legit bullying. Where a person purposely hurts someone either physically or mentally. Where the person is scarred for life from simple words that hit them hard and make them question everything.

When Louis was in school, he was bullied. Not extremely, considering he was decently popular. But there was a time where he was made fun of for his voice and having 'lesbian hair' which he just thought was cute. But apparently he was wrong and everyone teased him about it. 

Of course, Eleanor defended him a lot and that's kind of what made him fall for her. He remembered how one time a guy called him gay and since that day, he didn't really like being called that. It was used as an insult against him. That triggered Louis to not wanting to be called that and therefor he accepts gays and lesbians, but would not want to be labeled that because it just brought back terrible memories.

Now he's questioning his sexuality, though. He was sat in gym class, acting like he was doing something important as he let the teens do activities and whatever they want. He was confused, writing down some girl celebrities he thought were cute and then some attractive guys that were handsome in his mind.

For some reason he felt the urge to write now Harry, however he stopped himself and hesitantly wrote down Channing Tatum lastly then imagined himself in bed with each of them. First he imagined himself having sex with Jennifer Aniston. When she was younger of course, around his age and well, he very much liked that imagine.

But then he imagined being in bed with Channing Tatum. He closed his eyes, thinking about his toned body and his really sex lips then those nice eyes that would stare into his. Who would top though? He then became confused, because well, he likes the thought of being in control but obviously Channing would want to be on top. He's dominant. But Louis likes being dominant, it just fit him better as well.

And that's the problem with being gay. It seems like it would be obvious who would give and receive, but it's much more complicated and he just thought sex with girls seemed easier since there's no question of who puts it in. Of course, there's taking turns but Louis doesn't want to bottom, it's not him. He has no desire to have something up his arse.

Louis nearly jumped when hearing a basketball slam against the bleachers by him and saw a girl rushing to grab it considering she must have seriously missed the basket. He groaned, running a hand through his messy fringe and glanced over at Harry, who was struggling to do a pull up and pouted as he let himself go and grumble something while picking up a weight.

Recently Harry seems to be actually exercising. It was weird since he had no desire to work out before and always said he's too lazy and doesn't care to lose weight. But now he was eagerly trying to do pull ups and curl ups, constantly forcing himself to do push ups while never taking a break.

It made Louis concerned, honestly. Harry's trying too hard to work out. He's not even doing it right, which means he could accidentally harm himself. Before he could get up and offer to help, he noticed Ryan walking over to the curly haired boy and scaring him, causing Louis to jump up when Harry dropped a weight. But thankfully it wasn't on his foot and just landed on the ground.

Louis said loudly with a stern expression,"Ryan, be careful! He could have dropped it on his foot!"

"Sorry," Ryan snickered, obviously not as he grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the weight room. Louis watched suspicious, shaking his head as he sat down and went through his paperwork for the class. He went over the lesson plan for the next health class but then curiosity got the best of him.

At first he tried not to go, but he felt the urge to check on Harry. The Ryan guy was a very manipulative and sick kid that constantly tries to make Harry do as he says. Louis wasn't sure if he was jealous or angry. Jealous that Ryan had that power over Harry or angry that he had it. Either way, he wasn't trying to be overprotective.

He decided to wait a bit and mentally face-palmed when seeing the date and realized it was Eleanor's birthday in a few days and he didn't even remember. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hating himself for forgetting. He licked his lips quickly, taking out his phone and texted Perrie, asking what kind of present should he get Eleanor.

While waiting for a response, he glanced at the weight room and frowned when squinting to see Harry in the mirrors of the weight room. He nearly gaped, noticing he was shirtless and that Ryan was basically touching all over him. Louis clenched his jaw, holding back a glare as he saw Ryan rubbing his hands intimately over Harry's back.

No. 

That's not gonna work.

Louis nearly slammed his clipboard down on the bleachers, stalking over to the room and halted when seeing Harry nearly crying with his tears still in his eyes as he tried holding them back. Ryan was speaking to him in a sweet voice,"You're just really fat, but it's okay. I'll make sure you lose it, you'll be skinny in no time, don't worry. It's not your fault you're just really ugly sometimes and maybe when you lose weight, you'll be decent looking."

Much to Louis' surprise, Harry nodded slowly and wiped his eyes,"O-Okay, um what do I do?"

"First you need to get rid of that," Ryan pointed to Harry's stomach, which wasn't even bad in Louis' opinion. It was smooth and flat, honestly he found it cute. But then Ryan told him,"Maybe you can try not to eat so much junk and díck then you'll lose it. Try to skip lunch and breakfast for a while. Then you'll be less ugly."

"I don't wanna be anorexic, and I'll get hungry," Harry frowned, shaking his head and grabbed his gym shirt.

But, Ryan snatched the shirt away and grumbled,"No wonder you're such a fatass. Only pigs like you get hungry. And you won't be anorexic, those people are freaks. I'm trying to help you, Harry. Stop being such a dumbass and actually try listening so I can help you lose your weight. You won't be skinny if you don't listen to me."

Finally sick of this bullshit, Louis walked in and raised an eyebrow at Harry who was blushing like an idiot,"Harry, put your shirt on and Ryan, please leave for a moment."

Ryan scoffed, shoving passed Harry,"Later, hefty Harry."

"Pretty Little Liars, much?" Louis snorted, then mentally face-palmed cause he's a teacher and shouldn't say that. Luckily he mumbled it under his breath so Ryan didn't hear. He told the boy,"Detention with Mr.Garrett after school today. Bullying is not tolerated."

All he received was a middle finger and Harry tugged on his shirt with a small blush on his cheeks from being seen shirtless. He avoided Louis' gaze, trying to walk away and go hide somewhere. But, Louis grabbed his arm and tugged him back with a raised eyebrow and sympathetic look.

He asked,"Does he do this a lot? Tell you to lose weight and say that you're fat?"

At first Harry shook his head, but then he reluctantly nodded when Louis looked at him in disbelief. He admitted quietly,"He um, he's just looking out for me. He doesn't want anyone else to tease me so he's just being brutally honest. And it's true, so it's not like he's lying to me."

"Harry, you're not fat or ugly," Louis retorted, shaking his head slightly. "When I took everyone's weight the other week and their height, you were not over weight. Maybe a pound or two, but that's all. And it's normal, there's no certain weight a person needs to be, it's more of a personal choice."

Harry shrugged,"Well, I personally choose to be smaller than I am and I want to have muscles and not look like a new born baby with my stupid chubby cheeks and my squishy stomach that is all pale and smooth. I want abs and biceps and to be tanner, but stupid London doesn't like to have the sun out recently."

"It takes time, Harry. Even if you lose weight, you won't really gain much muscle or grow abs quickly. And considering you're only sixteen, your body is still changing," Louis tried getting him to understand, but Harry just shoved passed him as the bell rang signaling class is over.

It really hurt to hear Harry being so insecure. Over his body and himself in general. Because, the people who are easy to manipulate are the ones who don't love themselves enough to make their own choices. Louis went over to the locker room and stood back as the boys changed.

He noticed that Harry kept trying to hide his body and would look at the others. Not sexually, but curiously as if he was seeing whether or not he was the only 'fat' one. Which he's not fat and Louis wanted him to know that. He wanted Harry to love himself and be proud of his cute tummy and adorable face.

When realizing his thoughts, Louis huffed quietly and tried shaking them away. He's obviously attracted to Harry, a lot more than he should be as well. But, he's trying to ignore those attractions. It's not right to like a student, especially one who's underage and a boy for that matter.

Even if Perrie was right, and love is love, it still could lead to Louis going to jail if he acted on his feelings. Besides, he's married and has a kid. He couldn't just hook up with his student. Maybe he's just in a slump. He's bored, Harry's here, and so he's probably just trying to be exciting. He isn't really attracted to Harry, just the thrive of liking someone he couldn't have.

But, it literally hurt his heart when he saw the look of sadness on Harry's face when Liam ignored him. Louis watched curiously, seeing Harry sluggishly leave the room. He hesitated, noticing not many people were in the locker room and went over to Liam who was tying his shoes.

Louis asked nonchalantly,"Is something wrong with you and Harry? You two are usually glued together."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Liam said, but there was a pain and some guilt in his voice. He grabbed his bag and stood up with a shrug,"But, um, let's just say I feel like he doesn't really like me."

"What do you mean?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

Liam chewed his bottom lip nervously,"I think he just likes being with someone in general. He likes the idea of having someone there for him and I'm sick of always having to make sure he's okay and protecting him from those jerks he thinks are his friends. It's too much, I just wanted to make him happy but now I'm not happy. I'm putting myself first for once. I'm actually gonna break up with him soon maybe."

The warning bell rang and Liam gave Louis a timid smile, then left and Louis leaned against the lockers in confusion. He thought over what Liam said, realizing that Liam didn't even like Harry as more than a friend. He was just being with him to please Harry, which was actually kind of rude. He probably didn't want it to be that way, but it was and now Harry's gonna get hurt once again.

What kind of friend does that? Liam seems like a nice guy, but to date Harry to make him happy was wrong. Not to mention he isn't even there for him as a friend. He just abandoned him. It's good that he's putting himself first, but that doesn't mean he was to leave Harry in all. School sucks, Louis thought as his next class came through the doors.

-

After picking up Macy from school, they headed over to McDonald's to get some lunch why Eleanor was at home. Macy was rambling as they walked though the doors and he chuckled as she told him that someone peed their pants in school, which was strangely gross and amusing.

They went over to a booth and Louis waited as the line started to get shorter. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but it was only four o'clock and he figured it would be better to just wait a while and go to bed later in the night time like a normal person. He's not normal, though. So, maybe it would be fun to sleep and then stay up all night. He's done it as a kid.

Suddenly Macy shrieked,"Harry!"

Louis was confused but turned and saw she was pointing to a familiar curly-haired boy who wore a red shirt, some khaki's and a red hat on his head. He snickered quietly, shaking his head in amusement and kept glancing back as if to make sure he really was there and it wasn't his imagination.

Finally, Louis got up and told Macy sternly,"Stay right here, I'm getting our food."

"But, Harry-"

"No," He poked her button nose playfully and went over to the line. Louis was eager to see Harry, wanting to joke him but contemplated if that was rude or not.

The line was still pretty long since a lot of people were off work so it took a while. Finally, it shortened and Louis headed over to Harry who was typing something in the cash register and Louis found it cute that he was working. For some reason it was just really funny and adorable all at once.

Harry said without looking up,"Thanks for choosing McDonalds today, may I take your order?"

And that's all it took for Louis to burst out laughing, causing people to turn to them with surprised expressions. Louis held a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his laugh. But, Harry was blushing like an idiot when seeing Louis, his teacher, staring at him with humor-filled eyes.

"Um, hi," Harry said sheepishly. 

Louis asked curiously,"Is there a reason you're working at McDonald's all of a sudden?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to customers or socialize while working. Please, just tell me what you want," Harry pleaded quietly, giving him a desperate look.

At first Louis just chuckled some more, but then he reluctantly did as told and ordered his usual meal. Maybe he should try something new, but Louis liked keeping things the same. Once he was done ordering, he gave Harry one last grin and left to where his daughter sat with her color book.

While they were eating, Louis and Harry kept sparing glances whenever he looked back. It was like Harry was staring at him but Louis was staring back and every time they caught each other, one or the other would blush and look away. It was somewhat of a game, whoever looks away first is the loser and Louis definitely didn't win.

Once it was time to go, Louis tossed away the trash and he gave Harry a small wave goodbye. Macy saw and looked at Harry, grinning like a child (which she is) and waved frantically. She giggled when Harry waved back secretly and Louis smiled as he walked out with Macy holding his hand.

On the way home, he couldn't stop wondering why Harry was working because he wasn't before and his family seemed decently rich so he figured the boy didn't need money. The drugs resurfaced his mind and Harry obviously sells drugs. Maybe he's trying to pay back for something. However, he gave the boy money, so.

He groaned, parking in front of his place and helped Macy out of the car. He pushed Harry out of his mind and headed inside, seeing Eleanor on the phone. She gave him a forced smile, tons of tension in the air and it hasn't been the same since Harry babysat but it's not like things were better before.

Louis let Macy play in the living room and headed in the kitchen where Eleanor hung up the house phone. She smiled and told him with excitement,"My parents are visiting for my birthday, so we need to make a nice dinner and I think we should invite Zayn, Perrie and their little cutie pie."

As she continued to ramble,all Louis could think about is her parents. How terribly annoying they are and how rude they were to him at the wedding. They really don't like Louis at all, they just call him 'that boy who dated our daughter in secondary school and knocked her up' which isn't true, well it kind of is, but still.

So, now that he knew he would need to impress them more he figured her birthday was going to be a disaster. The dinner would suck since he can't cook and the whole day would end terribly. His positivity is obviously fabulous and Louis just nodded as Eleanor started planning it all out, but secretly stabbed himself three times since that would be less painful. 

Since working at the school, life has been a disaster. He's having so many problems. His wife is a bitch, he's crushing on a student, he's questioning his sexuality and has a kid with another person that he doesn't have feelings for and the person he likes is a guy, who's underage, his student, insecure, selling drugs and dating someone that doesn't like him the way he does.

Basically, Louis' life is complicated and he needs to get it together before it comes crashing down.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was scared to death, trying to hide it though. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was so freaked out because of what Ryan said. Today was the day he needed to pay the guys back for the drugs Eleanor flushed and he wasn't paid yet because he's only been working for a week and he gets paid every two weeks.

His hands were constantly shaking and he tapped his pencil ever so often on his desk. He was in health class right now, seeing as it was the health week. He glanced out the window constantly, seeing people that weren't really there and he swore he was going crazy.

It was the thought of him getting killed, stabbed, beat up -- all for drugs. Because when people get addicted, they will do anything to get them. That's why Harry was so mad when Eleanor flushed them down the toilet. It wasn't okay, she shouldn't have been snooping and now he's stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He could sell some more and make up for it or he can tell them he doesn't have the money, let them wait and then pay. After that, he'll quit and make sure they won't ask from him again. He imagines that it's not that easy, but maybe life will finally go the way he wanted.

Harry leaned back in his seat, a bored expression on his face and watched as Mr.Tomlinson talked about the bones and what they're used for or whatever. He doesn't care. Bones are in his body and if he really wanted to know what they were used for, he would become a doctor or something. He doesn't want to, though, so therefor he gives zero shits.

As Mr.Tomlinson passed out papers, Harry sneakily grabbed his phone and earbuds. He was in the back of the class and nonchalantly slipped his earbuds under his jumper and put one in his ear that was hid by his curly hair. There's an advantage of having curly hair now, it always covers his ears.

When Mr.Tomlinson handed him a paper, Harry lazily wrote his name and played the new Fall Out Boy album, wishing he could sing along but sadly he would be caught. He sighed and scribbled random doodles on his paper with a small nod along to the song Centuries, wanting to skip to the next song since he's heard this one a lot but oh well.

As class went on, Harry paid no mind and kept glancing at Liam who was passing notes to Sophia as if they were in primary school. Harry pouted, roughly scribbling more on his paper and not doing his work. He made bubble letters and wrote stupid shit all over his paper as American Beauty/American Psycho played.

Suddenly the bell rang and Harry sighed, getting up and tugged out his earbud. He put his phone away and glared when Sophia giggled at whatever Liam said. Harry snatched up his paper and saw people turning them in. He shrugged and crumbled his into a ball, tossing it in the trash on his way out.

But then Mr.Tomlinson said, causing him to halt,"Harry, why did you throw away your paper?"

"Cause I didn't do it," Harry retorted, leaning against the doorway and cringed when Ryan walked passed him and gave him this knowing look.

As the class cleared out, Mr.Tomlinson told him,"You're not doing good in health, and I think it would be best if you actually tried to do your work. Now I have nothing to grade for you. You could have at least got a grade. You're just gonna get a zero and that will drop your grade to a C."

"Does it look like I care? Listen, I know you're trying to help but just stop. Obviously I don't care about school and I doubt you did when you were my age. Stop being a hypocrite. Teachers act like school is so important, but if they did good in school then how come they get paid shit? Cause they failed, couldn't get into a good college and now had to come back to hell," Harry snapped, hearing the warning bell ring.

Louis narrowed his eyes,"Okay, fine. I wasn't that good at school but that doesn't mean you need to waste your life away by failing when you have more potential then you let out. You act like you're 'chill' and don't care about anything, but you do and I can tell. You let Ryan insult you constantly, why?"

"I don't, he's just being honest. Nothing is insulting unless you let it be," Harry retorted, checking the time. "I need to go to class, I'm gonna be late."

"And you suddenly care?" Louis chuckled humorlessly. "Maybe you're right, but I know you take it as an insult. You look so crushed when he calls you...fat and says you need to lose weight. You don't deserve to be treated like that, no one does. You need to stand up for yourself."

"Why does everyone keep saying this? I do stand up for myself, I'm not some wimp who gets bullied for being weak. Ryan is my friend, he's - he's just a little rude sometimes. But so am I," Harry glanced down, hearing the last bell ring and nearly groaned because now he's late for class.

Seeing Harry's expression, Louis sighed and got up. He grabbed a paper then wrote down an excused note as he said to Harry without looking up,"You're not rude, you act like you are but deep down you're actually very sweet..." He then cleared his throat awkwardly. "You let people push you around, you need to learn to not let people take advantage of you."

Harry snatched the paper from Louis and muttered,"He's not taking advantage of me. I gotta go to class. Thanks for the note, bye."

As he left, he noticed Louis' sad expression and felt a pang in his chest. But, he ignored it and when he went to his last class he rolled his eyes as people stared at him since he's late. He handed his excused note to the teacher who hummed and tossed it in the trash, motioning him to sit down.

He went to his usual seat and lazily opened his bag then tossed his book on the desk, creating a loud bang. A girl next to him jumped at the sound, glaring. He mimicked her expression childishly and sneaked his earbud once again. As the teacher taught, he slumped in his chair and went back to his usually class routine of doodling and doing nothing.

Sadly, Liam was in the class too but luckily Sophia wasn't. He noticed that Liam was texting someone though, under his desk, and frowned realizing it was probably her. It hurts because Liam never does that with Harry, he always says it's risky to text during class yet he does with Sophia. 

It's funny since technically they're dating, but Liam isn't bothering to speak to Harry. Was it a silent break up? For some reason the thought didn't hurt much, but the realization did. Like they have been not dating for so long though Liam never announced it. Or maybe they're together. He needs to talk to Liam, but doesn't think that will happen if Liam keeps ignoring him.

-

It was after school and Harry was waiting at the side of the school like Ryan asked. He was hundled in his coat, considering it was freezing out and waited while repeatedly checking his phone to make sure it was the right time, three o'clock, like Ryan asked since school ends at two thirty.

He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm up and heard some people walking over. When he looked up, he saw a few guys walking over and recognized them as the people Ryan 'works' with. Much to his dismay, Ryan wasn't in the group of people and he felt his heart drop.

That's not good. He knew Ryan wouldn't let them beat him up but if he's not there then Harry will be dead. He'll be killed, buried and no one will care because only his family cares about him. Even then, they don't seem to care much about his life and now he's questioning everything as death walks his way.

One of the guys, Spike, who was stood three inches taller than Harry at the least and had huge muscles asked in a deep voice,"Ryan said you got the money, where is it?"

"I-I," Harry's voice was squeaky and pathetically quiet. Spike gripped his shirt and gave him this deathly glare as Harry pleaded,"I'm so sorry, I don't have it yet. But! But, I will soon. I get paid next week, just don't hurt me. I really am sorry, I should be able to have extra too!"

But that wasn't good enough. Spike snarled,"You piece of shit, I knew we shouldn't have let you work with us! Guys, you know what to do."

Harry's eyes widened, stumbling back against the brick wall and he regretted everything as the guys held him back when he went to run off. They slammed him against the wall, holding him there as he struggled against their grips. One of the guys punched him right in the stomach, Harry letting out a pained sound and coughing dryly.

It was the most painful experience ever. Harry really tried. He tried to fight against them, to escape and hit back. But three against one isn't fair and he's only sixteen, he just started to work out and they were muscular, all over the age of eighteen and it hurt a lot. 

His vision is blurred, it was like he couldn't feel anything anymore and his eyes were squinted. He was able to see them kicking him and he could see their laughing faces as if hurting someone was hilarious. His head was throbbing, he could taste metal and knew it was his blood.

Suddenly though, everything was gone. The boys disappeared and he blinked a few times, mumbling something as he turned his head and was too weak to be surprised as Mr.Tomlinson was shoving the boys away. Though he's not the biggest, tallest or most muscular person ever, he surely hurt those guys and was shouting at them with the most angered expression ever.

Soon they were gone and Harry vaguely heard the word cops so he assumed Louis threatened to call them. When Harry tried getting up, he collapsed with a small whimper of pain. Louis heard this, rushing over and grimacing at the blood and bruises on Harry, luckily not on his face because Harry held his arms in the way when they started hitting him.

Louis placed his hands under Harry's arms and helped him up. He asked quietly,"What hurts, Harry? Can you talk? Do you want me to call your mum?"

"M'fine, just..hurts," Harry grumbled, and shook his head. "M'fine, don't call my mum. M'okay."

A hesitant expression formed on Louis' face, not sure what to do. He sighed and shrugged it off as he brought Harry over to his car. Harry was pretty heavy, despite being smaller, and it took a while but he finally got Harry in the passenger side of his car. 

Louis got in the drivers side, reaching over to the glove compartment and got a few tissues out. He sighed and nudged Harry but the boy just made a noise of pain. So, Louis looked around before leaning over and helping Harry out of his jacket. There were scrapes on his arm and neither understood how. But, Louis saw the rips in the jacket and realized it must have been torn.

He told Harry,"Hold this on your scrapes, I have plasters at home."

Harry nodded, giving him a timid smile and held the tissues over his scrapes that were bleeding slightly. On the way home, Louis made sure Eleanor wasn't in the house and thought it was fate when she said she and Macy were at her co-workers on a play date. He didn't want her getting in the way and yelling at Harry again.

Every once and a while, Louis glanced over to make sure Harry was okay and not sleeping. He didn't know if the kid hit his head on the cement or not, but he didn't want to risk it. So he turned on the radio, making sure the song was upbeat and Harry was annoyed of the overplayed songs which helped.

When they got to the house, Louis helped him up and left his bag in the car. He kept an arm around Harry's lanky torso, unlocking the door and stumbled into the flat. He led Harry to the couch and shut the door behind him. He went to the hall closet and got some plasters, ointment and went to the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas and a kitchen towel.

He returned to the living room and froze when seeing Harry shirtless. The boy was looking at his bruises with a frown, they were slowly surfacing on his pale skin. Louis walked over and set the supplies on the table. He smiled sadly at Harry, who just looked ashamed and embarrassed.

Louis went back in the kitchen and damped a wash cloth for the scrapes. He went back and cleaned Harry's injuries then put on the ointment before putting on some plasters. He hesitated before handing Harry the frozen peas and told him,"Hold these on your bruises, I'll be back with a clean shirt."

Harry simply nodded, and Louis went into his room. He shuffled through his drawer and grabbed an old green polo shirt. He paused before going into the living room. A small sniffling sound was heard and Louis' heart broke slightly as he quietly turned to see Harry crying silently, repeatedly wiping his eyes as if to hide it.

When Louis walked over, Harry sat up and placed a small smile on his face. Like he didn't want Louis to know he was crying and he didn't realize his eyes were red, giving it away. Louis shook his head slowly, handing Harry the shirt and didn't buy the little act.

As Harry tugged the shirt on, he winced and Louis asked,"Want some pain killers?"

"Please?" Harry gave him a hopeful expression.

As Louis went to grab the painkillers, Harry glanced down and dropped his face in his hands. He was in so much pain, his body ached like crazy and he had no idea what was going to happen now. If the guys would leave him alone since Louis threatened them or if they were going to finish the job.

He was on the edge of his seat, unsure if he should just run away and never return. Because that seems like the only good thing he could do. There's no way Ryan wasn't called after the guys left and he might make Harry talk to the guys. The thought scared him and he was so happy Louis saved him.

When Louis came back, Harry looked up and took the pills while drinking the water Louis gave him. Louis sat next to Harry, closer than necessary and asked,"What happened?"

"That's none of your business," Harry shrugged.

Louis gave him an expression showing disbelief,"Are you fucking kidding me? Harry, you tell me right now why those guys were hurting you! They literally beat you up. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't show up. Why were they hitting you like that? What did you do or what did they want?"

"They - They just wanted some money and I didn't have it, s'all," Harry said casually, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding Louis' eyes.

A small silence fell, both of them saying nothing. Harry just wanted to leave. But he had no way to go home except for Louis and didn't want to ask. He knew they needed to talk more judging by the face Louis was pulling. However, he didn't want to talk anymore.

Louis told him honestly,"You could have asked me for help. I - I may be your teacher but you should know I would have let you babysit again or helped you if you needed it."

"I couldn't! It's too hard for me, Louis. I can't keep coming over here, it's...it's not right. Maybe Eleanor has a point, you're my teacher and it's weird," Harry said, knowing that she said this once before. He didn't hear her speak those words but he knew because she must have told Louis this at some point.

A frown formed on Louis' face and he shook his head,"No, it's not weird. We're...we're friends and friends hang out and help each other. It's not weird, Harry. It's fine, just please come to me next time. I don't like seeing you get beat up like that, you're too beautiful for these bruises."

His words left his lips before he could stop them and Harry's head snapped up. He looked at Louis with a surprised and flustered expression,"I - what? D - Did you just call me beautiful?"

At first Louis wanted to lie and make up an excuse. But, he kept staring into Harry's green eyes. And they were so beautiful, just like him. They were bright and pretty and sparkling like the sun. So, Louis nodded slowly and didn't bother lying anymore. He fell so deeply for the boy in front of him.

Harry's heart leaped, slowly gulping when seeing Louis staring at him. Usually that would creep him out but he was like in a trance, staring right back. Without thinking twice, Harry leaned in at the same time Louis was. Before he knew it, his lips were softly connecting with Louis' and molding perfectly together.

In that moment, when their lips touched, their world changed. Louis could feel him, he could taste Harry, who had a hint of chocolate on his tongue as Louis eagerly slipped his inside the boy's mouth. Despite not ever kissing Harry, it felt like everything fell to place.

Harry's hands gripped Louis' waist, Louis' in his curls and their tongues rubbed against each others. It was deep, passionate and steamy. Harry moaned softly as Louis sucked the tip of his tongue, and Louis was slowly laying Harry on the couch, trying to crawl over him. 

But, suddenly Harry whimpered in pain as Louis accidentally pressed his hand against Harry's waist where a bruise was. The mood was ruined and reality returned as Louis gasped and quiclky pulled away from Harry. He stared at him in horror, seeing Harry sitting up with a pained expression.

Louis panicked, sitting up as well and Harry quickly apologized when noticing his expression,"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get out."

"Louis, I'm sorry," Harry pleaded, but flinched at the scowl on the older man's face. His heart was racing and he didn't know why, but he didn't regret kissing Louis. However, he did regret doing it now and in that moment. Especially when seeing how mad the man was.

"I said get out! Now!" Louis shouted, standing up and watched as Harry frowned, but slowly started tugging on his shoes. 

He waited with a grim expression, avoiding Harry's eyes as the injured boy weakly walked towards the door. There was a limp to his step and Harry hesitated before walking out. He paused, turning to Louis and went to apologize again but was met with a glare.

Louis said blankly,"And it's Mr.Tomlinson from now on."

That stung Harry, the boy watching as the door slammed right in his face. He felt his heart drop and Harry didn't know where to go or what to do. He messed up badly. But Louis called him beautiful and it made his heart flutter. He couldn't help but kiss him. It was wrong though, it was illegal and not right.

Realizing how pathetic he was for sitting in front of his teachers house, Harry knew he had to leave eventually. Not just because he was being an idiot, but because Louis was taken and his wife would be home soon.

So, he sat there for maybe an hour and then took out his phone as he called the only person he could think of while sighing as he thought of how much he loved the kiss even though he really shouldn't have.


	14. Chapter 14

His body was aching and when Liam finally came, it was raining which didn't help anything at all. Harry was never one to cry over a guy but he was so hurt by what Louis did. He swallowed a lump in his throat, frowning when Liam walked over and looked at him in disappointment.

He didn't explain anything. Neither spoke as Liam wrapped an arm around him and helped him up.Harry let out a small whimper, flinching as the rain pelted down on him. It was pouring and he shivered slightly as they walked to the car. Harry noticed his bag was still in Louis' but didn't care.

When Liam got in the drivers side, he turned on the heater and radio. He noticed Harry was freezing and hesitated before taking his jacket from the back. He handed it to him and Harry thanked him quietly, taking off his shirt. He ignored Liam's gasp when he saw the bruises and just put on his shirt.

Liam wanted to ask about them but Harry just asked to take him home. It was late, dark, cold and he was hungry. All those combinations were basically torture and Harry was really sad. He was so sad that Liam was feeling upset just being around him. It was torture.

As the radio played, Harry decided his eyes were really heavy and so he closed them while leaning his head on the window. He felt himself drifting to sleep, but then was surprised when Liam placed his hand on his knee and gave it a small squeeze. The action caught him off guard and he smiled slightly.

Before either could speak, there was a loud crash heard and Harry's eyes clenched shut as he placed his hands over his ears. Liam quickly pulled into the next lane, eyes widening when seeing a car accident on the road close by. He told Harry to put his seat belt and the boy did as told, quickly buckling up.

People were gathering around the cars and Harry was relieved it wasn't them, though felt bad for whoever it was. He recognized the car, though, and found himself being worried. Harry hesitantly grabbed his phone from his pocket, texting Louis quickly and was thankful he got the man's number from babysitting.

[To: Louis T.]

I'm really sorry about the kiss, I hope you're not still mad. But, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. There was an accident and I'm just freaking out cause the car looks like yours I think. x

He regretted putting the kiss, however he didn't have time to freak about it. Maybe he shouldn't be so upset if his teacher was in an accident. Sure, some students may be sympathetic and sad. However, Harry felt his eyes watering when Louis didn't respond, his throat burning and he had this urge to jump out of the car and see who was in the accident.

Liam didn't notice his expressions, simply turning the corner to Harry's street. Harry was trying his hardest to calm down, not to make a scene and luckily they pulled into his driveway before he could flip out. He tried getting out on his own, but his knee had a bruise and it was hard to walk even if he took painkillers.

Much to his relief, Liam came over and opened the door. Liam pulled up Harry's hood over his head so he didn't get soaked from the rain. He hesitated before placing an arm under Harry's legs and under his back, lifting him bridal style. He had Harry kick the door shut and rushed up the porch.

He set Harry down, taking his keys and unlocked the door. Harry was focusing on his phone more than the fact that his boyfriend was being nice to him after weeks of Liam avoiding him. Maybe this was a sign, but suddenly Liam was lifting him up again and carrying upstairs. As if Harry was a feather.

A loud crash of thunder was heard, Harry cringing a bit and hating the sound. He's not scared of storms, he just hates the noises. Liam knew this and sat Harry on the bed, going to his stereo and turning on some music. He chose Harry's Beatle's CD and went back to where Harry was laying down.

He asked after being silent the whole time,"What happened? Who hurt you? I'm guessing it was a drug deal, wasn't it? I told you this would happen. And even after saying I wouldn't help, I still came to your rescue. I still helped you and stopped hanging out with my friends for you!"

"What friends? Sophia? Or is she your girlfriend cause it seems like she is!" Harry shouted, fist clenching as he sat up and ignored the pain in his side. Liam halted, gaping slightly and Harry shook his head slightly. "You - You're my boyfriend, aren't you? I thought you were cause you never said if we broke up or not! You said we'll see and I got a job to stop selling the shit I sold to take you out on a date for you!"

"You didn't need to take me on a date," Liam grumbled, sitting on the desk chair.

A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face. He threw his hands up in frustration and exclaimed,"I wanted to do something for you for once in our relationship. Why are you making me out to be the bad guy? I miss you and lately all you do is hang out with Sophia! I - I thought you liked me, Li."

Guit showed on Liam's face and he hesitantly got up. Harry wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. Here is his boyfriend sitting on his bed, and just a couple hours ago he was making out with his gym teacher. But, now Liam was pressing his lips to Harry's.

It was rough and passionate, Liam letting his tongue swipe across Harry's bottom lip. Harry nervously parted his lips, Liam's tongue slipping into his mouth and roaming eagerly as his hands slipped under Harry's shirt causing shivers to run down Harry's spine. And, it wasn't the same as it use to be.

Liam's lips were the same, so was his touch and taste. But, Harry didn't get the jump of excitement he use to or the butterflies in his stomach. It was just lips on lips and a tongue in his mouth. It wasn't exciting or amazing. It was boring and nice, however Harry couldn't find himself getting hard or turned on.

He knew why, too. It was because Harry has a crush on his stupid teacher. Because, why wasn't he turned on when Liam's hot and shirtless body hovered over him? He admits Liam is a sexy bitch, having a six pack and gorgeous body. However, he found himself wondering what Louis looked like shirtless.

Was he just a flat stomach? Or did he have a cute tummy? Maybe some abs? He assumed the last one, considering he knew Louis worked out and he did have nice biceps. As those thoughts occured, Harry moaned softly into Liam's mouth, panting slightly when feeling Liam palm him through his pants.

His chest heaved slightly, trying to catch his breath as Liam started kissing down towards his neck. He lightly nibbled, sucking a few lovebites as his hand started moving quicker, Harry feeling himself grow more and more turned on. He's never had sex or did anything to close to it, so it was still new to him and his toes soon curled, an overwhelming feeling took over his body and he came in a matter of seconds.

Liam grinned slightly when seeing Harry laying speechless with an exhausted expression, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips,"You okay, babe?"

"M'tired, but yeah. I-I'm great," Harry said with a blush, watching as Liam grabbed some boxers and joggers from Harry's drawer. He tossed them to the boy and went to get some wipes since Harry was too lazy to shower.

He hesitantly stripped down, snatching a towel to cover his lower half before Liam could come in. He felt weird, never has he come before except once when he was...experimenting with himself. But, that was when he was fourteen and being a hormonal guy. He still is but this was completely different.

Suddenly, Liam returned and handed him the wipes. He turned and let Harry clean himself up. When Harry was done changing, Liam ran a hand through Harry's curls and kissed his forehead while crawling next to Harry in bed. Harry smiled, feeling Liam's arms wrap around him.

It was nice having his boyfriend back, but Harry felt so guilty. Not only did he kiss Louis and has feelings for him, but he let Liam get him off and it was all so wrong. No matter how much he loved it, he knew if Louis had done it then it would have most likely felt ten times more amazing.

While Liam was already asleep and his grip loosened on Harry, the curly-haired boy was surprisingly awake as he heard his phone beep. He suddenly remembered the car accident and worrying if it was Louis or not. But then he checked his phone and saw a text.

[From: Louis]

I'm not mad, just confused.And it wasn't me but thanks for caring . 

-

The thing is, it's Eleanor's birthday and she's not being happy. She's being a little bitch and complaining about every little detail. If the balloons are even, if the banner was crooked, whether her parents will be on time and if the cake was being mad at the bakery down town.

Louis was annoyed with her, mimicking his wife as Macy giggled quietly behind her small hands. The little girl was wearing a floral blue dress and her hair was curled. Why would Eleanor curl her daughter's hair for her birthday? Louis had no idea, he hated that she was making Macy get all dressed up and using a heated object near her head.

But, he didn't have time to care since he was forced to go and pick up the cake. Weren't birthday parties usually surprises? Well, Eleanor doesn't like surprises so Louis was stuck letting her do all the easy shit while he was told to get a stupid cake that wasn't even his favorite flavor.

He liked chocolate and she loved strawberry cake. Yeah, apparently that exists and Louis wouldn't have known that until she told him. He wasn't trying to discriminate cakes either. He just preferred chocolate. He was very typical yet unique and well, he didn't like strawberry.

Louis sighed as he pulled out of the driveway. He headed towards the bakery and at a red light, he noticed a bag was in his car and frowned. He leaned over, grabbing it and looked inside only to see it was Harry's. He sighed and tossed the bag to the side, running a hand through his fringe in frustration.

Since yesterdays make out session, he couldn't focus on anything. It was getting on his nerves, having to worry about Harry, his sexuality, Eleanor's birthday and his daughter's well-being. He was getting stressed and growing worry-lines just because of that stupid sixteen year old boy.

He couldn't sleep last night, thinking about Harry constantly. The bruises on his body from when those guys beat him up, those deep green eyes, his pretty pink lips and dark curly hair. He was like an angel. But, he acts like the devil. And Louis knew even if it was legal, he wouldn't be sure if he would date Harry.

Maybe Liam has a point, Harry could be looking for any type of love he can find. What if he just kissed Louis because he complimented him? Or maybe Louis kissed him. He honestly couldn't remember. But, even if this did work out, it's illegal, he has a wife and a freaking kid for Christs sake.

Louis couldn't believe he was even considering seeing the guy. Hence the gender. He groaned and parked in the spot close by the door. He went inside, seeing a nice lady who looked strangely familiar. Her smile was sweet and reminded him of someone he couldn't quite put his finger one.

He went over and told her about ordering a cake, noticing her name was 'Anne' on her name tag. He smiled, watching her go in the back and get the cake. He waited patiently, checking the time and seeing it was almost eight. That's when Eleanor's parents are coming.

He knew he had to hurry and glanced around the shop. Before he could take out his phone and play some games, he heard a familiar voice say,"Louis? I -I mean Mr.Tomlinson."

Louis clenched his eyes shut, mentally groaning but turned and saw Harry looking at him with a nervous smile. He sighed in annoyance,"What are you doing here?"

"My mum owns the place," Harry said just as the nice lady named Anne walked out. And yeah, Louis now understood why Harry was so good looking.

He timidly took the cake, paying for it and thanked Harry's mum while leaving a big tip. Because she's nice, not because she's Harry's mum. He left quickly, trying to get in his car as he saw Harry following him out. He tried getting his keys out but failed miserably and dropped them.

When he went to grab them, he huffed and saw Harry took them from him. Harry opened the car door and Louis was hoping he could leave without talking to the guy. Talking will lead to things that he doesn't want to happen and he couldn't risk doing those things.

Before he could leave, Harry was saying,"Please, stop avoiding me."

"Harry, we can't do this," Louis opened the car door and tried getting in the driver's seat. He succeeded, grinning triumphantly and assumed Harry was gone.

But then the passenger door opened and he looked at Harry in disbelief as the boy got in his car. Louis glared, reaching over Harry to open the door and shove him out. However, Harry grabbed his hand and said with a desperate expression,"Don't do this, please don't. I - I can't deal with you ignoring me! Why are you so angry? I just kissed you and I said sorry."

"It was wrong," Louis snapped, roughly ripping his hand from Harry's.

Harry narrowed his eyes and retorted,"Well, so what? Lots of things are wrong and we still do them! I just kissed you, I didn't fucking suck you off! Stop blaming it all on me, you called me beautiful and I just - I felt the urge to kiss you and so I did. Why is that so wrong?"

"You're only sixteen!" Louis exclaimed, rubbing his face in frustration. He quickly leaned over and tried to open the door again,"I don't have time to deal with this, I need to get home to my wife and kid. It's her birthday yet I'm here arguing with a stubborn teenager."

When he tried opening the door, Harry placed his hand over the door handle and Louis turned to him. Only just realizing how close their faces are. His breath hitched, nose just barely touching Harry's. He stared into Harry's eyes, not even hesitating as he pressed his lips to the boy's.

Harry made a sound of surprise, closing his eyes slowly and tangling his fingers in Louis' hair. The man kissed him deeply, the car silent aside from the soft sounds of lips smacking and Louis quickly pulled away breathlessly. He stared at Harry, who slowly blinked his eyes open and loked right at him.

Louis shook his head,"O-Oh god, what am I doing? I can't - we can't keep doing this! I'm so sorry, but you need to go. I need to go. Just get out, please Harry."

"You can't kiss me then make me leave. Not again!" Harry scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly and stayed seated.

Louis rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose,"I swear to fucking God, if you don't get out of this car I will - I will..." Harry smirked when seeing Louis didn't have a threat and so Louis just whined,"I'm begging you, please get out! This was a mistake, okay? I just got caught up and - and I can't keep doing this."

A hurt look appeared on Harry's face at the word 'mistake', however he just left and Louis quickly snatched his bag and gave it to Harry before he shut the door. Harry watched him leave with a longing expression and Louis tried getting the taste of Harry out of his mouth. He tasted like cupcakes and sugar, unlike Eleanor's coffee breath.

He didn't know what was getting into him. Harry's been on his mind so much lately and now he's cheated twice with an underage guy. The worst part is that it was on his wife's birthday and when he got home, Eleanor wasn't pleased and neither were her parents when he arrived late.

He tried his best to make her birthday special and talk to her parents like a mature adult. But for the majority of the night, Louis played dolls with his daughter and maybe he made the two Ninja Turtles date and imagined one was his and the other was Harry, which was when he realized he's going crazy.

However, he ddin't think about it much. He smiled forcefully when Eleanor's parents brought up having another kid, because he wanted one but Eleanor didn't. Though she said Louis was the one who didn't. And that night they had sex, but it wasn't fun or romantic. 

He hated it, not able to come until he thought of Harry being under him instead. The boy moaning beneath him and he thought of Harry's cute tummy and those big green eyes and that definitely helped. Then he dreamed of those cute dimples and that sweet yet cheeky smile Harry always spots on.


	15. Chapter 15

The thing is, Harry doesn't like to admit when he's upset. He gets offended easily, being 'overly sensitive' though he tries hiding it with harsh words and lying. He was always teased for being a whiny kid and crying over every little thing in life and that's kind of why he was happy to be with Ryan and the guys.

However, now he has bruises on his bodies that don't hurt anymore, but are visible. And Harry's sad. He's sad because Louis is a jerk and he's fallen for his teacher and the man is nine years older than him. Yet, he kisses so softly and smells like tea and he makes Harry feel important and special.

But, then he started thinking about it. It's just an age difference. The rule is half the oldest person's age plus seven. Louis is twenty-five, and half of twenty five is twelve and a half, plus seven is nineteen. He frowned, realizing that it was three years older than his age and maybe they're not meant to be together.

Harry pouted, grabbing his bag from his closet and was really confused when Liam texted that he's outside. Now that was a problem as well. Liam was acting like nothing happened and they're back together. Which, they never weren't apart. Did he cheat? Harry isn't the type of person to cheat. But, Liam was being confusing so he was hoping what him and Louis did wasn't wrong.

He huffed in annoyance and was really confused with life as of now. All this love-drama stuff is getting on his nerves. He's also afraid to go to school considering those guys might come back. He doubted it, though. Louis really scared them off and must have threatened them harshly or something. 

Perhaps this whole thing can blow over. The drug dealing, kissing his teacher and falling for him, cheating on his boyfriend -- it wasn't that bad. He then nearly snorted at his own stupidity. It was terrible and illegal. Not the cheating, but making out with his teacher who's a lot older than him is and so is selling drugs.

He knew it was wrong and somehow he still found himself wanting to kiss him again. He hated how Louis continuously leads him on, kisses him and then pushes him away. Harry just wants to be with him without all these problems. Because, Louis is obviously having trouble with his sexuality.

It's not like Harry's not understanding about that. He knows how hard it is to accept yourself. Plus, there are a lot more problems. Like, Louis is married and has a kid. He didn't want to get in the way of that. But, it's obvious that Louis doesn't have feelings for Eleanor and is just staying with her for Macy.

It hurts a lot to look at that kid and see parts of Eleanor in her. But, he ignores it and tries finding the Louis. Her cheeky smile, light brown hair and sassy attitude. If he ever got with Louis, he knew she was part of the package and he doesn't mind. Because, he loves the little girl and though he is sixteen, he can handle it. Or at least, he can try.

Harry noticed it was time to go and he went downstairs, kissing his mum on the cheek goodbye and went outside to where Liam was sitting and waiting for him. He noticed Liam texting someone and grimaced at the thought of him texting her. The girl who stole his boyfriend and yet Liam is never admitting to it.

He patted Liam's shoulder, the boy standing up and pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips. Harry just smiled a small, timid smile and let Liam hold his hands. Because, Liam was leading him on and Harry was going to let him. He knew Liam was meaning well, or hopefully he was, and that he just felt bad. 

Maybe Harry's just afraid to lose someone and that someone is his best friend. Liam isn't just his boyfriend. He's more. He's Harry's only friend and Harry didn't want to lose him. He would be all alone. He has no friends and his family is simply family. It's not the same and he needs someone and that someone is Liam. 

Because, Louis doesn't like to admit his feelings and it's hurting Harry a lot. He's lost and naive and he falls deeply for people. It's been a couple months since Louis started working as his substitute teacher. Yet, he's already so deeply in 'like' with him and he just wants more and more. More of Louis and more of their relationship that hasn't even started as of now.

Not only that, but he's lost all feelings for Liam and his feelings for the lad has barely existed. It was a sad truth and sometimes the truth is always sad anyways.He tried not t get upset with Liam not returning his feelings as well, considering that Harry only had a small crush on the boy. Barely a crush, even. It still hurt, though. That Liam only dated him out of pity and still is, knowing Harry knows.

As they entered school, Liam left Harry after parting with a kiss on the cheek. Harry sighed and left to his locker where he exchanged his books. He put his bag away, remembering how Louis gave it to him after they made out in the car. He still can taste Louis, the sweet flavor of tea on his tongue as it entered his mouth.

The bell rang, considering he was a little late to school and he jumped at the sound. Harry shook his head slightly, grabbing his books from where dropped them and winced as a foot stepped on his hand. He snatched his hand away, looking up and saw Ryan glaring at him with anger.

Ryan mouthed 'stay' and Harry shakily did as told, watching the halls clear and gulped nervously when the bell rang again. It felt like years before it did. Then he winced, Ryan grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom. He checked the stalls before locking the door and why the fuck does it have a lock? Harry wondered.

When seeing it was empty, Ryan roughly grabbed Harry and slammed him against the wall while sneering,"You fucking piece of shit! I told you to get the damn money and just pay them, but you didn't! I thought you got a job, moron? But, apparently you're just a lying bastard who needs to have someone monitoring him constantly like a little kid!"

Harry's breath hitched, face going pale and he pleaded weakly,"I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I - I get paid Wednesday, I did get a job. It's at McDonald's! Please don't hurt, please don't."

At first Ryan just stared at him with this angered expression, but then he shoved Harry to the side and just shook his head. He gave Harry one last look and said while walking out,"You're out. Go and live you're pathetic life. I'm done with you. Pay me back and then you're free."

A look of surprise showed on Harry's face, seeing Ryan leave and he leaned against the wall in confusion. It couldn't be that easy, could it? To be let free from doing drugs? But, he thought about it and maybe it is. Surely it is since Ryan said that and it's common for Ryan to lie. Plus, he still asked for money.

He reluctantly got up, grabbing his books and noticed he was extremely late for class.Not that he really cared. He took out a fake pass he uses more than once by stealing it from the trash can where the teachers toss it. Honestly, teachers really aren't the best at checking for those smart kids that fail class. 

When he got to class, he gave the teacher his fake pass and she nodded at him with an eye roll. Harry put on his signature smirk and went to the back of the class, sitting down and sneaking his earbuds like usual, blasting some Panic! at the Disco and doing his usual doodling and ignoring the teacher. Like usual.

As class passed by, so did school. Harry was still as confused as ever. When it came to lunch, Liam actual sat with him and he talked to him. He smiled and kissed him and held his hand. Like they did before they had that little bump in the road. It was weird and strange, because Liam is never like that.

However, he kind of liked it. Not being with Liam specific, but being babied and loved. Having a being cutesy with him. Harry loved being cuddled and cared for. But, he never likes to admit it since he's suppose to keep up his act. He didn't want people thinking he's a softie. When he actually is.

But, as lunch went by he saw Mr.Tomlinson walking to the teacher's lunch line.He also noticed he glanced over to where him and Liam were. Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis, seeing the blank expression on the man's face as his eyes drifted to where Harry and Liam were holding hands on the table. 

Knowing it was wrong and stupid and rude, Harry giggled with Liam and started chatting about something random just to piss off the man. He saw Louis showed no expression about it and so Harry went further, being angry at Louis and pressed his lips to Liam, kissing him deeply and smiling as they pulled apart.

When he looked to where Louis was, he saw the pained, hurt and pissed off expression on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis just left. Not getting his food or anything. At first Harry was happy, knowing now that Louis actually had some type of feelings for him since no one acts that way without being jealous.

But then he thought about it. How hurt Louis was and maybe it wasn't the best idea. So what if Louis keeps leading him on? He obviously likes Harry, so he's not technically leading him on purposely. Harry's being childish and he just realized this. He is a bad person. For hurting someone like that.

Suddenly Liam squeezed his hand, asking in confusion,"What was that about, Harry?"

"Oh, um," He paused, glancing at the double doors. The ones Louis walked out of and he glanced at the clock, seeing there was still ten minutes till lunch was over. He turned to Liam and chuckled fakely,"It was nothing, I just wanted to kiss you. Listen, I forgot I had to make up a test. I'll see you after school, okay?"

Liam nodded, waving at him as Harry tossed his trash in the bin and headed out of the double doors. The halls were empty and Harry was relieved of that. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking by going to Louis' classroom, but he wanted to talk to him and figure things out before he got heartbroken.

In the end, he may be rejected and hurt by whatever Louis says. But, at least he can have a clear answer as to what's going to happen and how Louis feels. He wasn't going to let them push this off agian. It's been almost a week since that kiss and the other one. It's not fair to keep things going longer.

As he went to the classroom, he saw it was empty and groaned. He went over to where Louis' office was and it was empty too. Harry didn't want to give up yet he also did. However, he then heard an echo along with a loud thump. He went over to the gym where the sound was coming from.

When he looked in the small window of the door, his breath hitched when noticing Louis was shooting basketballs. He gulped slowly, noticing the man was sweating and somehow that was really hot. His hair sticking to his forehead, shirt sleeveless and noticed his button up shirt was tossed on the floor.

Harry didn't bothering knocking and just walked in, his feet thumping against the floor due to the silence. Louis heard, turning and glared as Harry walked in. He said with a grumble,"You're suppose to be at lunch, Styles."

"And you're suppose to be a grown man and not avoiding your feelings that you have for an underage teenager, but obviously we both like doing what's considered wrong," Harry shrugged, noticing Louis tensed and went over to where the bleachers were and sat down while smirking a bit at Louis.

Louis snapped,"You need to get your head on straight, I don't like you."

"I can't get my head on straight, I'm gay. And so are you."

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face, the man roughly throwing the ball in the basket and let it bounce while not bothering to grab it. He sighed and went over to where Harry was, grabbing his arm and dragged him towards the office connected to the gym, shutting the door.

"You kissed Liam to get me jealous, didn't you? You did it on purpose to make me mad," Louis accused, crossing his arms and his biceps tensed slightly. Tattoos littering his arm and Harry really liked them.

A smug expression formed on Harry's face,"It worked, didn't it? You were totally jealous."

"I'm not amused with your childish antics. Quit it. It's not funny, Harry," He huffed and ran a hand through his fringe.

Harry scoffed,"C'mon, you were jealous. Just admit it!"

The tone in his voice pissed Louis off. Because, to Harry it's like everything is a game and to Louis, everything is a problem. He couldn't admit it. But, then he thought about it and he knew what he had to do and say.

He turned to Harry and said honestly,"Listen, okay? I...I did like kissing you. I do think you're adorable and hot. I do have a really tiny, barely there crush on you."

"I knew it!" Harry grinned smugly, crossing his arms and went to kiss him, but Louis placed his hand on Harry's mouth to stop him. Much to the younger boy's annoyance.

The older man sighed and added,"But, we can't do anything about it. It's just a dumb crush, that's all. I'm in a mid-life crisis at the age of twenty-five. You were there, you were hot and you kissed me. I liked it and I guess the thought of having a relationship with someone I'm not suppose to is exciting to me."

Harry roughly smacked Louis' hand away and he narrowed his eyes,"You-You're lying! You like me, Louis. Stop trying to hide it. Please, j - just give it a try. We can hide it. Dump Eleanor, you don't like her! You can be with me and we can wait until my old teacher comes back. You're just a substitute, it won't be too bad. Only a couple months of hiding."

Louis kept shaking his head the entire time as Harry spoke, giving him a pitiful look and Harry's eyes watered slightly as he kept begging and pleading. As much as Louis wanted to admit that it wasn't a small crush, he was hoping this would make Harry leave him alone so he can get over the boy.

But, as he went to leave, Harry grabbed his arm and tugged him back. He lifted his free hand to cradle Louis' cheek, the stubble tickling his hand and Harry gave him these watery, puppy green eyes and pouted slightly. He leaned up, nuzzling his nose against Louis' and his lips were centimeters away from Louis'.

The action caught him off guard, Louis' heart pounding in his chest as he tried willing himself not to kiss the boy. But, as Harry whispered a breathless 'please', Louis gave in. His lips meeting the younger boy's, his hand going to his curly hair and other arm wrapping around Harry's waist to pull him closer.

Harry pressed against the door, whimpering quietly as Louis's lips moved frantically against his, his arm tightening around the boy and groin pressing against Harry's. The younger boy jumped up, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist and Louis moved him over to the desk, sitting him there as Harry panted slightly while they pulled their lips away to catch their breath.

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's neck, whispering,"I-It's wrong, Harry. I shouldn't be doing this with you. I have a wife and a kid. You're so much younger. You're a boy."

"Then why are you kissing me right now?" Harry replied, leaning his head back as he laid down across the desk, letting Louis' hand roam his body and lips move across his jaw. 

At first, Louis didn't know how to reply. Trying to ignore the question and just touch the boy. But, Harry moved away slightly, giving him a look. Louis gulped slowly, letting his hand brush Harry's curls from his face and admitted,"Because, I want to be with you. But, if we do this, it needs to be a secret. No one can know."

It was a hard decision to make, because secret relationships never end well. Someone finds out, something goes wrong and one of the two always betray the other. However, Louis was kissing Harry again and Harry loved it. The way Louis touched him and talked to him in whispers.

He was manipulated into saying yes, and yet Harry didn't mind at all. Because, he would have agreed anyways. Especially since it meant being with the teacher who he's strangely infatuated with. His curly body, muscular arms and soft hair. The stubble on his face and the softness of his lips, roughness of his fingers -- it was all so perfect.

They didn't go farther than kissing, mainly because Harry was a virgin and didn't want to lose it that way. But, also because the bell rang and Louis winced as Harry accidentally bit his lip. He blushed, mumbling a quick sorry and Louis simply chuckled fondly at the younger boy.

He checked the doors, making sure no one can see and gave Harry one last longer kiss before letting him run off. And Harry was happy. He was now with the guy he really likes, despite having to keep it a secret from everyone.

The only problem is if they get caught. If someone finds out and tells someone. That Louis can get arrested and Harry suddenly panicked when going to his next class. Neither thought it through that much. So many things can go wrong.

He didn't want Louis getting arrested. He just really likes the man and they get on so well. He didn't realize how bad this was. But, if they like each other then they should be able to date. He then remembered how they're both in two relationships and need to end one of them.

Hopefully it's the right one, though.


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since they got together, exactly three days and four hours ago, Harry has been extremely happy. Yet, there was a nerve-wracking sense to everything. Having to be worried about people finding out, though they barely had any time to speak to each other in the last few days.

The thing is, Macy was sick and Louis couldn't stay after school to 'hang out' with Harry. As much as Harry pities the young girl, he kind of hates her for being sick just as him and her father got together. It's a little awkward considering she doesn't even understand the concept of cheating and that both him and Louis were doing it.

That's mainly the reason why Harry's feeling really upset so far. Knowing that him and Louis were being terrible people, the kind Harry hates. But, there was this excitement to sneaking off and making out. Despite them not having done it aside from the time they got together, it just seemed fun.

His feelings for Louis have grown and Harry felt so happy. Seeing Louis when they're in health class, watching him teach with the sexy fancy clothing on. Tight jeans to his gorgeous thighs, button up shirt with a blazer over top and hair messily brushed with stubble. Harry was proud to say Louis is his. Sadly, he couldn't actually say it.

That was the down side to everything. Harry was finally with the gorgeous man, yet he wasn't able to grab his hand in the hall nor actually go out with him. He wanted to show off his boyfriend, but he already has one. He's still with Liam and Louis is still with Eleanor, but they're with each other.

Reality was in the way of everything, Harry knew this would happy. He couldn't believe it's only been three days and everything was slowly breaking. He wanted to kiss Louis and to be with him and he couldn't even tell Louis this, since the man is always busy. As if Harry isn't his first choice. Which was understandable; he has a daughter. 

She's his first priority and Harry had to understand this. He had to make sure he didn't get jealous of that. But, he's sixteen and hormonal and love was always on his mind. He craved clinging to Louis and being with him. However, Louis doesn't seem to want that at the moment. Being grown and mature.

Except, finally he was able to have Louis let him come over. Apparently Eleanor took Macy out for the day and went to work, which gave him and Louis time to hang out together. Considering they couldn't actually go out in public and go on a date, they were stuck in the small house.

At first they simply watched a movie, Harry hesitating before scooting closer, leaning his head on the man's chest. Louis was surprised by his action, though smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. It was comfortable, nothing awkward and that was how their relationship was. 

Except, it got boring and so somehow they ended up going into the bedroom. Harry laying on his back with Louis hovering over him and their lips smacking against each other's, tongues licking into each other's mouths. Louis' knee was pressing against Harry's hard-on, making him moan weakly into Louis' mouth as he tried rubbing his groin against Louis knee for some friction.

Louis pulled his lips from Harry's, licking his own and pressed his lips to Harry's neck, trailing kisses down to Harry's school shirt. Harry panted quietly, trying to catch his breath as he shivered as Louis' cold fingers tickled his chest on accident. He noticed Louis unbuttoned his shirt and gulped slowly as Louis' thumb brushed over his left nipple, making him squirm from the sensitive touch.

A smirk formed on Louis' lips, him leaning down and flicking his tongue across Harry's nipple, making Harry let out a throaty whine, writhering under the touch and Louis just chuckled quietly. He's never been with a boy, never having touched one this way. Since being with Harry for the past few days, he's watched videos online of boys having sex, knowing the basics but feeling he needed to see a little more.

From what he's seen, Harry may be the type to love having his nipples played with. He was right, considering the boy looked so weak for the simple touch. It was like he's a teenager all over again, watching the videos, sneaking around, making out and learning about sex. Only, this time he's learning about gaysex and he didn't exactly hate it. If anything, it seemed a lot more fun and exciting.

He nipped at Harry's collarbone, hearing Harry whimper at the painful yet sensual feeling of Louis' teeth playfully biting him. As Louis went to unbutton his jeans, a loud slam was heard and Louis' face paled, head snapping up to see Harry looking at him with wide eyes as well.

Eleanor's voice rang through the house,"Louis, babe, have you seen my wallet?"

"Go, hide!" Louis whispered-shouted, shoving Harry off the bed. 

He tried tugging on a shirt as he made sure Harry was trying to stay hidden. The curly-haired boy was rummaging around the floor, attempting to button up his shirt and find his shoes to hide them. They both heard Eleanor's heels clanking from the silence of the house, god knows why she wears them.

Louis panicking and grabbing Harry, shoving him behind the door just as Eleanor opened it. He winced, seeing the door hit Harry's nose and the boy held back a whimper as he gripped the body part. Eleanor was confused as the door didn't open fully, going to look behind it but Louis basically pushed her out of the room and sneakily gave Harry a look that said 'get the fuck out', trying to help the girl find her wallet.

As Louis looked around the living room for her wallet, Macy was sitting on the couch since she was with Eleanor as well. He was nervously glancing back at the room just in case Harry came out and he needed to help him sneak out of the house. While waiting, Eleanor was in the kitchen and searching through the drawers and cabinets, in case the pink leather item was there.

But, then she walked out of the kitchen and Louis looked up to ask if she found the wallet. However, his eyes widened when seeing her holding up Harry's bookbag with a raised eyebrow. He gulped slowly, knowing she recognized it from the time she found weed in the bag.

Macy gasped, also recognizing it and exclaimed,"Harry's here? I love Harry! Harrrehhh, where are you?"

She quickly got up, stumbling a bit and rushed into the rooms to try and find the boy. While the little girl ran off, Eleanor was looking at Louis with a glare,"Where is he? And why the fuck is that boy in our house?"

"Calm down, El. He...He's here for some help on a school paper, I am great at English and thought I could help him out. It's not that serious, he's a nice kid once you get to know him," Louis assured, seeing Macy giggling rushing down the hall and holding Harry's large hand in her tiny one. 

A guilty expression was on Harry's face, but then he saw Eleanor had his bag and was slightly relieved that he wasn't the one getting caught alone. Louis just gave him a timid smile, Eleanor shoving his bag into his chest and he stumbled back, Macy pouting at her mum when seeing the boy trip slightly.

She whined,"Mummy, no pushing Harry! That's mean!"

"Well, dear, Harry's not a good person, okay? He's naughty and won't be coming over anymore." She shot Louis a narrowed eye expression, kissing Macy's forehead and telling her to go to her room.

A hurt look crossed Harry's eyes, sighing as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. He tugged it on, slipping his arms through the sleeves and Louis made sure the girls were gone as he went over to the boy. Harry went to say goodbye, but Louis gave him a chaste kiss which made him smile.

He told him in a whisper, brushing a stray curl behind Harry's ear,"Don't worry, we'll be more careful next time. Wipe the pout off your lip, baby, we can hang out some more another day."

Harry nodded slowly, smiling a bit until Louis stepped back as Eleanor walked in the room. The woman beamed at Louis, but nearly scoffed as she looked at Harry. She found her wallet in Macy's room, so Eleanor just mumbled a quick goodbye and Harry's breath hitched as he watched her kiss Louis.

The younger boy swallowed a lump in his throat, looking down as he grimaced when hearing Eleanor whispering something about 'having fun tonight' causing Harry's hands to clench around the straps of his bag. As she left, she shut the door and Harry just said a quick goodbye as well then rushed out.

Louis panicked, following him and went to say something but Eleanor was still there and he couldn't risk it. He groaned, shutting the door and grabbed his phone. He sent Harry an 'I'm so sorry' text that didn't get a reply. He ran his hands over his face in frustration, seeing Macy skipping into the room with a grin.

Her grin fell, pouting as she asked,"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just...sad is all," He shrugged, giving her a small smile and sighed as she opened her arms for a hug. He chuckled, picking her up and pressed a kiss to her sticky cheek causing her to giggle and ask if they can watch Rapunzel, which he nodded to.

As he put the DVD in, he checked his phone and sighed when Harry still hasn't responded. He knew the boy had his phone, and was annoyed yet feeling guilty when he didn't reply. How did he even get home? The question was upsetting and he laid on the couch, letting Macy cuddle up to him and he sang along to the movie as well as his daughter, wishing Harry was with them.

-

Running off like that was really immature of Harry to do. He regretted it as soon as he left, but he couldn't help it. He felt so rejected and cheated on. Seeing Louis kiss Eleanor. Well, it was the other way around but he didn't push her off or seem disgusted by it. Almost looking like he enjoyed having her chapped, lipstick covered lips on his instead of Harry's.

Now he sounds like a jealousy little kid and slumped in his seat at health class, fidgeting whenever Louis looked over at the corner he was in. It's not just that, though. He feels like Louis is using him now. Not only has Louis simply been kissing him since being together, but he tried tugging down Harry's jeans and after thinking about it, Harry figured they would have had sex already if he did let Louis do that before Eleanor walked in the house.

He doesn't want to have sex. He's only sixteen and the thought of them going further seemed way too soon. It's illegal and Louis should know this. He wanted to do more with Louis and he's the only one scared of getting caught while Louis just seemed to want to fuck him.

He wants romance and a relationship, not a fuck buddy. Which is why he's considering ending this if they don't actually talk. It's funny how Louis' the adult yet acting like the kid. Perhaps they switched bodies or something, because everything has been backwards and Harry is really confused.

When Louis walked passed his desk as he passed out papers, he let his fingers brush pass Harry's arms and goosebumps appeared on Harry's skin. He shivered a bit, gulping as Louis went to the next row, blue eyes looking into Harry's green ones and Harry ignored him, looking down at his paper and saw a small bit of writing on it.

Meet me after class, please? - xoxo Louis

Harry chewed his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed and saw Louis across the room at his desk. Louis sneaked a glance over at him, Harry rolling his eyes and just nodding. A grateful smile formed on Louis' lips and Harry shook his head a bit. He didn't bother doing the work and sneaked his phone under the desk to see a text Liam sent.

Guilt filled him, noticing Liam asked to come over later and he looked up to see Liam grinning at him from across the room. Harry hesitantly sent a 'I can't. busy with mum/sister. Sorry x'. He was afraid to see Liam's reaction, chewing on his nail nervous and felt his phone vibrate, Liam only replying with 'whatever' and Harry sighed.

Luckily, class ended soon and Harry slowly packed up as the students left the room. He watched them leave and reluctantly sat back in his seat. Louis waited till the bell rang, going over since he didn't have a class that bell and shut the door, locking it just in case and a silence fell.

Harry picked at his nails, avoiding Louis' eyes and frowned as he heard the man walk over. He heard Louis sigh and the older man said,"I know it hurt to see me and Eleanor kiss, but...I can't do anything about it, love. She can't know I'm with you and I don't know what to do right now."

"Did you 'have fun' last night?" Harry snapped, narrowing his eyes referencing when Eleanor whispered that to Louis.

When Louis didn't say anything, Harry felt tears well up as he looked up at him in anger. Harry shook his head at the guilty expression on Louis' face and roughly snatched up his back, going to leave but Louis grabbed his arm and tugged him back. Harry tried moving from his grip, however huffed and stood there with an angered expression.

He exclaimed,"How could you do that? We're together and you fucked her? N-No, you don't get to do that. That's now how this works. You're my boyfriend, right? So, that means you - don't touch me!"

Louis hushed him, much to Harry's annoyance and pleaded as he frowned,"Babe, I know. I didn't want to but I'm so confused right now. She's my wife, the mother of my kid. I can't - I don't know what to do. I like you, though. I want to be with you, not her."

"It doesn't seem like that," Harry grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Harry hesitated and asked,"Are you just with me cause I'm young and you wanna like, be exciting or whatever? Do you even actually like me? Cause, it seems like you just wanna get in my pants. I'm not having sex till I'm older or at least in love. And, all we do is make out...I want a relationship, not just sex."

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face. Harry stared at him, looking for any signs of guilt and just sighed as he went to leave again. The lack of response wasn't what he wanted. It was as if Louis was contemplating and wondering if it was true. Harry didn't like that, he wanted a firm and confident answer.

"Harry, stop walking away from me. Why are we suddenly switching places?" Louis joked, refering to how he walked away from Harry often. Sadly, Harry just halted and Louis took his hand, pulling him around so they were chest to chest. He lifted Harry's chin, giving him a small kiss and promised,"I like you. Not just your body or age. If anything, the age thing is kind of throwing this off. But, I don't mind. It's just a number and...you're right."

"About what?" Harry asked warily, hoping it wasn't the sex thing. If it was, then he really had no faith in their relationship. He couldn't handle the pain in being used. No one can, he assumed.

Thankfully, Louis said to his relief,"About me and Eleanor. She can see Macy any time if we got divorced. I was just...don't be mad." Harry was confused but Louis told him honestly, leaning his forehead against the younger boy's,"I was worried this -- us -- wouldn't work out, and I guess I wanted her as my...back up plan? But, I know now that I want to be with you. We just got together, but I have faith in us."

At first, Harry didn't like what he said. About the back up plan and not trusting their relationship. However, he realized he was doing the same with Liam. Neither of them trusted their relationship and that was fine. They just got together and it takes time, not to mention it was abrupt.

So, Harry and him talked. They agreed if they are together, then they need to dump Liam and Eleanor to show they truly mean what they say. It was hard for them to do this, to think of a way to let their partners down. Especially since they can't mention the other, but they both agreed to it.

Harry and Louis then sat down on the desks. It was lunch time and they ate together with the doors locked. They talked, being more aware of each other's worries and concerns. Discussing how to avoid getting caught and shared small kisses, not making out or getting each other off because it was more than just sex.

Harry wanted a relationship and someone to love him that he also loves. Even if they aren't in love, at least they're getting there. And Louis wanted someone who understood him, wasn't pushy and who he can joke around with. He wanted fun and happiness, and that's what Harry is. 

It was perfect as they shared stupid jokes while also sharing chocolate milk. Harry was happy with Louis wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck playfully and not sexually. It was sweet and maybe this could actually work out, they both hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a couple days since they told each other to break up with their significant other. Both were avoiding it a lot and it's kind of sad, considering they promised each other to break up with them. But, Harry and Louis were scared of the aftermath towards when they broke up with the people.

Harry was scared of being alone. He couldn't handle losing a friend. Too much has happened since the whole drug deal. He was also worried about that, so far the guys haven't contacted him since he gave them the money. He even gave them a little extra, practically his whole paycheck.

But, cause he lost Ryan and Dwayne, he'd rather not lose Liam. Liam is like his big brother that he use to make out with. Okay, that was weird. Either way, Liam protected him and made sure he was always safe and okay. If they broke up, he'd lose his protector. His best friend who he use to kiss and he can't risk that. Liam is his only friend in the world and Harry needs him. 

Not to mention, he can't be with Louis everyday and all the time. He was so happy with how things were going. When he wasn't with Louis, he could be with Liam. They wouldn't kiss, because Harry lied and said he was sick. He didn't like cheating and so he thought maybe if they just cuddled, it wouldn't be as bad as when Louis had sex with Eleanor.

That still makes him really mad. They just got together and Louis had sex with her. He didn't have to, he hasn't before. He remembers how Louis told him his sexdrive was done and they haven't hooked up for a long time. But, then this happens and he goes with her to bed.

It disgusts him. All he wanted was them to be perfectly happy together and maybe they could just run away. Then he realized how stupid and ridiculous that sounded. They have been dating for about two weeks and Harry is already being an idiot, wishing they could flee the country. How childish of him.

He needs to be more mature, he's dating an adult after all. This means he has to act like one himself. If they ever got caught, he'd have to prove it was a mutual and not all on Louis' side. Besides, he was the one that basically threw himself at Louis. It wasn't fair if Louis was the one getting in trouble.

Sadly, people always blame the teachers and it sucks. No one should be in trouble for falling in love. It wasn't love yet, but feelings grow much like a flower and can bloom into something beautiful. That can't happen if they don't get a chance to grow and be watered, though. 

At the moment, Harry was laying in bed and waiting to go to school. He still had a few minutes before and he'd rather just sit there and relax. Despite the fact that he could get up early and meet up with Louis. He was going to do that anyways, because Louis was picking him up. It was risky, but they barely got to hang out recently.

It was hard being in a secret relationship. It has its exciting moments and heart-pounding experiences, but there are the tough sides. Such as Louis having a kid and needing to be with her often. Or maybe the worst part is Harry needs to not stare at Louis when he's demonstrating push-ups, cause that can be dangerous. He'd risky his willy getting hard.

Suddenly, a beep was heard and Harry checked his phone. He smiled, seeing Louis texted that he's on his way. Harry got up, stretching with his clothes already on. His hair was brushed, but slightly messy and so he ruffled his curls, not wanting them to be poofy and annoying.

They were such a hassle, but Louis always loves playing with his hair and it made Harry happy. How he ran his hands through them or tugged on them when making out. Probably the best thing about it, honestly. Having their lips mingle, the slight pain of his hair pulled and maybe Harry has a pain kink.He'll have to think about that.

Either way, he headed downstiars and saw his mum, step-dad and Gemma gathered around the table. She was on break and staying with them often lately. He swore there wasn't a break during this time, making him suspicious. Maybe she dropped out and he can get his parents attention on her. That would be fabulous.

Harry grabbed his bag, placing it on the stool and snatching a banana from the basket. He peeled it, taking a bite and saw his mum staring at him with an annoyed expression. Harry chewed the piece of banana, confused as he gulped it down and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She sighed and insisted,"Harry, why did you get a job at McDonald's instead of the bakery? Surely the bakery is a lot nicer than that rubbish greasehole."

"Greasehole?" Gemma whispered to Robin in confusion.

The man shrugged with an amused expression, wiping his mouth quickly and kissed his wife goodbye. Harry mentally gagged but remembered he saw Eleanor kiss Louis once so it wasn't that bad. Still, he grimaced and finished up the banana quickly, trying to avoid the question at hand.

She grabbed his arm as he went to sneak out, and he reluctantly groaned,"Gosh, mum! I just -- I don't wanna be working with my mum, it's really embarrassing, okay? Not that you're embarrassing, I - I just don't wanna be made fun of. I know it sounds mean, but you must understand. Grandma is a little -- you know?"

A frown formed on her lips, pouting as he pulled her son into a hug. Harry rolled his eyes, feeling her nearly suffocate him with her tight hug and Gemma was watching in amusement from where she sat. He didn't get why his mum was hugging him, he expected to be smacked or something.

"It's okay, dear. I get it, you don't wanna be made fun of. I wouldn't want you to be bullied either, cause you're my baby. Always have been, always will be," She grinned, kissing his cheek and he sneakily wiped the lipstick spot.

He nodded and waved goodbye, hearing Louis' car pull up. His mum assumed Liam was there instead since he got a car. The convenience was nice and it helped in the long run. Hopefully his mum doesn't look out the window and she didn't, thankfully, as Harry rushed to the passenger side of the car.

When settled in, Louis gave him a kiss that tasted of coffee and lemons, strangely. Harry scrunched his nose slightly, giggling as Louis pouted and they kissed once more before the older of the two pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't safe to be kissing with the sky so bright and people able to look in the windows.

On the way to school, Harry texted Liam saying he got a ride from his mum to school. He then leaned back, playing the radio and turning stations until he smiled and found a nice one that played rubbish songs much to Louis' annoyance. Harry sung along loudly, making Louis wince at his voice. 

Harry wasn't a bad singer, but him singing loudly made him sound terrible. A grin formed on his lips and he took Louis' hand that rested on the joystick and entwined their fingers. Louis snickered quietly, rolling his eyes and soon enough they pulled into the school parking lot for teachers.

When parked, Harry practically assaulted Louis and crawled over, lips capturing Louis'. Louis let out a surprised sound, panicking as he pulled away from Harry to make sure no one was watching. However, Harry just chuckled and settled in Louis' lap, moving the seat back a little with the button that helped.

Harry told him quietly, hands clinging to Louis' green hoodie of his gym outfit as if someone outside could hear,"Shh, don't worry. No one can see us. There's a bush literally right next to us, Louis."

"I think that's a shrub," Louis retorted, gripping Harry's bum in his hands and captured Harry's bottom lip inbetween his, sucking it slightly before kissing him probably as Harry moaned.

A smirk formed on Louis' lips, letting his tongue explore Harry's mouth, tasting the faint flavor of bananas and his mind went very dirty while doing so. The two kissed deeply, tilting their heads to get as much of one another as they could. Harry panted quietly, trying to grind down onto Louis' lap.

However, the man gripped his hips to hold him in place as he whispered frantically,"No, Harry. We--We can't do that here, baby. Okay? C'mon, we should probably head inside. Wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious."

"But, Louis--"

"No," Louis narrowed his eyes, voice sweet yet stern and reminded Harry of a parent. He looked outside before pecking Harry's parted lips and opened the door. "You go out first, I'll leave in five minutes. See you in gym, love."

A pout formed on harry's lips and he grabbed his bag that Louis tossed. Louis noticed he was chilly and hesitated before calling him back. He looked around, tugging the green hoodie off his head and handed it to Harry.

Harry giggled quietly, pulling it over his school uniform. Seeing as Harry was a little smaller, the sleeves went past his hands and he snuggled into it. The hoodie was warm, Louis' scent of coffee on it and Harry loved it.

He went to leave, but then smirked and rushed back over to Louis. Before the man can ask why, Harry gripped his chin with one hand, kissing him deeply as a thank you and grabbed Louis' crotch with his other, causing the older one to gasp and gape when Harry ran off smugly.

Yeah, Louis was hard. He groaned, shaking his head slightly and glanced at the bulge in his pants. He grimaced, poking it. He hasn't wanked in so long. But, it was too inapropriate to do that while in a school parking lot. So, he thought of his grandma naked and that definitely helped. 

-

It was during gym and Harry kept glancing at Liam, contemplating what to say. How does one tell their boyfriend they have another boyfriend? He can't tell him it's Mr.Tomlinson, that would ruin everything and he knew Liam being Liam would tell the principal right away since he thinks student-teacher relationships are wrong.

That's really not fair. It's just like saying being gay is wrong. It's a love people won't accept and that's just like the relationship Harry is in. You can't help who you fall for. If a student likes a teacher and vice versa, it shouldn't matter. Love is love and Harry is sure he will be falling in love with Louis.

Which is why he needs to end things with Liam, except he doesn't know how to. The worst part is, Harry knew Liam wouldn't care since they're not really even dating anymore. But, Harry's never broken up with anyone before and he wasn't sure how to do it or what to say.

As he thought about it, Harry did a few pull ups and struggled with shaky arms. He's still trying to lose weight. The problem is, Harry's very lazy and doesn't know how to lose it. He just keeps doing curl-ups and pull ups, hoping that's enough. He can't do push-ups, they're too hard for him.

He could feel eyes on him, Harry blushing when seeing Louis staring at him. He jumped from the pull-up bar, stumbling with a sheepish expression. The worst part about dating a gym teacher is that Harry is a clumsy dork and unlike most guys, he doesn't look sexy when he's working out. He looks like a three-legged giraffe that's drunk.

Suddenly, Louis was frowning and Harry looked confused. He saw Louis pointed nonchalantly over to the left and Harry's breath hitched, seeing Liam flirting with Sophia. A pained expression occurred on Harry's face, not because Liam is flirting but because it just hurt that he did it so openly when they're technically together.

Harry huffed, watching Liam and Sophia for a moment. He contemplated before shruggina nd angrily stalking over to Liam and glanced at Louis, who was smirking slightly. Oh god, Louis knew Harry was breaking up with Liam. This should definitely be fun, Harry thought with an eye roll.

When he got to Liam, Sophia awkwardly said goodbye and rushed off to her giggling friends. Liam turned and paled when seeing Harry looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Liam cleared his throat and put on a forced smile as he gave Harry a quick kiss and Harry didn't need to turn to see Louis' jealous expression.

Harry just shoved Liam slightly and glared,"We're...we're done, Liam."

"What? Why?" Liam asked as if he's actually upset, but Harry could hear the underline sound of hope beneath his tone. It was kind of upsetting that Liam didn't even care that they were done.

Either way, Harry had Louis and was happy with him. So, he told Liam honestly,"Let's face it. You cheated on me with Sophia, I know you did so don't deny it. And - And I found someone else who actually gives two-shits about me. So, that's that. You can go be happy with your girlfriend and leave me in the dust like you have been already."

A look of disbelief grew on Liam's face, him gripping Harry's arm roughly and exclaiming,"I didn't cheat on you, Harry! I never cheated on you! I actually did care about you but you don't deserve it! You fucking selfish two-timing bitch!"

"I saw you! Stop lying to me, I overheard Sophia and her friends talking about it! How you had sex with her, so quit lying!" Harry shouted, tears springing to his eyes. It's not cause Liam cheated, but being cheated on in general hurts. It hurts anyone to be cheated on. The insecurity of why they weren't good enough.

Liam's eyes widened and he look guilty but then he just sneered, roughly shoving Harry,"Well, maybe if you weren't selling drugs then I wouldn't have needed to leave you! Face it, Harry! You only cause problems and soon enough, your 'boyfriend' is gonna leave you too!"

The shove sent Harry stumbling back and before he could speak, Louis' voice was heard as he man shouted,"Hey, leave him alone!" Louis rushed over, helping Harry up and glaring at Liam," Mr.Payne, to the office, now!"

An annoyed expression covered Liam's face, but there was some regret as well. He hesitated, just rushing out of the gym and Harry noticed Sophia sneaking off after him. Of course. Harry knew he was right, he was cheated on. But, the worst part was he did the same.

As Louis helped Harry up, he went to speak but Harry just shook his head and gave him a small smile. He walked away, thanking Louis quickly and people stared as Harry walked over, sitting down on the bleachers with a frown.

For the rest of gym, Harry sat alone and Louis watched him with a pitiful look. He knew Harry cared for Liam and no, he wasn't jealous. He could tell it was a friendly care and he didn't mind. Which is why he whispered to Harry as he walked out of the locker room when class ended,"Meet me in my classroom after school."

Harry smiled weakly, nodding and made sure the people were gone as he gave Louis a quick kiss before rushing out. Louis chuckled, eyes darting to his curly-haired boyfriend and now all he needed to do was dump Eleanor, then some of their worries can be gone. If only it was that easy, though.


	18. Chapter 18

"And I swear, Mrs. Jameson was trying to get in Principal Cowell's pants."

"No way, that slut!"

"Trust me, she's a threat. Trying to sleep with the married boss."

"Doesn't she know he's married?"

"Don't you know she doesn't care?"

As the teacher's continued talking, Louis sat back with a look of disbelief while picking at the sandwich Eleanor made him. He grimaced while picking off the tomatoes of them sandwich. He doesn't mind tomatoes, but he doesn't like having them on his sandwich.

He honestly didn't think the teacher's lounge would be a gossip session. He thought, once school was over that all the drama and sleeping around would stop. Apparently he was wrong considering these fifty year old hags decided that sleeping with the boss was fun.

Do people really believe that sleeping with someone will benefit them? It won't. Unless you're dating the person, sex is just drama-filled. Which is why he decided to try and be patient before doing any business of that sort with Harry. It could get him to jail and he already has one kid. Though, Harry couldn't get pregnant but still.

He's thankful Harry wants to wait. If he was a slutty guy like most teenagers, it could be a problem. Even if Louis was a little needy, he can be patient as well. Sex isn't everything and he's still married. He needs to talk to Eleanor but that can wait until tonight or tomorrow.

As of now, he was nervous as fuck. With all these adults surrounding him, he felt intimidated still. Especially with Eleanor constantly texting him and asking if they can go out tonight. It was Friday and as much as he wanted to, he needed to just break up with her before this goes on too much.

Letting it go out too long can cause many problems. Most being that she would end up finding out without him telling her and that can make things worst. As long as he's honest, she will still be mad but not as much as she would be with him going behind her back. He needs to end it as soon as possible.

He tried coming up with some ways to explain, however ever thing he can think of sounds terrible. 'Hey, I cheated on you. But, wait, it gets better; it was with a guy.' That didn't seem appropriate and was rude. Even if he's done with her romantically, he still needs to have her like him.

Having a daughter makes everything a million times worse. He wants custody at least on the weekends and if he makes Eleanor mad, she will take those rights away. Sadly, the mum always gets more days with the kid and Louis didn't like that. He cared more about Macy than Eleanor.

Eleanor didn't even want a kid, Louis did. She always complained about Macy and Louis takes care of her. He wants to have full custody if possible but the only way he can do that is if he proves himself. So, being mature and open about cheating can help, even if it will hurt some.

Honestly, he knew Eleanor would be pissed off. Any woman or human would be when told they were cheated on. He knew she wasn't cheating, though some wouldn't believe him. Unlike Liam, she has been home too often to cheat and if she wasn't, then she was actually working or with Macy and couldn't cheat with the kid with her.

But, he knew she felt the same. The marriage was bound to be ended and he felt as though she will see it coming. Hopefully not the cheating part, however everything else. The sex they had wasn't right. It was gone and forced (Not really forced, it was consensual) but more along the lines of them both feeling like they wanted to do it, even if it was weird.

Louis sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich and looked around the teachers lounge. He wonders if he's the only one who's having the problem of dating a student. Most of the teachers around were old, he's one of the few in the twenties. The others are girls, however, so he doubts they are dating anyone in the school.

Even if they are, it shouldn't be a problem. He understood the 'powering' of it all. Surely if you date someone, you would want to let them slip by and try helping. But, then they should just move classes. Much to his relief, Harry is in his gym class so that won't be a problem. Though, he does have health every once and a while.

Either way, dating a student really isn't a big deal other than the overpowering of it. People assume the adults just want to take advantage of the younger person. Louis doesn't want to do that. He doesn't care for sex, he truly likes Harry. Even if the boy is an annoying twat sometimes. 

Besides, he knew Harry was vulnerable often and does anything people want him to. But, he won't do that. He'd never take advantage of a person. He has a kid, for goodness sakes. He'd hate if a guy did that to his baby girl. Or a girl, whoever his daughter goes for when she's older.

Instead of thinking too into it, Louis just sighed and got up as the bell rang. Throughout the rest of the day, Louis was looking forward to being with his new boyfriend. It felt so weird to say that. He couldn't even imagine being attracted to boys and now he's already dating one.

Towards the end of the day, Louis waited in his class and was glad there were no cameras in the class. The school was quite old and only a few classes have cameras. Apparently him and Harry are meant to be, seeing as his class was one of the ones that didn't have a camera. It must be fate.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Louis glanced up with his glasses on, smiling when seeing Harry walking in with a sheepish smile. He got up, walking over and shut the door, locking it behind him. Since it's the end of the day, people may just think the door was locked for safety purposes considering they are meant to leave them locked before school ends.

Louis grinned as he saw Harry placing his bag on the desk and taking off the hoodie Louis gave him earlier that day. He walked up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy and slowly kissed his neck with a sigh. Harry shivered, leaning his head back on Louis' shoulder to look up at him with his big, green eyes.

He puckered his lips and Louis captured Harry's lips with his own, giving him a kiss. Louis told him softly,"I'm really glad you stood up for yourself today. Liam was being a jerk."

"I don't wanna talk about it, Louis," Harry frowned, turning in Louis' arms and hugged him. He leaned his head against Louis' chest and said while chewing his bottom lip,"Um, I-I was wondering when you were going to end things with Ela-whore? I know you just--"

"Harry, don't call her that," Louis narrowed his eyes, stepping back with a look of disapproval.

A pout formed on Harry's lips,"Sorry, she's just a bitch."

"But, she's still going to be in my life and that means she'll be in yours as well. Considering we'll be together for a long time, I hope, then you'll be seeing her a lot," Louis told him with a sympathetic gaze. He saw Harry grimacing and let go of the younger boy much to Harry's dismay,"You know, if -- if you can't handle all of this then we'll just need to end it now."

Harry frantically shook his head, grabbing Louis' arm and pleaded,"No, don't say that. I want all in, Louis. I can handle it. I don't like her and she doesn't like me, but...I can handle this. I love Macy and I don't mind helping with her. And, I can deal with Eleanor. If it means being with you."

A small smile formed on Louis' face. He shook his head, watching as Harry sat on the desk. He moved between the boy's legs, Harry wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as Louis gripped Harry's thighs and kissed him softly,"I really like you, sweetheart. I hope this is all worth it in the end."

"Two weeks of dating and we have all this shit to deal with," Harry laughed, even if it wasn't that funny. 

Louis shrugged, placing his lips on Harry's and sucked the boy's bottom lip slightly. Harry whimpered a bit, moving his hands from Louis' neck to the older man's waist. He pulled Louis closer and panted slightly. Louis kissed him deeply, pulling away a few seconds later and smirked slightly.

"Eh, it's worth it if I get to do this," He then went to grab Harry's bum, but then tricked the boy and started tickling Harry's sides, causing the younger boy to yelp in surprise. Louis laughed, watching as Harry started squealing. Louis panicked, kissing him to silence his sounds and whispered,"Shh, we need to be quietly, baby. Wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Harry nodded breathlessly, cheeks flushed as he smiled. Louis rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers in Harry's curls to pull him close and kiss him again. Harry was still breathlessly, having trouble kissing him back but it was cute as he kept pulling away, making them look at each other with these loving eyes.

It's weird. Louis has been married to Eleanor for years and they never had these moments, even before Macy. They were never so connected despite dating for so long. Yet, here he is with Harry, looking at one another with such admiring and fond expressions.

They've been dating for two weeks, kissed a little less than a month ago, and they act more in love than him and Eleanor ever did. Surely it's because they're in the honeymoon phase, but he's never had one with Eleanor. But, perhaps he shouldn't compare relationships. Every relationship is different.

So, he just tugged away from Harry and patted his cheek lightly when Harry pouted. Louis went to Harry's book bag, pulling out the homework folder Harry had. He tossed it to the boy who looked disappointed. Louis just smirked and walked away, going to do his own work.

Harry let out a whine, but reluctantly went to Louis desk and sat on the older man's lap. Louis glared, however he then chuckled and let Harry take over his personal space. He doesn't mind clingy, as long as it's just with Harry. Harry was always his exception to everything.

-

"So, you're fucking your student?"

Louis smacked Zayn's arm, giving him a warning look. Despite them being alone in the house, he was still self-conscious. Seeing as they were in the living room, if Eleanor was just by the front door, she would be able to overhear them talking and he couldn't let her hear this.

A grimace formed on Louis' face and he retorted,"We're not fucking, Zayn. At least, not yet. But, like, we're dating and it's nice and casual. It's like being back in school and not just cause we're in the school building. I feel like I'm sixteen again or something."

"Are you like, using him to feel young again, Louis?" Zayn frowned, shaking his head in disapproval. "Cause, if you are, I'm gonna be really pissed at you. I know the kid, even if it's just from buying weed. He seems like a nice guy who just got in a rough situation and you shouldn't use him."

Louis glared,"I would never use someone! He's a sweetheart. Yeah, he can be annoying and sometimes a little too whiney or stupid, but he's nice and he cares about me too. I don't even think of him as sixteen sometimes. More like an immature adult? If that makes sense."

"Sort of like you?" Zayn joked.

He simply rolled his eyes, hearing Macy yelling at Dylan most likely in the other room. Louis groaned and called out,"Macy, please keep it down!"

He should have known his response would lead to the kids coming out of the room. The man groaned, not trying to be annoyed as his daughter stumbled in with a pout, Dylan following behind with lipstick smeared on his face. Zayn grimaced, seeing his son wearing make up.

"Dylan is being a meanie pants! He stole my lipstick!" She shouted, motioning to the lipstick in the boy's hand.

Zayn shook his head, picking up the boy and tsked,"Dylan, you know boys don't play with make up."

"Uh, one second, dear," Louis told his daughter timidly, taking Zayn into the kitchen. 

Zayn set Dylan down in confusion, letting the boy run off as he held the lipstick in his hand. He placed it on the counter, sitting across from Louis and raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why he was being asked to go into the kitchen. That usually meant he was going to be judged.

Louis hesitated before saying,"Telling Dylan that boys can't play with make up was rather rude, Zayn."

"Why? He's a boy, he shouldn't be playing with girl things," Zayn retorted, leaning back in his seat as he glanced into the living room where his son was going around and playing some game with Macy.

At first, Louis didn't want to be dissing on Zayn's parenting skills. But, he remembered how Harry lectured him when they first met. So, he told Zayn straight up,"Your son could be transgender. Your son could be gay. Your son may like wearing make up when he's older. Or your son could just be a straight guy who happens to like trying new things. And, telling him this as a kid, even if he's too young to understand, can make him feel like you won't support whatever he is later in life."

"He's just a kid, he doesn't know what he is," Zayn pointed out with an eye roll.

However, Louis shrugged,"And as a kid, what's taught now will effect him later in life. My mum taught me gay isn't a choice. And, even if I do support them and always had, I felt like me liking Harry wasn't okay. See? It effected me. And, I know you're not some jerk who won't accept your son, but you may want to think about how you word things around him."

A frown formed on Zayn's face, taking in what Louis said. He nodded slowly and Louis grinned when realizing he helped someone for once. Usually, Zayn is the one telling him what not to and to do. Helping him and giving advice. Now, he was the one doing it.

"You're right, thanks man." Louis just shrugged. Suddenly, Zayn asked,"So, what are you going to do about Macy when you and Eleanor divorce?"

The question made Louis groan and shake his head,"I have no fucking idea. If I'm lucky, I would get to see her on the weekends. But, then Harry would get sick of her being around on our days together. I -- I just wish dad's got more time with their kids."

"Why don't you fight for it in court?" Zayn looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Let's face it, even if I did, it's really unlikely for a dad to get kids during the week. Even if their the better choice, everyone wants the mum's to take them in cause there are 'facts' saying that mum's are more nurturing. Fuck that. Dad's can be nurturing too, but apparently that's just my opinion," Louis grumbled, watching his daughter with a longing expression.

Zayn said simply,"Facts were once opinions that were proven. Just prove it."

A thoughtful expression formed on Louis' face. He held his gaze on his daughter and nodded slowly. Surely he can prove he's the better parent. He's around Macy more, he works more and he is still home long enough to take care of her while Eleanor tosses her in daycare then leaves to work before Macy's even home. 

When Zayn left, Louis decided to do some research on how to get custody of his daughter. He can juggle work, taking care of her and dating Harry. If Eleanor takes her for the weekends, then he can have Harry during that time. It would be a lot for him, but he kind of wants that.

He'll be able to keep busy and it'd be a nice way to deal with things. If it ever gets too much, he can ask Eleanor to take her more during the week. With that in mind, Louis placed Macy in bed after her dinner and bath. He read her a bedtime story, kissing her forehead goodnight and took a shower.

When washing up, he heard Eleanor coming in the room and sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He dried off, changing into pajamas and walked out, only to see she was tugging on her pajama shirt. Eleanor yawned, glancing at him and smiled as he walked in with damp hair.

Louis hesitated, kissing her quickly as they laid in bed. He noticed her grabbing her book and nervously fiddled with his fingers. A beep was heard and Louis grabbed his phone, seeing Harry texted him goodnight with a kissy face. He smiled, replying quickly before looking over towards Eleanor.

He knew he had to do it and so Louis muttered,"Um, E-Eleanor we need to talk."

She slowly sat up, placing the book down and frowned. A suspicious look was on her face and she gulped slowly,"Alright. I--uh, what is it?"

"I know we've been together a long time," He started, licking his lips slowly. "But, this isn't working out anymore. I love you, but it's more of a friendly love. And, I think we've been pretending for too long that we're still in love. I really don't think I ever was and you're a great person, sometimes, but this -- this isn't working. We need to both be happy and this,us being together, isn't making us happy."

A silence fell, Eleanor staring at him with hurt-filled eyes. But, she then angrily stood up and Louis watched as she shouted,"Who the fuck did you cheat on me with, Louis?! Who? Cause, we've been married and you always seemed happy until a few months ago!"

"Eleanor," he snapped, motioning to Macy's room as he stood up as well. "Please, calm down! Macy is sleeping--"

"Does it look like I care? Who is she? Was it some fat-ass teacher from school? Cause, she's probably married too, you cheating bitch!" Eleanor exclaimed, shoving him with tears falling. She grumbled while snatching up some things from the drawer,"I cannot believe I am married to someone who doesn't give two shits about me and is fucking some old hag ---"

"It's not a girl!" He exclaimed, causing her to halt. He chewed his bottom lip,"It's not a girl. It's a boy. Um, it's--it's...he's sixteen and he's not exactly a teacher."

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to say this. Because, Eleanor turned to him with a look of disgust. She clenched her jaw, shaking her head as she grabbed a brush, throwing it at him. He dunked, wincing at the way the mirror shattered. Eleanor walked over, gripping his shirt with a glare.

She sneered,"You disgusting pervert! Fucking a student? It was hat Harry guy, wasn't it? I cannot believe this! That's it. I'm going to court and I'm getting custody of Macy cause I don't want you touching her like that, you pedo. She's coming with me and that's final."

A gaping expression formed on his pale face. A sickening feeling was in his stomach, tears forming in his eyes as he rushed out of the room, only to see Eleanor carrying a scared and sleepy Macy with her. The little girl was asking her something with her tiny fist rubbing her eyes.

She turned and saw Louis, frowning as she called out for him. Louis felt tears fall, hearing the door slam. He leaned against the door frame, rubbing his hands over his face as he slid down to the floor. He cannot believe he just told her that. He didn't know what he was thinking.

Now, she can call the cops and report him. He was hoping she won't but who knows? She took away his daughter, she may take away his freedom too. And Louis was an idiot. He went to bed, unable to sleep and just texted Harry, saying they need to talk tomorrow. They need to keep low now and he was going to need to talk to Zayn, or else everything was going to crumble.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was worried. Louis wasn't at school the next day and they received a really rude substitute. Which was amusing since Louis was the substitute and now they needed another. However, Harry was more concerned with where Louis was and why he was gone.

He tried texting him and there was never a response. He didn't understand why Louis was ignoring him. He tried thinking back to if he did anything wrong or annoying. Sometimes he can do stupid things and not realize it's wrong or upsetting someone until they speak up.

As far as he knew, they were fine. He didn't do anything to upset Louis and that was good. However, if it's not something he did, then he doesn't understand what's wrong. He contemplated walking to Louis' place, but that would take ages and it's really cold outside. 

Plus, he can't drive yet and couldn't have his mum, step-dad or sister drive him. So, he was stuck trying to get ahold of his boyfriend with no use. Should he be worried? One Day without Louis talking to him isn't that big of a deal. Harry tries not to be clingy, even if Louis finds it cute and adorable.

However, this isn't just about them. Since he did nothing wrong,he assumed it had to do with something else. He was concerned that something may have happened to Louis and if that's true, then he really needs to find a way to get him contacted. He wasn't at school and teaching, so something is up.

It's not like Louis to just not work. He's never sick, Harry knew this since he complained about having a cold the other day. And, that means something happened. Did someone die? Is someone in the hops ital? Does it have to do with Macy? Maybe he's overreacting. That's just how Harry is, though. The worst things come to mind and he can't make them go away until he knows what happens.

It's sort of like when he saw a car similar to Louis' and worried that he could have been in an accident. He texted him and Louis responded hours later. Hopefully this will happen again. Which is why he sat in his room, waiting and chewing on the end of his pen nervously while looking over his homework.

He shivered slightly, the room cold and he got up. Harry shut the window, groaning at the snow on the ground and grimaced as he went over to grab a jacket from his closet. Sometimes he likes to cuddle under a blanket, but then he has the urge to go to sleep when doing that.

As he went through his Jack wills jumpers, he glanced over and beamed at the green hoodie Louis lent him. He still had it and was always comforted by the hoodie. The material was soft and he loved the warm feeling it gave, content with the thought of Louis wearing it and it had the scent of his cologne he used.

Harry tugged it over his head, slipping his arms through and smiled at how big it was on him. Though Harry is bigger weight wise, his arms were shorter considering Louis is a grown adult while he's still growing. He really couldn't wait to be older and get taller. He hates being short.

The silence was killing him and Harry grabbed his remote, turning on the Telly and hopped on his bed. While flipping through his phone, he occasionally glanced at his phone and checking if Louis called. Much to his dismay, the only calls he was given were from Liam.

He wasn't in the mood to talk to the jerk. After what he said, Harry was done with him. He couldn't bother even looking at Liam earlier that day during school. He couldn't believe the guy actually said what he did. Accusing Harry of losing Louis (not that Liam knew it was Louis) due to him being a scaredy cat.

Harry isn't a scaredy cat. Sure, he doesn't tend to stand up for himself, but he just did. He did with Liam and he did with Louis, saying that he needed to dump Eleanor. He was slowly and gradually getting better at defending himself and now he was more secure with himself.

Sometimes he still feels fat, but Louis said he likes his stomach and told him it was perfect. Because of that, Harry wasn't worried about losing weight and concentrated more on studying that afternoon. However, he struggled and couldn't focus. The words were jumbled and he slammed his binder close.

Harry was getting frustrated with all the papers laid out. They were all due tomorrow and it was way too much work for him. He let out an angered noise, grabbing his chemistry book and throwing it across the room. It slammed against the wall, making it shake and the dresser wiggle at the impact.

The sound most of echoed through the house, because not even a minute later his sister was slamming the door open with a concern expression. It soon turned to annoyance when realizing Harry wasn't hurt and simply angry. Gemma groaned, rolling her eyes and shut the door behind her while walking in.

Gemma leaned against the door and crossed her arms,"Alright, little bro. What's wrong now?"

"I'm stupid!" He exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut and tugging at his curls. He always does this. It's a habit ever since he was little. When he's mad, he pulls his own hair as if it was some release for him.

His sister frowned and walked over. She took his hands and unclenched them from his hair. Harry looked up at her with a lost expression. Gemma told him,"No, don't say that, Harry. You know you can't help it. Now, why isn't Liam over? He always comes and helps you study."

"We broke up," He shrugged. 

Harry tugged on the sleeves of his hoodie and Gemma furrowed her eyebrows when seeing this. She raised an eyebrow, knowing it wasn't Harry's. The only hoodies/jumpers/jackets he owns are from Jack Wills. She only knew this since she's the one who typically does laundry.

Gemma countered,"Then who's hoodie is this?"

"Lou--" Harry stopped. He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say and shrugged awkwardly,"It's Liam's."

A confused expression formed on her face. She didn't get why he would keep a jacket from his ex-boyfriend considering he said they broke up. Whenever she was dumped or dumped someone, she threw out all their shit or gave it back to them right after. It was torture keeping something from a person you will no longer see.

Before should could question it, there was a door shutting and their mum's voice rang through the house, calling Gemma to come downstairs. Gemma sighed, glancing over at Harry. She gave him a suspicious look and he just looked down at his homework, hearing her leave the room.

Once she was gone, he let out a sigh of relief. He was worried she will get the secret out of him and he couldn't let that happen. Louis would literally kill him. They couldn't risk anyone finding out, even if Harry's somewhat sure she would support his decision. 

Gemma had a boyfriend who was six years older and they dated for a year. Their mum wasn't okay with it, but she didn't make them break up. Louis is nine years older and Gemma was legal when dating her boyfriend, but it's pretty similar situations. Louis isn't even his real teacher, they only have maybe a month left before his old gym teacher is back.

After that, they can be together with one less of a problem. Once Louis is done working at the school, if someone found out, it wouldn't be as big of a deal. Harry has a year and a couple months before he's legal. As long as they keep it a secret until Louis' done working, then everything will be fine.

-

It was at school and Harry was frantically tapping his finger, waiting for the bell to ring and to go to health class. He nervously looked under the desk at his phone, wishing Louis would just reply. He wasn't sure if Louis was working today, but he was really hoping so.

Once the bell rang, Harry nearly jumped from his seat and was rushing over to the door. He groaned, tapping his foot impatiently as people were squeezing through the door. He really didn't get why they were rushing. Like, it's not as if they were all dating a teacher and needed to sneak in early to class to ask why the fuck they were ignoring his texts.

Finally, he shoved through the last two people and practically ran down the hall. Along the way, he spotted Ryan walking with Dwayne and chatting. Harry quickly turned the corner, wanting to avoid them at all costs. So far, Ryan hasn't bugged him much and it was nice since he was always afraid they would somehow ask him to sell drugs again.

When he got to the classroom, he was very relieved as his eyes laid upon his boyfriend sitting at his desk. Louis wore his glasses and had his hair messily swooshed to the side. He had on a button up shirt with a blazer on and from what he could see, nice skinny jeans.

Harry looked at the man, licking his lips nervously and went over to speak to him quickly. But, as he did so, people started walking in and he nearly groaned. Louis looked up, eyes going sorrow as he saw Harry looking at him with a frown. Louis hesitated, writing something frantically on a piece of paper for a moment before casually placing it on the end of his desk.

Harry got the idea and he nonchalantly walked to his desk, sneakily grabbing the paper along the way. He went over and sat down on his desk. His eyes darted to Louis, who gave him a small wink and Harry nearly rolled his eyes. But, he just unfolded the paper with his binder out to not be so obvious.

I'm assuming you're mad/upset because I wasn't in school yesterday? And you must have texted me. I told Eleanor we should break up and well, shit went down. She took Macy and I was talking with Zayn yesterday, I couldn't come. I need to sort this out, baby, okay? Don't worry, though. I'll figure it all out. My phone is under her name and she shut it off. We can talk more later, alright? We'll be fine, I'm not letting you get away x

Harry wasn't even sure what to say. He looked up, eyes meeting Louis' blue ones. He gave his boyfriend a frown, only to receive a wink. He raised an eyebrow, but Louis was up and standing then starting class. He wasn't really pleased with Louis winking. He was worried about him and Louis seemed to be playing it off all fine. As if he didn't just say his wife (ex-wife?) took his daughter away.

As class went on, Harry was more focused on what Louis told him. Eleanor took Macy away? It seemed like a weight off his shoulders. He loved the little girl, but honestly, he was kind of jealous since Louis spends a lot of time with her. However, it's Louis' kid and he knew he would need to see her often when they're together. Not to mention, Macy wouldn't be okay with Eleanor.

She was such a bad mother and never seems to care for Macy. Macy shows no love towards her mother and it's not just because Eleanor doesn't let her have a snack before dinner. Obviously something is off about it and Macy must not like Eleanor, which isn't okay.

Suddenly, as Louis was writing something on the board, Harry overheard something. It was Ryan whispering (terribly) to one of the girls,"Hey, do you think he skipped working yesterday to get a butt implant? Cause, his arse looks fake as fuck. I can't wait till Mrs.Smith comes back. Mr.Tomlinson is annoying as fuck."

"I bet he's gay, cause he totally ignores my flirting," The girl said with a huff of annoyance, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Harry grimaced and he heard Ryan snort,"I wouldn't doubt it. And why were you flirting? He's seriously so ugly. Look at his face, it's disguising and he looks like he has surgery done to it."

The insult towards his boyfriend had Harry clenching his fist. He gritted his teeth, not liking them talking about Louis like that. He's not ugly at all. He's seriously so hot and beautiful. It makes Harry nearly melt. He never thought he could be so lucky to have someone so perfect be his.

As they continued insulting Louis, Harry couldn't hold it in and listen. He snapped in a hasty whisper,"Would you two shut the fuck up? Stop joking about him like that, it's rude."

"Aww, is someone defending the teacher? What a teacher's pet," Ryan smirked, the class going silent as everyone turned considering he wasn't exactly quiet.

Harry felt his cheeks flush when hearing peope giggle. Louis was confused and not sure what was happening. Harry gulped nervously, just shaking his head and turning forward. He didn't want to be teased and have his buttons pushed.He's not in the mood to deal with this.

However, Ryan continued,"And now you're playing the silent game? Typical Styles move. You always were too weak to defend yourself. Oh well. It doesn't matter. Mr.Tomlinson is an arse and yet you defend him? Hilarious."

Harry snapped and scowled,"Shut up! You fucking dickhead, quit insulting him! If anything, you're an arse. You little, ugly, drug-addict piece of --"

Ryan jumped up, gripping Harry's shirt and practically pulled him from his desk. Harry gasped, wincing as Ryan shoved him against the wall and went to punch him right in the face. Students were taking out their phones and taking pictures while others were recording.

However, Liam was up and grabbing Ryan, tugging him off before Harry was hit in the face. Sadly, Ryan was strong and ripped his arm from Liam's grip long enough to hit Harry right across the face. Harry stumbled back, gaping as he reached up and felt his cheek sting.

Louis rushed over, going to tug Harry away, but Harry was angry. Never has Ryan hit him and he never thought he would. He figured they were at least decent friends. Apparently not. So, Harry was grabbing onto Ryan, attempting to punch him but Ryan's friend was shoving Harry away.

Students were cheering and Louis grabbed Harry by his arms, wrapping his around the smaller boy to restrain him. Harry was struggling against his grip and shouting weakly,"L-Let me go! He hit me, Louis! He hit me! Get the fuck off me and let me punch him in his smug arse face!"

Luckily, there was too much chaos for anyone to notice Harry called him Louis. The older man shushed him and whispered in his ear,"Calm down, love. Shh, it's okay. Just breathe."

Harry gulped slowly, let out a shaky breath and slumped in Louis' grip. Louis let out a relieved sigh and he glared at Ryan,"To the office. Now! Everyone settle down! Take a seat. The show is over." 

Louis let Harry go, giving him a warning look as Harry glanced over at Ryan. Before Harry could sit down, Louis grabbed his arm and told him,"Hey, you're going to the principal's too."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief, jaw dropping. "Why the hell am I going? He threw the first punch! He pretty much attacked me! I was defending you."

The class was too busy talking, thankfully. A few looked confused since they didn't overhear Ryan saying those things. However, Louis held back his sympathy and guilt as he told Harry with a blank expression,"You tried hitting him as well. Just go."

"Louis--" Harry halted in his words, seeing the man's knowing look. He glanced around, keeping his voice low as everyone was still hyped up about the fight and pretty much tweeting while posting embarrassing videos everywhere.

Louis whispered with a stern voice,"Don't argue with me, Harry. Please. You did something wrong and now you need to face the consequences. Just leave. It won't be that bad."

A frown formed on Harry's face, feeling betrayed as Louis nonchalantly went to the front of the class as if nothing happened. Harry looked at him with a scowl, snatching up his bag and binder. He angrily walked out of the classroom, slamming the door shut.

Louis chewed his bottom lip slightly, sighing and quieted the class down. He left a girl in charge that was the most trustworthy, leaving an assignment on the board considering he needed to go with Harry and Ryan in case they started another fight, also he needed to tell the principal what happened.

So, he left and when he got to the principal's it wasn't the best. Harry was angry and not looking at him while Ryan was just bored. He was always getting in trouble. In the end, Harry was given a one day suspension since he's usually not this bad while Ryan was giving a week considering he's always in trouble. 

When Louis thanked the principal, leaving, he went to chase after Harry down the hall. But, the boy was already rushing out of the school since his mum was called and waiting outside. Louis sighed, knowing Harry was mad at him for making him go to the principal's office.

However, it's his job. He can't play favoritism towards Harry. If he didn't make Harry go as well, then the students would be suspicious. He knew he would have to make this up to him. For now, however, he had a job to do. He glanced back once more before going to his class and continuing as if he didn't call out his boyfriend like that.


	20. Chapter 20

After school, Louis felt so bad about giving Harry up to the principal and making him go. He still felt like he made the right decision, however, because he can't let people be suspicious. They were already risking it since Eleanor knew and he didn't even tell Harry about that. Which really isn't a good thing to keep from him either.

Which is why he wanted to talk to Harry after school. Harry was taken home by his mum, much to Louis' dismay, and he knew Harry was probably in a lot of trouble now. He didn't think it was that serious. Harry was obviously arguing with Ryan about something serious. He didn't know what, but it must be huge if he got that pissed off over it.

However, Harry is kind of sensitive. It's not a bad thing, but he blows things out of proportion sometimes. He did recall Harry saying he was defending him. Is that why he got mad? Maybe there's more to the story. But, this is school and no matter what, he can't go off beating up someone even if it's to defend a loved one.

Louis was being a huge hypocrite, he knew that. He always beat up jerks at school if they were making fun of his sisters or if a guy cheated on them. Like one time, Lottie's boyfriend cheated on her and he didn't appreciate that. He beat this shit out of him and got a week suspension, but it was totally worth it.

He understood why Harry did it and he really appreciated it. What Harry did was so sweet and loving if it was to defend himself or Louis. But, Louis can't just let him get away with hurting someone. It was only a day suspension and despite it being on his record, at least he gets a day off from school and can relax. Though, his mum may make him do some work or something.

Either way, Louis wanted to see him. So, after school the next day he texted Harry and the boy didn't respond for a while. Louis was home now and trying to contact a lawyer to get custody of Macy. He didn't know much about these things. Like lawyers and court, he was always confused about how it went down and what happens.

But, he was doing a lot of research and chatting with Perrie about it since her friend is going to school to be a lawyer. He sighed and finally was happy when Harry said he'd be over in a few. Apparently his mum left him with Gemma and she was sleeping. He was going to sneak out and Louis didn't like that, but let him get away with it. He would hate if Macy ever sneaked out. He didn't care why she would, all she would have to do is talk to him and he'd let her go wherever as long as it's reasonable.

He got up and went to his room, changing into a pair of joggers along with a sleeveless shirt. He glanced in the mirror and ruffled his hair, smiling a bit. He has gained some more muscle since being a substitute for a gym teacher. He use to do footie, but had to quit to take care of Macy and now he's in better shape than before.

He really missed seeing her. Eleanor has ignored his calls and it's getting on his nerves. She can't just take his daughter. But, he also couldn't call the cops. They would find out about Harry and that can't happen. He's thankful that Eleanor hasn't called them herself. It's been practically a week and she hasn't called. He was hoping she never would.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Louis rushed out. He halted, going and grabbed a drink from the refrigerator just in case Harry was thirsty and placed it on the table. He then fixed up the place, wanting him to be comfortable so he wasn't mad. He didn't feel like arguing with the boy and wanted to make sure he wasn't too upset with him.

Considering Harry actually came over, he assumed he was just upset now. Harry does this thing where he's mad for a while then he just becomes sad and looks like a lost puppy. Louis prefers when he's sad. Even if he's hot when angry, he would much rather have a cute puppy faced boyfriend than a Satan angry one.

When he opened the door, Harry stood there in a cute, black button up shirt with a tee underneath. It looked like the tee shirt was plaid and then he had on slightly bagging jeans being held up with a belt. He looked really good in jeans. Louis is use to seeing him in the school uniform and only has seen Harry a few times without it on. Usually just wearing Louis' clothes since he always changes whenever he came over after school.

Harry turned his head as Louis went to kiss him. He let out a 'hmmph' and walked passed Louis, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Louis sighed and shut the door. He noticed Harry brought his bookbag and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. He saw Harry taking out his books and Louis awkwardly stood there.

He then spoke,"Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

Neither spoke and Harry took out a notebook, scribbling down whatever as Louis chewed on his bottom lip. He figured Harry was still upset over the suspension and understood. He had a lot of make up work and he thought that's what Harry wasd doing. But, as he walked over, he noticed that wasn't it at all. It was a list.

Harry grinned innocently and said,"Okay, this is rules we can't break. Well, you can't break, as we date."

"You made me rules?" Louis snorted, shaking his head. He sat next to Harry and looked over the list. "I'm the adult here, Harry. If anyone is making rules it's me."

"No," Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't like that you made me get suspended. I was being a good boyfriend and beat that jerk's arse for insulting you. Yet, you made me go to the principal's office? Now, I'm grounded. So, this can't happen again. Boyfriends don't let each other get in trouble."

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face. However, he took the list with a grumpy expression and looked it over. His eyes widened when seeing the rules, them growing each time he looked over one of the rules. They were so stupid. No getting Harry in trouble, giving him detention, letting him work with Liam on a project, yelling at him in class.

He scoffed, looking towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry grinned and took Louis' hand. He entwined their fingers and exclaimed,"See? Now we won't have any problems. Just follow them, okay? It's really embarrassing for me to get in trouble by my boyfriend. I'm sure if you were in my position, you would get it."

"I'm your teacher. Not just your boyfriend," Louis pointed out with a grimace. He shook his head and took his hand from Harry's, ripping up the paper. "I'm not your little puppet. Instead of telling me what to do, talk to me. And if you don't want to get in trouble or yelled at, then you need to actually do as told."

A frown formed on Harry's lips, glancing down,"Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are you acting like a five year old? God, I swear. Sometimes you're such a child, trying being mature for once in your life," Louis snapped at the boy, standing up and shaking his head as he angrily walked into the kitchen. He ignored Harry's gaping face and ran a hand through his hair.

He knew that was cruel. It's one of the things Harry is sensitive about when it comes to their relationship. Even if he likes that Louis is experienced and manly (sometimes), he doesn't like how he's underage. Because, it means to others they can tease him for being a 'baby' and not old enough to 'understand' some things.

Louis sighed, leaning back against the counter and tried cooling down before talking to Harry. He knew Harry was just not use to dating. He only dated Liam, so it's all still new for him. He shouldn't be mad at Harry. If anything, he was being childish as well. He wasn't reading between the lines of what Harry wrote.

He was obviously just embarrassed to have gotten in trouble. And, Louis didn't think about it. He basically snapped at him in front of the class and made him out to be the bad guy as well. Maybe he could have sent him to the office after class or have been more nice about it. He was just defending Louis.

With that in mind, Louis hesitated before walking into the living room. He saw Harry frowning with his knees pressed to his chest, chin perched on top and arms around his legs. Harry looked up when he saw Louis walk in. He blushed a bit, seeing Louis' tattoos exposed. He didn't notice them at first. Being too mad to check out his hot boyfriend.

Harry admitted quietly, sucking on his bottom lips a lot,"I just get insecure. I know it gets out of hand and -- and I guess I try hiding it? By like, getting mad and snapping at people or joking around. When I was hanging out with Ryan and his friends, they always teased me. Cause, they're taller and older and just 'cooler'. So, I would do bad things and get in trouble for like, attention I guess."

"What does that--"

"And I liked it at first," Harry interrupted, gulping slowly. "But, being with you made me reaize I don't need to get attention like that. Yeah, I got your attention by getting in trouble. But, I don't need to anymore. So, when you sent me to the office, it made me realize how stupid I use to be. My mum was so mad and saying how proud she was of me for changing and now I'm being a pest again. I don't want to be like that anymore."

Louis nodded slowly, smiling a bit,"That's good, love. You don't need to be an annoying arsehole, okay? You're so sweet and people should know that. You don't need to worry about me yelling at you in class. Just don't do anything stupid or get in trouble. You've been so sweet and you haven't done anything wrong in quite a while."

Harry blushed a bit, shrugging and hesitantly crawled into Louis' lap. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, pecking his lips softly,"I've been a good boy, haven't I?"

"Oh god," Louis laughed, shaking his head as he gripped onto Harry's thighs. "Babe, I don't do that kínky siht."

A pout placed on Harry's lips,"You don't wanna be my daddy?"

The word made Louis grimace and he shook his head. He couldn't imagine that being sexual in any way. Not when that's what his daughter called him. It use to be hot when he was younger, but with a kid, he can't see it. It would make weird thoughts appear in his mind and he nearly gagged. Even if it sounded sexy from Harry's lips.

Harry sighed dramatically, but nodded when he realized why. Instead of talking about it anymore, Louis carried Harry into the kitchen with the boy's legs wrapped around his waist. Harry insisted on him being carried and kept kissing Louis' neck, so there's no way Louis could say no to that. Especially since he promised to make Harry some toast.

While the bread was in the toaster, Louis went over to where Harry was swinging his legs and sat on the island. He went over, stood between his legs and Harry grinned. He was definitely happier than when he was earlier. He gripped Louis' shirt and connected their lips sweetly. He giggled as Louis gripped his waist, where he's ticklish.

Realizing this, Louis prodded his sides and Harry let out loud laughs, causing their kisses to be a little awkward. But, then Louis stopped so they can snog properly. He let his tongue brush against the roof of Harry's mouth. The boy shudder slightly, letting out a pleased sound and moaned softly when Louis pulled him closer.

However, there was a loud bang noise. Louis jumped, gaping when he saw Eleanor walking in. Seeing as the kitchen was connecting to the living room, she got a full view of Louis and Harry. Macy's eyes lit up and she shrieked out Harry's name, running over and nearly tripped over her shoelaces on her way.

Harry smiled, hopping from the counter and let the girl cling to his leg and mumble out,"Harreh, missed you this much!" She held her arms out and beamed at him. She then grinned at Louis and squealed,"Daddy! I was missing you that much too! Mumma said you were so busy! Did you miss me too?!"

He faked a small smile and nodded, saying honestly,"Of course, lovely. I always miss you when you're not with me. You're always on my mind, you're my little angel."

She giggled, hugging him tightly as he crouched down to reach her height. He noticed a small frown on both Harry and Eleanor's face. He knew Harry was just jealous since he once called Harry his angel. He can have two. But, he had no idea what was on Eleanor's mind. The woman is just a mess and he didn't want to deal with her.

He hesitated, motioning Harry to take Macy to her room. She eagerly grabbed Harry's large hand and led him to her room. Along the way out, Louis could hear her rambling about some new toys Eleanor got her. She grabbed her bag that was probably filled with useless shit she'll forget about after a couple days.

When they were gone, Louis crossed his arms and looked at the woman expectantly,"So, why haven't you called the cops?"

"I cheated on you," She said blankly, looking down.

The bluntness made Louis' heart dropped. Despite him not being in love with her, it hurt to hear that. They've been together for so long and he never cheated. At least, not until he met Harry. He should have known, but he never thought she would. Maybe he put too much trust into something that was going nowhere.

Eleanor explained, sitting down at the island,"It was for a while now. His name is Jim. He has a son and the kid is friends with Macy. I met him when I picked her up once from the daycare. We've been dating for a couple years. I guess Macy understood I was cheating and that's basically why she hates me."

"Wow," Louis snorted. A couple years? He's either an idiot, oblivious or maybe he knew all along and just didn't want to believe it. No one wants to believe someone they care about cheated on them.

"I know," She said in guilt, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Macy and I have been staying with him. He's -- He's really nice. He reminds me of you, just more mature." The small joke didn't make Louis laugh. She then groaned and rubbed her face in frustration,"I was disgusted at first. Okay? I didn't like the thought of you cheating on me with not just a guy, but someone so young."

He looked at her in disbelief,"Are you kidding me? You've been cheating for a couple years apparently! Don't pull the younger shit and it doesn't matter if he's a guy!"

"He's underage," She snapped. "It's illegal.I'm trying to look out for you. Obviously you're just dating the kid cause you're at a mid-life crisis at the age of twenty five. It can happen at any age. It seems exciting now, sneaking around and risky it, but once it gets time for you to be put in jail you'll realize it wasn't worth it."

Louis shook his head slowly and he told her,"I care about him. In a couple months, when his teacher is back, I won't be his and it won't be as bad. Just two years and he's legal. We can make it."

She shrugged, standing up and glanced at the clock. "Whatever, Louis. I need to go back to Jim. I came by to drop off Macy. And to apologize. I still think it's wrong. But, it's your life now. I won't call the cops and we can get a custody agreement on Macy. However, once you get put in jail, don't call me to bail you out."

With that said, she called in Macy and the little girl came running out of the room. Eleanor kissed her on the head, Macy just rushing back to Harry. However, Harry was already walking out and the girl ran right into him. She shrieked, holding her arms up and Harry picked her up, tickling her and the girl giggled, smacking his hands away with her tiny ones.

Eleanor glanced at Louis, giving him a warning look and she left. Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He watched as Harry held his daughter. Harry laughed when she tried tickling him back, failing since his ticklish places were where she can't go. Only Louis can touch him there.

A fond smile formed on Louis' lips. He leaned back against the wall, watching as Harry and his daughter bonded. It's his dream come true. Macy loves Harry so much. He can see she likes him a lot more than Eleanor. From what he can tell, Harry loves her as well and maybe this can all work out.

The confidence made him feel a lot better after what Eleanor said. So, he rushed over and spooked Harry, making the younger boy jump in surprise and Macy laughed at his expression. Louis grinned, pressing kisses to both of them and Macy was saying'ew' but Harry was blushing. It was all just perfect. They were like a small family.

-

On Harry's day back from his small suspension, Louis noticed he wasn't the same. People were judging him a lot and Louis hated seeing Harry looking so insecure. He loved that he wasn't a jerk, but he didn't like how he couldn't stand up for himself anymore. It made him feel so bad for the boy.

He wanted to say to go back to how he was, but that wasn't the best answer to it either. He just needed to find better friends who like him for who he is rather than what he was. Everyone who liked Harry just liked how he was popular. Now, without Ryan and those guys, he was like any other outsider.

Louis was popular in school, so he couldn't help with that. But, he can help whether or not Harry sat next to the jerks in the back of the class. So, he made a new seating chart and had them switch around. It was wrong to change it just to please his boyfriend, but he also knew it was right since Harry was being picked on.

Harry seemed happy, despite being in the front of the class. However, he was able to give Louis sly winks and smiles without people noticing. They always had this little gestures like the sweetheart symbol where they basically give each other a small thumbs up. They decided it was their symbol for if they want to talk after class or something. 

So, if Harry sneaked a small thumbs up, sweetheart sign then Louis would send one back as if saying it's okay. If not, then he would shake his head. It worked well. Louis didn't think they would need to use it that day. But, they had a test and Harry seemed really upset about it. It was the first test they had since Louis substituted.

When Harry passed out the papers, Harry was staring at the test with a frown and didn't seem happy at all. At first, Louis didn't think much of it and started grading homework they had. Since it's health class, they were learning about drinking and driving. It involved some math for the intoxication levels and much like that along with blood alcohol concentration.

He gave them around forty minutes to take the test since they need to start the new unit. But, he noticed Harry wasn't doing anything. He was just staring at the test and frowning, not even bothering to try. It made Louis mad and sad all at once. He should at least try to take it, even if he doesn't know the information.

Louis gave everyone a five minute warning and glanced at Harry. Their eyes met and Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry just glanced down and took his pencil, circling random answers. Louis shook his head as Harry handed in his paper. He quickly glanced over a couple answers and grimaced, seeing he just circled the letter C each time.

Harry looked at him and Louis gave him a disappointed face. All he received was a shrug and he let out a small sigh, but placed the test down with the rest. He then announced to pass up all the tests who weren't done and mentioned test make-ups and retakes. He gave Harry a knowing look and Harry didn't spare him a glance.

When that happened, he walked by Harry's desk and gave him the sweetheart symbol. Harry didn't respond at first, but then he reluctantly gave it back. This made Louis smile a bit, and then he began teaching the new lesson. It involved fitness planning and is really boring. But, it had to be taught.

Thankfully, class went by quickly after that and Harry purposely packed up slowly. He waited till everyone was gone and then Louis made sure the shut the door, checking that no one was in the halls as the warning bell rang. He sighed and looked at Harry, who was staring at his hands and sat on Louis' desk with his ankles crossed.

Louis walked over to him, grabbing his test and holding it up. Harry didn't look. Louis narrowed his eyes and said sternly,"Harry, this is ridiculous. You didn't even try. I know you weren't paying attention, but a lot of these questions were so obvious. Like, if you drink one beer, should you be allowed to drive yourself home? The answer is D, it depends on your BAC."

"Well,then why don't you just take the stupid test if it's that easy!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up off the desk and grabbed his bag. He huffed and went towards the door.

Louis was taken back by his angered voice. He grabbed his arm and said,"What the hell? Harry, calm down. I'm just trying to help you. I know you're not use to getting good grades, but if you try, then you can boost them a lot. It's not as hard as it seems. I can help you, for christs sake. I'm a teacher and your boyfriend, it's like a bonus. I'm probably the best person you can go to help for."

"No one can help me, I'm just stupid and I know I am," Harry countered, slouching slightly.

A pitiful look crossed Louis' face and he told Harry softly,"You're not stupid. I told you, you're really smart and if you try then you can get A's and go to Uni, you just need to apply yourself."

"I'm dyslexic," Harry admitted, glancing down in embarrassment. Louis looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes,"It's like, where I can't read well and -- and I mix up a lot of letters."

"I know what it is, love," Louis gulped slowly, trying to take it in. He furrowed his eyebrows and was still confused. "I don't understand. Why didn't you just tell and your teachers? You could have gotten extra help and I wouldn't make fun of you or anything. You can't help it. And, why didn't your mum get you extra help as well? I assume she knows."

Harry scoffed,"Why would I tell anyone? It's embarrassing! I'm so stupid, I even have a learning disability! I don't want to tell anyone and I didn't want you to know because it's just not right. I didn't want you to look at me differently. My sister always looks at me differently for it and I hate it."

At first, Louis wanted to object and say he wouldn't do that. But, he knew he probably would have. So, he just nodded slowly and he placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. Harry looked away with a small blush and Louis shook his head, turning Harry to face and said quietly,"Hey now, baby, don't do that. We're okay, yeah? So, let me help you. I'll do research and I can try to learn how to help you."

A timid smile formed on Harry's lips, nodding slowly. Really, he didn't like getting help. He doubts anyone does. It makes the person feel weak and like they can't do anything themselves. But, Louis meant well and so he was going to at least try to get help from him. Because, that's what boyfriends are for.

With that in mind, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Louis'. A grin appeared on Louis' face as he kissed back and playfully twirled Harry's tie in his hand. He used it to pull him closer and pressed Harry up against the wall. The younger boy slipped his hands in Louis' back pockets, sighing against the man's lips.

Sadly, he needed to go back to class eventually. Louis wrote him a pass, saying he had to finish a test and he pressed one last kiss to the boy's kiss and watched Harry leave with a happy expression on his face.

He then went online and for the rest of his free period, he did research on dyslexia to help his boyfriend. Finally, he understood Harry and was happy Harry opened up to him. It showed that their relationship was growing and so is their love.


	21. Chapter 21

Ever since Louis find out, or was told, about Harry's learning disability, he didn't treat him differently. Which really made Harry happy since he was actually very nice about it. He didn't think Louis would be so kind since Harry is stupid and can't read well at all.

It was rude for him to assume things, but that's what happened a lot in his life. His family treats him like he's slow and maybe he is a little, but he tries not to be. He tries hiding it, like from teachers and the school. Because, he doesn't want to be treated differently.

As far as Harry knew, Louis was trying to find ways to tutor him and he found that very sweet. Louis was going out of his way to help Harry when he didn't even have to. His mum tried getting a tutor for Harry when he was younger, however the guy was creepy and then the girl was weird and the other girl was being mean to him.

That's why his mum just gave up. She tried a lot of different ways to help and tutor him herself, but it strained their relationship a little and Harry didn't want to lose his bond with his mum. So, that's why he didn't care anymore.He lied and said it was getting easier when it really wasn't.

It wasn't like Harry even cared about school. All it does is making him feel excluded and like he doesn't belong. He hasn't found anyone with a learning disability and the very few people who were dyslexic or similar were made fun of or teachers weren't discrete about them having it.

They were always taking out of class for tests and not quiet about it. He would overhear people snickering and being rude about it and this was something he didn't want. To get attention in a negative way. His disability was none of anyone else's concern and he didn't want teachers helping him because the only teacher he likes is his boyfriend.

Which is why he was happy to see Louis giving him a sweetheart signal and motioning to the clock. This meant he wanted to meet up after school and Harry grinned as he secretly gave him the signal back to say 'okay'. He loved the way Louis' smile widened and he giggled silently while staring down at his paper.

He was confused as to why Louis wanted to see him, but it's probably just to make out again. Not that he cares, since it meant Louis was going to touch and kiss him. He was a really good kisser and that's probably just cause Harry only kissed a couple people considering how young he is.

So, with that amazing thought in mind, Harry eagerly rushed out of the room as the bell rang. However, he stopped and waited a second before quickly glancing at Louis and giving him a small wink. Louis chuckled and shook his head in amusement as his boyfriend practically pranced out of the room.

It was time for lunch and he wasn't pleased with that. Because, he can't go to Louis' class since Louis had a teacher meeting thing or whatever and now he has no one to sit with. He lost Liam and the guys, so it was just him. He's never been so lonely before and reluctantly sat on his own.

For a while, Harry glanced around the cafeteria. He noticed how everyone was sitting with someone, whether talking or not, and he was just picking at his food. He lost his appetite and didn't want to eat, but he was also hungry strangely. His body is weird and he unwillingly took a bite of his food.

While he ate, he saw his mum texted and she asked if he wanted homemade mash for dinner and to help her cook it. He rolled his eyes, because she knows he loves cooking, so why ask? But, he then simply replied 'yasss!' and she sent him a poop emoji. Their relationship was hilarious.

As he kept on eating, he saw how Liam was with Sophia and grumbled under his breath. They were dating apparently, constantly being lovey dovey and it reminded him of how they use to be. He wished him and Louis can go around and kiss each other all the time.

Sadly, even if it was thrilling to be sneaking around, there were it's downsides. Sometimes it's the age difference since Harry can be immature, other times it was the hiding and the last one is probably the risk of Louis getting arrested if anyone found out about their relationship.

Harry sighed and frowned as he pushed his mash potatoes around his tray. He slumped his chin in the palm of his hand and suddenly there was an Irish voice speaking,"Um, hello?" 

Harry glanced up and saw a rather cute boy with blonde hair and brown roots. He had this crooked teethed smile that was somehow endearing and held a tray full of full. The Irish lad awkwardly waved and struggled since he was holding the tray up, making Harry look amused.

"Yeah?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at him curiously.

The blonde chewed his bottom lip slightly,"Can I sit with you? Sorry, it's just -- m'new here and there's not many people who seem friendly. And, since you're sitting alone, I thought maybe I could sit with you? But, if you don't want me to, then that's fine. I can go somewhere else."

"You talk a lot," Harry commented and moved his bag so the guy could sit next to him. He eagerly sat next to the curly-haired boy with a thankful expression. "I'm Harry, by the way."

Irish boy grinned,"I'm Niall! Nice to meet you."

Polite, much? Harry just shook his head and laughed a little. He nodded and then continued eating. As they sat together, there was a small silence. It was a little uncomfortable and so Harry just went on his phone, occasionally looking towards the blonde boy who wore a similar uniform to Harry, except with a bowtie instead of a regular one. Harry wondered if he would look good in bowties.

He glanced towards where Liam sat and grimaced when noticing he was kissing Sophia and the girl was in his lap. He never even let Harry sit in his lap at lunch. Rude. He rolled his eyes and angrily picked up a chip, chewing it in frustration and made disgusted facial expression whenever Liam and Sophia kissed.

A laugh was heard and he turned to see Niall. The Irish boy snorted,"Dude, you're so jealous. If you like the girl, then you should move on. She's obviously happy with that puppy eyed boy."

"I'm not looking at her, I'm looking at my ex-boyfriend who's liplocking with her," Harry retorted, being proud of his sexuality. He wouldn't let people assume he's straight, cause that's not fair.

Much to his relief, Niall just nodded and let out a small 'oh' sound. He didn't say much after that and for the rest of lunch, they spoke in small, choppy sentences. Only giving yes or no answers. There seemed to be a little tension and Harry hoped it wasn't cause he's gay.

Lots of people in the school are accepting, but it's more of a 50/50 chance. Niall mentioned how he recently moved schools and would skip lunch a lot. It was sad to hear that, however Harry then remembered when that happened to him in his old school. Before he moved and met Liam and the guys.

He wanted to prevent Niall from being an outcast and that's why he suggested they just eat lunch together everyday. Niall seemed pleased by this. Harry would offer more, but they don't seem to have classes together and that's all he could suggest as of now.

On his way to his next class, Harry waved goodbye to Niall and nearly vomited when he saw Liam and Sophia making out against the lockers. He let out a gagging sound and Liam looked up from the shorter girl. He whispered something to her and she nodded, rushing off and buttoning up her shirt a bit more.

When Liam walked over, Harry grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets,"You know, it's quite rude to walk around and make out with someone when you know your ex is in the school and can see you."

"It wasn't much of a problem when you cheated on me, now was it?" Liam retorted, knowing Harry had kissed someone when they were together.

Harry narrowed his eyes,"I wasn't kissing him right in front of your eyes, now was I?"

"Touché,"Liam mused. "But, you kissed him and it was a few times. I know it was. So, don't go complaining about me and Sophia when I'm sure you're dating the guy you cheated on me with as well. Plus, at least you know who it was. I have no idea who you were making out with."

Before Harry could stop himself, he whispered hastily,"It was Louis. I-I mean Mr.Tomlinson."

Liam's breath hitched. He glanced around the halls, seeing no one must have heard this. A look of disgust crossed his face as he shook his head,"You're messing with me."

"No, um, he-he's so sweet, Liam." Harry looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "He's sweet and kind and he's not a jerk who made out and had sex with a girl while we're together. So, don't you dare insult him. If you do, then I won't be so nice to you. I may not be popular anymore, but I can sure as hell do some damage to your face."

Amusement showed on Liam's face as he snorted,"Whatever, Harry. Good luck with your old-ass boyfriend. Cause, he's using you. I'm just looking out for you, babe. He doesn't like you, he likes the idea of you being young and 'new'. Don't waste your time loving him."

Before he could argue, the bell rang and Harry grumpily went to his next class. He sighed and shook his head at what his ex told him. He knew Louis wasn't using him. They're fine and Louis seems to truly have feelings for Harry, so he won't let his jealous ex-boyfriend ruin that for him.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that to Liam, but he knew the guy wouldn't blab. He didn't seem to care all that much aside from at first. He just looked neutral and not at all jealous. Unlike Harry who can't stand the idea of Liam being with someone else. He didn't want to be with him, but he didn't want anyone else having him either.

It made sense in his mind. Surely it won't to some people, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was his new friend Niall, his ex-boyfriend Liam and his amazing boyfriend Louis. But, thinking of them all together had him confused and so he turned off his brain for a while and took a nap in the back of the class.

-

"Try reading slower, love. Use your finger to follow the words," Louis instructed as he tightened his grip around Harry's waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

Much to Harry's dismay, they weren't making out after school. If anything, they were doing the complete opposite. The most sexual thing that happened was Harry being on his lap. And, he had to beg for that since Louis was being stingy and not joking around anymore.

At the moment, Louis was trying to help Harry with his dyslexia. He couldn't do much. It was a disability and there's no cure or anything. So, he was stuck with trying to teach Harry the old fashion way and just grabbed some books and taught him what he was told from online.

Harry wasn't pleased, already mad since school was over and yet he was forced to learn more. However, the only good thing out of it is that he received small kisses here and there for being smart. It was sweet and the kisses were feathery, light on his lips.

He was struggling with reading the most and writing. His math wasn't terrible, and the only reason he's actually failing is because he's simply not the best at the subject. Which is why Louis was focusing more on the English side of the dyslexia and trying to get him to read out loud.

Harry was shy at first, feeling awkward when he read out loud. Because, it wasn't his words and he didn't know what was going to happen. So, he could accidentally read something inapropriate. But, the book seemed innocent enough and he just quietly read.

As he did so, Louis listened intently and followed where Harry's finger skimmed over the words as he read. He soothingly rubbed his love's arm and saw how he was shaking a little. It was weird to see Harry so awkward and embarrassed. He's never this nervous and it's just reading.But, to him it was most likely more. 

Which is why Louis didn't tease or point out his shaky finger. He just let his fingers lightly brush over his side and calm him down with whispers and sweet nothing's being said quietly. Harry would smile sheepishly and feel flustered when he read something wrong and was corrected.

But, it wasn't long till Harry got discouraged. He was now trying to write and he was holding his pencil. Louis would say a sentence and have Harry write it. He noticed how he wrote quickly and that's probably why he messes up so much. From moving quicker than he should.

Louis tried saying sweetly,"Harry, try writing a little slower, babe."

"It's fine, Lou. I can't always write slow," Harry retorted and continued writing out the sentence he was told. 

A frown formed on Louis' lips. He scooted closer, noticing Harry spelled 'puilt' instead of 'quilt'. He hesitated before saying in a quiet voice,"Um, you wrote the wrong word down, dear. Here, let me try to --"

"I don't need help, Louis! Let me finish the fucking sentence before you pick at every mistake I make," Harry said with his voice raised and fists clenched. 

Louis narrowed his eyes,"Don't you dare yell at me, Harry. I'm just trying to help you! I'm not trying to insult or discourage you, okay? You can only learn if you are corrected."

Harry grumpily slammed the pencil down and stood up in anger.He said under his breath,"Whatever. Fuck this. I don't care anymore, school is shit, teachers are jerks, students are rude and I--I just don't care. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm stupid, okay? You can't fix it."

A sympathetic look crossed Louis face when seeing Harry was practically seething in frustration. He walked over and unraveled Harry's fingers from his curls. He kissed his quivering lips and retorted,"Baby, calm down. It takes time. You can't learn over night. Just -- you need to try or else you will never learn. Can you do that for me? For yourself?"

At first, Harry shook his head and he sat down on the desk. He didn't believe in himself. That he can ever learn or get better. Because, he can't. His dyslexia will always be there. Even if it isn't as severe later in life, it will be there and it will haunt and embarrass him forever.

But, then Louis was lightly kissing his cheek and pulling him into an embrace. His soothing words making Harry relax into the grip and he smiled weakly against his boyfriend's chest. He could hear Louis' heartbeat and it made his go quicker at the sweet beat.

He then nodded. Because, he wants to get better and not feel stupid. He didn't like being made fun of or having his brain feel like mush. He wanted to prove to Louis he's mature. Because, he can be if he wants. And in that moment, he wanted to be mature and the perfect boyfriend for Louis.


	22. Chapter 22

The funny thing about life is how fast everything can change and how much life is flipped because of one thing. Louis and Eleanor have officially signed the divorce papers. They are switching with Macy every week and everything is finally sorted and ended between them.

At first, he was happy. He and Harry have been dating for a while now and their relationship is going well. So, being divorced to someone he doesn't love shouldn't matter. Not when he has a loving boyfriend who always texts to make sure he's okay and sends him lots of sweet dreams texts.

But, he was sad.

It wasn't like he missed her. He missed living with someone and having a body next to him, even if they didn't cuddle. He missed not being alone when being with Macy. He missed waking up to the smell of bacon and not having to get up extra early to cook eggs and pancakes for Macy, risking burning down the house.

Now, he's actually on his own and it's a scary thing. He never lived alone permanently, always being with Eleanor or Zayn and it wasn't okay for him. He didn't like it. He wanted someone with him, but Harry's too young and they just got together. And, he can't ask to live with Zayn, Perrie and their son.

He's twenty-five and needs to grow up, but it's harder than people think. He was use to having something to fall back on. As sad as it sounds, he always had someone. Whether it be Eleanor, his mum or Zayn. Despite still having two, he felt lost without the other and he doesn't miss her, he misses her support.

However, he can't rely on people anymore. Not with a kid and younger boyfriend that he's in a risky relationship with. So, he needed to move on and get it together. It was harder than he thought, though. Because, he already is starting to fail on his own after only a couple of days.

He accidentally slept in and was late for dropping off Macy and getting to work. He almost started a fire in the kitchen, he forgot she had daycare and let her stay up too late and it was just a mess. He was out of control with raising Macy on his own, but he couldn't lose her. She's his daughter and he loves having her around, but he needed help and didn't want to admit it.

Of course, Harry's offered to babysit her more than enough times. Apparently Louis was obviously stressed and Harry said he could watch Macy, even if it was just for Louis to get a few hours of sleep. But, Louis didn't want to make Harry think he needed help. He's the man, he's suppose to be helping Harry.

Despite saying this, Harry still offered again and again. In the end, Louis just told him to come over later that night and as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive home, he laid on the couch with bags under his eyes and pajamas still on. Macy was on the floor, playing with some legos and he watched some kids show about frankie steins and Dracula girls or whatever.

He grumbled, eyebrows furrowed as his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw Harry texted, saying he'll be there within ten minutes at the most. But, supposedly his mum was always lying about times and stuff, so it could be a half-an-hour or two minutes depending on her mood.

Disadvantages of dating a teen; his mum needs to drive him everywhere.

The plan was, she would drop him off because this is his new friend's house. Also known as the blonde Irish boy with blue eyes and a loud laugh. Louis has him in his class and thinks his name is Neil or something. He was obnoxiously loud, but seemed like a nice person.

He's definitely better than Harry's old friends and was happy he made a new one. The Irish boy seemed genuinely nice and from what he's known, he was funny, sweet and smelled like peanut butter. But, that beats being a backstabber who makes Harry think he's fat.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock and Louis sighed as he stood up. He stretched and went over to the door, opening it only to reveal an annoyed Eleanor. She walked in and glanced at Macy, who shrilled and eagerly ran to her. She clung to Eleanor's leg and Eleanor smiled forcefully, ruffling Macy's hair.

Louis asked suspiciously,"What are you doing here?"

"I need to grab the last of my things and since you changed the lock, I couldn't get in the house Friday," She grumbled, listening as Macy told her a story about school. "That's nice sweetie, but mummy needs to go and pack up the rest of my things. I'll be back in a few minutes."

A pout formed on Macy's lips, but she reluctantly went back to her legos and sang along to the frankie stine show theme song or whatever. As Eleanor went to the room, Louis nervously looked at the front door and really hoped Harry wouldn't get here before Eleanor leaves.

He followed her and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms. He raised an eyebrow as she dug through the drawers, trying to find her clothes and grinning when pulling out her green button up shirt and some pajamas from the back of the drawer.

Louis tapped his foot impatiently as she roamed around the room and grabbed some knick-knacks. She glanced at one of their wedding pictures, hesitating before taking it and stuffing it in the bag. Louis bit his lip, fidgeting a bit and awkwardly looked down.

Finally, he asked in irritation,"How long is this gonna take?"

"Why? Is your underage boyfriend gonna be over?" She scoffed, going into the bathroom with him following behind.

Louis rolled his eyes,"Yes, he is actually. And, he's kind of jealous, so I don't want you here. It will ruin our day and I don't want him to be upset."

"Jealous of me? Hilarious," She laughed humorlessly and grabbed some of the shampoos she had under the sink. 

Before either could speak, there was the doorbell ringing and Louis groaned. He glanced at Eleanor, who just grinned cheekily and he scoffed. Louis heard Macy calling him and he rushed over, scooping her up and tossed her over his shoulder playfully as she giggled and squealed.

He carried her, tickling her sides as she weakly slapped his back while shrieking and shrilling. He laughed and let her down, smoothing his shirt out and opened the door. Harry was revealed, smiling and holding a bag in his hands. The boy wore a white onesie and sneakers, curly hair sticking out from the hood.

An amused look formed on Louis' face,letting him in and shutting the door. He laughed,"Really? You're wearing a onesie? Isn't that just adorable."

"Shuttt uppp," Harry whined, pouting as he tossed his bag on the sofa. Suddenly, Macy heard his voice and was running to him, shrieking his name. Harry smiled and lifted her up, hugging him,"Aww, is someone happy to see me? It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

"Yasss, Harreh!" She giggled, making Louis cringe because of those stupid 'yass's people say. She grinned and tugged at his onesie hood. "Why are you wearing baby clothes?! You're a boy!"

"But, I'm still a baby," He retorted, grinning as his eyes nonchalantly darted to Louis.

The older man tsked slightly, playfully slapping Harry upside the head as he walked by. Harry narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Louis. As Harry sat down on the couch, Louis went to make sure the dishwasher was on and cleaned up some of the plates.

However, he heard the bedroom door close and nearly forgot Eleanor was home. He hesitated, frantically going to warn Harry, but it was too late. Louis face-palmed, seeing Harry was playing some dollgame with Macy and Eleanor walked right in, glaring when seeing this.

Harry looked up and gaped, seeing her bag in her hands and Louis flushed red. It probably looked worse than what it really was. Seeing as Eleanor had her hair messily up and was wearing lazy clothes. It probably looked like they had sex or something and he shook his head.

Louis assured,"Harry, she just came to get her things."

"I..." Harry paused. He clenched his jaw slightly, looking down and stood up. He glanced at Louis and just shrugged, frowning as he walked into the kitchen, "Whatever."

A look of frustration crossed Louis' face and he looked at Eleanor, who was smirking as if to say 'told ya so'. He flicked her off and she just laughed, walking out of the house. Maturity was definitely not part of either of their genes and he can only imagine Macy as an adult.

After waiting a few minutes, Louis went into the kitchen and saw Harry sitting on the counter with his onesie, hood up and drinking some of the water from the fridge. He looked sad, lips pouting almost naturally and playing with the strings of the onesie sadly.

Louis watched him fondly for a moment, just admiring his boyfriend's beauty. Harry is absolutely gorgeous. It was amazing to think Louis was lucky enough to be with him. Harry's lips so full, cheeks so soft and eyes so bright. He was just a gift from heaven and Louis could stare for ages.

However, Harry mumbled,"I can feel you staring."

"Sweetie, please don't be mad at me or jealous. We're officially divorced now and she was just getting her stuff," Louis assured, walking over and moving between Harry's legs. There wasn't a response and Louis tilted Harry's chin up, heart dropping at the sight of tears. "No, w-why are you crying? Don't cry."

"It--It's not Eleanor," Harry retorted, wiping his eyes in embarrassment. He chewed his bottom lip to Louis lightly tapped them, reminding him not to. Harry admitted with a forced laugh,"It's nothing, really. I'm just being stupid and -- and I over think things a lot."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head,"If it makes you cry, it's not stupid."

"It really is."

"Tell me what's wrong," Louis pleaded, gripping Harry's waist and pulling him closer. "I need to know so I can fix it."

Harry hesitated,"You won't make fun of me?"

"Of course not," Louis said in disbelief. He lightly brushed away some of the tears that continued to fall. Louis pressed a small kiss to Harry's lips, glancing back to make sure Macy wasn't watching. "Harry, I wouldn't tease you. I can be immature and joke around, but not when you're upset."

"O-Okay, um." Harry paused, locking his ankles around Louis' waist and playing with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. "I just -- sometimes I look at Macy and all I can see is this disgusting --- no offense -- image of you and Eleanor...having sex. And, I realized every time I see Macy, it'd be a reminder of something we can't have; a kid together."

Before Louis could speak, Harry continued with a sad smile,"And, I love Macy. But, I just -- sometimes I just want it to be us and not her with us. Cause, every time I come over now she's here and -- and I just want to be with you. I don't mind her sometimes, but I'm dating you. Not her and you."

"I told you. I said dating me requires having Macy," Louis frowned, shaking his head slowly. "I knew this would happen. I thought you were mature enough to handle it?"

"I am mature! I promise, I am," Harry pleaded, tugging Louis back as he went to leave. "Please, Louis. Let me finish. I just want time with you alone. To be a normal couple at least for a little while. I can handle this. But, don't you ever want to be alone with me?"

"We do spend time together alone," Louis retorted, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"When? When we go over schoolwork and study extra for my dyslexia?" Louis opened his mouth, but slowly closed it. Harry grumbled,"See? And, did we ever even have a date before? I just want to be your boyfriend sometimes. Not your student or your second baby to your first."

That hit Louis right in the heart, hearing Harry's voice crack at the word 'baby' and he frowned. Louis knew Harry had a point. But, with all that's going on with Eleanor, Macy and work, he sort of didn't realize just having Harry sit on the couch while he cooks dinner isn't really spending time with his boyfriend.

He nodded slowly, cupping Harry's face in his hands,"Point taken, love. I understand. I don't know when we can go on a date, but how about this. I promise, within the next couple weeks, we'll go on a date. I'll figure something out, yeah? I'll make it the best date ever."

It'll be hard to plan a date since they can't go anywhere people will recognize them. But, being twenty-five and having a car comes in handle. Louis can find a way to make Harry have a great time. All he wants to do is bring a smile upon those lips and he can definitely do that.

Because, Harry just grinned so large it was a little creepy yet cute. He nodded eagerly, pulling Louis down by his neck and eagerly kissing him as he let out small laughs. Louis chuckled in amusement, playing with the strings of Harry's onesie and smirked when hearing Harry's soft moans.

Louis whispered against the boy's mouth,"Why don't we put Macy to bed and spend some time alone now?"

"No sex," Harry quickly said, gulping nervously. 

Instantly, Louis assured and moved back so the boy can get down,"Oh, no. Don't worry. I know you're not ready yet. I just thought we can maybe, you know, make out and watch some movies?"

"Naked?"

"If you want," Louis said with a wink.

A giggle left Harry's lips and he rolled his eyes. He lightly pushed passed Louis and said in amusement,"Sometimes I feel like you're the teen in the relationship."

Louis laughed, following Harry into the living room. Both saw Macy sleepily laying on the couch and Louis motioned for Harry to clean up with a questioning look. Harry nodded, doing as told and Louis nudged Macy till she held her arms out with a pouty face.

Sometimes he wonders if Harry is the actual father of her since they both know how to get him to do what he wants. He sighed and picked her up. He carried her to the room and helped her get her pajamas out, making sure she didn't need to use the bathroom to avoid betwetting.

After she was put to sleep, he went into the living room and checked that the TV was off, doors locked and nothing on in the kitchen. Since Harry was spending the night, he figured he might want something to drink as well and grabbed two water bottles before going to his room.

He saw Harry was laying down and flicking through the channels with his onesie still on and yawning sleepily. Louis placed the drinks on the table, crawling next to him and surprised the boy with a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed, shoving him playfully and chose 'Karate Kid' the Jaden Smith one.

And yeah, that night was interesting. It started with them just kissing and cuddling close. Louis even had his shirt off right away and was eagerly moving his lips against the younger boy, hands in his curls and pulling him closer as their tongues rubbed against one another's.

As Louis started going to tug at the zipper of Harry's onesie, the boy whispered cheekily,"I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"You little slut," Louis said with a smirk, tugging the zipper down and revealing Harry's pale yet beautiful skin.

That was basically it. The two kissed more, stripping down each layer and somehow ended up coming as they explored, hands trailing over each other's bodies and nothing too sexual happened. Just kissing and touching and feeling each other in ways that made them pant quietly.

However, Louis did need to hold a hand over Harry's mouth to quiet his moans. All he did was suck on Harry's nipple playfully and was amused at how turned on Harry was by it. Harry was very embarrassed and it was cute to see him all flustered over something so small and silly.

In the end, they both washed up quickly before returning to bed and tugged on boxers in case Macy walked in. Louis scooted to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and that night was better than the past month. Just happy to have someone lying next to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Since they finally made up, Harry has been a lot happier. So far, they haven't been able to go on a date. But, he knew Louis was stressed and trying. So, he tried not to bother him about it. No one wants a nagging boyfriend who constantly begs to be taken out on dates.

Despite wanting to go out on a date, though, Harry just wanted to be with Louis. He had this habit of being clingy and wanting to always be with Louis. He's just so happy around him and Louis made him safe and feel good. Whether physically or mentally, Louis was like his remedy to be a better person.

Sometimes Harry needs to refrain himself from doing something dumb. He wills himself not to say 'Louis' instead of Mr.Tomlinson and to not touch him whenever Louis walked by to pass out papers. It was a hard thing to do, but it's for the best and Harry was aware of that.

All he had to do was wait another month. In a month, Louis would be leaving and no longer a substitute teacher. At least, not for Harry. All his teachers were not pregnant or at risk of needing a permanent substitute. If he can get through this month, they can be okay.

The only problem with them dating is Harry being underage and Louis being his teacher. Having one of those taken away can make this a lot better. And, as long as they don't have sex, they're technically allowed to date. It's just illegal to have sexual intercourse with a minor.

Harry was turning seventeen next year, then eighteen the following. He still had two more years left of school and that would suck if Louis kept working for the school he was in. He wanted to ask Louis to work somewhere else once he's done, but he didn't want to be bossy. Especially since he knew Louis liked being in charge.

That's what frustrates Harry. He didn't mind being told what to do and he was fine with Louis being in charge. Honestly, he finds it really hot. But, it's not a problem for Louis to need help sometimes. He offers to help him a lot, but Louis being the typical alpha male, wanted to take control of everything and try to force himself to do more than he's physically allowed.

He's twenty-five and that's not old, but he's not a teenager anymore. Harry tries telling him this, but he doesn't listen. Both were very stubborn and maybe that's why they got along so well. But, Harry was getting worried. Louis always looks so tired and he doesn't know how to help.

Harry's so use to getting help from Louis. So, giving it was strange to him. He saw how Louis was always sleepy in class and giving out more bookwork than usual. He's overwhelmed and obviously in need of a nap. That's why, whenever Harry's over the flat, he helps out a lot sneakily.

Since Louis is the big spoon, it was hard to cuddle him and make him nap. But, then Harry just laid his head on the boy's chest and would hum quietly, tracing patterns on the man's arms and he would smile when feeling Louis' chest rise and fall in the typical sleeping pattern. 

Then, he would clean the house up and take care of Macy. The girl was usually asleep and not trouble. But, he would check up on her. Being sixteen, all of this felt weird to him. He's the youngest in his whole family and never had to take care of anyone but himself. Which he failed at doing. However, he didn't mind helping. Especially since Louis would give him tons of kisses when waking up and seeing the place.

As of now, Louis still wasn't doing much better. But, Harry was trying and that's all that mattered. His last relationship with Liam ended terribly and he wanted to make it better. Even if it meant he was tired sometimes as well. He was just happy to be with the sweetest man on the planet, despite having to hide it from everyone.

It was around lunch time and Harry was getting his money for his food. However, as he turned to go towards the cafeteria, he halted. There was a slamming sound and he winced, hearing shouting and screaming. Harry's eyes widened and nervously made his way to the sounds. 

He was a curious person.

Sadly, when he made it there, his heart dropped and eyes widened. Harry ran to where a familiar Irish boy was being shoved and bullied, Niall trying to fight back. But, what hurt the most was the fact that the people were Ryan and Dwayne along with a couple of their friends.

Harry went to protect his friend, who was being repeatedly slammed against a locker and punched. Before he could, he was surprised to see Liam rushing over. The ex-boyfriend was roughly tugging the guys off, whispering things harshly that Harry couldn't hear.

It must of been something intimidating, cause they all glared and ran off in a huddle. Harry hesitated, watching from afar as he saw Liam helping Niall up. He said something, the words making Niall slowly nod and smile timidly.He assumed he asked if he was okay.

Seeing as the coast was clear, Harry walked over slowly and saw Liam grabbing the blonde's books. When he was close enough to be heard, Harry spoke up,"I saw what happened, I was gonna help, but I guess Liam got there before I could. I hope you're okay."

"Your name is Liam?" Liam nodded and Niall said so sweetly,"Thank you so much, I can't believe you stood up for me like that. Most people would just act like they didn't see anything and walk off."

"Well, I'm not most people," Liam shrugged.

There was a small silence and all three of them awkwardly stood there. Then, Liam cleared his throat and suggested they all ate lunch together. Of course, they made sure Niall wasn't hurt too much. He had a couple spots on his body that would surely bruise, but he promised he was fine.

It amazed Harry that Niall was such a strong person. If that was him back there, he would be crying his eyes out and begging Louis to skip school with him or something. However, Harry's more sensitive apparently and he was okay with that. He didn't mind being sensitive.

Actually, Louis said he liked it. He always told Harry it was sweet to see him be all shy and awkward and get worked up sometimes. But, Harry figured he meant sensitive when it came to sexual things. He's going to take it both ways, though, so he could make himself feel better.

When they got their lunches, the three went to the table Liam and Harry use to sit at. It was awkward at first and Niall seemed confused with the tension. Which made sense, since he's new to the school and still not caught up with the gossip going around and whatnot.

Finally, Niall gaped and exclaimed,"Wait, you're the ex-boyfriend who was liplocking with that chick! That explains a lot, this is really uncomfortable."

Harry blushed fiercely, seeing Liam raising an eyebrow at him. He quickly said,"I--I just told him cause um, I saw you...and Sophia kissing? Um, it's nothing. Let's just get passed this. It doesn't matter anyways, I have a new boyfriend -- fuck, why did I just say that?"

"Pft, boyfriend my arse," Liam rolled his eyes.

Another silence fell and Niall looked between the two in confusion. He learned that Liam and Harry must have a lot of drama in their lives. It confused him a lot, but he knew ex's typically never get along after a break up. Most don't, at least, and now he's friends with both

Harry sighed and smiled at Niall, asking about his day from before he got beat up. He didn't really care about Niall's day, but it just seemed polite to ask. Besides, he nearly outed Louis and his relationship to the boy and that wasn't a good thing. So, he needed to start up a new conversation.

It worked well and Niall was very talkative. Liam butted in sometimes, asking some simple questions and they all got along pretty well. It wasn't amazing and their were awkward silence, but that's how life is when you date a guy who was confused on his sexuality and then hang out with him and your new friend.

Not long after, Liam had left to go sit with Sophia and her friends. He glanced at the couple occasionally and Niall would try to take his mind off them. It was sweet and he was thankful for that, but just brushed it off. He smiled and the two then continued talking, lunch going better than he thought. 

-

It was hard to date someone who just got divorced and has a kid. Harry knew this since day one. He kept his complaining to a minimum until he let out his true feelings to Louis the other day. But, Louis handled it well and seemed to understand what he meant about wanting alone time.

Since it was the week where Macy was at Eleanor's, Harry figured he would drop by and surprise Louis with some chinese food and movies he rented. He also needed help with math homework, however if they ended making out shirtless then he would take the bad grade.

At first, when he asked Gemma to stop by the chinese take out place nearby his place, he was hoping she wouldn't ask why they were going back to Louis' flat. He kept lying and saying it's Niall's place. However, now she was getting suspicious. Or maybe she always was and just started questioning it.

Luckily, the ride was sort and every time she tried asking something, he would interrupt and change the subject as quickly as possible. It worked easily, since Harry talks so slow. As he would speak, his words dragged on more and she seemed annoyed with that.

Before she could ask more, though, they were already parked outside Louis' place. So, Harry just rushed out and waved goodbye. He stood at the door and knocked, waiting patiently for Louis. He wore his onesie again, being too lazy to change into anything else. 

Not wearing boxers, once again.

He kept looking back, sighing in relief when his sister finally drove away. Harry nervously fiddled with the box holding Chinese food and movies. When there was no response, he knocked again, making sure Louis' car was parked and it was. He could hear the TV inside.

Finally, the door opened and a grin formed on Harry's lips when seeing Louis. The man wore joggers and a sleeveless shirt that shoved off his nice biceps. Not too big, but not tiny. Just perfect, sort of like Louis. He eyed the tattoos, not seeing the panicked expression on Louis' face.

Louis asked in a hasty whisper,"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Surprising my boyfriend, duh," Harry giggled, wrapping his arm around Louis' neck to pull him down for a quick kiss. He walked inside, 

"I got us some really boring movies. Figured it would be a great way to make out?" Harry then added, biting his lip teasingly,"Oh and um, I know how much you loved me wearing my onesie last time, so I changed into it again. Without boxers, just how you like it."

You see, the one time Harry decides to be sexy and seductive it just goes wrong. Because, he didn't see how freaked out and embarrassed Louis was. He just leaned forward, kissing him deeply and then his face flushed red when hearing someone awkwardly clear their throat.

He turned, facing paling when seeing Zayn hold back a laugh,"Well, okay then. That's one way of meeting my friend's boyfriend. Properly, since well, we met once before. Your weed sucks man, I hope you got out of that cause they're lying bitches and ask for more money than they deserve."

"I--I didn't," Harry was unsure of what to say, so embarrassed as he saw Louis blushing as well. He cringed a bit, turning in Louis' arms and whispered hastily as he buried his face in the man's shoulder,"I didn't know anyone was here. I--I just wanted to cheer you up."

Zayn grimaced as he said,"Damn, he's a shy kid. How boring."

"Shut up!" Louis glared, kissing Harry's forehead and then his lips. "It's fine, baby. I should have warned you. But, you really need to call whenever you come over. What if I was having a meeting with someone? What if a fellow teacher came over for some reason? It's risky."

Guilt filled Harry, glancing down and nodded. He should have been more careful. He wanted it to be a surprise, though. Either way, he needed to learn that their relationship wasn't something to be careless with. Not when Louis is at risk of going to jail.

There was a tension in the air and Zayn gave Louis this look. It was one a parent will give the other so the kids couldn't know what they were thinking. Harry didn't like it, because it made him feel like a child. Before anyone could speak, there was a voice calling Zayn into the kitchen.

It was female.

Louis took Harry's hand and led him to the couch when Zayn left to the kitchen. Louis said down and he pulled Harry next to him, letting the boy curl into his side. He looked like a baby with his onesie one, hair extra curly that day and lips pouting as he gripping onto Louis' shirt with his hand.

Harry asked sadly,"Why is your friend here? Not that he shouldn't be. Um, I just wanted to surprise you...so we could be alone? Cause, Macy is coming back Friday and I can't come over tomorrow. So, I wanted to spend time alone with you today and your friends are here."

"He got someone to babysit his son and we were just hanging out." Louis ran his hands through Harry's curls and ruffled them a bit. He kissed Harry deeply and suggested,"We can still hang out and do what you wanted. But, they'll just be joining us like a double date."

"I don't think they'd want to see us make out naked," Harry grumbled, then flushed red when realizing he said that out loud and Louis snorted.

He shoved Harry lightly,"Jesus, kid. You are so horny. I wish I was a teenager again, it's definitely more fun to kiss and shit when you can get turned on so easily."

"I don't turn you on?" Harry pouted and placed his hand over Louis' jeans.

Louis gulped slowly, chewing his bottom lip anxiously and pressed his lips to the boy's parted ones. Harry giggled, kissing him back sweetly and Louis tasted a hint of strawberry on his lips. He sighed softly, gripping Harry's perky bum and pulled him on his lap.

A small smile was on Harry's face when he pulled away, blushing at the fond expression on Louis' face. His smile grew each time Louis kissed his lips and then Harry was moving to where he was sat between Louis' legs. The boy's arms around his waist and Harry's back to Louis chest.

Suddenly, a woman with blonde hair tugged back in a messy yet cute pony tail walked in along with Zayn. She halted, a grin forming on her face as she cooed much like a grandma,"Awww, you're so cute! Louis, you didn't tell me he was this cute! You're like a wittle baby!"

Harry grimaced, feeling her fingers pinch his chubby cheeks. He sheepishly thanked her as Louis smacked her hand off and exclaimed,"Hey, hands off my baby."

"Baby? Seriously?" Zayn snorted and sat down with Perrie sat next to him. He then pointed out nonchalantly,"Well, he is still a baby. Considering he's sixteen and all."

Tension filled the room and Louis glared, kicking him as he felt Harry slouch a bit. He was happy to have Perrie suggest a movie to watch and Harry didn't bother telling them about the DVD's he brought. Louis noticed he was soon feeling down and kissed his cheek lightly.

He grabbed the food Harry bought them and they ate together, Harry not speaking much. Louis felt bad considering Harry went all this way to make him happy and Zayn just practically insulted him for his age. Surely he didn't outright say anything rude, but he implied the age thing to be negative.

Since Louis is use to his brutal honesty, he didn't care too much. But, he knew Harry was insecure about being so young and underage while they're dating. Which is why he just tried to join Harry in on the conversations him and the other couple were having.

However, Harry felt more left out than ever. And, when Perrie got up and grabbed some liquor for quick shots, he was sat in the corner of the couch and smiling forcefully when Louis kissed his neck, sucking a small love bite. He tried not to say anything to show his sadness, because Louis looked so happy and was finally having fun.

When it was time for him to go, he frowned at the cold Chinese food he got Louis and left, kissing Louis goodbye with the taste if liquor lingering. But, one good thing happened.As he sat in the passenger side of his sister's car, he smiled.

Because, he saw Zayn left a small sticky note on his movie case. He didn't know how he noticed Harry brought them, but he beamed. The note had his number and the words; in case you ever need a friend x (:

And, maybe Harry felt left out that night. But, he somehow made friends with his boyfriend's best friend. Plus, Perrie said he was adorable and he got to see Louis tipsy. All-in-All, he kind of doesn't mind feeling left out as long as Louis is a goofy drunk person.


	24. Chapter 24

You see, Louis doesn't think much. Ever since he's been a single dad (well, technically he's not single. But, Harry's not really Macy's step-dad quite yet), he's been stressed. He's been tired and because of that, he hasn't been able to help his boyfriend study a lot.

It's not like he's required to be Harry's tutor. Even if they are dating, Louis has every right not to tutor him. However, he did promise to try since Harry is dyslexic and falling behind in classes. With all the drama going on in Louis' life, he hasn't been able to actually sit down and help him, though.

The only time he had even an ounce of free time to help Harry, he didn't, though. Instead, he got drunk with is boyfriend feeling left out and Louis noticed. He felt so guilty for abandoning him and making Harry sit on his lap like an obedient puppy while joking around and chilling with his fellow adult friends.

Dating someone who's underage is a challenge in those situations. While Louis is able to drink, Harry still has two years where he has to wait and not drink. He knew Harry's been drunk before, even Louis drank at sixteen. But, he had to be responsible and not allow Harry to do that.

Plus, Perrie would have killed him if he did.

Not that he was scared of her. Most definitely not. The woman is shorter than him by a lot and that's saying something, considering Louis isn't the tallest corn in the field. But, she is just very...serious when it comes to that. Considering her sister nearly got in a car accident by a drunk driver, she would never allow such a thing. Especially since the driver was underage.

Either way, the more important thing at the moment was Harry and Macy. Both people were taking over Louis' life and he didn't know how to handle it. It may seem rude to say, but it was like taking care of two kids rather than one. Harry is still a baby, and even if he was, he's Louis' baby. Some people may not like that, though.

He just had a few more weeks. Louis kept reminding himself that the lady was coming back and he will soon be able to not freak out as much. If him and Harry go out in public, it won't be ask risky after this. Because, they don't know Harry's age and wouldn't ask. Unlike if Harry and him were caught at school.

A smile graced his thin lips, Louis fixing up his glasses and looking towards where Harry was sat in the back of the class. His head was down, curls draping in front of his flushed face. He looked stressed, tapping his pencil repetitively and chewing his bottom lip to where Louis wished he could brush his thumb against it and stop him. He hated the habit, only he can bite at Harry's lips. 

Louis frowned when he saw Harry slouching and lazily tossing his pencil to the side. He knew Harry was stressing over the test and he blamed himself. He was so busy with Macy and trying to have fun that he forgot to help Harry study. He promised to help and he never did, he was so selfish.

Maybe he could just give Harry more time, but then he would need to ask the principal and explain his reasoning why. You can't just hold a student back after school. Louis has continuously made up lies for him and Harry to stay together in class during lunch and so on. If he kept asking, then the principal would get suspicious and he couldn't risk that.

Soon, class was ending and Louis had to pick up the papers. He got up and went around the class, picking up the papers and saw Harry struggling to finish it quickly. When walking by, he saw Harry just circled 'c' each time and didn't look up at Louis when Louis took it from his hands.

Harry pursed his lips and fiddled with his thumbs, making Louis stare for a moment and then just reluctantly move forward. He went to his desk and let the students chat quietly (pft, not really) for the last couple minutes. As they did so, he looked up and stared at Harry until the boy leaned his head up to where their eyes met.

Louis raised an eyebrow, giving him the signal with his thumb meaning to stay back after class. At first, Harry acted like he didn't see. However, Louis narrowed his eyes and Harry let out a huff as he returned the signal sneakily under the desk. A triumphant look appeared on Louis' face.

As he waited for the bell to ring, he went over a few of the tests and then wished everyone a nice weekend as they left. Of course, very few returned it and just scattered out of the room, leaving Harry to slowly pack his bag up. Louis made sure the halls were clear before he shut the door and turned to Harry with his arms crossed, a disappointing look on his face.

Harry glanced down, tapping his fingers against the desk and the room was silent for quite some time. However, Harry grumbled as he played with his school tie,"I know what you're gonna say. Can we just skip passed this? I failed, I know and I—I don't care. It's just a test."

"You're not even trying, Harry," Louis breathed out in frustration, glancing at the test and motioned to it. "You put all C's, you could have tried. But, you just stared at the test and didn't bother putting any effort in it. Did you even read the questions? Cause, your answers don't even make sense."

A frown tugged on Harry's lips and he grabbed his bag. He shrugged, walking towards the door and said,"So what? Health class is stupid anyways! It won't get me anywhere. Why do I need to know about bones and muscles? I'm not gonna be an athlete or a doctor."

"Babe, I know it's not cause of that. These tests are so easy, it's just memorizing," Louis retorted, lightly placing his hand on the shorter boy's arm in a comforting manner.

But, Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and he exclaimed,"Just cause it's easy for you doesn't make it easy for me! You're a teacher, of course it's easy! You know the information, but I can't memorize, okay? I'm just stupid. I can't even read without my dumb brain mixing everything up and — and it's too frustrating. It just stresses me out, why should I try when it makes me sad?"

Louis was stunned, staring at the boy with wide eyes and parted lips. He tried responding, but was lost of a reply. Louis pressed his lips in a tight line, nodding slowly and just pulled Harry in for a small hug. The boy grumbled, trying to shove away, but sluggishly fell into his arms.

The two stood there for a moment and Louis pressed small kisses to his head. He didn't know what to do or say, he just held him tight and Harry soon had to leave. Louis didn't say much, just letting him leave and giving him a small smile.But, Harry was too sad to say much.

They shared a small kiss before he left, thankfully. That made Louis confident that they were fine. The words Harry said weren't towards Louis, anyways. He was just sad and frustrated and Louis s fine with him blowing up sometimes. It was just a way for Harry to let out his emotions and thoughts that he keeps inside.

For a while, Louis was perched up on his desk and trying to figure out how to talk to Harry. He thought about it and figured a date with Harry could help solve the tension. There's obviously a lot of tension with them at the moment. Plus, Harry has been begging for a date with Louis.

With that in mind, Louis had texted his boyfriend and asked,'are you busy? date tonight? x' which was a nice question since it was Friday. There wasn't a quick reply, which was fine because Harry was probably talking with his nice friend that is Irish and always made him laugh. 

Louis then went to grade some papers and he grimaced at a few. The class was terrible and mainly it was Ryan who was the one that pissed Louis off. He always gets on his nerves. The guy sadly is trying and yet he still fails. Louis never understood that, but maybe it's because he's smart and decent in most classes.

As he went through them, he soon ended up with Harry's paper and he went over, frowning at the repeated answer given. He glanced at the way Harry scrawled out his name and date. His eyes closed lightly, sighing as he thought back to how sad and upset Harry looked when admitting he felt stupid.

A part of Louis said not to do it. But, as he slowly crossed out the answers, he then looked at the pencil on his desk. He hesitated, taking it and erased some of the circles around a few answers. He told himself not to. He knew it was wrong. But, Louis began circling the correct answers and guilt filled him as he did so.

However, Harry was failing and he's so insecure over his intelligence that Louis couldn't help, but want to help. His boyfriend was upset and he just knew this would happen one day. He never thought he would help a person cheat, but Harry is smart and he does deserve to past. Maybe not like this, though.

-

As strange as it was, Louis hasn't been on a date in ages. Despite having been married, he still had a kid and it was nearly impossible to go out. Surely he did go to the movies with Eleanor the one time Harry babysat Macy, but that didn't count much considering it ended terribly.

Which is why he was so nervous for some reason. He had chosen to take Harry to a nice restaurant an hour away so they were away from where they could be caught. He could have just had a date in his flat. But, considering him and Harry are always there, he thought it would be nice to take him out on a true date.

He wasn't a fan of fancy restaurants and always preferred fun places to go. But, for some reason he just wanted to do something romantic. It was a nice french restaurant where he was suppose to reserve ahead of time. However, he paid extra and nearly begged them and thankfully, there was a table cancelled last minute and that worked well.

When having told Harry that he needed to dress nicely, he didn't know what to expect. He assumed Harry didn't own many fancy clothes and was worried. Whenever they hung out, Harry wore onesie's, jumpers or polos. None of which were too fancy and that's why he was nervous to see what he wore.

But, as he stood on Harry's porch in a blue suit and a tan trench coat, he didn't expect this. It was night time, making it easy for him to not be recognized. He went all out and had his hair slicked back a bit, looking properly extravagant and felt rather proud of his good looks.

However, the door opened and —fuck.

His mouth went dry, eyes wide when seeing Harry shyly opening the door and stood there. Looking positively beautiful. Louis was in awe. Harry had worn a nice tux, grey and white button-up. He had a black tie and curls whipped to the side like per usual. Only, they were extra curly that day and nearly bounced when Harry stepped out, closing the door behind.

Harry blushed when seeing Louis and choked out,"W-Wow, you look...wow."

"Thanks," Louis forced out. "You do, too."

The younger boy shrugged sheepishly, nudging Louis,"Pft, no."

"Oh, shut up," Louis laughed and glanced around before taking Harry's hand in his. He stepped close, capturing Harry's lips in a quick, yet somehow slow kiss. He then smirked and rolled his eyes,"You look beautiful and you know it. Don't fool me, you cheeky little shit."

Harry giggled and nuzzled his nose to his boyfriend's button on,"Thank you, you look beautiful as well."

"I know," Louis sighed dramatically and winced when Harry elbowed him. He pouted and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Don't be a bitch. Now, let's head to the restaurant before they cancel our table. It cost me loads to get this stupid place to let me reserve a table last minute."

Guilt washed over Harry's face as Louis opened the door for him. He sat in the seat and saw Louis rush over to the other door. As they headed to the restaurant, Harry told him quietly,"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Lou. We could have went to Nando's and I wouldn't have cared. I just wanted a date, it didn't matter where or how much it costs. Just wanted to, like, be with you alone, you know?"

"It's fine, sweetheart," Louis assured and laced his fingers with Harry's. "Don't worry, yeah? I wanted to take you somewhere expensive. I just wanted to spoil you for once. Don't get to do that much, so now that I don't have El on my arse about everything I can do that."

A smile tugged on Harry's lips and he nodded slowly. He wasn't going to argue, not when he knew Louis actually wanted to take him somewhere and they weren't forced to hide anything. He felt so happy to go out and hold Louis' hand, not in his house and in private.

Louis felt the exact same. He constantly can see students checking out his boyfriend and didn't appreciate that. All the young people able to flirt with Harry and be with him. He felt old. But, now he was able to show off that Harry is his boyfriend and no one can take him away. 

When they got to the restaurant, they held hands and walked in together. People were mature, not judging nor squealing over the couple. It was nice and they went to the back, having a waiter come by and give them menus with a thick french accent, though spoke English. Not well, but easy enough that they could somehow understand.

And the date went well. Harry and Louis had a nice time for once. Not in the bedroom, not making and not sneaking around the school. They just held hands and they spoke with timid words and soft whispers. It felt like they had to be quiet considering the rest of the restaurant was.

Harry spoke to Louis about his family more, and Louis did the same. It was the first time Harry was told about the Tomlinson bunch and he was so eager to know more. It wasn't like Louis hid it. He just never had the chance to speak about his huge family. Harry knew he had many siblings, but it was still strange to hear.

They shared small laughs and fond expression as well. Harry would tell dumb jokes, their feet rubbing softly and tips of their shoes brushing against their legs as they played footies under the table. Louis didn't think the jokes were funny, yet somehow found himself laughing at the stupid knock-knock jokes.

When they ate, they shared food. Harry would feed Louis some of his bouillabaisse which was just some seafood that he insisted was delicious. It was. Louis then fed him some of his (cliche, Harry complained) Crème brûlée which was really a desert, but Louis wanted it really bad and shared some with Harry.

As they finished their foods, there was silence and they spared shy glances. Both were still amazed at how beautiful the other was and they could have never felt more lucky to be with the other than they were that night. It was the perfect date and like every perfect date, they had a perfect ending to it.

Louis had walked Harry to his door and having been a kind gentleman, he just kissed Harry softly. He had whispered a sweet dreams and Harry watched Louis leave. He sighed dreamily and went inside, never having felt more in love than he was in that moment. And yeah, he meant love. So hopelessly in love and so scared to think of that word again.


	25. Chapter 25

It was hard for Harry to be around Liam, because sometimes he feels weird. Ever since his date with Louis, he was a happy person and his grades were off his mind. But, him, Niall and Liam started to hang out more. It was nice, since he had some true friends, but still.

Being around an ex is always a little weird. Especially when they know you and a teacher are dating. Why is that so wrong? Harry never understood. A teacher is still a person and just because they have a teeny tiny age difference doesn't make it different. Okay, maybe nine years is a bit much, but Harry cares about Louis.

It was as if Liam was always throwing shade secretly, saying things like,'ugh, do you see that couple over there? What a gold digger' when pointing to a man and younger woman dating. Almost like accusing Harry of dating Louis for his money? Which didn't make sense since Louis is definitely not rich.

Honestly, Liam isn't even being a true fan. Harry understood that he's just worried about the age difference and probably thinks him and Harry are having sex. But, they're not. And, if Liam truly cared for him, he would support him and not hurt his feelings by constantly insulting Louis.

Niall was still unaware of the teacher-student relationship. Harry didn't want him to know. He didn't want to be judged or have Louis upset and think he's not taking this seriously. It would be too risky for more people to know. Perrie, Zayn, Eleanor and Liam already know. That's enough.

Plus, Louis still doesn't know Liam knows they're together. It's probably best if he told Louis eventually, but he was scared Louis would get mad at him. Their relationship was going so well and everything was falling into place perfectly. Louis and him went on a date and it just...it felt nice.

It was good to get away for a little. Because, it was like they were a normal couple. There were no teacher-student moments, having to hide, having to watch Macy or talk about Eleanor, and nothing ruined it. Not Harry's dyslexia, since Louis wanted to order for him and Harry was just happy.

At the moment, Harry wasn't that happy,though. Niall and Liam were joking around and checking out some girls, making Harry feel left out. Why is Liam checking out some girl? He's with Sophia. Jeezus, this boy was definitely not one for a committed relationship.

Did he just date Sophia to make her happy too? Cause, if he did, then he's a jerk. Liam is so nice and sweet, but suddenly he's been acting like a straight-up douchebag. Harry didn't understand what was going on with the guy, but he's definitely not the Liam he use to date and be best friends with.

Either way, health class was starting soon. Niall was moved into their class since he had changed electives and preferred being in Music. This changed everything up and now he's in their class. Whether that's a good or bad thing was up to however their friendship goes.

Speaking of, it seemed like Niall and Liam were hitting it off well. When they headed towards health class, he was lingering behind with a frown on his face. He saw Niall playfully shoving Liam and nodding at some girl to the side who met their eyes. She smiled at them and Liam sneaked a high-five to Niall.

It wasn't fair. Harry met Niall first. Niall was his friend and now Liam was taking him away. Harry doesn't have anyone. Literally. Well, he has Louis. But, Louis is his boyfriend and he gets busy with Macy and work and finding a new job for when he no longer subs for the class.

So, Harry needs a friend.

He needs that one person everyone seems to have except him. It's not fair. He lost so much of his old life. But, he doesn't really care about that. He just wants someone like he use to have. Someone to talk to everyday and he has Louis, but he needs more than that. He can't just have a boyfriend.

Harry sighed and he went into the classroom. He saw Niall and Liam sitting next to each other and grumbled under his breath. Harry went over to his desk and noticed Ryan was nonchalantly flicking a lighter under the desk. He winced, not liking to see the flame since he's a little self-conscious and worried it might start a fire.

However, he ignored the old friend and grabbed his phone. He got his headphones and slipped them through his button-up school shirt. He put one in his ear, hiding it behind his curls and grinned. The advantage of having curly hair is that it can hide headphone and Louis can't get mad at him. Their school doesn't allow headphones during class.

Harry gave Louis a small smile, looking down when Louis nodded a little. As if saying 'morning', but he couldn't smile since that would look weird to the other students. Harry sneaked his hand in his pocket, glancing down and turned to new All Time Low album, playing 'Missing You' and then took out a paper.

Class went on and it was boring like usual. Louis and Harry just caught each other's eyes and Harry knew Louis was aware of his earbud being in. He gave him a look of disapproval. Harry just grinned innocently and Louis narrowed his eyes. He looked around at the other students working, then mouthed 'take them out'.

Harry didn't.

He was surely pushing his boyfriend's buttons. Louis clenched his fists and knew Harry was testing him. He hesitated and then snapped,"Harry, what's that in your ear?"

"Nothing," Harry replied blankly.

Louis nodded slowly and got up. He walked over and held his hand out,"Phone. Now."

Harry huffed, reluctantly pulling his phone from his pocket and taking out his earbud. He blushed a little when seeing people staring at them and Harry slowly placed the phone in Louis' hand. He rolled his eyes as Louis went to the desk, placing it in the drawer.

He heard some snickering and Harry saw Ryan whispering to some girl next to him. Harry slouched in his seat and felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Sometimes he hates having Louis as his teacher. It really makes him feel weird to have Louis take his phone away as if he was a little kid.

If another teacher did it, he wouldn't care and would back-talk more. But, it's his boyfriend and he would rather not argue with his boyfriend in front of the class. He felt more self-conscious and didn't want to say or do something to show that him and Louis are dating or at least friends.

Instead, he just pouted and saw Louis giving him a dissapointed look. Harry stuck his tongue out childishly and surprisingly, Louis winked at him. Harry bit his lip to hold back a grin, hiding it with his jumpers sleeve. He was wearing the jumper Louis loaned him. It's basically his now.

When class was ending, people were sat around and doing some worksheet to end the class. Niall and Liam moved to sit next to Harry, the three splitting the pages. Liam did the back, Niall the top and Harry took the bottom. It was true and false stuff, so he was confident in doing that.

As they did so, Louis was passing out the tests from a few classes ago. Harry was nervous about the grade. His mum was very mad at him for doing so bad in school. So, as Louis handed him the test, not glancing at him, Harry knew he did bad. But, his eyes widened when he saw a 'B+' at the top of his paper.

He heard Liam groaning and saying,"Dammit, I got a C? My mum is gonna fail me."

"I got an B-," Niall grinned and showed off his grade as Liam nudged him with a pout. He turned to Harry and asked curiously,"What about you?"

"Probably failed. He sucks at health," Liam shrugged and tucked his test in his folder.

However, Harry glared at him before exclaiming with joy,"I got a B+. Suck that, Payne! I'm smarter than you, ha! Next time you try dissing me you should watch your mouth. This is proof that you'll end up working for me one day!"

He winced as Liam snatched the test from him. "How the hell did you get a better grade than me? Your highest grade is a C in Art!"

"I just put down C for everything. Guess it finally worked for once," Harry waved his hand carelessly and saw that class was ending in a couple minutes. He grabbed his bag and started putting away his things.

"No you didn't," Liam retorted. "You put down A's for a lot. And B's - wait."

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face as he scooted over, looking at the test with furrowed eyebrows. He shook his head as Niall started pointing out the other letters. Harry slowly took the paper, frowning because he knew he put down all C's. He does that for every test typically.

Niall tilted his head to the side,"I'm so confused."

"Don't be. This is what happens when you date a teacher," Liam whispered hastily, hearing Niall's breath hitch as Harry's eyes widened.

The curly haired boy smacked his hand over Liam's mouth. He hushed him with a glare,"Shut. Up. I swear to God, if you ever say that out loud again I-I'll-"

"You'll what?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

Harry hesitated, blurting out quietly,"I'll have my boyfriend beat you up!"

It was an empty threat that Harry blushed over. He knew if he asked or told Louis this, he probably would beat anyone up for him. But, it was stupid and weak to say. He knew that and looked down with an embarrassed expression.

Liam laughed and Niall just sat there with a lost expression. The brunette told Harry with a knowing look,"Listen here, you're dating someone who is of a higher power. He's your teacher, Harry. He just cheated for you, that's wrong. This is all wrong and you can't be with him. He can get arrested and you'll always be known as a guy who dated his teacher."

"I don't care," Harry retorted, glancing at Niall as the bell rang. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

Niall shrunk a little and nodded quickly,"O-Okay."

Thankfully, the boys just quickly left and Liam gave Harry one last look. Harry chewed on his bottom lip and he felt so hurt by seeing Liam was right a little. Louis did cheat for him. He erased his answers and put new ones. He never told Harry either. He cheated for him.

How does he even take that? Harry pursed his lips and had his eyebrows slanted down in anger. He saw Louis opening the drawer and taking out his phone. The last of the students left the room and once the halls were clear, he went over and shut the door.

Harry saw Louis walking over and he looked down with silence, not speaking. Louis didn't notice his tense figure and just stood behind him. Harry was sat in the chair and Louis smirked as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulder's, sliding them down his chest and playfully tugged on the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the top one.

Harry's breath hitched, but he just shoved Louis' hand away. A frown formed on Louis' lips as he said,"Listen, if you're mad about me taking your phone away, I won't apologize. I mean, it's the rules, love. You can't just listen to music while I'm teaching. You have to start pay-"

"You cheated," Harry interrupted.

Louis' eyes widened,"No, baby. I never cheated on you, why would you-"

"No! Not on me me. For me." Harry roughly grabbed the test, shoving it to Louis. "You changed my answers! How could you do that? I have cheated before, but I thought you were a mature person. Why would you - am I that stupid that you felt bad for me or something?"

His words made Louis cringe and the older man shook his head. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "Oh god, Harry that's not what I was trying to do. I didn't mean for it to see that way. I just - you looked so sad and insecure with yourself. I thought...maybe I could help you. It was my fault you failed. I didn't help you study. So, I thought I could help you this way."

"So, you don't think I'm good enough to pass on my own?" Harry retorted with a frown.

Louis paused. "No, I - I just. You didn't even try and I didn't want to see you fail again. I wanted to make you smile like you did when you saw the grade."

"You think I'm stupid, don't deny it. I am. I'm so fucking dumb, why else would you cheat for me? Your 'reason' doesn't even make sense. I-I know I fail a lot, I get it. But, that doesn't mean you do that. I'm use to failing," Harry retorted angrily, looking down and moving Louis' hand from his waist. "Next time you want to 'help' you should talk to me first."

Before Louis could reply, Harry grabbed his bag and Louis tried taking his hand. But, Harry roughly snatched it from him. A pained expression showed on the teacher's face as he watched Harry leave the class with a hurt look on his face. As if Louis cheating for him really did offend the boy.

He didn't mean for it to seem like Harry was dumb. He knew Harry was smart. He's so smart. Maybe not with books and classes and school, but he's a smart person. He is so nice and funny and sweet and cares about people. He doesn't need to be good in school to be a good person.

Not to mention the fact that Harry didn't even take it into consideration that Louis did this for him. Surely it was wrong and illegal, but he just wanted to see Harry smiling and have that pretty glint in his eyes. The sparkle that shows when he's excited about something.

Louis sighed and he went over to the desk. he looked at the test Harry left and read over the answers. He chewed on his bottom lip, tapping his finger and shrugged. He went back to the grades and changed the grade to an 'F', frowning and fixed the answers reluctantly.

For some reason, he was even more sad than before. He didn't like Harry failing when he was such a great person. But, if Harry is content with it, then he can't do anything about it. Now, he just had to try and fix this problem he created. All because he wanted to see his boyfriend happy and proud of himself.

-

You know, Harry doesn't mean for things to turn out the way they do. When it came to dating Louis, he thought it would be amazing and perfect. He thought when he got a boyfriend, he could show him off to his family and proudly hold his hand during dinner.

But, he couldn't. Because, his boyfriend does't believe in him. His family knows he's dating someone from how he acts and yet, he couldn't tell them who. He lies to his sister and family, has no friend to go to when he's upset and his boyfriend is just not working out right now.

He would never dump Louis over this. That's dumb. He just doesn't like how Louis handled this. Louis is usually the mature one and would say that they need to talk things out before they get out of hand. Yet, he was the one who changed Harry's test answers and made him out to be an idiot who couldn't handle himself and be smart.

When his sister asked if he was okay, Harry just nodded and lied. He went to work at McDonald's and tried hiding his anger all day. His sadness. His frustration. He felt so stupid when nearly giving the wrong amount of change, reading the number wrong and blushed as an old lady snapped at him.

Harry ran a hand through his curls, knocking off the cap on his head. He grabbed it and heard some snickering coming from a customer. Harry looked up as he placed his cap on. His eyes widened when he saw Ryan and Dwayne looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"Hey, fatass. Working at McDonald's? Typical obese person job, do you get a discount for your greasy food?" Ryan sneered, amused when Harry looked down and clenched his fists.

Harry angrily said,"Go away."

"I don't think so. I'm your customer, so you might wanna be a little nicer to me before you lose your job." Ryan smiled innocently and glanced at who he assumed was the manager in the back. He leaned on the counter, looking at the choices. He asked curiously,"Anything you suggest? I assume you eat here a lot considering you're a chubby sixteen year old."

A look of insecurity covered Harry's face. But, he just exclaimed,"Would you fuck off?! I don't need to take your order, jackass! Just get out!"

He knew he shouldn't have said that. Harry was always short tempered and gets tense quickly. But, when Ryan makes fun of his weight, he just can't help it. Sadly, he knew he lost this fight when Ryan looked happy. He heard his manager's voice say behind him, slouching his shoulders.

"Harry Styles. Over here, now."

He turned, seeing the woman with a scowl on her face. Harry took off his cap already, glancing back at Ryan and Dwayne. Both were moved to another cashier and Ryan sent him a secret wink. One that made Harry want to jump over the counter and rip his face off.

But, instead, he just went to his manager. She had tapped her foot impatiently and Harry felt like a puppy being scolded as she fired him. He lost his job and his friend because of Ryan. He lost his confidence because of Ryan. he lost everything except Louis. Yet, he couldn't find himself answering his calls when he went home.

Speaking of, Louis was doing just as bad when he was home. He kept pacing and not playing dolls with Macy. He couldn't find himself sitting down and watching a film with her without getting up to check the house phone, just in case Harry called that or something.

He didn't. Louis had guessed he wouldn't. But, he still wanted to check. He was hoping Harry would show up with his cute onesie on and they would make out in bed like always. He thought they would make up right away like usual. He didn't think the cheating was that bad. It wasn't like he cheated for him on an exam.

However, later that night as he tucked Macy into bed, he saw Harry wasn't answering his texts. Meaning this must have really hurt Harry. He should have known this would happen.Harry's insecure about three main things. His intelligence, their age difference, and his weight. Louis should have thought it through, however he didn't.

He laid in bed till the middle of the night, trying to apologize again and again. But, he didn't receive not one text. No voicemail response. All he got was a cold side of the bed and silence from his phone that didn't ring at all. When it was three in the morning, he knew he had to sleep. He sent one more text and then went to bed.

[To: My baby <3]

i'm so sorry, Harry. You're so smart, I don't think you're stupid. I just wanted to see you happy. Please respond, I can't stand the silence. x ):

When there was no response, Louis grabbed his pillow that was on the other side of the bed. He tugged the blanket and tightly wrapped it around himself. Louis let out a small sigh, holding the pillow like he would Harry. Then, he went to sleep. Hoping tomorrow was a better day.


	26. Chapter 26

It's a couple days later and let's just say, Louis hasn't found the best way to apologize to Harry. Mainly because Harry hasn't been in school. He's dissappeared and hasn't answer any of Louis' calls. This worried him a lot and he has no way of even trying to apologize since he won't answer his calls.

Because of this, Louis is frustrated and trying to focus on teacher and Macy's birthday. She's turning six and he really wanted Harry there. Harry has been excited for her birthday as well, yet if they don't talk, then he won't be able to surprise her as a princess like he was going too.

Yeah, he was going to dress up as Snow White and surprise the little girl. It was kinky, but also not since Louis never really fantasized seeing a guy in a dress. Harry just joked about it, he doesn't really enjoy wearing it anyways. But, he was going to do it for her and it was going to be an amazing party. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen.

He knew he should have seen this coming. He did change Harry's grade and didn't even think that Harry could have noticed the answers were changed. He should have been more mature, maybe let Harry stay back and had him work longer on the test and tried encouraging him to do his work instead of letting him think Louis could change it all for him.

He's the adult here. He should have handled this differently and he didn't. It was just the fact that Louis wanted to take control of something - anything. Even if it was someone else's life. The fact that he was able to help made him happy, but it didn't last long and now he's fled with guilt and regret.

He can't imagine how his boyfriend is feeling. He made Harry feel dumb and like he can't do something. Sometimes he wonders if Harry really is unable to comprehend and learn something. Or maybe he just needs to learn it another way and find something else to help him concentrate.

There's a possible chance he may have ADHD or another disorder focusing on, well, focusing. Maybe his family hasn't tested him for that. Even then, he should be able to learn. Many people with disorders are one of the smartest people in the world and Harry can be one of those people if he would simply apply himself and try to focus without blaming his dyslexia for everything.

He understood to an extent. He knew Harry just couldn't write or do much without struggling a little. But, dyslexia doesn't make you stupid or not able to learn. It just creates bumps in the road and takes longer. Harry can get a lot better at school if he too that little extra step and tried.

Louis sighed in relief earlier that day when Harry walked into locker room and frowned, noticing Harry was slouched and looking exhausted and like he was crying. Harry was a sensitive person, so him crying wasn't something Louis liked seeing nor was he shocked by it, though. Louis has seen Harry cry more times than he's willing to remember. It was depressing.

Before he could even bother trying to ask Harry if he's okay, the bell rang and he needed to get everyone to the gym. Louis blew his whistle, having them hustle to get dressed. Harry was changing and he eyed his body a little, trying to keep it nonchalant so he can look without people filing him in for a pedophile.

Harry was a really interesting person when it came to appearance. He wasn't fat, or was he skinny. He was flat and had a tiny tummy that Louis wanted to kiss. He use to have a tummy as well, but he worked out more and did football. Either way, he loved Harry's body. Especially when they were making out and he could touch every inch of it. Of that nice little body he just loved kissing.

When it was time to get into the gym, Louis noticed that Liam had given him this look when walking by and Niall was scurrying behind Liam with a feared expression. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, hoping they didn't see him staring at Harry. If they did, they may think someone is going on.

Louis glanced at Harry with his teeth digging in his bottom lip. Harry looked up after having his gym t-shirt on. His eyes met Louis' and that's when Louis noticed the bruise on his face, the throbbing purple skin that was under his eye. It was small, but it was there and he felt his body tense.

When he went to speak, Harry just rushed passed him and into the gym. Louis was horrified and angered. Who hurt his boyfriend? He had only a few guesses and when he went into the gym, he noticed the certain two weren't at school that day and he was severely pissed off.

Throughout class, he could barely focus. Not when his eyes were on Harry, who's face was hurt and not covered well by the foundation he must have tried hiding it under. He shook his head and whenever Harry looked at him, Louis just gave him the 'we need to talk' symbol and Harry never responded to it.

Louis was trying his best not to call those kids parents (do they even have parents?) and got them expelled. Can you get expelled if you hurt someone out of school? He hoped so. He doesn't want those arseholes anywhere near Harry. Not when they made him insecure, constantly manipulated him and then hurt him.

He waited till gym was over and was in the locker room, making sure everyone was out of the room. Harry must have seen this and looked nervous. He grabbed his bag and tried rushing with the crowd out of the room. But, since he was the last one in the crowd, Louis grabbed the back of his bookbag and Harry groaned as he was stopped.

Since there were no cameras in the school locker room, it was safe to say Louis can shut the door and keep what they have private. Harry fiddled with his fingers and kept his eyes down. Louis walked over, lifting his chin and lightly brushed his finger over the bruise. Harry winced at the touch.

"Who did this to you?" The man asked in a hushed tone, trying to keep his voice calm.

At first, Harry stayed quiet. He had his lips pressed in a tight line and Louis shook his head. He roughly (but, not to where it hurt) turned Harry's chin and made their eyes meet. Harry let out in a small whisper,"It-It was Ryan. He um, he got me fired at McDonald's. Well, okay, I snapped at him but you know. And, I was coming to school the day after, but we stumbled into each other and he did this."

Harry motioned to his eye and Louis nodded slowly, jaw clenching as he shook his head. "Fucking arse. I will get him expelled. He can't keep hurting you like this, sweetheart. You need to tell someone."

"No, I'm not a tattle-tale," Harry retorted. He then grabbed his bag again from where he tossed it on the floor. He moved Louis' hand from his face and walked towards the door. "Besides, my mum already knows. I told her and she let me stay home."

Louis nodded again. he chewed on his bottom lip and watched as Harry awkwardly moved from foot to foot. Harry just looked away and the older man retorted,"But, baby, I just...you need to do something. Have her call the school? Please, love? He can't stay in this school."

"I think she called the principal, yeah?" Harry sighed and went back towards the door. "I gotta go, don't wanna miss class."

"You don't care about class, don't lie. We need to talk about what I did," Louis replied with guilt, reaching for Harry's arm and was rejected instantly.

Harry retorted,"No. I have class. It doesn't matter anymore. You know I'm dumb and I know I'm dumb. You made it very obvious, so can we just not talk about it?"

"Baby, you're not dumb. Would you quit saying that?" Harry looked away and Louis shook his head slightly. He then decided to change the subject for now and asked his boyfriend,"Are you...are you coming to Macy's birthday party tomorrow? Zayn and Perrie will be there. They really like you, even if Zayn doesn't like showing it."

At first, Harry looked like he wanted to say yes. But, then he just shook his head,"Can't, Louis. My sister and mum are suspicious. They know I'm not going to Liam's. M'sorry, tell Macy I said happy birthday. I should be heading out now, don't wanna get in trouble."

"Kiss?" Louis pouted a little, wanting to make sure they're okay.

However, receiving a kiss on the cheek was probably the biggest rejection he could feel. He watched as Harry headed out and pressed his finger tips to the spot where Harry kissed. Not on the lips. On the cheek. To others, that would be normal. But, that's not how and Harry worked.

They kiss on the lips, not the cheek. Harry is obviously not happy since the argument. Louis didn't know how to fix this. How can he make his boyfriend not insecure? It's not just appearance, it's more of brains and intelligence. He didn't know how to make Harry feel smart.

Is it possible? He could always try, but he didn't know how. Maybe studying with him some more can help, but Harry always gets distracted and tries making out instead of working. He wouldn't pay attention and he probably wouldn't with anyone else either, so perhaps a tutor is out of question.

Then, Louis remembered Zayn is pretty smart. Would he be able to help? It would be nice to have his boyfriend and friend bonding. He could try to get Zayn to say yes, it would be hard though. As much as he wanted them to be friends, he didn't want to force it.

With the bonding in mind, Louis smiled and he headed over to his office to make sure everything for the party was set. He was planning on asking Zayn then and maybe Perrie could help with some subjects. Zayn helping Harry with them all would be a pain in the arse.

He chuckled a little and looked over the cake's receipt, smiling. This is his first birthday for Macy without Eleanor. Eleanor had her own mini party and Louis got Macy on her actual birthday. He sighed and ran a hand over his face before getting ready to start his next gym class to teach. Only a few more weeks, he can do this.

-

It was probably a good thing that Harry didn't come to the party, because Louis wasn't pleased when his mum dropped by surprisingly. He was happy to see her, but what if Harry was there? Shit would have gone down and he probably would have gotten an arse whooping.

When she walked in the door with a bag of candy and a present, he didn't know what to say. Zayn and Perrie both looked equally in shock and then they all faked smiles. His mum was very nice and he would have loved to see his sisters, but they were all older and away in Uni or off on their own. They called, though.

After a while, the tension went away and the party was nice. Macy had a couple friends over, they played some games and then played some Disney game on the Wii. Seeing his daughter with her friends was weird, since she acts so different around them even at the age of six.

When Louis went into the kitchen, he got out some snacks and tossed Perrie a bag of pretzels. She thanked him before going to check on the little ones with Jay. This left Louis and Zayn on their own and Louis was pleased since he needed to ask about the tutoring thing anyways.

He waited a moment and checked his phone, sighing when Harry didn't text him. The boy was being so cold towards Louis. Or, maybe he doesn't have his phone? He didn't see him with it in the locker room. His mum might have taken it away since Ryan and Harry got into a fight.

"Hey, Zayn?" Zayn hummed and Louis grazed his teeth over his bottom lip then took a bite of the crisps. "Erm, listen, I need to ask you for a big favor. You were good at school, yeah?"

Zayn nodded slowly with a suspicious expression,"Yeah, but not athletic shit. So, if you want me to replace your spot as a substitute gym teacher, don't even."

"No, actually it's something similar though," he chuckled a little and rolled up the bag of crisps, then placed them in the cupboard. "Alright, Harry's been really insecure and I did something dumb and changed his grade on this test, but he caught it and now I changed it back-"

"Idiot."

"I know, gosh." Louis pouted and crossed his arms. He was sick of Harry saying that and now Zayn was. He shook his head and continued,"But, anyways, whenever I try helping him with school, we get erm...distracted." Zayn snorted and Louis flipped him off. "He's dyslexic, has trouble focusing and I guess I don't help with that. So, I was hoping you can maybe tutor him."

A look of disbelief crossed Zayn's face. Louis knew it was a lot to ask, but he wanted to help his boyfriend get the grade he deserves. School tutors really aren't the best in his opinion, they're just like teachers. Harry doesn't need a teacher, he needs an understanding and strict friend.

Though, Zayn really isn't the best choice in the world, he's better than nothing. Zayn could help Harry if he needed it and Louis might even pay him a little. When he offered some money, Zayn's eyes lit up. He paused and then let out a long sigh while nodding slowly.

As Louis went to celebrate, Zayn gave him a pointed look,"But, this doesn't mean I approve of your little student-teacher relationship. He's only sixteen, Louis. Be careful."

Suddenly, Louis' eyes widen as he heard someone clearing their throat. He clenched his eyes shut, recognizing the familiar sound he use to hear quite a bit as a child. He didn't want to believe it, he knew shit was going to go down and right now he wanted to slap Zayn.

He slowly opened his eyes, hearing a faint voice saying his name and saw his mum looking at him with the most disapproving look ever. Zayn awkwardly stood there, then rushed out of the room and Louis was cornered, no where to run or hide. Maybe the cupboards? No, that won't work.

He spoke weakly,"Mum, please don't hate me."

"You're dating...a sixteen year old boy?" She asked, if wanting to make sure she wasn't going mentally insane. Like it wsa the craziest thing ever.

At first, he wanted to lie and say Zayn was joking around. But, his mum knows when he's lying. She's very aware of it and Louis nodded. His eyes watering a little at her disgusted facial expression and he pressed his lips in a thin line to stop the tears from falling, because fuck, he's so screwed.

She finally said with a strained voice,"Louis William Tomlinson, I-I. I can't even begin to say anything." She then narrowed her eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of her noise sounding stressed,"How could you be so irresponsible? How could you be so stupid? Dating a student? An underage little boy?"

"He's not a little boy," Louis argued, defending himself and his relationship. "He's sixteen, but he's mature for his age...kind of. He's just - he's so sweet, mum. I know its wrong, but he makes it feel okay. He's so nice and kind. He makes me happy and Macy loves him!"

"He's sixteen!"

"I love him."

The room went silent and Louis' heart nearly exploded. Did he really just say he loves Harry? Does he really love him? Louis stood up straight and paced the room a little. He ignored his mum's appalled expression and just tried wrapping his mind around the thought of loving Harry.

However, his mum questioned,"You really...love this kid?"

"I love his boy, yes," He corrected, slowly letting himself realize it's true. He stepped up to his mum, telling her,"I'm your son, and...I don't know if you'll accept me being gay or me dating a guy who's...a little younger than me. But, just accept me? Because, he makes me happy and if he makes me happy, shouldn't that make you happy?"

His mum let out a disbelieved laugh and rubbed her hand over her face as she looked at her son. "Louis, I don't accept him. He's nine years younger than you and you're his teacher for christ's sake." He frowned, but she added,"But, um...ugh. I don't know, Louis. I love you, no matter if you like boys. I won't call you into the cops, obviously. You're my son and I know you're taking advantage of this ki-boy."

Louis nodded instantly,"Of course not, we haven't done anything like that."

"Right," Her cheeks were flushed red as she shook her head. "Whatever, dear. Just, be careful. I don't think I'll ever be okay with this. Maybe if you stay together for a while, but...I don't know. I need time, yeah? I trust you and if he really makes you happy, I might get use to the idea. But, you might wanna quit your job and find somewhere else to work if you're serious about him."

After saying that, she just kissed his forehead while going on her tip-toes and patted his shoulder. She gave him a forced smile and let out a drawn out breath before going to the living room. Louis heard her speaking to Macy and the name Harry was mentioned.

Louis leaned back against the counter, face in his hands as he groaned. He didn't know what he got himself into, but maybe his mum is right. Getting a new job could work. However, he doesn't know any places nearby that are hiring. It's so hard getting a job nowadays and he can't quit without having a reliable place to lean back on.

But, he can try to find somewhere before things are more risky. He's already having Zayn,Perrie and his mum knowing.He couldn't imagine if anyone else knew. Thankfully, Harry's kept it a secret or else shit would be alot worse and their risk of getting caught is higher.

The thought scared him and he went into the living room, leaning against the doorframe. He smiled when Macy told his mum about how nice and sweet Harry is. His mum smiled and looked back, giving him a somewhat approved smile. This made him feel safer, because if his mum somewhat approved, that means she will eventually.

And, he really loves Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

Since his mum found out, Louis has been constantly on the edge. He worried she might change her mind and call the cops, but he really shouldn't think that. It's his mum. She wouldn't turn him into the police, even if he's dating an underage boy who happens to be his student.

Thankfully, the job was ending in a week. Just one week and he would be free and less likely to be arrested for dating Harry. He knew Harry would be happy and he wanted to remind him. To tell Harry that things will change after he drops his job and the old teacher comes back from her break as being a mum.

However, Harry hasn't spoken to him once again. He also needed to tell the boy that Zayn is going to be his new tutor and that was going to be certainly news. He wasn't taking no for an answer either. Harry needs this and he will get it, even if Louis needs to force him down to a chair and have Zayn sing the freaking information to him.

It was hard for Louis to find a way to talk to Harry, however, because it was the weekend and Harry wasn't replying to any of his text messages. He thought maybe the boy was busy, but he wanted Harry to study now. He had Zayn over and everything, but then he sighed.

Louis glanced at Zayn and nodded, getting up to head to Harry's place. If there's a car in the driveway, then he'll just wait another day to ask. But, if not, he can just find a way in. He grabbed his jacket and made sure Zayn was okay with watching Macy till he gets back.

He then went outside and got in his car. Louis turned on some mainstream radio station and headed to Harry's place. Considering he brought Harry home a couple times, he remembers where he lives. Along the way, he was annoyed with the rain pouring down from the sky, grimacing and turning on his windshield wipers.

He didn't know how Harry was going to react and texted him constantly, but the boy never answered. He warned Harry he was coming over. Despite it being risky, he just wanted to make sure he was okay. However, Harry just didn't reply to any of his texts and it was kind of worrying Louis.

By the time he got to the Styles' residence, he was pleased to see no cars were in the driveway and this meant no adults were home. He got out and tugged his hood up, shivering at how cold it was outside. Louis rushed under the small roof of the house and on the steps, checking the plants and everything for a key.

Thankfully, he found one under the plant and wished people were more safe with that since it's a cliché place to hide it. He opened up the door and checked to make sure no one was home. Louis sighed in relief at the silence in the house, then furrowed his eyebrows and hoped Harry was home at least.

He shut the door and locked it, going upstairs to where he assumed Harry's room would be. He's never been inside the house and was confused, nervously looking into some bedrooms until he found a door that was closed. He opened it and was relieved to see Harry sleeping in a onesie that he always wears, cuddling a pillow and drooling a little.

Louis smiled and walked over, crouching down to nudge his boyfriend with a small chuckle. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, nose wrinkling and scooted away. But, Louis brushed his fingers through Harry's curls and tried shaking him away. This led Harry to pouting and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Harry blinked slowly and was dazed for a second. He yawned, sitting up and asked quietly,"Mm, Louis? What're ya doin' here?"

"I kept trying to text you and you never replied. Now I know why, sleepyhead," Louis chuckled fondly and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He lifted Harry's head and placed it in his lap. Harry snuggled close and nose pressed to Louis' tummy, practically his belly button. "Baby, c'mon. I need you to come over. Zayn is gonna start tutoring you, yeah?"

"Why? I'm stupid and won't get it. He'll be wasting time, I can barely read," Harry said quietly, picking at Louis' jacket and voice full of sleep.

Louis glared and he shook his head while mumbling,"Harry, stop. Please. You can read, you just take longer to do it. Would you quit pitying yourself? You hate failing, yet you're not even trying to get better and actually pass. Instead of calling yourself stupid, try making yourself smart!"

His stern voice made Harry flinch, slowly sitting up with a hurt expression on his face. Not because of what Louis said, but because of how he said it. He glanced down in shame, nodding slowly. He knew Louis was right, however he just didn't want to. He didn't want to work twice as hard as everyone else just because he has a learning disability.

But, Louis wanted him to try and Harry loved making Louis happy. He was tired of Louis being mad at him. He wanted to go back to when they would kiss and Louis would be smiling at him, not scowling and being upset. It hurt to see that and he wanted to go back to when they were happy.

So, he slowly nodded and he moved off the bed to change his clothes. A smile tugged at Louis' lips and that made it all worth it. He grabbed his jeans and some t-shirt that was just plain white. He changed and blushed a little when Louis was staring at his legs. He knew Louis loved his legs, but still.

Once he was done, Louis had taken his hand and made him put on a jacket. Harry wore the one Louis basically gave him and they headed out into the rain. Of course, Harry had to press the books to his chest in order for them not to get drenched in water, but it was all good once they were inside the car.

Harry had taken out his phone and texted his mum that he was going to Niall's place for the night considering he wanted to stay the night with Louis. Louis wasn't please at Harry for inviting himself over, but Harry pouted and kissed him at a redlight, so he agreed. Not that he didn't want Harry over, he just would have liked a warning.

Either way, they headed to flat and Harry beamed as they got there. Honestly, he was a little worried since he honestly had no idea what he was learning in school. But, Zayn seemed nice and he would rather not look dumb around him. Plus, maybe Louis is right and he needed to stop whining about being dumb and start acting smart.

When they got inside, Harry walked in and chuckled when Macy ran to him from where she was playing with a puzzle of Mickey Mouse. She jumped up and he stumbled, but caught her. The girl was adorable and he beamed as she started rambling about new toys she got for her birthday.

Louis took Harry's binder and bag, handing them to Zayn. He started telling him what they were learning and explaining Harry's dyslexia. Of course, Zayn knew what it was, but some people have it worse than others. Since Harry never got help for it, his was really bad to where he doesn't even know how to read slower and any techniques to help fix it.

"Macy, c'mon," Louis said and tugged her from Harry. She pouted and he told her,"Harry needs to work with Zany right now, yeah? Let's get some ice cream."

She squealed and Louis gave Harry a small kiss. He went to leave with his daughter, but Harry pouted and pulled him back, kissing him once more. Louis slowly started kissing him back, going to deepen it. But, someone cleared their throat and the two blushed when pulling away.

Zayn shooed him and Louis quickly left with Macy, who was going 'eww' cause of the kiss. When they left, there was an awkward silence in the air. Harry slowly sat down next to Zayn and fiddled with his fingers. He's never been alone with the guy and was nervously watching him go through his things.

Tension was in the air and Zayn noticed Harry was shaking his leg anxious. As if he was nervous. He shook his head in amusement and flipped through Harry's barely-there notes. He then snorted when seeing a certain page. Harry's face flushed red as Zayn bursted out laughing.

Harry frantically tried taking the notebook from him, but Zayn gripped on it tighter and was holding it out of reach. It was a page full of little words such as 'Harry Tomlinson' 'Louis loves Harry' 'H+L' and tons of doodles with stick figures of him and Louis holding hands and lots of hearts everywhere.

"O-Oh my god," Zayn snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "You're such a --"

"Stawwwp," Harry whined and shyly grabbed the paper, folding it up and placing it in his pocket. "Don't tell him! Can we just start studying?"

Zayn laughed once again, but he nodded slowly and smirked as he kept looking at Harry. It wasn't that Harry was embarrassed of loving Louis, but he just didn't like people seeing his things. He loves making little doodles like that because it reminds him of how much Louis means to him.

He was hopelessly in love with the boy and could never stop thinking about him. Louis was his boyfriend and his love and his everything. He made Harry feel so happy. Like he was worth something. He was so honest to Harry and straight up tells him when he's acting bratty. It's sad to hear Louis get mad at him, but sometimes that's what Harry needs.

The blue-eyed man always does what's best for Harry. Like how he made Harry get tutored by Zayn. Sure, Louis messes up and tries cheating for Harry. But, in the end, he does the right thing. Harry loves him and he's afraid to tell him, but one day he's going to admit the feeling.

As for now, he was just going to do what makes Louis happy. He wants to prove himself and make Louis proud of him. Because, Louis being proud is everything to him. When Louis is proud, its the best feeling in the world because his blue eyes sparkle and his smile is so beautiful and he kisses Harry like it's the last day on earth.

Which is why Harry listened. He sat there and did everything Zayn asked him to do. He wrote a million notes, he slowed down when Zayn asked and he was getting frustrated and tired and he was getting annoyed. But, he kept it up and he forced himself to do what was asked.

It took hours and a lot of work. His hand was hurting from how much he wrote and Zayn's voice was getting on his nerves considering how much he heard it. But, seeing Louis' proud face and having the best make out session later that night was what made it all okay.

-

It's rare that Harry stays the night, so when he did, Louis was happy to wake up with the boy in his arms and to be spooning his smaller boyfriend. Harry was just as pleased and they were like a cute married couple. Especially since Macy jumped in the bed with her teddy bear and onesie.

Honestly, sometimes her ruining their moments gets on Harry's nerves. He would get jealous at how much Louis paid attention to her and always catered her needs first. But, he was learning to get use to it and realize of course Louis would care for his daughter first, it's just how life works.

Besides, in the end, he's the one being kissed and cuddled with more. So, he just smugly walked into the kitchen that morning and had a nice breakfast with Macy and Louis. Louis would hold his hand and kiss the back of it, smiling at Harry with his cute grin.

They spent the morning watching cartoons and a couple Disney films with Macy. She laid her head on Louis' lap and Harry laid his on Louis' shoulder. The many was never so blessed until that moment. He felt like the world was finally working out and nuzzled his face in Harry's pretty curls.

But, it was later that day when they decided it would be best to go out for the day. Of course, Harry was confused and scared since they aren't suppose to be going out. The town wasn't very big and lots of people know Louis. So, they know he's a teacher and it's a nice day out. Which meant everyone would be outside.

However, Louis just made Harry get changed into some clothes he left the other time he stayed the night and then went to help Macy. She wore some jeans and a Lion King t-shirt with her hair braided. Harry was amused by the fact that Louis even knew how to braid and joked he should braid his curls one day.

After they were all changed and ready, Harry smiled when Louis packed a small picnic for them and got a blanket to put in the car. Once they were all ready, Macy was in the back and playing with her action figures. Harry was fiddling nervously and scared that they were going to get caught.

But, it was soon that realized they were going out of town and he let out a breath of relief. Louis chuckled in amusement and patted his knee. Harry just pouted and glanced outside, seeing the grass was a little damp from the rain the night before, but it would still be nice to go out.

When they got to the park, Louis helped Macy out and she instantly ran to the park where other kids were. He called out while Harry got the blanket,"Macy, be careful! Me and Harry are gonna be over by the tree, okay?" She called out,'okey dokey!' and he watched her hesitantly. "Don't run in the grass, it's wet!"

She did anyways and he sighed, but Harry was taking his hand and tugging him towards the tree. So, Louis followed behind after locking up the car. He kept anxiously making sure his daughter was safe and not getting into any trouble. But, then felt soft lips press to his cheek and turned his attention to Harry.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," Harry grinned and motioned to the sidewalk bordering the park.

Louis nodded slowly and entwined his fingers with Harry's. They headed to the sidewalk and Harry was really happy, swinging their hands and Louis kept looking back to make sure Macy was okay. She was on the monkey bars and he averted his eyes to Harry and gave him his attention.

While they were walking, the sun was beaming down on them and Louis was getting a little sweaty and their hands were warm and clammy. But, they kept holding them together anyways. Harry was telling him about how him and his sister use to play on the park they were at and Louis smiled at his slow speaking and excited voice.

Soon, they were playing frisbee with one they found that a couple had forgotten and Louis felt young again. Younger than he was at least. They then had Macy come over and ate together for the picnic. She got bored easily, though, and left soon after finishing her sandwich.

When she left, Harry scooted his head in Louis' lap and opened his mouth for a strawberry Louis brought. Louis snorted, but placed it between his lips. Harry took a bite and then chewed slowly. Louis wiped a bit of strawberry juice from his lip and leaned down, giving him a small kiss.

"You know, we only have a week and then this can be us everyday," Louis told him softly, playing with Harry's curls after taking a bite of the rest of the strawberry.

Harry nodded with a smile,"Yeah, I can't wait. We could go out and no one would care of know we're not the...legal age or whatever. It's definitely going to be worth it, though. You're always worth it."

Louis looked at Harry with a fond expression and nodded in agreement. Despite them going through a lot just to be together, it would be fine in the end. Just knowing he can be with Harry without being hated or arrested would make him happy.

Because, Harry was his sun and his happiness and the reason he feels better than he has in a year. He made it all worth it. Surely getting arrested would be terrible, but being apart from Harry would be worst. That's all he can think about. The realization of his feelings were more bolded.

And that's when he said it.

"I love you."

Harry's heart sped up, eyes opening instantly as he stared up at him. He licked his lips slowly and a smile graced his face. He saw how seriously Louis was. How his face wasn't smiling or frowning, it was a blank one that also had so many emotions Harry couldn't begin to describe them.

He sat up and kissed Louis softly. For the first time in public,they aren't afraid to kiss because they're away. With Louis' daughter Harry grew to love playing on the park. They were surrounded by people and none seemed to care. Because, they didn't know them and they didn't care.

This is just them. Not student and teacher, not older and younger. Just Louis and Harry. The couple that fell in love after hating each other in the beginning. Louis, who helped Harry realize he deserved better than trashy friends. And Harry, who showed Louis that his life was too scheduled and life was too important than to waste it acting older than he was.

Harry pulled back and he beamed at his boyfriend with the most fond expression ever. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He could smell a hint of sweat and deodorant on Louis and he smiled and he loves him and he said it back, but in a way that showed his true feelings.

"I love you more."


	28. Chapter 28

Ever since the 'I love you', the couple has been very attached. Harry's come over quite a lot more than usual, constantly kissing Louis and mumbling his love for him repeatedly. Louis knew that when people say I love you for the first time, they can get emotional and more clingy, but this was just ridiculous.

Don't get him wrong, he loves Harry to death. But, he also has a lot to do and kissing and making out just isn't on his mind as much as Harry's. However, he does enjoy it when Macy is asleep and in bed, because it just seems more rebellious and he always needs to silence Harry with his lips.

Harry is rather loud in bed and very responsive, so he needs to shush him a lot whenever touching him. The most sexually thing they've done is snog in their boxers with Louis palming him through his shorts. Other than that, things were kept as clean as possible.

But, the urge to throw Harry on the bed and fuck him was growing. They've dated for a couple months and Louis can barely contain himself. When he's with Harry, it's fine. But, when they're kissing and in bed and everything is there, he feels like he's basically being asked to have sex.

It's not his fault. The last time he had sex was with Eleanor and that was after nearly a year of not doing anything. Plus, he didn't enjoy it and now with him having a beautiful boyfriend who insists of kissing him a lot, he has a hard time not fucking him. Harry was such a tease and that really didn't help either.

However, Harry is underage and maybe people won't know if they had sex. But, it was still scary to think that it might possible get out if they do. Because, he technically can't get arrested for dating someone underage. He will only get arrested if they have sex.

Louis sighed as he went through his papers, feeling Harry snuggle closer to his chest as he listened to Zayn. They were hanging out at Louis' place and Zayn was quizzing Harry with index cards. Harry was getting tired, however he's been trying harder and pushing himself, which made Louis so proud of him.

The fact that Harry was trying more was amazing. He deserves to get good grades now. What Louis did before, changing his answers, was wrong and he knew that. Which is why he's been trying to get his boyfriend to do the right thing and work harder on his schoolwork despite Harry hating school.

He understood what Harry meant when he said school was useless. Louis agrees and he's an adult, already having a child. He didn't need school either. He doesn't think the things he teaches are useless at all. But, to get a good job, you need to go to Uni and to go to Uni, you need to be decent in school depending on which school you want to go to.

Sometimes Harry argues with that logic, but he then would shut up and let Louis speak. It showed how much he at least respected Louis' opinion. Harry just does what Louis says, rarely arguing anymore because he knew Louis was right the majority of the time.

Louis smiled as he felt Harry kiss his cheek softly, entwining his fingers with Louis' that laid on his tummy. Harry was on his lap and had his legs tossed over. Louis struggled with grading the papers, but he worked with it since he loves being close to Harry. It made him feel happy inside.

When Macy crawled up on the couch, Louis smiled at his daughter and saw her showing him a pretty picture. He grinned and slowly took it from her. It was messy and stick-figured. But, it showed two boys holding 'hands' and then a little girl inbetween them and a huge smile tugged at his lips.

Macy giggled and pointed,"S'me! And that's you and that's Harreehhh. Cause Harreh is so curly! See? He has curlies," She pointed to the hair and Louis nodded. "Harreh has a pretty bow, cause he's a princess. We played princesses once and he told me you're a prince!"

Harry's attention was caught and he turned, seeing Louis looking as if he was about to cry. He smiled and leaned his head against Louis', looking at the picture,"You're right, Macy. Your daddy is a prince. But, sometimes he's a king. And you're his little princess." Then Harry smirked and kissed Louis' neck,"And I am too, right Louis?"

"Go study with Zayn, you knocker," Louis snorted and watched in amusement as Harry pouted before doing as told.

As he watched Harry chat with Zayn, Louis smiled fondly and he went to his daughter who was now drawing some more. Louis decided to join and she gave him a wrinkled piece of paper. It annoyed him for some reason, but he accepted it and began drawing Harry cause why not.

Of course, Louis knew it was silly since he was the worst drawer ever. He did it anyways, using crayons and awkwardly hid one when it broke. It's not his fault, he's a rough person. You could even ask Harry. The boy knows how rough he can be when they're in bed and doing things.

Harry soon went back over when Zayn started checking through his answers to a fake quiz he made. The younger of the two smiled as he scooted over, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. He laughed lightly at the picture that was drew and rolled his eyes, because it was ugly.

Louis made Harry with huge, uneven eyes and just did a bunch of swirls for the curly hair. His lips were crooked and Louis tried drawing teeth. They look like a bunch of blocks and Harry kept snickering in amusement as he saw Louis pouting at him, glaring.

For the rest of the night, the couple just began drawing with Macy. They made a little game of tic-tac-toe and Harry jokingly drew an X on Louis' tattoo, causing Macy to giggle and even Zayn laughed a little. It was cute and Louis didn't wash it off, wanting to keep it for a while because his boyfriend is such a dork.

When Zayn showed Harry he got 9 out of 12 right on his fake quiz. Though, it's a C and not the best grade in the world it showed a lot of improvement. Harry was happy as he thanked Zayn and the studying was going amazing for him. He's slowly getting better thanks to Louis and Zayn.

The advantage is probably that Zayn had a friend who was dyslexic and it gave him a chance to already know how to help him. He knew to be patient and how to talk to Harry. Sometimes Harry would get frustrated easily, but that was expected when dealing with a joker of a teen.

Harry doesn't like being serious a lot and would try to goof off. Luckily, Louis was around and would put him in his place. It helped since Zayn hated getting mad at Harry. But, he was getting use to it and maybe one day, Harry will get an A on his test or exam and be able to thank Zayn for everything.

-

The thing is, it was Louis' last day as a substitute. It was his last day and he couldn't stop feeling nervous yet relieved and excited. The whole day, he was smiling and in such a good mood. Some students may feel hurt by this, cause they probably think he's happy he's not teaching them anymore and a lot said he was their favorite teacher.

But, in reality, he was just happy to be free and be able to date Harry more happily. He noticed Harry was in a good mood as well and they both were glancing at each other whenever seeing the other in the halls, Louis moving from classroom to gym sometimes and it was nice.

The only problem is that Louis still hasn't found a job. Harry was going to offer to help him out, but he lost his at McDonald's and Louis was stressed because of this. He can't be unemployed and have a kid and a boyfriend. He has a lot to take care of and he still needs to pay Zayn for tutoring Harry.

Louis nearly had an anxiety attack the night before, worrying about how he was going to pay some bills that were due in a month when he still needs food. Because, their stock of food was quickly lowering from the times he had Zayn, Perrie and Harry over in the past couple weeks.

Not to mention, it was getting colder out and he needed to buy Macy some winter clothes since she grows so quickly. He couldn't stop tallying up how much money he was going to need. He did a few job applications for places with no luck due to him needing certain times off and wanting weekends off as well.

If he didn't have weekends off, then he wouldn't see Harry a lot. Harry has school during the week and was going to be tutoring with Zayn quite a bit. He wanted time with Harry on his own, not with Zayn. Not with Macy and not when they're both exhausted. He wanted to be with him and when he finally gets the chance, it might not work out.

Louis sat back in the locker room, rubbing a hand over his face in clear frustration as he saw Harry laughing with Niall while tugging on a clean shirt. He looked so happy and if Louis told him that they may not be able to see each other as much, then it might ruin his smiling face and deep dimpled grin.

Things were going okay now, they see each other after class for some time and it's nice. But, the thought of getting caught wasn't going to be okay. He couldn't risk that, but he also couldn't be broke and have a starving kid and no home to live under. That would make him terrible.

The bell rang and Louis saw Harry giving him their cute signal with his thumb up. Louis nodded and stepped back as the locker room cleared out. A few guys gave him a quick 'bye' or high-five as they left, knowing it was his last day. Then, the doors closed and Harry caught Louis off guard by jumping in his arms literally.

Louis stumbled back, pressed against the locker and chuckled as Harry began peppering his face with kisses Louis scrunched his nose up and clenched his eyes shut, asking in amusement,"O-okay, Okay babe. What's up? Why are you so happy, you dork."

"I got a C on my English paper!" Harry exclaimed, grinning as if it was the best thing ever. He jumped down and grabbed his paper from his bookbag. It was crumpled up, but Louis took it and smiled at the letter grade. "See?! I never had a C in English before! It's my worst subject, I'm the worst reader and writer ever. But, Zayn helped and I-just thank you, Lou. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Louis looked at Harry, seeing him having this bashfully sweet expression on his face. Louis stepped over and he pressed a soft to his lips,"I'm so proud of you, love. You use to be such a rebellious, annoying person. Now, you're - you're so sweet and you're proving yourself. I told you, if you just try then you might get better."

Harry nodded slowly and he timidly smiled while pulling Louis into a hug. Louis hugged back, kissing his curls and the bell rang. Harry sighed and he grabbed his bag, rushing out with a waved goodbye. Louis watched him and then looked down at the paper he wrote, seeing some spelling errors and whatnot.

The problem with dyslexia, or the one that Harry has anyways, is he mixes up some letters. Because he didn't learn how to get better with writing when he was younger, he was struggling more. But, it was okay since he's doing better. And then Louis' heart fluttered at the topic of his paper.

Gay Adoption and Marriage Rights

The topic was something many people do, but hearing (or reading) Harry do the topic was just very interesting in Louis' mind. Even if Harry's gay. He hesitated, walking into his office and shut his door. Since he had some free time, he figured he might as well use it properly.

Louis laid in his chair and he leaned back, taking his glasses. He didn't know if Harry was okay with him reading this. But, he wanted to see how his boyfriend thought and how he expresses himself privately. Though, it is to a teacher and for a grade, this is Harry's opinion. It was obviously going to be positive, but Louis just sighed and began reading.

Have you ever fell in love before? It's something that everyone experiances at least once in there life. Having a person to hold them dearly and spend the rest of their life with. Or so a derson assumes. Because, you love someone the way you want to be loved and sometimes a person boesn't get to do that.

Imagine a life where your with your husband, wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, and then imagine deing told you can't love them. That its wrong and disgusting and not natral. Because, many people have to go through that every single day. Being afraid to hold a person's hand in public, being told that you shouldn't be with the person who makes you happy. That your not allowed to marry them just cause you're both girls or boys.

And, then imagine having a kid. A sweet little child that you dreamed of having, but couldn't because well, you don't have certin parts to make the child. Being gay means being different. Being different means you can't make a kid, you need to adopt or have only half the child as yours and not your husband's or wife's DNA.

The sad dart about being gay or lesbian is only one person gets legal rights. You cannot adopt fully. It's yours or your parents. What if something happened to the child and the partner who isn't legally their child's parent can't go into the hospital? It's a sad reality when that happens. Standing outsipe the waiting room and being told you can't see if your kid is okay and have to wait-

"Mr.Tomlinson, please report to the principal's office. Mr.Tomlinson, please report to the principal's office."

He jumped up, eyes welled up with tears and Louis blushed despite no one seeing. He glanced down at the paper and chewed on his bottom lip before folding it up. He tucked it lightly inside his desk before fixing himself up, embarrassed about being so overwhelmed over a small paper.

Louis shakily took of his glances and headed to the office in confusion. He hasn't been called down to the office since being in secondary school. Even then, he rarely got in trouble and it was mainly because his mum was picking him up early. So, this made him really nervous.

However, he then assumed maybe it was his boss, Principal Cowell, calling him in to get everything fixed as a substitute and confirm his ending and his pay. He then smiled, walking into the office and saw Principal Cowell playing with a pen on his desk patiently and was amused.

Principal Cowell looked up and quickly hid the pen, smiling,"Mr.Tomlinson, good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, sir," Louis shook his head and saw the man motioning for him to sit. He did as told and sat down in the sit. It was cushioned and Louis sat snug, lacing his fingers in his lap and asked,"So, what have you called me down for? Do you need me sign something?"

However, the principal shook his head and he asked curiously,"I was wondering, how do you feel about working full-time as the gym teacher in replacement of Mrs.Smith? She decided to drop her job and spend her time as a stay-at-home mum to take care of her baby. And, the students seem to love you."

One a bit more than the rest, he wanted to say.

And that's when Louis' face paled, his jaw slowly dropped as he went silent. He pressed his lips tightly together unsure of what to say. Because, no. That's not how this was suppose to work. He couldn't work any longer as Harry's teacher, he needed to get out of this.

They were both so happy when thinking of being free. Harry was just getting better in school, he was smiling a lot more and he kept exclaiming how happy he was that they can go out and be more free. But, then this just had to happen.

If he stays longer, they will get caught, he just knew it. They're already being risky and he couldn't lose Harry and he couldn't get arrested and sent to jail. He needed to say no and find a way out of this. But, he also needed money and every place he tried out kept denying his job applications.

As if reading his mind, the man spoke,"If you take up this opportunity, your pay raises quite a lot."

More money? That's what he needed and that's what he would be given if he worked here longer. Louis was literally being handed what he asked and he was hesitating? Who does that? Someone who's in love in an illegal way and wants to be free and happy, but also take care of himself and his child and boyfriend.

And Louis just didn't know what to say, but he spoke and he knew he was going to make a bad decision either way. Neither answers would work well in his end and he said something and he said it without thinking and he shouldn't have done this. But, he did and he can't take it back. Or maybe he could, but didn't want to.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a lie when Louis said he was just assigned to work till Friday, acting like it was just for a couple of days. Because, he couldn't hurt Harry by telling him their relationship is now a permanent risk. Considering he's now, well, a permanent teacher and he took the job.

He knew it was wrong and he doesn't blame Harry if he gets mad. Louis hated himself for doing this. It wasn't fair to Harry. He figured Harry should live a normal teenage life and that by getting a new job, it could work. But, now he's forcing Harry to hide their relationship and it's not fair.

Louis wanted to quit and get a job somewhere else, but for now he can't. It's not like he's living on his own and can just live off the payment of working at 7-11 or something. He needs to have a decent paying job and being a teacher pays just a little bit more than at a gas station.

It's not like he's settling as being a teacher. He's going to keep looking for work and applying to places. He needs to have something, though. And, Eleanor has a job, but she can't pay for him and her. He needs to not rely on people and he should probably ask his mum for some money or something, however she needs to care for the kids.

Even if Lottie and Felicity are old enough and living on their own, his other siblings are still in the house and she can't worry about her eldest. He didn't want to run home to mummy and ask for her help. Not when he's a dad. He has his own kid and his own home and his own boyfriend and needs to make his own money.

Which is why he knew he would need to tell Harry that he's no longer a substitute and he's now a real teacher. He's Harry's actual teacher now and life really sucks. Their love is so powerful, though. Maybe Harry can switch schools or something. However, that's too much to ask.

Louis sighed as he slouched in the seat of the teacher's lounge. He picked at the cute sandwich Harry made, which was peanut butter and jelly. Much more preferable than Eleanor's ugly sandwiches she use to make him. No offense towards her, but Harry just makes better sandwiches. Legit goals here.

He hears his phone beep and smiles at the cute selfie Harry sent from where he was in lunch as well. It was sad to know he couldn't just go there and sit with him. He felt bad for keeping Harry from doing normal teenage things like hanging out with friends and partying.

Most people would think it wasn't that bad and he should be able to do those things. But, since Louis happens to work a lot and have a daughter, it made it harder to hang out. So, weekends were their time and it's not like Harry can take Louis to a party nor can he bring Louis to hang out with his friends.

The sad reality of it is that they're never going to have a normal relationship for the next year. Harry just isn't old enough and it wasn't like he's in his last year of school. Harry would need to be in the same school with Louis for one whole more year and it's a lot to hide in such a long period of time.

Suddenly, someone was clearing their throat and Louis looked up in confusion. He wiped the small bit of peanut butter from the side of his mouth and saw a lady in front of him. She was a little bigger and had a nice, curvy figure. Her dark skin was pretty and she had her hair down in wavy locks, looking sophisticated with her dress and tie along with collar which was popped up.

Honestly, she was a little intimidating, looking older than him, and Louis knew she was a math teacher. He knew a lot of teachers now since working longer. Most hated him since he's a little more fun and students love him usually. Well, the girls did and a few cool and chill guys. It's more love than most teachers get, at least.

The lady sat across from him and asked in confusion,"Why aren't you sitting with the other teachers?"

"Erm, I just like being alone." She raised an eyebrow, obviously not believe him since he doesn't seem like the alone type. Louis admitted with a sheepish expression, looking down,"I don't know. I figure they don't want me over there. None of the teachers really like me."

She chuckled and nodded,"Yeah, adult hood is a lot like high school, you know? There's still those dividers separating people. Cool kids from nerds, jocks from skaters - it's all a bit hectic and still has tons of drama." She held her hand out, shaking his head and said,"I'm Mrs. Derman. But, you can call me Fiona."

"Like the ogre?" He joked and she surprisingly laughed.

A frown formed on her lips as she sighed heavily,"Yes, like the ogre."

It was interesting, because he didn't think anyone would be nice to him. A lot of teachers hate him and don't wish to acknowledge his existence, but she happily talked to him and Louis found himself enjoying talking to the older woman who was actually not as mean as students said.

Of course, teachers towards students are different. Teachers are typically nothing like they are in class. They act differently just like most people act differently around friends than their parents. It's a different environment meaning a different personality you gain or use.

He smiled as she spoke of her husband and children. He mentioned his daughter and they both squealed and cooed over each other's children. Almost resembling mothers when their kids first learn to walk. Her kids were five and seven and Louis told her how Macy turned six recently.

When asked about her mum, Louis got a little awkward. He didn't want to lie, so he did say he was divorced. But, when she asked if he found someone recently, Louis wanted to say yes. Because, it was true. He found the love of his life (hopefully) and didn't want to hide that.

So, he said yes.

And, that's when things got awkward and tension was in the air. Fiona was asking him a million questions and he chose wisely when answering them. He couldn't let her know he's dating a student and so he said 'she' when speaking of Harry and he talked as if he was saying Harry, only trying to word it carefully. Because, he couldn't let anyone know about Harry anymore.

Meanwhile, Harry was in lunch and pouting when Louis didn't text back.He's noticed the man has been distant and it was weird since he was just so happy a couple days ago. It's his last day as a teacher and surely he had to work a couple more days, but at least they can be free now.

Harry was lost in thought as he picked at his food, wondering why Louis was acting this way. Maybe he's just tired, people get tired and he has worked a lot and taken care of Macy. Harry tried to help him a lot, but Louis wanted him to focus on school and have fun.

He didn't see what he meant by have fun. Harry enjoys going to Louis' place and hanging out there. Sometimes he wished Macy wasn't there, but she isn't always there anyways and that's when it's extra fun. Just because he's no longer partying and going out doesn't mean he's not having fun.

Since Harry started being himself, he's been happier. Louis made him happy and show his true colors. So, he wanted to be around him more and he wanted to whispering 'i love you' in between kisses while watching the Princess and the Frog while cuddling on the couch. That's his idea of fun.

Suddenly, a chip was thrown at him and Harry winced. He pouted as Niall looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the Irish lad asked,"Dude, what's gotten into you? You're spacing out a lot."

"Do you think Lou- I mean,Mr.Tomlinson is acting weird?" Harry tilted his head to the side with a curious expression.

Liam grimaced at the mention of the man and he shared a look with Niall. They both shrugged and Liam said,"I don't know. Teachers are always weird, yeah? I don't know when he is or isn't weird since I don't know him. So, I guess you're the only one who can determine that."

Harry sighed loudly,"But, he's being distant. What does that usually mean?"

"When my girlfriend got distant, she was cheating on me," Niall said sadly, not thinking as he spoke.

There was a smack and he winced, seeing Liam give him a warning look. A look of guilt showed on Niall's face when seeing Harry's reaction to his words. Harry stiffened and he paled slightly. No. He can't be cheated on again. He didn't want to believe that, but maybe it was true.

That's exactly how Liam acted before he cheated on Harry. He was distant and he wouldn't talk to him and would slowly stop replying to his texts. He would use excuses when Harry asked to hang out. Just like Louis would say he needed to do work instead of having a movie night with Harry the other day.

And, Harry hasn't had sex with Louis. He knew Louis wasn't the kind of guy to care about that, but something was just making him believe what Niall pointed out. He was panicking and he shook his head, mumbling a 'gotta go' before leaving his tray and grabbing his bag.

Before the boys could stop him, Harry rushed off and he was pacing slightly when he got to the bathroom. What if Louis was getting sick of this? What if he realized the age difference is a problem? What if he actually isn't gay? All the questions were whirling around Harry's brain and he found himself leaning against the wall, hands covering his face as he silently began to cry.

Fuck, he's crying over a boy? Gosh, Harry is just pathetic. He felt like a teen girl in those movies and Harry nearly laughed sadly. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled quietly, wishing he could just talk to Louis. But, he didn't want to. At least, not at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to mope and wallow in self pity.

And that's what he did.

-

It was worrying when Harry wasn't answering his phone. Louis needed to stop worrying so much, but it's hard to when Harry's typically a responsive texter and always on his phone. Much like the majority of teens nowadays, so he should reply within at least an hour.

However, he didn't and that made Louis self-conscious. He also hadn't seen Harry after school like they planned. He kept trying to ask where he was and why he didn't show, but he also didn't want to come off as a clingy person. He needed to have a certain degree of space.

But, he was also really lonely all of a sudden. He's use to having someone around. Whether it be Macy or Harry or Zayn and Perrie. Sadly, all were either gone or not replying. Zayn and Perrie were off in Bradford, visiting Zayn's family with their son and Macy was now with Eleanor for her week.

That's why Louis was practically dying of boredom. He already had took a long five hour nap and was now laying down at nine pm and staring at his phone. It was sad how much he relied on Harry, but he just wanted to spend Friday night with his boyfriend and he kind of needed to tell him about taking the job.

Suddenly, however, there was a knock at the door and Louis sat up with his black, loose tanktop and sweatpants. He ran a hand through his hair and lazily rolled over to get up. Louis headed to the door and he was surprised when opening it, revealing Harry with a pained expression and shoving passed him, into the house.

Louis gaped a little, but shut the door. He asked in confusion,"Babe? What's wrong? How did you get here?"

At first, Harry just stood there with his arms crossed and onesie on. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but instead he was just looking around suspiciously, as if Louis was hiding something. For some reason, that made Louis a little worried. He knew there was nothing to find, but the expression on his boyfriend's face was a little scary.

Before he could speak, Harry was asking with a weak voice,"A-Are you cheating on me?"

The question caught Louis off guard and his eyes widened. It wasn't that he was, but it was the fact that Harry even thought that. Why the hell would he think Louis is cheating? He would never do that to Harry, he's not the kind of person to sleep around and cheat on someone.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you even ask that?" Louis exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed with a look of disbelief.

Harry frowned,"Why aren't you answering the question?"

"No! I am not cheating on you, what the hell? I wouldn't do that! How could you not trust me?" Louis was immediately pissed off, not understand the sudden question.

But, Harry countered,"You cheated on Eleanor with me...and you've been distant and you haven't replied to my texts earlier. A-And I just - my friend said that if you're distant, then that means you're cheating. And, Liam was distant and he cheated on me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Louis halted, hands up to stop Harry from speaking. "Your friends know we're dating? What the fuck, Harry! How - Why would you tell them? This is suppose to be a secret! You can't go around telling people we're dating. If we're dating, no one can know!"

"Why not?! You're already done with you're job! It's okay, we can be out now," Harry argued, not understanding Louis as he looked at him with a mixture of frustration and confusion. He thought it was okay since Louis was done with working at the school.

But, Louis admitted,"I...I'm still working, Harry. I'm staying."

A silence fell, one filled with tension and pain. Louis looked up from where his eyes darted to the ground. He saw the gaping and betrayed expression on Harry's face. One resembling his only moments ago when Harry accused him of cheating and this was just too much in one night.

"N-No, Louis. No! You can't," Harry complained, tears brimming his eyes. He looked like a little kid with his pouting face and his sad eyes and it really pained Louis to see this. "We're suppose to be out and - and we're suppose to be able to hold hands now. You can't stay. P-Please?"

Louis' lip quirked in a sad smile, walking over and he placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, lifting his face up. Louis pressed a small kiss to his nose as he whispered,"M'sorry, baby. I know, okay. I know. I want to hold your hand too, but...I need the money. I need to pay rent and I need to take care of Macy and I need to take care of you."

"You don't need to take care of me, you just need to love me," Harry retorted softly, a stray tear falling as he wrapped his arms around Louis with a small sniffle.

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry. Wipe those tears," Louis chuckled weakly and Harry stubbornly shook his head. "I know I said we'd be free and out, but it's just not going to happen. And - And I don't want to force you to stay hidden with me. So," He paused, a lump forming in his throat as he tried staying mature when saying this, hands tangling in Harry's curls,"So, if you want to um, break up. Then, I understand."

Harry's head snapped up, looking at Louis with wide eyes,"No, I-I don't want to break up. I'm so happy with you, Louis. I - I love you, just cause it's a struggle doesn't mean it's not worth it. I'm so sorry for accusing you of cheating. But, please, don't think I don't love you."

"It's fine, darling. I get why you thought that, I just - I wish you didn't actually say it?" Louis was confused as he spoke, but then just shook his head. "It's not about that, it's about me taking you away from being a teen and living your life. And, as much as I do love you, I worry that you may hate me later for not letting you do that."

But, Harry just shook his head as he pressed his lips to the man's. Louis didn't respond at first as Harry pulled him closer. But, he soon kissed back slowly and Harry's lips tasted salty from tears and his breath smelled like bubble gum and his curls were so soft and it was all just so Harry.

Harry's lips were like cotton candy, so soft, sweet and light against his own thin lips. He curled his fingers in his curls, pulling him Harry closer and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Harry's hands sprawled across Louis' back and their bodies molded together as if they were made for each other.

It was silent until Harry whispered shakily against Louis' lips 'please, just love me' and Louis already loves him. And they knew it was wrong as Harry soon wrapped his legs around Louis waist and made their way to the bedroom. But, they were already doing so much wrong, that nothing seemed right anymore.

And that's why Louis was unzipping Harry's onesie, letting his hands run down his young looking chest. No chest hair or anything, just a cute tummy that was flat and his milky skin was so pretty. Louis pressed kisses down his torso, feeling Harry trembling under his touch, not use to the feeling.

Louis then moved his lips towards Harry's ear, hands gripping his waist as he spoke huskily,"Love you, baby. Love you so much. You're such a good lad and I love your nice, little body."

"Love you, too," Harry replied with a timid smile, eyes still a little red from his tears.

Their clothes were soon discarded across the room and they laid in their boxers as they kissed. Louis hands trailing down Harry's back and Harry's wrapping around his neck. Louis was leaning over him and their tongues were practically dancing in one another's mouths as Harry's fingers tugged lightly on Louis' small hairs on the back of his neck.

As they kiss more, the room is silent aside from the small sounds of kissing and lips moving and small breaths. But, Harry was sure Louis could hear his heart beating. Harry tries to be a confident and relaxed guy, but this was something he always feared. He was always scared to lose his virginity, but he wanted to do this.

Louis sensed his nerves, of course. He could feel Harry's thighs shaking and feel his heart racing and he sighed into the kiss, hands on Harry's hands and tracing his thumbs. He slowly began tugging Harry's boxers down and Harry stiffened, but Louis soothed him as he kicked off their boxers from the bed and pulled away.

Their eyes finally meet as they lay naked against each other, their hearts beating frantically in unison as they press their chests together. Harry's gaze is vulnerable but not weak, and it suddenly registers with Louis that this is the first time Harry has ever done this.

This didn't really scare Louis at all. He is not intimidated by Harry's virginity. In fact, he is glad it's in his hands, because he can control the gentleness, the slowness, and give it the magic Harry truly deserves. The only thing that scared him is that he's underage and there's so much at risk.

Harry saw the look in his eyes and he placed his hands on Louis' cheeks, leaning up and letting their noses brush together. He said reassuringly,"Louis, please stop thinking."

"You're so young, Harry. It-It's risky," Louis said with a frown, hands wrapping around Harry's wrists.

However, Harry shook his head and he pressed his lips to Louis' red-kissed ones and mumbled,"I want it. I want you to do this and that's all that matters. It shouldn't matter how old I am. I love you and you want it too, don't you?" Louis nodded and Harry smiled as he looked at Louis with the most loving expression ever,"Then, just kiss me you fool."

And, so he did.

Carefully, Louis dips down so their hard-ons are touching, and Harry's soft gasp is swallowed by Louis' lips as he kisses him and presses him back against the bed. They fall together, Harry's hand reaching up to sink into Louis' hair. They kiss for a long time, as Louis slowly grinds on him, the friction sending jolts of electricity through his spine and fingertips.

They rock back and forth slowly, Louis' grip on Harry's waist protectively, always so caring with Harry, as he continues to kiss him. Harry whimpers into his mouth, his nails digging into Louis' shoulders and falling slack insync, continuously, as Louis eases him into it.

"Please, Lou," Harry whimpered as Louis placed hot kisses on his lips. "N-Need you, love. Please."

Louis nodded frantically, wanting to give Harry absolutely everything, and doesn't stop kissing Harry as he blindly reaches into the top drawer of his bedside table, pulling out the lube and a condom. He knew the day would come eventually. He detached their mouths finally to slick his fingers with lube.

Maybe some more foreplay would be nice, but this is more about being close, not kinky or rough. They just wanted to love each other. Louis leaned over to put the bottle back while Harry leaned up with him and presses soft kisses to his neck and jaw, hands all over the older man.

"Okay, um, I-I'm gonna do it now. Just, if it hurts too much or if you want me to stop, just tell me," Louis says softly as he lied on top of him again. Harry nodded, nervously tracing the tattoos on Louis' biceps with the pads of his fingers. Louis' finger traced Harry's rim as he asked once more,"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded again,voice suddenly not working and Louis begins working. He slowly pressed the first finger in, and Harry flinched only slightly, his gasp muffled by Louis' neck. It was scary at first, Harry so tight and tense making it harder for Louis to be gentle. But, he soothed the boy and kissed him softly.

By the time he added the second finger, he slowly began thrusting them into Harry. The boy wasn't seeming to enjoy it, lightly mouthing at Louis' shoulder as he tried to stop the pain. But, Louis curled his finger up and it brushed against a certain bundle of nerves that made Harry gasp.

He smirked as Harry soon relaxed and then when he added the third finger, Harry was practically begging for it, moaning Louis' name against his lips and dragging his nails softly down his back. The light scratching had Louis turned-on, wanting to just pound into the boy.

When Louis feels Harry is ready, he pulls out his fingers and wiped them on the blanket carelessly. Harry was whining as he waited for Louis to open the condom. He chuckled and rolled it on, making sure to slick himself, then crawled back over the boy, peppering his face with kisses.

Because, he lined himself up and before he could ask if he wanted to, making sure, Harry was pouting and begging. Seeing him so needy, Louis was worried he didn't know what he was in for. But, he complied and whispered 'okay' then slowly pushed it, hands leaned on each side of Harry's head to steady himself.

The gasp and moan that escaped Harry's lips at the fullness was silenced by Louis' lips, and Harry sinks back into the mattress, whimpering at the large stretch. He tensed, lips twisting and contorting against Louis' as he adjusts to the pain. It was the most painful thing ever, body feeling like he was tearing in half and his eyes were watering, but he tried to hide it. Because, it was also nice.

Having Louis in him was just...it felt amazing. However. he continued to whimper softly into Louis' mouth, while Louis keeps his thrusts slow and gentle, moving his hands. He began sliding them beneath Harry's thighs and hooked his legs around his waist, so the angle is better and more satisfying.

This was suppose to be special. Not only was it Harry's first time,but it was sort of like Louis'. Being with a guy and all, it was new. And,it was their first time together. So, Harry was on his back, because it is first time and it needs to be perfect, and Louis wants to make it as personal as possible.

It felt so good, being inside Harry, feeling his warm body pressed against his and the closeness so beautiful, and Louis is so overwhelmed he can't even bring himself to kiss Harry anymore. Their mouths hover over each other, noses and foreheads pressed together. Despite being sweaty and usually hating that, it felt so amazing because their love caused that.

"F-Fuck, Louis," Harry moaned breathlessly, eyes closed as his mouth was slack and he was just so beautiful underneath Louis. His milky skin contrasting with Louis' tan, just so beautiful.

Small 'uh's left Harry as Louis continued to thrust into him slowly, gripping onto him tightly. Louis grunted, his mouth falling open every now and again in a silent moan, while Harry's moans remain soft and whiny, his hot breath huffing against Louis' nose. Louis breathed heavily, trying to kiss him more and more, because fuck, he just really loves him.

Louis was close, so close as his pace quickens just slightly, Harry's deep, breathy whimpers going straight to his hard-on and sending him closer and closer to the edge. He knows Harry is close too. He can tell from the way his head has fallen to the side, his lips kiss-bitten and deep red, his cheeks a sinfully gorgeous shade of pink, and his sweaty curls sticking to his forehead.

Harry managed to look so beautiful even when he's being fucked, and Louis can barely handle it. He's ready to come when he grabs Harry's hard-on to finish him off, and within four quick strokes, Harry is letting out a strangled cry and spilling all over Louis' stomach, his forehead falling against his neck. Louis came with him, collapsing on top of him with a full-bodied shudder and curling around him as he rides out the aftershocks.

It was silent for a long time, Louis having taken off the rubber and lazily throwing it in the trashcan. Neither said anything for a while, mainly since they were tired and also cause there was nothing to say. The silence spoke for them, because silence is unspoken words. All they needed to do was look at each other and that showed everything needing to be said.

Harry soon turned to face Louis, the older of the two using a tissue from the box on the side to wipe off their chests. Harry sheepishly tucked himself into Louis' side and he sleepily leaned his head on his shoulder. Harry took a shaky breath, whispering pleadingly,"Be there in the morning?"

"Of course," Louis said with a frown, kissing his forehead because it just seemed nicer than the lips. He nosed at Harry's curls and let his hand sprawl to the small of Harry's back. The sheets tucked to their waist since it was hot. "I'll always be there, sweetheart."

Harry smile was felt on Louis' chest before he had fallen asleep,"I love you."

"Love you too, beautiful."

Just like that, Louis was drifting as well and the couple held each other tightly. It was wrong and it right. They love each other and you're suppose to make love, not have sex. But, it was wrong to others. Because, they were boys, Harry was underage, Louis was his teacher and they're not married.

However, neither cared. They just care about each other and Harry felt so loved when Louis was gentle with him and Louis felt so loved with Harry's caring touches. It was beautiful and they cuddled and kissed and Harry couldn't have asked for a better man to be his love.


	30. Chapter 30

It was adorable to wake up to such a cute face. Harry all sprawled out on his tummy and his head buried in the pillow. He was curled up a little and his naked body was covered with a blanket, but the blanket was fallen a bit and his back was revealed, the edge of the blanket slipping to his waist.

Louis smiled as he looked at the boy, yawning a little and he remembered last night, the way they made love or had sex or whatever people say now and days. He's had sex a lot, but last night was different. Not just cause he's a guy, but because it was so meaningful and special.

Louis smiled as he leaned over, wrapping his arm around Harry and pressing small kisses on his bare shoulder.Harry hummed in his sleep, grumbling something before snuffling and yawning. Louis fondly let his hand run down Harry's back before kissing his flushed cheek and getting up.

He figured he was do something nice and make a breakfast for his boyfriend. He stretched and grabbed boxers from the floor. Louis pulled them on and he tussled Harry's curls before moving to the kitchen after taking a quick piss and washing his face real fast.

When he got to the kitchen, he remember Harry loves pancakes with chocolate chips. So, he grabbed some chocolate chips from the cupboard and some pancake mix. He mixed it with water in a bowl and began to pour it in the pan that had butter in it that sizzled so the pancake won't stick.

After he finished up the pancakes when adding chocolate chips, he then made some bacon and eggs. He knew it was a lot, but he wanted Harry to wake up and smile. Cause, someone bringing food to you in bed is literally the sweetest thing ever and most thoughtful action a person can ever do.

Once everything was completed, Louis beamed and he carried the plate and orange juice to the room. He saw Harry was rolled over and on his side now, snoring softly. He placed the food on the side table and fondly watched as Harry snored through his nose and lips parted with soft breaths. Somehow this was cute.

Louis chuckled as he crawled into bed, straddling Harry's body like a little kid. He kept touching Harry's cheek and sides, trying to wake him up and giggled as the boy just tried to curl in more and wrap the blanket around his body, seeming cold and annoyed at Louis.

The action made Louis roll his eyes and laugh a little. He nudged him and then an idea occurred as Harry stubbornly tried to stay asleep. He had a look of mischievousness on his face, acting like a little kid as he began to tickle Harry, the press of his fingers making him shriek and burst out laughing in his sleep, waking him up instantly.

The sound made Louis chuckle and watched in amusement as Harry struggled and wiggled around in the blanket with a giggle leaving his lips. Harry whined as Louis kept unknowingly rubbed his groin against Harry's, which wasn't even secure with boxers and that was awkward.

But, Harry was flushed red and panting from being tickled. He gripped Louis' hips to hold him in place and pleaded breathlessly,"S-Stop moving, m'gonna get hard. S'too early to be turned on, Louis."

"Fine, fine," Louis chuckled and paused, pressing his lips to Harry's despite the morning breath. Harry seemed a little embarrassed at Louis' hidden grimace and Louis rolled his eyes. He pecked his lips once more and assured,"S'okay, baby. I don't really care."

"Need to brush my teeth," Harry mumbled under his breath, crawling under the covers and whined,"Don't kiss me till I brush my teethhhh. That's so embarrassing!"

Louis laughed with a grin and grabbed the plate of food that was getting cold. He hummed and said dramatically,"Sigghhh. I have no idea what to do with all this delicious food. It seems like Harold is more concerned over his perfectly fine breath rather than this delicious...greasy...crispy bacon."

Harry slowly poked his head out of the blanket and eyes widened when seeing the food. He quickly sat up and snatched the plate from Louis, much to the older man's amusement. In all honesty, Harry's just really hungry considering they went to bed so early and never ate.

As he ate, Louis went to get his own plate he left in the kitchen. When he returned while chewing on bacon, he noticed Harry eating loudly and messily with boxers on now. He as over the covers and watching cartoons. It was a typical Saturday morning that had Louis feeling like a little kid again.

He sat next to his boyfriend and Harry grinned, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. Neither really spoke and just finished eating while watching Spongebob. It was kind of peaceful in a sense. It felt nice to just wake up with one another without any problems and cuddle closely.

It wasn't long till they finished their food and Harry was asking to race to the kitchen. He laughed loudly when Louis slipped, his socks sliding on the floor. Harry bursted into a fit of giggles and helped Louis up, pressing his lips to the older man's and Louis grimaced at the taste of bacon, but ignored it and just moved his lips against the boys in a gentle, sweet way.

Louis lifted Harry up on the counter, noticing he winced a little. Louis smirked as he tucked a loose curl behind his ear. "Hmmm, is someone's arse in pain?"

"No," Harry lied, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "Definitely not."

Louis rolled his eyes as he gripped onto Harry's thighs, then hesitated as he reached over on the counter. Harry was confused as Louis handed him a key. Louis told him with a smile,"I...I think we're able to advance in our relationship where I can trust you with a key to my house."

"Are you serious?" Harry felt his heart flutter as he clenched the key.

"Yeah, we're close now and just in case one day you need to get in and I'm sleeping or not here, then you can have a way in." Harry grinned, looking at the key. Louis hesitated pecking his lips repeatedly just to buy some time to think. Then, he asked quietly,"But, um. Babe, we...you know we can't have sex anymore, yeah?"

"Do you regret last night?" Harry asked with a hurt expression. "C-Cause, I - I loved it. I thought um, I thought it was perfect. Was I bad or something?"

Seeing how he took what was said, Louis gasped and he instantly assured,"Oh god, definitely not! You were beautiful," Louis cupped his cheeks, leaning his head against the younger boy's. "You were so perfect, baby. I would...I would definitely want to keep doing that. But, last night was just way too risky."

"Is this about me being underage?" Harry frowned and wished he could be older.

Louis went to speak, then clamped his mouth shut. "Er, I mean...yes, if I'm being honest. It is. But, I just - I don't mind. Just know, I don't care. Age is just a number. But, I don't want to be arrested, love. And, if we have sex again, then...it's just a big risk that I am and I am not willing to take."

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused and wrapped his legs around the boy's waist.

The older of the two explained,"I am willing to do everything for you, but I also am not willing to get arrested. Cause, then it would be a waste. Yeah, we'd be together. But, I'd be in jail, you know what I mean?"

Despite not liking life at the moment, Harry did nod. Because, he understood. What's the point of them risking everything if Louis might get arrested and it would be a waste? They can't have sex again. At least, not till Harry's eighteen. But, it'll be worth it and at least they did it once.

Just like that, Louis sighed and he pressed his lips to the boy's once again, kissing him deeply and Harry hummed against his lips. He groaned softly as Louis began to scoot closer so their bodies were pressed together more with Louis standing between his legs.

It was amazing how fast they just end up changing mood with how their love is. They can easily forgive and forget. Both are good and bad things, because they should talk more. But, the morning is sweet and they shouldn't ruin it by talking. So, they stayed quiet and just kissed in the kitchen, hands roaming each other's bodies eagerly.

However, there was suddenly a door opening and Louis' eyes widened with flushed cheeks. His mum walked in and froze in her step when she looked at them. Harry looked confused, but Louis was awkwardly scratching the back of his neck cause him and Harry were both just in their boxers.

His mum spoke slowly, not looking pleased,"Louis...William...Tomlinson."

"Oh God, mum. Please, let me just - let me explain," He pleaded, seeing Harry gaping and frantically moving from the counter. He nearly slipped and Louis grabbed onto his arm. He whispered sheepishly,"Babe, can you just -why don't you go home? M'sorry, I just think it's best at the moment."

Harry completely understood and he stepped out, trying not to limp as he did so. Louis saw his mum staring at his bare chest with a displeased expression and she tsked. He flushed red and rushed to his room, seeing Harry changing. Louis sheepishly grabbed some joggers and a tank-top, pulling it over his head.

Once he was done, he saw Harry was dressed and took his hand, giving him a kiss. He led him out of the room and they both awkwardly stopped looking at each other as Harry went to the door. But, then Louis just sighed and gave him a kiss anyways, seeing his mum looking away.

Harry blushed and he waved goodbye. Louis knew it was rude to make Harry walk home, especially with his bum sore. But, his mum was giving him this look and he just needed to talk with her. Or get yelled at by her, cause he can tell that's what was going to happen and wasn't surprised when it did.

She exclaimed in disbelief,"You - You had sex with him?! I know why he was limping, Louis! I am not an idiot! What in the world made you think it was okay to have sex with a minor?!"

"We love each other? I don't know! It just kind of happened, I'm sorry!" Louis was annoyed with his mum, always trying to push him around and tell him what to do. Like it was so wrong to have sex with Harry. He knew legally it was, but if they're in love then it should be okay.

His mum shook her head in shame and ran her hands over her face. Louis, dear, you have no idea what you're up against. Eleanor called me and said you took a permanent job at his school? Are you trying to get yourself arrested? That's why I came here, I'm just trying to look out for you hun'."

"We're being safe, mum. I'm only working there till I can find another job," He promised and sat down with the woman. "I promise, it's - it's not as bad as you think."

At first, his mum didn't seem pleased even a bit more. She wasn't liking this idea of her twenty-five year old son having sex with a sixteen year old student. To her, it was morally wrong and just not something she can see. Nor did she want to see because no one would.

However, she saw how they were before she walked in. Seeing how they were kissing, which was weird in her mind since it's her son, but they were also smiling and looking so happy. Just them in the kitchen, embracing each other. They look so in love, it was a beautiful sight.

That's why, she tried to calm down. Even if she didn't accept the thought of a twenty-five year old dating a sixteen year old, this is her son. She can't force him to do anything and she knew it was consensual. So, instead of yelling at him like a little boy, they talked and it was okay.

Louis explained a lot of what happened, leaving out the details of sex of course, and his mum smiled timidly. When hearing about their relationship and why he kept the job, she understood. And then he rambled about Harry with a fond expression and maybe she was able to accept this more.

Meanwhile, Harry was lucky enough to call his sister and ask her to pick him up. He would rather not walk considering he had a pain in his bum and it wasn't that bad. But, after a while, it really did start to hurt and he didn't want to suffer more than he already had to.

When he waited for her, he saw his boyfriend texted and sighed deeply. He was upset that Louis didn't want him and his mum to meet. However, he understood and wasn't going to get mad. Of course it was different. He's a student and doubts Louis' mum is proud of her son finding a teen to date.

He wasn't exactly proud to date his teacher either. He's proud to date Louis, but not Mr.Tomlinson if that made sense. He loves them both since they're one, but in different scenarios he couldn't exactly shout it to the world. Louis wouldn't want him to.

By the time Gemma picked him up, Harry was relieved since it was getting cold. He thanked her and stretched, leaning his head against the window as she drove off. Strangely, she was being quiet and Harry rubbed the sleep that was still in his eyes and saw it was around noon.

Suddenly, Gemma said,"I know you're dating your teacher."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened, seeing Gemma pull to a red light. How the hell would she know? Harry's been very good at hiding it from her. She couldn't have possibly seen them together. She couldn't have overheard them talking or anything.

"I heard your phone beep one day and saw the texts. I also saw Louis in the doorway one time when I picked you up. I recognized him as Eleanor's husband. Eleanor is my friend's neighbor and I overheard her and her new boyfriend talking. I put the pieces together," Gemma explained with a judgmental expression.

Harry wanted to deny everything, but he couldn't. He just pleaded weakly,"Gem, p-please don't tell mum or Robin - or anyone ! Don't ruin this for me, please."

"You're dating your teacher, Harry! What the hell made you even think that was a good idea?" Gemma argued, turning to her brother in disbelief. "You ruined this yourself by even starting it."

A frown formed on his lips,"Why does it matter if he's my teacher? It's only a nine year difference. It's not that bad."

"Are you fucking joking me? Not that bad? He's an adult. You're a child," Gemma pressed her lips in a tight line as she shook her head. "I love you, baby bro. But, this is just wrong. It's too much and God, I know you had sex. I can practically smell it on you. Did he pressure you?"

Harry flustered a little and he groaned,"Gemma, shut up! He isn't pressuring me to do anything! Would you quit accuse him of things?! He's not a bad person! He loves me! He was the one that wanted to stop and was worried more! I initiated it! Not everyone who dates someone younger is a fucking pedophile!"

Gemma flinched and he knew it was harsh, however he was pissed off. His sister nodded slowly as she began driving as the light turned green. She spoke quietly, almost in a whisper,"I'm sorry, Harry. But, it-it's just hard for me to understand. If I was dating an older boy, won't you be doing the same?"

"Well, yeah. But, I wouldn't accuse him of this!" He knew this was a lie.

When Gemma brought home an older boyfriend once, Harry nearly bit his leg off. Harry was very little and young. Only ten and Gemma was fourteen and dating a boy in year 12. It was annoying and Harry tried to beat him up, so that happened.

She must have noticed he was thinking of the same story. Gemma then added genuinely, not sure what else she wanted to say to voice her feelings,"I just don't want you getting hurt, yeah?"

"I won't," He said confidently.

Those two words ended the conversation and neither spoke for the rest of the ride. The older sister kept glancing at her brother in worry. No one can blame her for worrying. Hearing that your little brother is dating a much older man is quite stressful, but maybe she shouldn't assume things.

He's right. Not everyone older is dating a younger person for sex. Just like different races date and different genders, so do people of different ages. Harry knew sometimes teachers take advantage of students, but not Louis. He knew Louis was sincere because he didn't force Harry to do anything.

He didn't want people thinking that and yes, they had sex. But, Harry wanted it. He didn't feel pressured. Only a little scared, because he's a virgin and every virgin is scared to have sex. Plus, with their lives, it was scary to have sex knowing it can cause problems.

However, it was worth it because Harry felt so happy with the sex. He felt loved and protected. Louis was so sweet to him and he made Harry feel like everything was okay and made sure it didn't hurt too much. If anyone dares to say Louis doesn't love Harry, he will fight for him because those touches were gentle and loving. Not forced. Never was he forced and he won't let anyone believe that.


	31. Chapter 31

It was hard to understand why Gemma was so upset over everything. But, at the same time, Harry understood. His sister was just looking out for him and he shouldn't be mad. It's hard not to get mad when someone basically calls your boyfriend a pedophile, though.

Knowing student-teacher relationships are wrong, Harry wasn't mad at that. He was mad at Gemma for asking if Louis pressured him into doing anything. For thinking Harry wasn't smart enough to say no, to be responsible when it came to dating and acting like he's an oblivious little kid.

Harry's sixteen, almost seventeen, he's not stupid. Harry knew how to say no and he knew what he was getting himself into. He chose to date Louis, he wasn't pressured to do anything. if anything, he basically begged Louis to date him. It was kind of silly now that he thought about it.

Everyone would assume Louis did something wrong, but he hasn't. People would blame Louis for their relationship just because he's older. It was sad how people assume things without getting the full story. Harry hoped he could convince people if anyone ever found out.

He was scared, honestly. There's only a couple months of school left, thankfully. So, maybe they can hold off till then. They need to be more careful and make sure no one else found out. Harry was afraid that Louis might dump him because it's getting tougher, but thankfully Louis hasn't distanced himself much.

At first, they never even looked at each other in school. But, they went back to how it was before. Harry just didn't stay in the room after class much and they didn't do their signal to talk afterwards either. Mainly because they had nothing to talk about unless it was about the Zayn tutoring.

In most cases, people would think this is best since they couldn't get caught. However, Harry did notice they haven't been hanging out as much as usual. It was sad since they just had sex and he was hoping they would be around each other more because of how close they've gotten.

Because of this, Gemma had become suspicious and kept asking if they broke up. Harry didn't like her asking that, afraid she might have jinxed it, but she then just smiled and then asked something he really didn't want to happen. She asked to meet his boyfriend.

Now, Harry hasn't told Louis that his sister found out about them. So, when he texted Louis and asked this (considering Gemma threatened to call the cops. She was bluffing, but still), Louis wasn't pleased and Harry knew he was in for it when they went to his place.

After him and his sister were ready and dressed in casual clothes, they headed out. Their mum had asked where they're going and they lied, saying to hang out at the mall. She didn't see anything suspicious about that since Gemma and Harry usually shop together anyways, so she just offered them money and they didn't say no.

They split the money and grinned as they drove to Louis'. Harry warned Louis about Gemma, saying she's sassy as well and that she wasn't pleased with them dating, so he should try convincing her that he's good.Louis just said okay and Harry anxiously bit his nails, subtly avoiding her gaze.

By the time they got to Louis', Harry was sweating and nervously playing with the sleeves of Louis' green hoodie he never returned. Gemma just got out and casually walked to the front door. Harry rolled his eyes, but followed her and saw her tapping her boot-covered foot impatiently.

He went to yell at her for being so impatient, but heard the door open. Harry sighed in relief when he saw Louis and smiled. He leaned up and gave Louis a quick kiss, ignoring Gemma's grimace. She seemed uncomfortable, which was her own fault considering she was the one insisting on them having dinner.

Louis held his hand out,"Hi, I'm Louis. Harry's boyfriend."

"And teacher," She joked, but narrowed her eyes at him. She took his now limp hand, shaking it lightly and Louis' face paled. Harry elbowed her and she gave him a fake apologetic look,"Anyways, I'm Gemma. Harry's big sister. I figured I should meet the guy my brother is having sex with."

Tension filled the air and Louis clenched his jaw, but gave a tight smile. He laughed awkwardly,"R-Right, uh. We haven't actually do-"

"Don't lie, it's not polite," Gemma argued, tucking her black dyed hair behind her ear and sighed deeply with a frown. "Now, it's getting rather chilly out. I think it's time Harry and I enter the house, which is gonna be hard considering you haven't moved."

Harry narrowed his eyes,"Gemma, stop."

However, Louis just nodded quickly and opened the door further for them to get in. He sheepishly held his hand out for Gemma's jacket and Harry timidly smiled at him. He saw Louis hanging up her coat and then took Harry's, lazily placing it on the floor to which Harry pouted.

While Louis went back in the kitchen to check the food, Harry saw Gemma was looking around the living room. He internally panicked when he realized there were pictures of Macy from school. He was hoping she wouldn't see them and tried to nonchalantly hide each when she wasn't looking.

He didn't know what Gemma would think if she knew Louis has a child. It was bad enough he was Harry's teacher and nine years older. But, him having a kid and use to be married would definitely throw it off for Gemma. She would slice his throat and probably kill Louis.

Much to his dismay, Gemma halted in her step and looked at a small picture perched up on the shelf. Harry tensed as she picked it up, seeing Louis with a little girl (Macy) as a baby. Gemma shook her head slowly, head turning to Harry with a look of disbelief.

Thankfully, Louis had called them into the kitchen and Harry rushed there instead. Gemma followed hastily with a clank of her heels and narrowed her eyes at the two. She took a breath, sitting across from the two and took the plate Louis handed to her. They were having baked ziti and despite Louis not being the best cook, it was good.

Dinner was quite awkward. But, nothing was more awkward as Gemma asked nonchalantly,"So,you have a daughter?"

"Uh," Louis gulped nervously. "Y-Yeah, she's six."

Gemma hummed, poking at the food before taking another bite. "Interesting. Harry knows this, right?"

"Yes, I do," Harry snapped, tired of her interrogation. "Would you quit it? I know you're just trying to be a good big sister. But, at the moment, you're just frustrating me. Louis - he makes me happy. And, Macy is the sweetest little girl. I like being with them. I love him and I know it's a little weird to you. But, he cares about. He made me focus more in school and my grades are up and I'm - I'm happier. He makes me confident and feel loved."

Louis looked at Harry in awe and Harry asked quietly,"Isn't that enough, Gem?"

The sister felt guilt fill her at her brother's desperate tone. She subtly twirled her fork. Gemma looked up at Louis, noticing him placing a hand on Harry's thigh as if to comfort him. Louis was comforting Harry, because he cared. When she realized this, she noticed how he actually cared.

It wasn't her fault, honestly. Anyone with a younger sibling would feel unsafe with them dating an older person. Especially nine years. It's just natural. And, she was afraid Louis would taken advantage of her baby brother. She didn't want that. But, now she knew Louis actually cared about Harry and she could see he loved him by the look in Louis' eyes.

"I'm sorry," She spoke. "I didn't mean to come off as a bitch, I really don't act like that. But, Harry's my baby brother. I didn't want some man using him or something, I shouldn't have done that."

Louis quickly assured, waving a hand in dismissal,"No, don't apology. It nice to see someone else being protective of him. Don't worry, I would act the exact same way if it was one of my little sisters or my little brother." He placed a hand on Harry's hand and told her,"But, I do love him. And, I'm risking my job and basically my life to be with him. I promise, I really do care for him more than anything."

"Even your daughter?" She joked, but there was a hint of seriousness. "Because just...if you get caught, you know you -"

"I know," Louis timidly spoke. He looked at Harry, who frowned. "I-I just love Harry, yeah? I try not to think about that. We're trying to be safe here."

She looked at him with a forced smile, nodding and Harry thanked her as she promised not to tell. As much as she wanted to believe the boys, she wasn't sure if she could. Because, she found out and maybe she was snoopy, but she can only imagine what workers at their school were saying.

However, this wasn't about that. This was about Harry and how he felt. He loves Louis, so she wasn't going to ruin that. From what she saw, Louis truly loves him and not just his young body. Which is true considering they waited so long to actually have sex.

It was nice to know not every older person likes taking advantage of younger people. Gemma was always scared of that. But, seeing how gentle and sweet Louis was to Harry made her feel a little hope in life. Watching how he cared for Harry and was protective of him when Harry wanted to cut the fruit for a smoothie.

That night was amazing. Louis grew to love Gemma and she grew to love him back. Though, it took quite some time for her to warm up to him. They ended up bonding over Breaking Bad and the three all played Just Dance, which was really Macy's game, but oh well.

Plus, they all got long well. Not only Harry and Gemma bond as siblings, but she now was able to trust him and vice versa. They always trusted each other, but now they were stronger as brother and sister. The secret they were keeping was dangerous, but also worth it.

-

"So, now his sister knows?"

Zayn looked at Louis in disbelief and Louis sheepishly nodded. His fingers damp from the drink he was holding. He gripped it tighter, seeing Zayn scoff and looked down awkwardly. He didn't know what to say other than yeah. Because, Harry's sister does know now.

It wasn't like Louis was mad at Harry. He knew Harry didn't tell her, he just confirmed it. Which was fine, because if Harry didn't, then Gemma might think Louis threatened him to keep it a secret. He did tell Harry not to tell anyone,but if his sister asked,it was probably best not to lie.

Considering all that's happened in the past week, Louis was stressed to say the least. Which is why Zayn suggested they had a nice bros night out. They were gonna smoke later, but for now they were relaxing and chilling at the bar since it was only ten and neither were up for getting high quite yet.

Zayn opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. Louis turned to him confusion and took a sip of his drink. He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing Zayn wanted to say something. It didn't seem good. He looked like he was regretting thinking whatever he did and that scared Louis.

He asked,"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Zayn shook his head. "Uh, it's nothing. It's stupid."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Tell me, Zayn."

"i just -" Zayn took a deep breath. "Listen, I love Harry. He's a cute kid, you know? He's nice and all. And, I love tutoring him and stuff. But, he's kind of...I just worry. He seems a little careless about you. Like, I know he loves you. But, it doesn't seem like he takes this seriously at all. How many people know about you two?"

His words made Louis tense, but he admitted,"Er, six. Or seven if you count Macy."

"And, who are those people?" Zayn pressed.

Louis thought it over and said,"You and Perrie, Eleanor, Harry's sister, then Niall and Liam."

"Who are Niall and Liam?"

"Harry's friends."

"Exactly."

At first, Louis was confused. But, then he slowly looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. He knew Harry wasn't that worried about them, but it's not cause he doesn't care. It's because he doesn't know how to handle it. Louis doesn't mind, though. He loves Harry enough to worry for both of them.

Though, he wasn't pleased when he found out. Harry told him how it happened and he still wasn't happy. Knowing those two teens knew wasn't the best thing ever. He wished Harry kept his mouth shut. However, Louis did tell Zayn and Perrie, so it seemed fair.

He assured,"Zayn, his friends won't tell anyone."

"Are you sure about that? They're teenagers, Lou. Secrets don't stay in the vault when you're a teenager. Especially not 'scandalous' ones like this," Zayn put air quotes around the word. "I'm just trying to protect you, man. Considering you have Macy and all, you really can't end up in jail. Do you know how long you'll go to prison for?"

Louis slowly shook his head, not knowing. Because, he never put too much thought into it. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to jinx it. This was his life. Harry was his boyfriend. Macy was his daughter. He needed to be with them and now he's freaking out even more.

"Up to fifteen years, Louis. Fifteen," Zayn told him.

The number didn't seem big until Louis realized Macy would be twenty-one and Harry would be thirty-one. His breath hitched, eyes widening. Oh god. He didn't know what to say. Would it be longer if Harry was a boy? Would it be different since he was a substitute? But, now he's still a teacher. Officially.

It was consent, though. He didn't force anything. Louis was beginning to panic and Zayn told him,"I know you don't want to hear this, but I think- I think it's best if you stop...seeing Harry."

"No," Louis said immediately. "Zayn, I can't stop seeing him. Right now, Harry and Macy are the only things keeping me together. I can't lose him." He then added reassuringly,"After this year, I'm finding a job. School ends soon, I just - I'm getting another job and it'll be fine."

"Lo-"

"It'll be fine," Louis repeated sternly.

Zayn shook his head and said timidly,"Louis, try to talk to Harry at least. Talk to his friends even. Make sure they know the whole story and know you're not using him or something. You need to be more safe with this. Think about your life right now, not your relationship."

Louis took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and did as told. He knew right now his life was risky, but he as also really happy. Despite the stress of being caught, he thought it was worth it. Because, Macy loves Harry and Louis loves Harry. That's all that should matter.

It seemed like people are so caught up with the bad that they forget about the good. And, the good is that Harry's happy. He's no longer mixed with that bad crowd, he's not selling drugs and he's smiling. He isn't insecure over his tummy anymore and Harry thanked Louis for that.

With that in mind, Louis shook his head. "No. My life is perfect right now, Zayn. It's better than it was years ago. I use to be really - I use to be so sad and be on a schedule. Now, I'm happy and in love and my life couldn't be better. I know you're worried, but stop. It's fine. Life is okay right now. Don't ruin it."

That shut Zayn up and he reluctantly nodded. Just like that, it was over. Louis didn't speak and just smiled as he saw Harry texted him a cute selfie with his tongue sticking out. Louis' mind went dirty, but he knew they couldn't do that. If what Zayn said is true, they need to stay away from sex.

Because, that's the big part. As much as he loved having sex with Harry, the weakness they had for each other may have caused some problems. He loved it and everything, but if they would have waited, then nothing would happen. Louis would simply lose his job.

However, it's too late now. Instead of worrying anymore, he chugged the rest of his alcoholic beverage and sent Harry a selfie back with Zayn in it. Harry sent a text with a million emojis and it was really cute. He's really cute. And yeah, Louis is a little drunk, but he's fine.

He sent a kissy emoji, then tugged Zayn up. Perrie was home with their baby, so Zayn and Louis danced instead. Usually Louis would dance with Eleanor, but he's with Harry and they're no longer married. So, he had fun with his best friend instead.

It was a nice night out and something Louis really needed. Harry was right in the beginning of the year, his life was bland. Now, he was divorced and only watching his daughter every other week. Now, he's dating a sixteen year old boy who's his student and dancing at a club.

It seemed irresponsible, but adults need to have fun too and Harry told him this. Louis may have gotten high, but he wasn't in charge of Macy at the moment, so it was fine. He's a parent and a boyfriend, but he's also a person who needs his own life as well. And, his life was no longer boring, that's for sure.


	32. Chapter 32

Ever since what Zayn said, Louis has been a little more cautious about what he does and how he does them. He may be accidentally pushing Harry away. He doesn't mean to do it but part of him knows he's doing it because he's afraid. Afraid of what might happen and all the possibilities.

It was weird, because Louis was so determined to not believe Zayn when he said that. However, deep inside he kind of knew that Zayn was right. He knew that he should break up with Harry. That if Harry loved him, they should wait until he's legal and Louis finds another job.

However, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He's being selfish and all he can think about is being with Harry. Having someone to lean on and be with the boy he loved. That's all he wanted, was to be with Harry. It's not that selfish, but it also isn't safe and he's also putting Harry in danger and giving him a reputation if they get caught.

But, if it was really that bad, then why has no one said anything? Usually, if something illegal was happening, someone would jump up and say something. Zayn, Perrie, Liam, Niall, Gemma and Louis' mum said nothing. They all showed signs of hesitation, yet never spoke up.

Why?

Maybe it wasn't that bad. Surely the age difference is wide, but it's kind of normal nowadays and in the past, fifteen year olds were told to get married to older men. The only people who have a problem with it are the police. Other than that, people find it weird but romantic or at least acceptable.

They also knew Harry and Louis were truly in love and Louis wasn't using him. They listened and let themselves see it before showing any judgment, which was all mainly positive. However, the police don't do that. They will just hear, look and act upon what's 'right' in their eyes. They won't listen to reason.

That's the problem with the world. You right down a law, see someone breaking it and never think 'why'? or look past what's being seen. Sort of like if they saw a homeless person on the street, they wouldn't care why the person was there. Maybe assume he's an alcoholic or a criminal, yet maybe he's just someone who lost a job and had no home.

Louis hated judgment. He hated the idea of being in jail for being in love with someone who happens to be a little underage. Only two years. He also was just afraid of losing his daughter because of this. He may lose someone he raised and loved just because he's dating a human who means the world to him.

Because of this, he was trying so hard to find a job to replace his other. He recent had a job interview and he tried his best to make a good impression. Meaning yeah, he wore a suit. Harry laughed as he saw that, but he also couldn't take his eyes off of Louis, so at least he knew he looked good. He also had to redo his heart cause they kind of made out a little.

The fun thing about dating a teenager is that they're always horny. No, he's not taking advantage of that, he actually stops Harry a lot when they're about to do something too sexual. However, who wouldn't like dating someone who's always trying to touch you and please you? Harry always wants to give Louis a blowjob, it's adorable how pouty he gets when Louis says no.

But, recently Louis has been trying to get more into a new life. His mum was trying to get him employed as well and Harry's been understanding about why they can't hang out as much as usual. Soon, he'll be able to, however, because summer is coming and that means they can be more open and maybe even have a nice vacation as well.

Because Harry understood, he even babysat Macy sometimes so Louis could go out and look for a job. It was nice having such a sweet boyfriend, because most people would have given up by now. However, Harry truly loves Louis and wouldn't ever leave him.

That's why, Louis was so determined to get a new job. To show he's also willing to change a little of his life for him. Harry has gotten use to having a 'child' even though Macy isn't his and he's helped a lot. It's just something he feels is right and when he was looking forward to having a fresh start. 

It wasn't even two days later when Louis was called up. He didn't expect the call all that much, considering the interview wasn't his best. But, it turned out to be good and now he was going to do a practice shift at the restaurant and see how it goes that weekend.

When he hung up, Louis leaped in the air and went,"Fuck yes!"

"Daddy? Naughty word!" Macy gasped from where she was playing with her Polly Pockets. 

Louis face-palmed and awkwardly said while crouching down in front of her, ruffling his daughter's hair,"Sorry love, daddy just got a really nice opportunity to get a new job."

"Why new job?" She frowned and looked at him curiously.

At first, Louis wasn't sure if he should tell her. But, she's just a little kid. So, he sat next to her and explained as she dressed her Polly Pocket,"Well, you know Harry?" She nodded with a grin. "Daddy isn't suppose to work where Harry goes to school. So, daddy needed to find somewhere else to work, so Harry and I could be together."

"Oooh, Harreh is so nice! I love Harrehhh!" She giggled and stood up in excitement. "Is Harry my other daddy?"

Louis hesitated and felt his heart sink a little at the look in her eyes. She seemed so in love with the idea of Harry being her other father. As much as Louis also liked the idea, Harry's too young to be an actual dad. He's not even ready for a promise ring. They've only dated for a few months.

He just smiled and told her that she should get ready for bed. She didn't seem pleased by that, but pouted and just did as told. Louis watched his daughter stumble off to her room to get dressed in pajamas. Louis leaned back against the couch and frowned, rubbing his face in frustration.

If they really were in love, then why is it so hard to get use to the idea of Harry possibly being her other dad? Cause, if they're in love then they will make it to that point of Harry being a legal guardian. But, that just seemed crazy considering he's only sixteen and that may not seem nice to Harry.

All the stress of this was getting to Louis. Having all this responsibility. He's a dad and a boyfriend, he should be use to it. But, he didn't want all this on his shoulders. Having to worry about Harry and Macy and bills and work. He was so frustrated, he felt tears well up and rubbed his eyes while taking a breath.

Macy skipped into the room with Mickey Mouse pajamas and her smile instantly dropped when seeing her dad so sad. She frowned and ran over, trying to hug him. Louis timidly smiled and Macy looked at him with sad eyes. He just kissed her cheek and carried her to her room.

That night was a crazy time for him. He slept in his daughters bed, cause she asked him and wanted him to feel happy. It was cramped and tiny and luckily Louis isn't that tall. However, he barely slept and just smiled at the cute selfies Harry had sent him constantly, they always cheered him up.

It was like a reminder that his boyfriend loved him and in the end, it was all worth it. He fell asleep after a few hours. On his mind, he remembered that they're okay. He has an opportunity at a new job that pays a little more and maybe things might just start to work out.

-

When he went back to work, all he could think about was leaving. He knew it would be sad to leave, because maybe their relationship might change without seeing each other as much. But, it would also help and they would be able to be in public more.

That's the thing that kept his mind in place. With less time in school, people might forget he was a teacher and he could hold Harry's hand in public. They won't have to repeatedly stay in the house and they could go out. Go skating and go swimming and just do something else.

The image of him and Harry skating made him fondly smile as he graded some papers during lunch. Harry's been visiting the class less and less, trying not to draw attention to them. He was learning to be more considerate and sneaky, which is good since Zayn had pointed that out a lot.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he tapped his pencil. He looked around the classroom with a shake of his head. It was his dream to be a teacher, yet he couldn't live it. Perhaps going to another school could be good. But, he feels like that would be just as bad.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Fiona walked in with a timid grin. They have become a little past acquaintances, but not friends quite yet. She was always nice to him, but he didn't really talk to her much. Mainly considering the fact that she was a little older and not as interesting as him.

"Hi, I was wondering if the papers I printed came in here? My printer is broken, so I sent them here if that's okay." He nodded and motioned to the printer that became to go off on cue. "Thanks, grading papers? It's your lunch break, you should be eating."

Louis held up a half eaten sandwich while writing out '45%' on a paper."I am. I multitask cause I'm a very talented man. Don't doubt me."

She laughed and nodded, grabbing the stack of papers. They looked like tests and he glanced up at her as she glanced at the papers he was grading. He didn't mind and just let her see that it was quizzes on family life. Also known as Sex ed, just a little less about sex.

"Interesting. We haven't covered that yet. But, I hope not all the tests are so low in grading," She said in concern at the low mark Benjamin Bottom got. 

Louis shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich. "Nah, he just sleeps throughout class. I'd usually wake him up, but I gave up after a while."

She chuckled and thus, the two began discussing their students and kind of gossiping about them. When he mentioned getting a new job without thinking, she seemed confused. But, then she simply chuckled and figured it was because school teaching is annoying .

It was nice to talk about students with another teacher, especially one with more experience. Because, before he wasn't able to discuss anything and had to figure it out on his own. But, Fiona gave him some advice and now he was happily able to figure some things out.

Before they could talk anymore, there was suddenly a knock on the door and Harry walked in with a grin. His eyes then widened when seeing Fiona and there was an awkward silence. Louis mentally face-palmed, but Harry hesitated and went to rush out.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Louis asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

There was a panicked look in his eyes, but Harry then just said,"Um, I wanted to ask if I could do a quiz retake."

Louis nodded and motioned him in. When he went to ask Fiona to leave so Harry can have silence, she simply got up anyways and let herself out. She glanced back once more as Louis shuffled through papers. Then, she left quickly without another word, even shutting the door.

The two boys exhaled in relief and Harry gave Louis an apologetic smile. He walked over and hopped on the desk, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. Louis rolled in the wheely chair and pressed his lips to the younger boy's. They shared a quick kiss and Harry leaned his forehead against Louis'.

He said sadly,"Sorry, I really shouldn't have came by. I just miss you."

"Miss you, too." Louis pulled Harry down so he was in his lap and he shared another lingering kiss. "But, it'll all be okay now. I found a job at a restaurant. They want be to do a test run this weekend. If all goes well, I'm automatically hired and I'll leave this job as quick as I can."

A relieved look appeared on Harry's face as he asked breathy,"O-Oh god,are you serious?" Louis nodded and fondly brushed his fingers against his boyfriend's cheek. Harry hugged him tightly and buried his face in his neck, pressing kisses there. "I can't believe this. I — I don't know what to say. I don't want to get my hopes up."

"If this doesn't work out, we'll find another way. I love you so much, sweetheart. I'll do anything to be with you," Louis knew his words were cheesy and maybe a little far-fetched. But, he meant every word.

That's why the two kissed and kissed and they embraced one another tightly. It was a little dramatic, but they just didn't want to let go. They haven't hung out in almost two weeks. Harry had babysat, but he always had to leave right after Louis got home and they barely even kissed.

So, they made up for it and shared as much snogs as they could. Louis had to grade more tests and he didn't like Harry seeing them, so he had Harry practice writing to help with his dyslexia and get use to it, finding his pace. Harry was grumpy when doing so, but Louis insisted and so he gave in.

Despite all that has happened, they always worked out in the end. Sort of like now, showing how they could make it through anything. Of course, Harry did remind Louis that his friends weren't very supportive. However, he had faith that neither of them would tell on the couple.

If they're true fans, they know they can trust Harry. And, Louis might try to talk to them about the relationship so they know he's not using Harry. He was just afraid that if he talked to them, then it might cause more suspicion. At the moment, though, he was more focused on getting out of the school before anything is risked.


	33. Chapter 33

It's very rare for them to ever get time alone together. Ever since the predicament with the jobs and Gemma knowing, they just had been very cautious. However, the two missed each other a lot and so, Harry had came over for the night and was going to be driven to school with Louis early.

It was interesting, because they have done it before. However, it felt more dangerous now. Neither really knew why, but they were very cautious and scared to be caught more. However, they decided it didn't matter much since there was very good news.

Louis got the job.

He had done his run with the restaurant that weekend and apparently did amazing. Louis had previous waiter experience since he had worked at a café when he was younger. So, it was probably just luck that he got the job. Luck and a lot of hard work dealing with customers.

When he told Harry, the boy was literally the cutest thing ever. He was nearly in tears. Because, having Louis and him being able to date without too many complications was the best thing ever. Considering how long they have been dating, it was the best thing ever to know their relationship could actually get better.

Louis still needed to quit his job, but he already knew he was leaving later that week. He wanted to wait a few days. He needed to give a warning so they can find a replacement. So, he already called in and he had to leave Friday after school, then he was done.

That's why Harry had spent the weekend at Louis'. Macy was thankfully with Eleanor and it gave the couple time alone together. It was quiet without the young girl,but it was also very romantic. They were so happy to be in each other's arms and not having to get up every two minutes.

The night before, when it was Saturday, they were having a nice day in the park a few hours away from the town they live in. It was nice to hold hands out in public. Of course, they were aware of the weird glances they got. However, it could have been just because they're both guys.

They also had a nice dinner and Harry cooked, Louis insisting on helping. It was adorable and Louis would always try to sneak some of the cheese since they were making some weird dish they didn't know the name of. He would then kiss his cheek when Harry caught him sneaking food and Harry would tsk with a fake glare.

Now, well, it was more of a quiet and sexual night. Neither of them expected to go further than just kissing. And, they didn't. But, it was very temping. Harry kept being a horny little teen and he was sneakily trying to grind on Louis' leg as they laid on the couch, kissing deeply.

As Louis deepened the kiss, lightly nibbling on Harry's bottom lip emitting a moan from the younger boy. Harry whined and he felt himself hardening even more than before. He gasped when Louis tugged on his curls lightly, the older of the two smirking and pulling back to see Harry's slack jaw and dark green eyes.

Harry was breathless and Louis found it amazingly hot. He leaned up, lips pressing to his neck. Harry whimpered as Louis sucked on the pale skin, teeth digging into the skin gently to suck a lovebite. It was all nice, but having a relationship without sex while so turned on is harder than either thought.

The curly-haired boy panted as he felt himself getting more hot and bothered. He gulped, trying to tug on Louis' shirt as he grinded his lips down,"L-Lou. M' so hard. Please, just -- just one more time."

"No, Harry. We um, we can't," Louis said with a heavy breath and pulled his mouth from his boyfriend's neck.

Despite what was said, Harry was persistent and he kept grinding his body down on Louis. He tried moving his hands down Louis' pants and Louis was really into the touch. Louis' eyes fluttered shut, loving the feeling of Harry's hands on his hard-on through his jeans, hips bucking up.

However, he then realized what Harry was doing. Louis snapped, gripping onto Harry's hips,"Babe, we -- we can't have sex again. It's way too risky, what if someone finds out?"

"How will someone find out? It's not like they can tell we're having sex," Harry argued with a pout, but sighed as he saw Louis' stern expression. He reluctantly laid down on Louis' chest and they both tensed when their groins rubbed together accidentally. Harry whimpered and he buried his face in Louis' neck,"Can we at least um, you know."

At first, Louis was confused and way too turned on to even understand what Harry was trying to say. Harry was flustered and seeming embarrassed to try to explain. But, he then hesitated and started to move against Louis' leg and Louis gasped, eyes falling shut as he understood and felt Harry grinding down on his leg.

Louis couldn't control himself. His lips were on Harry's reverently, breathing through his nose as his tongue gently slid into Harry's mouth. They were kissing sloppily, whimpering into each other. Harry was on top of Louis, rutting down, harder and harder until he was panting.

He drew back from Louis' mouth to pant, shallow breaths hitching as he bucked harder. A warm heat flooded his lower stomach, clenching and clenching until he was sweating, moaning back into Louis' eager lips. It was all too hot and both were so turned on, it's been so long since they got to touch without being cautious.

Louis was groping his arse, mumbling into his mouth," I love you Harry, fuck, you're so beautiful." and Harry was whimpering and moaning and he was kissing Louis deeply, struggling to keep his hearty from pounding from his chest, because he wanted so badly to do more.

However, they couldn't and they needed to accept that Harry humped Louis as everything tightened and he was releasing into his pants, moaning into Louis' neck, hot breath tickling the sensitive spot. Pleasure surrounded him as he came and all he could think about was the boy below him still kissing him.

Louis followed at the feeling of Harry trembling ontop of him and they both were slumping down, bodies weak as they breathed heavily. The room was silent aside from their pants and Louis was sweating beneath the younger boy, yet still held him tightly after a moment.

He mumbled into Harry's curls,"Mm, God, that felt so good, baby."

"Wish we didn't need to improvise," Harry replied with a deep sigh, looking up at his boyfriend through his long eyelashes and blinked cutely. Trying to be all adorable and innocent.

Louis tsked and he shook his head,"You know we can't. Don't worry, though. Maybe we can again after I leave the school. It's only a week, I think we can make it." He grinned and kissed Harry's head, seeing the boy slouch, but nod against his chest. Louis then patted his bum,"Now, up my love. Let's shower together."

"Now you're just teasing!" Harry whined and saw Louis' mischievous smirk.

Despite the whiny tone, Harry did smile and he got up to chase after his older boyfriend who had disappeared. He was confused, slowly looking around. But, then Louis jumped from Macy's room in the hall. Harry shrieked, Louis tackling him and wrapping his arms around the boy from behind.

The two boyfriends laughed and they shared a kiss with Harry leaning his head back to have Louis capture his in a deep kiss, lips pressing together and moving slowly in sync. Harry felt so warm and safe in Louis' arms, smiling and curling into them. It was beautiful.

And maybe showering together without being sexual was a challenge. But, it was most definitely worth it. Because, they laid in bed together with Louis shirtless and in boxers and Harry in boxers, but with Louis' sweater on and the couple were wanting more. However, they love one another enough to deal with less.

-

It was a hectic morning, that's for sure. Both were so comfortable that they managed to wake up later than they planned. They were still ready before school started, but it would be very crowded in the morning and they ran the risk of almost getting caught in the same car.

Neither thought of it too much, knowing if they did then they might freak out more. It was luck that Harry left his extra uniform in Louis' closet. He almost forgot that he needed to wear it. However, all was good and they managed to think of a decent plan of not getting caught.

Louis dropped Harry off at McDonald's and Harry walked to school. At least it wasn't as risky as them both getting out of the same car at the school. When Harry got to school, he was happy to have made it there without a problem and smiled at Liam and Niall as they all walked in together.

He had texted the boys what happened, so they would meet up with him. They weren't pleased with hearing he stayed the night. However, they didn't know that him and Louis didn't have sex. At least, not the night before. It was really none of their business, but they were just worried still.

Harry appreciated their concern. At least is shows that they truly do care about him and that means they're true friends. That they love him and want him to be safe. However, he also just wished they wouldn't hate on Louis so much and give him the stink eye in the hallway.

Harry timidly smiled at Louis with a side glance and Louis smiled back, but kept moving forward to not draw attention. Harry turned to where Liam was giving him a raised an eyebrow and he sighed deeply. Harry shut his locker and leaned against it with crossed arms.

"Can you not be so rude, Liam? I know you don't like him, but this is just getting on my nerves. We didn't do anything last night!" Harry groaned and leaned his head back.

Liam shook his head,"So, why don't I believe you? Face it, Harry. You guys did something and you should know by now that--" He looked around, lowering his voice as he leaned closer to Harry. " -- That having sex with him will get you and Mr-- I mean, Louis. Into a lot more trouble than you already would be."

"Fine! We had sex once," Harry admitted with a blush, pursing his lips as he looked down. He saw Liam shaking his head and Harry licked his dry lips. "But, we both knew it was wrong. I mean, I loved it and all. But, we both knew we shouldn't have done it and we haven't since then. At least, nothing fully."

The older boy slowly nodded and he patted Harry's shoulder. "Alright, Harry. I just -- I'm your friend and I know we dated and broke up, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you. I know by now that he really does like you and I hope you're being safe with this."

"Don't worry. He has a new job and he's leaving Friday," Harry grinned and picked up his books.

Liam smiled,"Wow, he really does like you."

Harry laughed and the two went to breakfast, considering Harry didn't eat and they have about ten extra minutes before the bell rang. He saw Ryan and the guys sitting at their old table. He hasn't spoken to them for weeks. It's crazy how fast things change.

He remembered having Ryan pushing him around and treating him like garbage. Sometimes Harry can still hear his voice in his head calling him fat. He may never get over that. Once the words are stuck in your head, you can't help but believe them and Harry had once believed he was fat.

But, Louis always tells him differently. He always calls Harry beautiful and handsome and gorgeous and it makes Harry feel better. He had a great boyfriend and so what if Louis' older? He makes Harry feel loved and want to love more. That's all that really mattered to him.

When he returned to the table, he saw Niall chatting with Liam and they both were laughing. Harry joined them, feeling more at place with the guys than he ever felt with Ryan. And, Harry turned to where the guy was. His eyes met Ryan's from across the room and Ryan smirked, but just looked down.

Harry sighed deeply, eating and he nodded as Niall began telling him this story of when he and Liam went to a party last week. It made him sad that he didn't even know of the party. But, then again, he was more comfortable spending time with Macy and Louis that weekend.

However, as Harry took a bite of his pancakes that were boring and stiff, he heard his name. Over the intercom in the whole school, a lady's voice said,"Harry Styles, please report to the Principal's office as soon as possible. Harry Styles, please report to the Principal's office."

His eyes widened, but then he just swallowed his food. Liam asked in concern,"What did you do?"

"I dunno," He shrugged and hesitated, giving Niall his tray. "Maybe I just got in trouble for too many absences. I'll be right back, don't eat my food."

Despite his words, Niall ate his food. Harry got up and he left his books. Liam knew to wait at the office for Harry to get and would carry them. Harry went down the hall and felt so watched as he saw a few people looking at him, knowing his name and having heard it over the announcements.

For some reason, Harry felt very nervous as he walked to the office and saw the look on the front desk lady's face. She timidly smiled and got up, walking him over to the principal's door. Harry thanked her and he entered, seeing Mr.Cowell sitting there with a blank expression.

Harry hesitated and turned, seeing the lady shutting the door. Harry sat down as Mr.Cowell motioned him to do so and he cleared his throat, confused when seeing a lady in the corner of the room holding a book and pen. There was a small and tense silence, making Harry shift awkwardly in his seat. He waited for the man to speak and when he did, Harry wasn't at all amused.

Mr.Cowell spoke, trying to be as stern as possible,"Harry, I need you to be completely honest and truthful here. Are you in or have been in a relationship with Mr.Tomlinson?"

Harry's heart dropped, his hands on his legs gripping at the material of his pants. He held back all his nervous emotions and said with a confused look,"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"We have reason to believe you and Mr.Tomlinson have been in a sexual relationship." He cleared his throat and took a breath, saying to Harry,"If he's pressuring you to keep quiet, then you need to tell us. You're safe here, Harry. We will make sure he won't hurt you."

"He's not gonna hurt me!" Harry was appalled, trying to bite his tongue back from saying something he'll regret. He saw the lady in the corner of the room looking suspicious and Harry looked up, trying to calm down. "He's been helping me with my dyslexia, okay? He saw me struggling on a test and he's been helping, that's all."

Mr.Cowell assured,"You don't need to protect him. If he's forcing you into something, we need to know so we can help anyone else he may have or might hurt."

"He didn't pressure me into anything," Harry exclaimed, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to will away the urge to shout at everyone. "He's a good teacher, he's a good person. He hasn't done anything wrong. Please, just drop it. If something as wrong, i would have said something."

"We have proof," Mr.Cowell said and that's when Harry knew everything was changing.

The man pulled out a folder and Harry felt sweat beam on his foreheads as he anxiously watched, unable to catch his breath. His eyes were wide when seeing a picture being pulled out of him and Louis kissing in the classroom last week. It was taken through the small window on the classroom door.

Harry shook his head rapidly, not sure what to say anymore. And, there were more pictures. A couple of him this morning getting out of Louis' car. He felt stalked. He was scared and worried and when Mr.Cowell asked once more if him and Louis were dating, Harry knew he couldn't lie anymore.

He hated himself for saying it, but he nodded. Because, maybe it would be better to be honest and say they were dating rather than saying he was forced into anything. He wasn't forced. He wanted to be with Louis. He wanted to have sex with him. It was consensual and he needed them to know that.

But, he heard a bang and jumped up, seeing the cops were already at the school. Harry gaped and saw Mr.Cowell on the phone. He set it up. He knew Harry would do this. He had called the cops without confirmation. Harry couldn't believe this was happening.

And his heart dropped when seeing Louis being grabbed by officers and pulled out of the vice principal's office. Harry rushed up, ignoring his name being called and he had tears brimming his eyes when noticing his boyfriend handcuffed and looking like he was trying to hide his scared expression.

Harry chased down the hall and exclaimed,"W-Wait, please don't take him away! Please, he didn't do anything wrong!" However, they kept pulling his boyfriend away. Louis turned back with a frown and Harry felt so guilty as he pleaded more,"Please, please. He's not a bad person! I-I love you, Louis! I'm so sorry!"

As he kept trying to run after him, he felt hands gripping his arms and Harry noticed it was Liam. He frowned at Harry, who slumped weakly against him and buried his face in his hands. The two walked outside to see tons of cop cars surrounding and everyone watching Louis getting shoved to the police car.

Louis looked up at Harry with a frown and he just said, loud enough for Harry to hear,"I love you more, Harry. Just -- take care of Macy, please. Call Zayn! I don't know. Just -- be safe."

It was then that Harry knew this was a problem that they all should of known would happen. Harry felt tears falling and he saw Louis being roughly pushed into the backseat. They slammed the door shut and then, Louis was gone and Harry didn't know when he was going to see him again.

He sniffled and turned in Liam's arms. His ex was so nice and kind as he hugged Harry, telling him it was going to be okay. Harry just shook his head, because he knew it wasn't. Nothing was going to be okay. Louis was arrested, gone and Harry had no idea for how long.

It was all his fault. But, even if he lied, no one would believe him. Once the school has a report on a student-teacher relationship, it's not just going to be forgotten. Liam knew this, but he simply wanted Harry to feel better. He wanted to give him some type of hope. Even if it's false.

But, Harry wasn't falling for it. He saw people staring at him as he let go of Liam, not going back inside. He wasn't going into the school anymore. He left everything except his phone and Harry ran, not knowing where he was going. He just ran. And, then he remembered he had a key. A key to Louis' house and that's where he went. A place no one else can go, but himself.


	34. Chapter 34

It was hard for Harry to breathe. It felt like he was underwater, his chest tight and tears falling rapidly as he laid in Louis' bed that was still messy from the night before. Louis was never one to make the bed. He always was a messy person and Harry sniffled as he clung to his boyfriend's pillow.

The pillow smelled like Louis and Harry was so scared. What was going to happen now? Louis was being arrested and sentenced to go to prison. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop it now. There was proof. He was going to be questioned and if he lies, they may think that Louis pressured him.

It was probably just better to tell the truth, but that meant Louis would be in so much trouble. He wanted to see him, to call him and ask what was happening. He knew Louis was scared, even if the man didn't want to admit it. The look on his face when he was taken away showed that he was truly frightened.

Harry felt so guilty as he grabbed Louis shirt he wore the day before. He knew he was being dramatic by crying, but he was so sad. Knowing he was the one who made Louis get arrested. If they never would have dated, then Louis would be fine and not even have all this going on. His life would have probably been less complicated. But, Harry was so persistent. It was Louis who was kissing him and asking to be together. But, no one would believe that if he told him.

Harry did most of the pressuring. He kissed Louis and he asked to have sex. He made the first moves. He was the one always being more sexual. Not that he pressured Louis, but he was the more sexual of the two. He wanted everyone to know that, however he was scared. Like he said, they may think Louis threatened him and told him to lie.

It's like no matter what he did, something bad would happen. In the end, Louis will be arrested no matter what. It wasn't fair. He did nothing wrong. He was such a nice man. He didn't hurt Harry, he love and cared for him. He was a gentle person. He would kiss so sweetly and hold Harry whenever the boy was sad.

Harry cried into the pillow, soaking the item with tears for hours. He didn't want to leave Louis' house, but he knew he had to. He couldn't hide forever. He needed to go home, his mum was probably looking for him along with his sister. He's been gone all day, just hiding in Louis flat.

The boy reluctantly left, making sure to keep the key in case he needed another escape. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked home with Louis' green hoodie swallowing the small boy. Harry wiped his teary eyes and had his head hung low as he stepped up his driveway, not aware of the cop car parked not too far from the house.

Harry went inside the house with a frown and tossed his bag to the side, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. It was nearly ten at night and he should have just told his mum he was staying over at Liam's. But, then he saw his mum looking at him from where she sat on the couch and he hesitated.

His mum had this look on her face as she shook her head at him. Harry tried running upstairs, but Robin stood there with his arms crossed and Harry gulped nervously. He slowly stepped down, a lump forming in his throat when his mum walked over with a dissapointed expression on her face.

She asked him with a shameful tone,"Harry Edward Styles...what the hell has been going on?"

The question was so vague and yet he knew exactly what she meant. He took a shaky breath as he shrugged, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't know what to say. She just looked so angry and upset. Like her whole world came crashing down and it's all his fault.

"You've been dating a man? Not just that, but your own teacher? How old is this man, Harry?" He didn't want to say and just pinched his eyes closed, sniffling and felt so pressured. His mum seemed more upset than ever as she raised her voice loudly,"Harry, you answer my question! How old is this man?"

He choked out,"T-Twenty five."

The number made his mum nearly burst into tears as she shook her head in disbelief. She stepped back and wiped her face with her hands. Robin rushed down stairs in disgust, looking at Harry with anger. Harry flinched at the expression, but Robin simply sighed and hugged his wife with a frown.

Harry never knew this would affect his family so much. He just dated a guy. He didn't mean to cause such a problem. Louis and him have dated for so long and no one seemed to even notice, let alone did it cause many problems. If the relationship was just accepted, no one would be upset.

"Mum, I--I promise. He's not a bad guy! He's the sweetest person ever, he loves me. He trusted me to help with his daughter, he helped me with my dyslexia and -- and he never pressured me at all. I promise, he's the sweetest person you'd ever meet," Harry tried telling her, but she wasn't hearing it.

His mum just said with a hoarse voice,"Harry, no. This man is nothing but a creep. No twenty-five year old would want to date a sixteen your old. You're just a child! You don't even understand half the stuff a grown up goes through. Don't even try telling me you're mature. No one is mature until they leave school."

A frown formed on Harry's face as he took in what she said. He knew he wasn't mature yet. He was able to date Louis, though. He loves him and that's all that matters. He accepts Louis' daughter and they have obviously been through a lot together. Even Louis' friends accept Harry. But, apparently it's not good enough.

Before he could speak, they heard a knock on the door and Harry sighed deeply when Robin opened the door and police were walking in. He looked down as the men glanced at him and Harry grumbled as he leaned back against the wall, knowing they wanted to ask him some questions.

Thankfully, his mum asked them to kindly leave and he'll talk tomorrow due to how late it was. Harry glanced at his mum and he handed his phone over, knowing she would want it. He went upstairs without another word and shut the door, leaning against the door with his eyes brimming with tears.

He mentally screamed as he gripped his hair, taking a deep breath. Everything felt so surreal and he honestly wished it was a dream. That Louis was fine and just sleeping as well. That none of it was real and he would wake up in Louis' arms, the whole morning restarting and they could run away together.

But, he laid down and he knew it was real. His boyfriend was in jail because of him and now he didn't know what to do. How could he get him out? He didn't understand how he can help Louis. People say Louis is stupid for dating someone so much younger, but when they were together, they felt like there was no age difference. It was just them and they would cuddle and watch movies like any other couple.

Why does his relationship matter to anyone else? He doesn't feel 'cool' for dating someone older. He would show off their relationship if he thought it was 'cool', not hide it. He kept their relationship a secret. When he told Liam and Niall, he barely ever talked about Louis unless they asked. He didn't brag or ramble about how cool it was to date an older guy.

It also just makes people think Harry's stupid. He knows the difference between a pedophile and a man. Louis isn't a pedophile. He didn't ask for sex. He said no whenever Harry asked. And, Harry isn't dumb enough to say yes when he's not ready. It's not fair. Everyone just assumes and now Louis might not ever be allowed around his daughter all because of this stupid rule that someone who's only two years underage wants to date someone older.

Harry rolled over on his side, frowning as he cuddled his pillow and wished Louis was spooning him. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up it would be in Louis' arms. He felt tears silently fall as he whispered softly before falling asleep,"Night, Louis. I love you..."

If only he knew Louis whispered the same.

-

When Harry was forced to go to school the next day, let's just say when people see you shouting 'i love you' to your teacher being haled away in a police car, rumors do spread. He should have expected this, but it was worse than he thought and now he was being talked about.

It wasn't unusual. Harry use to be pretty popular, but not like this. He could literally feel everyone judging him. Harry hated being judged, he's too insecure to deal with this. Having fingers pointed and the word 'slut' thrown around as if he was hooking up with a bunch of random people.

Why does it matter? Who he slept with is no one's business but his own. He couldn't handle it. The stares and the looks he was given. The way teachers wouldn't even call his name for attendance. As if he was some guy with a disease that was killer. He hated everything. 

Harry sat in the back of each class with his head down. He would cry in the bathroom and skip a couple classes. He felt so hurt and like life wasn't even worth it for quite some time. In lunch, he didn't even go. He sat in the bathroom and just played games on his phone, hoping no one would walk in and look at him like he's a freak.

However, when he left to go to gym, he didn't expect to see another substitute. He nervously, walked in and contemplated running off. But, Niall and Liam both smiled at him. It was a fake and forced smile, but they were trying nonetheless. 

So, he sighed and walked over with his head down.Harry changed, hearing some of the guys snorting at the small lovebites on his neck. He sheepishly hid them with his hand as he went into the gym with a frown on his face. 

Liam and Niall followed behind with sympathetic looks as they heard Ryan mutter,"Better protect the new substitute. Heard Styles likes sucking older men's dícks."

"Bet he fucks other teachers too, how else does he make it through school?" A girl laughed, causing Harry to halt in his step.

He watched the girl smirk at him and Harry shook his head. He returned to the locker room and was pacing slightly as he took off his gym shirt, changing quickly. Liam ran back in and he watched his friend change with tears falling. Liam nervously bit his bottom lip as he leaned against the locker.

"You know, running off won't make your reputation any better," He pointed out with a pitiful voice.

Harry tugged on the green hoodie and he exclaimed,"They're saying I--I'm a slut, Liam! That I suck off teacher's and have sex with them to pass school. I don't, I -- I would never do that. I just miss him and it's only been a day. He's in jail cause of me. Fuck, why did we even date? We knew this would happen."

"You're in love," His friend told him with a soft voice. "I may not agree with it, but...it's love. I saw the way he looks at you. I see the way you look at him. There's nothing anyone could have done to stop it. You would have either been apart and miserable, or together and at least happy for a couple months."

The curly haired boy nodded slowly and he sighed as he texted his mum to pick him up. "Thanks, Liam. I just -- I just need one day off, though. Just one day."

"I get it, yeah? I'll try to stop the rumors," Liam suggested and hugged his friend.

After Liam left, Harry grabbed his bag and he left out the side school's door. He waited at the steps and buried his face in his hands as he tried to calm down. He should have expected this to happen. Dating a teacher isn't cool and he never understood why adults think that's how teens feel.

If anything, it's considered a slutty thing to do. People expect that teens want to date a teacher cause they're hot and they can get a good grade. Louis did that for Harry, but Harry asked him to change it back. He knew his morals. And, Harry hated how everyone was starting crap about him.

He wiped his eyes as he saw his mum pool up to the curb and he rolled his eyes when he saw Gemma. However, his sister gave him a weak smile as he got in the back seat. Harry thanked his mum and she just stared him down. He gulped and buckled up, leaning his head against the glass as he looked down at his phone.

Despite knowing it was bad, he had a few pictures of him and Louis on his phone. He timidly smiled when he saw a couple of Louis from when him and Macy sprayed whip cream on his face. Even a few from when Louis would be asleep and Harry liked teasing him with stupid pictures from it.

Suddenly, Harry looked up and his heart dropped when he saw he was outside the police station. He groaned and looked at his mum in disbelief, but she just glared and dragged his arse inside. He knew he had to be questioned and he gulped nervously as he was led inside the police station.

And, it was probably a better idea to have stayed in school. Harry was the most stubborn person ever. He tried dodging each question. He didn't want to make it worse for Louis. The guy already had at least a year in prison. Harry didn't want him going any longer and he knew no one could pay for his bail at such short notice.

However, the officer asked,"Has Louis ever touched you inappropriately?"

Harry didn't speak.

"If you don't answer these questions, he might be in a lot longer. I know you're trying to protect him, but you're not helping at all if you're ignoring me," The woman said with a stern voice. "Have you and Louis been alone at all outside of school? Such as his house or yours."

Harry hesitated and he huffed,"Yes, ma'am."

"What were you doing at his house?" She pestered and wrote down something.

The boy gulped as he shrugged,"I don't know. At first, I just babysat his daughter. Then he um, he helped me when these guys hurt me and when we started...dating, we just watched movies. We ate dinner, just hung out like another normal couple, I guess. Sometimes he would tutor me and help with my dyslexia."

"Have you engaged in sexual intercourse with Louis?" She questioned more, voice holding no emotions.

Harry tensed, his face blank as he tried to find the right response. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to admit that he did. He would rather not get them in anymore trouble. However, she seemed to have already knew his answer from his silence. She waited and he sighed.

"Yes, but he didn't force me," Harry pleaded, but she already shook her head. "Please, believe me. He never forced me. I asked him. I was the one who initiated it. He never put his hands on me without my permission. We only um, did it once. He was the one hesitant about it. Don't you dare write down or say he raped me. He didn't!"

She shrugged and told the teen,"You're underage, Harry. It's considered rape no matter if you agree or not. If you're under eighteen, it's automatically put down as that. I'm sorry, but it's just how the law works. You can't agree to it, you're not old enough to consent.That's why it's called statutory."

"I can't consent to sex? I'm fucking sixteen years old! I'm almost seventeen, I probably know more about sex than you do! I can consent to whatever the hell I want! I wanted to have sex with him, I'm old enough to know what I want," Harry snapped, angered as he roughly stood up with the chair slamming back. She tried grabbing his arm, but Harry sneered sarcastically,"Don't touch me, I'm not old enough to be touched by you."

The woman looked at him in disbelief and Harry rushed out of the room. He saw his mum and sister talking to an officer and Gemma looked at him in sadness when seeing his expression. She walked over and asked him,"Are you alright?"

"No! He didn't take advantage of me and no one believes me!" He exclaimed, taking a breath. "I tried being mature about it, but -- but now I'm just pissed off! I told the truth and he's still going to jail! He didn't do anything wrong. It's all my fault, I hate this. Why is he in jail?"

Gemma looked at her brother helplessly, seeing how upset he is. But, their mum overheard and she said with a sigh,"He manipulated you, love. He's a bad person. He knew the law, he knew your age and he knew you were his student. But, he still decided to have sex with you and be with you. That just shows how immature he is."

"No," Gemma defended. She wrapped an arm around her brother and shook her head,"I met him, mum. I know he's a good man. I talked to him and he was so respectful and a good boyfriend to Harry. He's a good father and man. I agree with Harry. Louis doesn't deserve to be arrested when all he did was love and care for Harry. You should thank him. Harry's grades went up and his dyslexia has gotten better."

Harry's mum looked at her son and she shook her head, just walking away. Harry understood why she's so conflicted with this. He knew if he had a kid and they dated someone older, he may not be open about it. However, he's defended Louis so much. She should know he's a good person.

And, that's when Harry saw Louis entering the room he was once in. His eyes widened and Louis turned. The man halted and Harry stood up, wanting to run over and hug him. However, an officer held Harry back. As if Louis was some murderer or dangerous. When in reality, the only pain he caused Harry was the sting of a lovebite. Something to show his love for the boy.

Harry frowned as Louis slouched and gave him a small smile. Louis saw him wearing the hoodie and he mouthed 'love you' and Harry mouthed it back, a small whisper leaving on accident. His mum looked at Harry with confusion, not believing she just heard her son say those words to a grown man.

But, Harry looked down with a frown when Louis was tugged away. He wanted to visit Louis and call him. He knew he would be able to eventually and sat down. Gemma wrapped an arm around her brother and for the rest of the day, she comforted and they tried to find some way to show the good of Louis Tomlinson. But, in the end, they knew nothing would work. Not after what was said and proven.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the scariest experience ever. Louis has never felt more freaked out and concerned for himself in his entire life. He wasn't just worried for his safety, but also for the safety of his boyfriend and daughter. How long will he be here? Does anyone he knew have money for bail? How will he survive so long in here?

Louis was placed in a cell with one other person and the guy wasn't the nicest he's ever met. He was big and scary, having tons of muscles and this glaring face. Not everyone in prison was like that, but just his luck, he was placed with a man who was arrested for drug-dealing and assault.

Louis hated it here. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone, too afraid that someone might hurt him. He's small. These guys are huge. He can get murdered in just a snap. All the men were staring at him like he's some small, tiny little guy they want to fuck and he didn't want that at all.

He's heard of the 'drop the soap' rumor and it definitely wasn't a rumor now. He's heard many things in only two days and well, let's just say the rumor is confirmed. He knew it was the more younger and attractive men that seem the most feminine. And from the looks of it, Louis just happened to be a little more feminine than most men in here.

Because of this, he kept his distance from everyone. For one, he most definitely will not cheat on Harry. And secondly, he didn't want to be fucked by some overly large men who will crush his bones. Maybe he will be free. If he can be bailed out, there's a chance he won't need to stay in prison and he can just stay away from Harry for a little while.

Louis never felt so dirty as he laid in the cell that night. It was so eerie and there was lots of cells opening and closing. He heard some screams and even crying and it was just torturing as he covered his ears, trying to block it out. Cause, one in five man are likely to be rapéd and it's always young ones and the most good looking. Not that Louis thinks he's Zac Efron or anything, but compared to other men, well he's just the most squeaky clean.

He cried himself to sleep with his flat and hard pillow, wishing to hold his boyfriend and daughter cause he loves them. He never got to say goodbye to Macy. God, he needed to see her. He needed to see them, but he can't and the reality hurt more than anything as he shakily tried not to make a sound, tears falling rapidly down his cheek.

What if Harry leaves him? What if Macy grows up without knowing her dad? Six years of knowing him, but maybe up to ten years with forgetting. Will she always remember him as the man who was arrested for dating a teen? He hoped Harry stayed in her life, at least, because then he can maybe keep a connection to Louis that way and they can hopefully stay together.

It seemed like he could never sleep in prison. Despite wanting to disappear from the life that was created, he needed to stay awake because he was scared of what might happen if he didn't. Never has Louis been scared. Not like this, to where he felt the urge to never sleep from the fear of being touched in his sleep.

Luckily, he managed to get through the night and damn, he looked terrible. He still had his hair, considering the shaving head rumors were not always true, and he didn't have a brush to fix it up. Louis sighed deeply and he sat on his bed, knees to his chest and saw the guy next to him still sleeping since the sun was just coming up.

Right on time, Louis heard officers coming down the halls to be counted and woken up at six am. Louis grimaced as he stood up, seeing his cellmate jump up at the loud bangs and calls of the guards. Louis fidgeted and he tried to hide his nerves, but that's hard to do when you're so use to living life how you want to. Now he needs to live on a schedule.

After they were called and checked, Louis winced as he heard some officers talking about 'another suicide'. He shakily tried hiding his fear as he followed the group of men to the chow hall for breakfast. He got cornflakes and gave the lady serving him food a timid smile, thanking her and she seemed surprised. But, nodded and went onto the next man.

Louis sat alone and ate quietly, grimacing at the taste of the warm milk. He looked around and saw a group of men smirking and looking at him. The looks didn't seem pleasing and he looked down quickly, acting like he didn't see them. He didn't want to get beat up or something. He needed to avoid them as much as possible.

It felt like he was in school again, only he was alone and not popular. Or so he thought. Cause,it seemed like tons of men found him 'intriguing' and were always staring. Was it cause he's new? He didn't know. He didn't really want to know. He just wanted to go home and hold Harry, cuddle him and make things better.

The breakfast rush was over and now he finally got to use the phone. The officer led him to the payphone and he told him with a gruff voice,"Alright, you get one call. After this, you can call, but the person has to pay a collect call. Or have someone buy you a collect call card, so then you can call. You have three minutes."

"Just three?" Louis asked in disbelief.The officer shrugged,"Yep, you also are having to go through an intake process for two weeks. You might not be able to call anyone for that time period, but afterwards you're allowed a daily call and that's it." Then man then said as he walked off, "Oh, and you can't call cell phones, so good luck."

Great, just perfect. Louis huffed and tried so hard to remember Harry's house number. Fuck, did he even know Harry's house number? He hesitated and closed his eyes, knowing he wrote it down once. He tapped his finger in annoyance and nervously dialed a number, praying and crossing his fingers that it was him.

It took a few rings and Louis heard a soft voice ask,"Hello, who's this?"

"Mrs.Twist?" Louis hesitated, guessing since he knew Harry's mum had a different last name.

She furrowed her eyebrows and there was a pause. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Ma'am, I--I need to talk to Harry. Please, it's an emergency. I only have a couple minutes, just -- please tell me he's there," Louis was nearly in tears, pinching his eyes shut to stop them and kept his voice low so no one overheard. The last thing he needed was to be called a crybaby by hairy, old men.

It was then that her voice snapped,"Is this the man my son has been seeing? Is this his teacher? Are you seriously calling from prison?! What kind of disgusting joke is this? You're not allowed to call here again. He's not allowed to have any contact with you, I will not accept this."

"No! Please! I--I love him so much, I promise. I'm -- I'm not just using him. Why would I risk going to prison just to use him? Why would I be calling him if I was just using him? I promise, it's not what it seems. He's my everything, I promise," He whispered hastily, rubbing his face in frustration.

Harry's mum huffed and seemed hesitant. But, then she grumbled,"Only this one time, that's it."

"Thank you so much," Louis said so gratefully, leaning his head against the phonebooth.

As he waited for Harry, he glanced back and saw the man holding up two fingers. Louis frowned, knowing these two minutes will go by so fast. He didn't want life to be like this. How is he suppose to go two weeks without calling or talking to Harry? Hopefully he'll be able to call at least once.

Suddenly, a frantic and familiar voice asked,"Louis? Is this you? Are you there?"

"Oh, thank God," Louis breathed out with a relieved grin, hand gripping the phone tightly. "Yeah, baby. It's me. I miss you so much, I only have like, two minutes left. Fuck, I don't know what to say. Um, I love you and I--I just need you to know that, yeah? Please, just always remember that."

Harry sniffled on the other line,"No, don't talk like that. It makes me feel like we're breaking up and we're not. We'll make this work, yeah? We always do."

"Love, it's different now. I'm going to be gone for years. I...I don't know if I," Louis paused, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he blinked his tearful eyes. "I don't know if I want you to go through that. You're so young, baby. I don't want you to resent me for making you grow up so damn fast."

However, Harry insisted with a pleading voice,"No, Louis stop. We will make it, we need to. I don't mind growing up. I was always so childish before, I need to grow up. I'm turning seventeen and I don't mind be just a little older. Don't give up, Lou. You're suppose to be the strong one."

Louis chuckled weakly as he wiped his eye,"I don't know if I can be strong anymore."

"You have to, you're my compass and I'm lost without you," Harry reminded, sounding so broken and desperate as he spoke. "How am I suppose to -- to just live without a compass? I was just a lost kid when we didn't know each other. I'm so much better and it's cause of you. You need to be strong."

"I was only strong cause you made me strong, Harry," Louis retorted with a small sigh and he saw the officer holding up a finger. He panicked and said frantically to Harry,"We have a minute, oh God. Um, just. You need to do this for me. You need to be happy and I need you to keep seeing Zayn, yeah?"

Harry was confused,"Zayn? Why? Louis, I want you.""

I know, sweetheart. I know. But, I don't think Zayn or Eleanor even know I'm in here. And my mum. Fuck, I don't think my mum knows either. Or maybe it's on the news and they do," He said sadly, running a hand through his hair. "I need you to please stay in contact with Zayn. He loves you, you're like his little brother. He can still help you focus in school and deal with your dyslexia."

"I don't care about school anymore. I just care about you," Harry argued, sounding annoyed. "Stop talking about school! I want to get you out of there, why are you acting like it's over now? Stop. Please, babe. Don't lose hope. I'm going to keep trying. Maybe we can at least shorten the sentence."

However, Louis just breathed out timidly and saw the officer walking over. He told Harry in a whisper,"I love you, baby. I love you. Please, maybe see Macy just once and tell her I love you, too. Make sure she's okay and you don't have to, but it would mean so much to me if you just maybe...maybe kept in contact with her."

"Louis? No, why are you talking like that?" Harry was confused and he sounded near to tears. "Are you hanging up? You can't hang up, we just started talking."

Louis frowned,"I know, I'm sorry. I love you, forever year?"

"No, please. Just a couple more minutes," Harry pleaded, but then rushed out,"Don't give up, Louis ! I will get you out of there, I'll make sure we do something. I miss you so much, I love--"

And the phone was taken, slammed down and hung up. Louis watched with tearful eyes as the man halled him away. He kept glancing back at the phone, wishing he just heard Harry say the last words. He knew them. He knew what he was going to say, but he just wanted to hear it.

Louis was thrown into his cell and he stumbled, dusting off his clothes. He saw his cellmate was gone, probably doing some work and Louis sat down on his uncomfortable bell with a sad face. It was nothing more than torture and a pain,having to sit like this and deal with the backache and bad smell of sweat and failure.

He turned over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't fun at all and he knew it never would be. He knew it was risky to be dating Harry. He knew this could have happened and yet he took the risk. It was probably obvious they would have been caught eventually, so why did he risk it?

A frown appeared on his face, licking his chapped lips and he turned over onto his side. He winced at the sounds of men rough-housing, slamming each other against the walls. He didn't know why he risked it. Why did he date Harry? Why didn't they wait?

He sighed and for some reason, he really doesn't regret dating Harry, despite all of this. Why? Because, Harry's still there. He could have taken the ticket out. Louis literally asked him to leave and suggested they broke up. 

Yet, Harry was so determined to get him out of jail and that was the hope he had. Not that he would get out early, but he would at least get out of jail and hopefully they would be together still. Or at least be together longer.

-

Hearing Louis' voice made Harry feel amazing, like everything was eventually going to be okay and life will hopefully go back to the way it was. However, hearing Louis' words made him lose so much hope. He didn't want Louis to be like that. To think life will eventually come to an end for them as a couple.

They couldn't give up, it's only been a few days. Harry was so grateful to be with such an amazing person and he didn't want their relationship ending just because it's getting tough. With some hope and love and trust, they should be able to get through this huge mountain in the way.

Apparently they can't call for a couple weeks and that was what really mattered. Louis and Harry need to have some type of contact, or else they will definitely fade apart. They also needed to see each other, or else, what's the point? Harry didn't know if he could ever visit Louis, though.

The bad part about his all was Harry is underage. He was positive he wouldn't be allowed to visit without a parent or guardian or at least someone over eighteen. Maybe he can have Gemma come with. But, she probably wouldn't want to considering she's trying to stay on their mum's good side.

Harry's mum wasn't pleased at all and she was trying to make sure the number didn't call anymore. Harry hated this. He knew Louis wouldn't be able to call a cell phone. It had to be a landline so that the police could monitor them. It wasn't fair.

Harry sighed as he walked to Louis' placed and scuffed his shoes against the sidewalk. It was getting late and he just wanted to stay at Louis'. His mum wasn't pleased to hear this, but she let him go simply because she knew where the place was and he promised he will call in the morning. She was being careless, but he didn't mind. 

When she learned where it was, knowing it was in a good neighborhood and nothing risky was there, she approved. However, Harry would have sneaked out anywaysHe needed time on his own and he was happy to go to Louis' place to get it. Louis' home was like Harry's and he loved being there.

He used the key to get inside and tossed his bookbag to the side, sighing in relief when seeing the place was still the same, meaning no one can inside or took anything. It was expected, considering the police only needed to check Louis' car and the classroom to find as much evidence as they needed. Harry did admit to everything, so there wasn't much of an investigation either way.

When he looked around, he saw that the dishes from their breakfast were still in the sink and Harry walked over. He cleaned them up, straightening up the living room as well and then he was just bored. Harry frowned and he went to the bedroom, a small smile tugging at his lips at the picture of Macy and Louis on the sidetable.

He wondered how Macy was doing. He wanted to call and see, but he didn't have Eleanor's number. He tried looking around the place for it, but couldn't find anything. Harry sighed deeply and he laid down, seeing it was late and maybe he should just go to bed. He can figure some stuff out in the morning.

Harry got up and he changed from his school uniform, putting on Louis' old Rover's jersey with a grin. He snuggled into it, only boxers on underneath and laid down. The bed felt so big without Louis and he sat in a little spoon position, but there was no big spoon to hold him and it made him sad.

He knew he wouldn't have his big spoon for a while, but it still hurt to have the realization hit. Louis was his everything and without him, he was nothing. It was bad to rely on someone, but that's what happened. He relied on Louis and now he was going to face the consequences of doing this. 

Louis tried telling him to move on without him and said it wasn't worth it. But, to him it was. He didn't mind growing up if it meant he could be with his love. Louis was his life and he needed him, even if it meant waiting years. He wanted to be with Louis forever and always.

Suddenly, Harry sat up and his remembered what Louis said. Zayn. He needed to call Zayn. Harry frantically grabbed his phone and he went through his contacts, seeing Zayn's number. Thank God, he was so happy Zayn gave him his number. Or else he would be all alone and lost without the reassurance of someone on his side.

It took a moment, but Zayn's voice rang through the other line,"Harry? What do you need?"

"Louis' in jail, we got caught. He's in jail, and--and I'm really lost right now. I just --" He took a breath, hearing silence on the other line and nervously swallowed. "Zayn, my mum is so mad and I don't know how long he'll be in there. He called me, told me to stay in contact with you."

Zayn was silent and then he said with a deep groan,"Oh God, when -- is that why he's been so AWOL? Fuck! I told you, Harry! I fucking told you and Louis this is too risky! I told you to wait, but of course neither of you did!" He took a breath and said with a softer tone,"M'sorry, kid. I just -- he's like my brother, I can't stand the thought of him in jail."

"I-It's okay," Harry hesitated and then he asked quietly,"But, can you do me a favor?"

He knew it was going to be risky and it may not work, but it's the only way he can see Louis. It'll be two weeks, but it'll be worth it. He just had to see Louis, no matter what. Without Zayn, he might not be able to. But, only if Zayn agrees and so, Harry waited for the boy to reply and smiled when he did.

"Anything."


	36. Chapter 36

Being underage caused so many problems for Harry. He knew this would be risky and he shouldn't risk this. But, he had to. Louis was in jail because of him and he needed to see him. Even if it meant breaking the law and getting in trouble, he had to see him at least once.

It's been two weeks and Harry had to go to court and tell everything. Of course, they didn't believe him. It's sad that he told them literally exactly what happened, but Louis was still arrested. He told them it was all consensual and that he initiated it all, but they just cuffed Louis up and now he's officially in jail.

No one was telling Harry how long he was arrested for, they just said he's going away for a 'while' and that hurt. Harry was going to miss him so much. He wasn't sure if his plan would work, but Zayn said it should. Zayn has been a good person and taking care of the boy unlike his mum.

Harry's mum wasn't taking his 'shit' and she just didn't believe a word from her son's mouth. Honestly, he didn't blame her considering he lied a lot. Whenever he saw Louis, he would lie about where he was and who he was with. However, if he didn't lie then he may have never been able to see Louis.

Because Louis wasn't properly arrested until now, Harry hasn't spoken to him in two weeks. His grades dropped drastically, he was getting bullied and life was just sad. Harry was trying to stay strong, though. He wanted to be a good person for his boyfriend and that meant he had to bring his grades up.

He asked Zayn for help and luckily, the guy did help him. It was a terrible thing, though, because he had to get everything out of Louis' apartment. Since Louis obviously couldn't pay rent, they were putting his home on the market. Harry felt uncomfortable when Louis' mum came by.

Zayn said it was best for him not to be there and so, Harry just gave her a small 'hi' and she just glared at him with tears in her eyes. He felt like everyone hated him. Despite Zayn being nice to him, he knew the guy blamed Harry for everything and it was Harry's fault.

Though, they got caught by someone he didn't know. It was a teacher who was friend's with Louis supposedly. He wasn't blaming Louis. The teacher was just a creep who stared in windows and watched people make out. He didn't know what to think, really, because she was creepy and weird.

She was also fired, though, and that was good. Harry wouldn't feel comfortable going to school with a lady who ruined his life. The only good thing going on was he had his friends still and Liam was stood up for him. Even his girlfriend, Sophia, was nice enough to smack a girl for calling Harry a gay arse whore.

As of now, today was the day he planned on seeing Louis. He had a fake I.D and he knew that was dumb. Security at the jails were probably much stricter. But, Zayn promised it will work. He apparently had a friend who made fake I.D's in school and he said his work got much better.

Still, Harry was a little freaked out and he was sitting at home and waiting for Zayn to pick him up. He's surprised his mum let him stay home alone. She's been on his arse since he talked on the phone with Louis. She must think he's going to runaway or something.

The thought crossed his mind a lot, but he wasn't a coward. Not anymore. Old Harry would probably runaway the second his mum left the house. But, he's grown since then and he wouldn't do that. Louis showed him that being a coward would get him no where in life. They literally broke so many laws just by dating and Harry was tougher now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Harry expected it to be Zayn or Perrie. However, when he walked over and looked in the peephole, his eyes widened. He did a double-take and after a moment of hesitation, he slowly opened his door and gulped as he looked at the two people.

Eleanor and Macy.

He didn't know why they were here. Maybe she finally decided to reply to what he texted her. Harry had gotten Eleanor's number after he decided she needed to know. She was probably already told what happened considering her daughter's father was in jail. But, he did text her and asked to speak and tried putting everything in a text after she didn't reply.

When he let them inside, Macy was already clinging to his legs and Eleanor took a deep breath. She turned and said with a croaky voice,"He's...He's in jail still. Right?" Harry nodded slowly and brushed his fingers through the little girl's hair. Eleanor gulped,"Oh. I--I don't know what to say."

"Why are you here?" His voice wasn't rude, just genuinely curious.

"I honestly don't know." She let out a small laugh that was so sad and forced. Eleanor sat down on the couch and she saw Harry sitting on the other one. Her eyes had bags under them and she probably hasn't been sleeping in a long time. "I just don't know what to do. Louis really loves you, you know?"

The random statement caught Harry off guard. However, he nodded,"Yeah, I know. I love him too."

"It's crazy. I...I always suspected he liked guys. Not to stereotype, but he was always flamboyant when he was younger and he has this 'gay' sense to him," She laughed at how insensitive that sounded, but Harry just smiled. "But, I mean. I never thought he'd date someone as young as you."

Harry snorted,"I doubt he wanted to. It just kind of happened."

Eleanor shrugged,"True. Still, though. And, I don't know. I'm just a little lost. Macy keeps asking why he hasn't called and I hate telling her. She gets really sad." The two looked at the little girl who was now looking at the movies Harry had. Eleanor timidly smiled,"Anyways, we're visiting soon and I guess...I wanted to ask if you would care to go with us?"

The offer made Harry's heart melt. Acceptance from his boyfriend's ex was probably really weird to some people, but it made him feel accomplished. Knowing she didn't hate him really lifted a weight off his shoulders. Despite her offering, though, he just shook his head.

"I'm going to see him today." She nodded and the two stood up. Harry told her,"I'll make sure I tell him you came by. When are you seeing him?"

"Macy, c'mon! We're going to the store," She called out, then turned to Harry. "We're seeing him this weekend. But, just tell him I'll be coming by and I hope it goes well." When Macy ran over, Eleanor told her,"Harry's seeing daddy today! Wanna have him tell your dad something?"

A grin formed on her face and she hugged Harry's leg, exclaiming,"Tell him Macy loves him lots!"

The sweet and simple words had Harry's heart melt. He nodded and crouched down to give the little girl a proper hug. He knew he might not see her much, but judging by how him and Eleanor were getting along, maybe he can. Babysitting is always an option.

After Macy was pulled from him by Eleanor, he waved to them goodbye. Harry leaned against the door frame and he sighed deeply as he shut the door and sat down. The house was silent and Harry hated it. He could just turn the telly on, but that didn't seem like it would make him feel less alone.

Would Louis be happy or upset about Eleanor and Harry getting along? In his defense, he didn't like her a lot. She was nice and sweet, but he just didn't like her since she dated Louis. Doesn't seem fair, but it was true. However, he needed to get on with her if he wanted to see Macy like Louis had asked him.

It wasn't long till Harry was hearing a car horn honk. He sat up and made sure he looked decent. He wore a button-up shirt and some jeans with his hair nicely ruffled. He needed to try to look older. He was trying to pass as nineteen. So, he had styled his to the side and it looked a little less poofy.

He then grabbed a book and a envelope. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to bring anything to Louis, but he figured a book and envelope would be fine. When he went outside, he asked while rushing to the backseat,"Do I look older?"

"Er," Perrie and Zayn both looked at one another and nodded.

He grumbled, knowing they were lying and just slouched. He knew he probably didn't look that different, but it was better than nothing. He just buckled up and Zayn started to pull out of the driveway. Harry texted Liam to say if his mum gets home early. Liam was at a friend's house who lived diagonal from Harry.

Everything was in set and Harry was confused when handed something. He then saw it was his fake I.D and he nearly rolled his eyes. It wasn't bad or anything. But, his name being Ricardo Goodwing wasn't very believable. Then again, a lot of people's names were dumb in the world.

He just chuckled and put the I.D in his back pocket with his wallet. He kept glancing back, feeling self-conscious and worried that his mum might see him. Maybe she'll get home early and see he's not there. She could call the station and know he's there. He didn't want to get arrested.

However, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could join Louis in jail and get a Orange is the New Black type romance brewing. But, then he nearly laughed at himself and looked out the window. He loved Louis, but getting himself in jail wasn't the answer. If they're meant to be, they'll make it work and he knew they were meant to be.

-

At first, when they got to the station, Harry was nervous. He knew that Louis might look different. It's been two weeks and it doesn't seem long. But, being in jail for that long and not having his special shampoo and his nice brush and everything might make him look a little different.

However, Harry just tried not to freak out. Perrie said they could go back and drop him off, but he didn't want to. He needed to see his boyfriend or else he'll go crazy. If he was freaking out, he can just imagine how Louis will feel. Louis doesn't know he's coming, but it was fine since Louis would (should) be happy to see him.

When they walked in, there was a lot to go through including security and having been patted down. They checked the book and opened the envelope, much to Harry's embarrassment. But, then just nodded. Harry felt so violated, but he understood that it was a dangerous place and they didn't need any more danger inside. He even had to go through a metal detector and everything.

After that, he was trying not to look suspicious or fidgety when the man checked all I.Ds. He kept his face blank and nonchalantly checked the time on his phone. The officer hummed and looked at him in suspicion. But, then he just sighed and handed the I.D back to him.

Harry was so relieved, but tried not to show it. Finally, they were taken to a waiting room for about ten minutes and he saw a bunch of other people waiting as well. He smiled lightly, but the guy across from him just sneered and Harry gaped, scooting close to Zayn to which Zayn snorted.

A few minutes passed and they were finally brought to a room where there were separated windows and glasses with chairs. Zayn and Perrie stayed behind him as he sat down and the officer went to get Louis. Harry waited and saw there was a phone where they talked through to and he felt like he was in a movie.

Then, Louis walked in.

Harry's breath hitched and he watched as Louis was shoved over by a police officer to the booth. He looked...different. It was nothing serious. His facial hair was a little more grown out, his hair slightly messier but still looking good. He just seemed so tired and worn out.

When Louis looked over and saw Harry, his eyes that were so dull brightened instantly. He smiled. It made Harry's heart flutter as he shyly looked at him and Louis was let out of his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists and sat down, but then Harry's face paled when he winced and no. Please no. Harry shook his head as he felt his eyes water.

The officer grumbled,"You have fifteen minutes, give or take."

Louis just nodded thankfully and once he was gone, the two boys both snatched their phones and suddenly, neither knew what to say. Louis just looked like he wanted to cry and die then and there. Harry wanted to hold him and hug him forever, but he just didn't know what to say to make the boy feel better.

Louis took a shaky breath as he admitted weakly,"H-Harry, I...I didn't wanna. I just."

"No," Harry mumbled and shook his head as he saw how torn his boyfriend was. "Louis, no. Did someone--? I thought it was just a joke. Did a guy..." He tailed off and Louis nodded as he let out a small sniffle and Harry's heartbroke. "Fuck, babe, I --I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I -- did you tell someone?"

Louis blinked his eyes a few times to stop the tears as he forced a smile. "Yeah, they--they sent him to another place. I was only here for two weeks and already people are coming after me and not the way I would like them to." He let out a fake laugh and then saw Harry was frowning. Louis timidly grinned,"What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You were just assaulted in jail and you're smiling," Harry whispered hastily.

Much to his surprise, Louis shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, it's not like anything worse can happen. I already got torn away from my daughter and the love of my life. I'm going to be in jail for six years and a bunch of lonely, old men wanna fuck my arse. I guess I just...have to get use to it."

"Stop, Louis. Please." Harry felt his heart break the more his boyfriend spoke. "Don't let them touch you! I -- fuck, I just wanna hug you and love you so much right now. You don't deserve this. Why are you forced to go through this? You don't--You shouldn't be in here with these true criminals."

Sadly, there was nothing Louis could say. They were both in hell, but Louis was in so much worse. He was with people who he couldn't leave. It was like he was trapped and there's nothing they can do about it. Harry wished he could take him away, but he can't and his boyfriend is getting touched and violated and he didn't deserve that.

Louis cleared his throat and looked up, seeing Zayn and Perrie talking quietly. He asked Harry softly,"So, u-uh. How's school going? You're not...getting bullied are you?"

"It doesn't matter." Before Louis could retaliate, Harry announced,"Eleanor and Macy came by. They're going to visit this weekend. I--I'm going to try to stay in Macy's life like you asked me to. Maybe babysit her, you know? She misses you. Said to tell you Macy loves you lots."

A weak smile formed on Louis' face and Harry was so happy to see him smile, even if it's not a big one. His smiles always brighten Harry's day. Instead of being sad, the two just talked. Harry decided to tell Louis about his day. Leaving out the bullying, he just explained how Niall and Liam were always there for him and nice to him.

Louis seemed to be happy for him and so Harry also added that Louis' mum had said she's going to visit. Harry never got to actually talk to her, but that's what Zayn told him. Zayn and Perrie kept a distance, just saying a small hi and letting the couple speak as much as they could.

It wasn't long till they were down to five minutes and Harry nervously tapped on the book in his lap. He didn't know if he should give him what's in the book. He then just sighed and pulled it out. He placed the book on the table and Louis' eyes darted down to the book.

Harry took out the envelope and held up three pictures. He sheepishly smiled and told Louis,"I made sure it was okay. The officer is going to give it to you when I leave. I--I know it's silly. But, I thought you might want some pictures. I got one of you and Macy, the one from your nightstand. A-And I got one of us that was on my phone and printed it. Then, I got one of your sisters from your living room."

Louis' smile grew as he looked at Harry fondly. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

Harry giggled and he then saw a few people were leaving. He hesitated and Louis just said with a timid smile,"I know you might...I just. I don't blame you, okay? If at any time you feel forced to stay with me, please don't take pity on me. I--I want you happy. That's all I want."

"Louis, I'm not leaving you." Harry placed his hand on the glass and he said with a teary eyed expression,"I love you too much to break up with you. You're my love and my hope, as cheesy as it sounds. I could never even think of breaking up with you. These next six years will fly by before we know it."

A frown formed on Louis' lips as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "But--But, what these guys do...I--I'm not cheating, baby. Please, don't...don't think that."

"It's not cheating ! If a man even touches you in there, you better fucking fight him, okay? Don't ever let them touch you. Defend yourself, love. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Please, don't let them do that," Harry knew it was wrong to say to fight them off, but he didn't want his boyfriend getting violated like that.

Louis nodded slowly and he sighed as he saw the officer coming over. Louis palced his hand with Harry's over the glass and he said quietly,"I love you. Please, call me."

"I'll figure it out, love you more," Harry then added softly,"Stay strong."

With that said, Harry hung up and he longingly watched as the men took Louis away. Louis was cuffed and he turned back, seeing Harry crying silently as Zayn and Perrie both comforted him. He knew his boyfriend was putting up an act. He knew he was holding back the tears.

Louis let his head hang low and he was roughly dragged to his cell again. He was practically thrown in, handcuffs taken up and the door was locked. Louis rolled his eyes and then furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the book and photos on his bed. The ones Harry gave him.

He grinned and sat down, his bum hurting painfully as he did so. He winced and grimaced when remembering being assaulted in the showers. He hated it so much. He never felt so abused and hurt in all his life. He knew it would happen and within two weeks it already has. He hoped it never would again.

Despite what Harry said, Louis felt like he had cheated. He was forced, but it still felt wrong. Like he did something wrong. The next six years will be hell. But, he hoped to God that he would never have to deal with that again. He felt like he didn't even deserve to be in prison. He was so out of place.

Louis sighed sadly and he saw Harry gave him the book 'Looking for Alaska'. He opened it up and snorted when it said 'Property of Gemma Styles'. He fondly shook his head, knowing his boyfriend stole it and he placed it down. He then looked at the pictures Harry sent and he felt his heart flutter.

The one with Macy was the one Harry commented on in the school when Harry stayed back. He had put it on his bedside table after he quit work. Another was a selfie they took while cuddling on the couch and Harry had his head tucked in Louis' neck. He remembered Harry complaining that he looked like shit, but he looked adorable.

And the last was a family photo with him and his sisters. He thought it was beautiful and he was sad that his baby sister and brother weren't in it. However, he hoped that his mum would visit. She was probably so dissapointed in him. But, that was nothing new.

Suddenly, his cellmate named Stone was shoved in. He glared at the officers, but just grumbled. Louis went to put the pictures away, but then man just scoffed and said in a gruff, deep voice,"What's that? Some pictures from your underage boyfriend, pedophile?"

"He's sixteen, not six," Louis said in annoyance and put his photos away. But, the man snatched one up and it happened to be the one with Harry. Louis glared and got up. He tried snatching it back, however the guy was nearly 6'6. He exclaimed,"Give it back!"

Stone snorted and looked at the picture. "He looks six."

Louis just scowled and was given the picture back. He placed it under his pillow and he sat down on his bed. It was hard as a rock still and he was hoping to get use to it. However, it still gave him back pain and he hated it a lot. He laid down and turned over so he was grabbing his book.

Honestly, the book seemed dumb and like another romance novel. However, it was better than nothing. Atleast he can pass some time by. It was boring living in jail like this. He didn't see how he could spend six years living on such a schedule. He use to think his life sucked before, but now it was much worse.

Louis blinked a few times and he took a shaky breath. He tried to read, but he saw Stone was staring at him and he hated it. His dark eyes glaring into his head, his tan hands in big fists and jeez, this guy was basically a brick wall. He finally sighed and slammed his book shut.

"You must really love him, don't you?" Stone asked and Louis knew he was referring to Harry. He hesitated, but nodded honestly. Stone didn't speak for a moment, then he asked in disbelief, "Was it worth it? Was he worth it? Was he worth losing your daughter? Your job? Your whole life, Tomlinson? "

And those questions made Louis rethink everything. He thought back to his life before he took the job as a substitute teacher. Was he happy? No, he wasn't. He hated his life. He loved his daughter, never hasn't. But, the fake love and the fake, happy family was nothing but a routined hell.

When he met Harry, the boy was his ticket to happiness. Harry was secretly broken before and put on this badboy act. Louis helped him and he felt like by doing that, Harry also helped Louis. He made Louis find who he was and that was a bisexual, fun and loving dad and boyfriend that may be in a relationship with a sixteen year old, but that didn't make him a criminal.

However, dating Harry did cause so many problems. He's literally in jail. His mum probably is so embarrassed to call him her son. He may never get a job again, his daughter might end up forgetting who he was and his friends might drift and be gone by the time he's out of prison. But, despite all of this, he felt like Harry may be the one person who stays.

The only one who truly seemed to believe in Louis, who comforted and loved him. The first person Louis thought of to call. The first one to visit and the one who always said I love you. The boy who cared so much, he even stole a book from his sister just to give it to Louis. And, the one he knew would be there when Louis gets out of prison, because that's just how they worked. 

"Yes, it was. Harry's always worth it."


	37. Chapter 37

5 Years Later...

At first, prison was nothing like Louis expected. He knew it was hell when he first was in it, but it slowly started becoming like a terrible home. He didn't know what he was doing anymore and he sort of just got over it after a while. He knew he would be there for years, so there was no use in being depressed over it.

Of course, he wasn't happy. Who would be happy in jail? It's just a room with bars and bunks. It's nothing like on the TV's, though. TV makes it seem more violent, but from what Louis lived in, it wasn't that bad. There weren't many fights and people usually stayed away from another.

But, Louis was just really hurt. He was still this good looking guy to some people and it was the most frightening thing ever. He was always afraid to leave his cell, not wanting to get assaulted again. It's happened so many times to him that it was like a routine and it was disgusting and he hated it so much.

Each time, the guards would end up moving him or the guy who committed the crime. Guards liked Louis more than most of the other prisoners, so that was nice. However, prisoners weren't happy to see that he was like a little goody-two-shoes and Louis started putting on an act after that.

He had to survive somehow, so he would just act like a badarse. It was the worst thing ever, but it was how he had to keep alive and not constantly pined over. He had to get protection. That's how you get through prison. You make a few friends, join a small gang or group and instantly have a bunch of bodyguards.

This is how he ended up making a few friends with some drug dealers. It was the weirdest and most awkward thing ever. However, they seem to have respected him after he offered them some of his food. He is somewhat friends with the 'lunch' lady and she would sneak him a nice snack.

Now, he doesn't like the guys. They're all vicious and evil in a way. But, he soon grew to at least feel safer with them rather than on his own. He felt like a little kid all of a sudden. It's never come down to needing protective from someone else. He's usually doing the protecting, but things apparently change.

The only good thing about the gang is he never got assaulted again. At least, not until they got out a year before he was told and he ended up being the number one target once most of his gang had left. He had couple that were still in jail, but they weren't enough sometimes and the pain was felt.

Louis is a good person, though. That's why he's seen as a target. He's placed in the prison with drug dealers and predators, so it's not common to find good people. He was scared, but had to hide it. He knew he probably had an STD by now and that was another thing that freaked him out. There's no way he's clean after all those times.

He didn't want to be like this. He was so weak now. Not muscle wise, but just as a person. He's been working out a lot, of course, but he felt so sick and sometimes even questioned living. However, a door to heaven had opened and he was granted the opportunity to leave a year early and be on parole for good behavior.

When he was offered this, Louis felt so happy and free. He never thought of it, really. He didn't know that you could heave jail early if you're good. Was it like detention or something? Either way, parole would be worth it. He just wanted to get out and now he was given the chance.

The first thing he thought of was Macy and then Harry and then his family. He would usually think of his family first. However, life was hell when it came to them. His mum wasn't the most supportive person as of now. His sisters were all scared or disgusted with him and he felt so alone.

However, Harry has been there. He and Zayn and Perrie and Macy have constantly visited. The only sad part was the dates were more and more spread apart. Harry use to visit twice a week, to every other week and then once a year and well, now it's been a year since they seen one another.

But, he calls enough to make Louis feel like he's not slipping away and that's all that mattered. Harry had been on a trip away to America and just been so busy that he hasn't had time to stop and visit face to face. But, he's called and that was enough. That's all Louis needed, because he can hear the love in Harry's voice and genuine feelings.

It was like Harry wasn't drifting, he just got more sad each time he saw Louis because Louis would be sad. Usually people would think you would so happy to see your boyfriend you barely ever get to talk to, but having to see them in prison and know you can't help them was heartbreaking. So, Louis completely understood.

All that mattered now, however, is that Louis was getting out in just an hour. He was doing some paperwork with his parole officer. The man was nice enough, so Louis didn't feel too intimidated by him. He had to visit the man once a month for about a year, however Louis wasn't afraid to live with that.

Then, he was free.

Louis was thankfully given change for a bus and he was so blown away as he stepped out of the door and into the light. He cringed slightly at the sun and the hot beams of light were warm. He nervously looked around, ruffling his hair a little since it was messy and slowly started walking to the bus stop.

The thing is, he didn't tell Harry he got out early. He wanted it to be a surprise and he was so relieved that he got Zayn to visit before he left. He had Harry's address memorized after the boy gave him a letter with it inside. He knew Harry might not even be home, but Zayn told him where he slipped a spare key and wanted to make sure he freshened up anyways.

On the bus ride to Harry's, he felt disgusting after leaving the prison. He knew he probably even smelled worse. That's also why he wanted to freshen up. Harry's seen him like this, but that was in prison. Outside, he wanted to look and be the best he can be.

When he got to the stop, he waved to the lady and took a deep breath to intake the smell of air. Not sweat and disgusting body odor. Just heaven and life. He smiled lightly and went to the house Zayn had given him. It was only six o'clock, so he probably had at least an hour before Harry got home hopefully.

Louis stood in front of a house that was two stories tall and had plants in the front, like a small garden. He knew it was Harry's, because he saw the tulips and Harry loves tulips. He went to the chair that was in the corner of the porch and found a key under the cushion.

Louis went inside with a shaky breath and he felt so at home, despite not even knowing the place. He was hit with this nostalgia as he looked around. He shut the door and wow, the place was so cozy. He knew Harry was trying to be a psychologist and it was taking him time to get his place together. But, he was doing amazing so far.

The boy headed down the hall and he saw Harry's room was open. No one was home, thankfully, so he just went to the dresser and dug through the drawers. He smiled at the goofy outfits and noticed how Harry's clothes changed since last year. But, just grabbed a plain shirt and a pair of sweatpants with some boxers. Hopefully Harry won't mind.

Louis went to the bathroom and he turned the water on. He stripped out of the clothes he had that were from when he got arrested. He grimaced and then got in the shower. Louis let out a deep sigh as the hot water hit his back, feeling so cleaned and refreshed. It's been so long since he had a hot shower.

A smile graced his face when he washed his hair with Harry's herbal essences shampoo that smelled amazing. He felt so clean and was disgusted at how dirty the water was when he rinsed off. Prison is horrible and he never planned on going back. He felt like he didn't deserve to go there in the first place.

After he was done, Louis didn't want to get out. But, he did and he changed into the clothes. He barely got to shave in prison, so Louis hesitated and dug through Harry's cabinets. He saw Harry had a small, disposable razor and would promise to get him more later. He quickly trimmed his facial hair to a small stumble and then was pleased with the sight.

His hair was a little longer than usual, but he can get a haircut. He rinsed off the razor, then went to the kitchen. He was confused when seeing some juice boxes and tons of sweets. However, he just shrugged and saw there were some taco shells, which caused him to decide to make dinner for Harry.

It's been a while, but he managed to make some decent looking tacos and fidgeted as he placed it on the table. He didn't know where anything was, but it was then that Louis' heart dropped. He nervously watched as a tall, gorgeous and exhausted looking Harry walked into the home, tossing his bag to the side.

He had his hair neatly tamed and wavily brushed. He wore a button up, black shirt with brown designs on it and the top buttons were undone to reveal his tattoos. But, what got Louis was the way his jeans tightly placed on his body and Louis gulped as he saw Harry turn, eyes going wide when seeing Louis.

Harry's mouth dropped as he whispered,"L-Louis?"

"Hi," Louis replied softly, his eyes misting with tears as he slowly stepped to the boy that had grown taller than him. He was smiling so hard, he thought his face would break. He gently placed his hands on the boy's cheeks and Harry instantly leaned into the touch. Louis mumbled,"God, you're...so tall and-- and beautiful."

But, Harry just let out a choked sob as he pulled Louis into a hug. His arms wrapping completely around Louis and basically engulfed him. He was so much bigger than Louis now. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. However, he loves Harry and just embraced him back.

Harry choked out,"W-What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I got out a year early for good behavior, but I'm on parole," Louis admitted, face burying in Harry's neck as he just took in his sweet scent. "Zayn visited before, so he helped me out. I just, fuck. I missed you so much. Love you so much. Oh God, where's Macy? Can we see her?"

A look of hesitation showed on Harry's face as he said weakly,"Please don't be mad."

Louis was confused, so Harry just paused before taking his hand and leading him down the hall. Wow, even his hands grew. He shook his head slowly and just followed the boy, seeing with wide eyes as the room they walked into was definitely not a study office.

It was a little girl's room. There were posters of bands and singers on the walls, the dresser white with a mirror and the bed unmade. There were some books scattered on the floor and Louis was confused at first.But, then his eyes widened when seeing the name 'Macy' with wooden words hung above the bed.

Harry explained timidly,"Um, Eleanor was moving. Well, she did move to Australia a few months ago. I -- I knew you wouldn't want your daughter gone. I talked some things out with her. We...We decided I could take custody of Macy. With you. It's not official, cause we need your approval, but she's been staying with me. She's at her friend's house right now having a sleepover."

Louis stared at the boy in awe and he asked slowly,"You want to take custody of Macy?"

"Only if you want me to," Harry assured, not wanting the offer to seem too soon.

And, of course Louis wanted him to. He beamed at Harry, slowly approaching the boy and Harry grinned at him. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, the older man's gripping Harry's waist. They just felt so happy and after five years of not touching, everything felt the same but also different.

However, Louis just pressed his lips to the boy's and Harry grinned against them. Louis felt relieved when the sparks still were felt and he mumbled 'i love you' against his lips and Harry repeated the words. They just kept whispering them and kissing softly and both were getting so emotional as they held onto each other as they kissed.

Louis felt tears dropping on his cheek and they weren't his. He saw Harry was crying and frowned, not liking the sight. However, Harry then was smiling and he realized the tears were happy ones. This made Louis kiss him again and again and everything felt so perfectly happy.

He couldn't sleep that night, but it was okay. He was fine with just staying up. He just cuddled his boyfriend who had his head on Louis' chest and smiled fondly at the nostalgic snores leaving Harry's full lips. Louis was tired, but he traced Harry's tattoos fondly and well. At least he was with Harry, he told himself.

-

It's been a couple days and Louis was getting his life on track. Harry's been helping him a lot, trying to find a good job and Zayn asking around. Louis doubts he'll find someone to work. Even McDonald's denied him right away considering they saw him on the news.

Not only that, but since seeing his daughter, there's been a tension and he hated it. His own daughter was a little awkward with him. She was fine when visiting him in jail, but outside she was simply timid and cautious with him. He hasn't seen her in months, he was hoping to have some type of positive reaction.

However, Louis just dealt with it all and his mum didn't even want him around. At least his friends and boyfriend were okay. Liam and Niall were even kind to him and he was surprised at how they grew. It was strange to see Liam looking rugged and manly rather than all adorable and sweet.

Not only that, but Harry's made a few new friends and he was happy Harry just said Louis was away on a holiday rather than in prison. He didn't fit in well and people judged for their age difference. Twenty-one and almost thirty is a big gap, but when Harry's seventy and Louis is seventy-nine it won't seem that big.

The only problem was the HIV test Louis had to take. he was scared, because his results were coming in and he should get the call anytime soon. He was literally clinging onto his phone and shaking his leg while waiting. Because, he was just so scared and he didn't want any bad news.

"Louis, a watched phone won't ring," Harry chuckled as he stirred the pasta sauce.

Louis rolled his eyes and said with a scoff,"I'm not a patient person. They were suppose to call today and it's almost seven. They close at eight, Harry. I don't want to wait any longer. It's going to give me anxiety, I swear. I just -- If I'm positive then I'm...I'm going to have AID's."

A frown formed on Harry's face and he didn't know what to say. He knew his boyfriend was dealing with so much. He's been a little distant from the assault he faced in prison, he's been sickly from all the lack of good nutrients and Harry didn't know how to make him happy.

Before he could speak, there was a ring and Louis frantically grabbed his phone. He answered it and a voice rang through,"Hello, this is Dr.Marshall. Is this Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yeah, that's me," Louis spoke quickly, chewing on his nail.

The boy listened intently and Harry watched from the kitchen. He was silent and nervously saw as Louis' eyes spilled over with tears and Harry's face was pale at the reaction Louis was giving. He slowly placed his wooden spoon down and lowered the stove before hesitating to approach.

After a moment, Louis mumbled a weak 'thank you' and then he tossed his face to the side before dropping his face in his hands. Harry's heart broken when seeing the boy's body shake with silent cries. He went over, sitting next to Louis and wrapping his arms around him.

This led to Louis instantly clinging onto him and Harry's eyes teared up when hearing the boy sniffling into his shoulder. Nothing was worse than hearing Louis cry. It was the saddest sounds Harry ever heard and he didn't like it at all. It was heart wrenching and just made him want to cry along.

Harry asked after a moment,"He said you're...HIV positive?"

Louis nodded.

A silence fell and Harry felt a lump form in his throat. Louis is HIV positive. He has an STD. Harry didn't know how to react to this and he just frowned. Louis slowly drawled back, wiping his eyes and he looked down with another sniffle. He wasn't use to crying in front of Harry.

"I--I just, I knew I was," Louis shrugged weakly, taking a deep breath. "I mean, being fucked eleven times in prison by strange men really made it obvious." Harry flinched at the sharp tone and Louis apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm not good with words."

Harry just shook his head. It always hurt to know that men were touching Louis. He was never once jealous. Never could he be. Considering the amount of times Louis cried to him, saying a man did 'it' again was the worst of it all, because he knew Louis tried being tough. He was so happy Louis joined a gang, because at least it lowered the amount of times down.

"I'm fine," Louis assured, leaning his head on Harry's with a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. "But, I knew. Harry, I knew. I -- I didn't want it to be true, though. It hurt so much. And, I thought when I left I could forget. But, n-now I have to live with this forever."

Harry shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Louis again,"No, babe. You're okay. You have me now and we'll get through this together. HIV isn't...I mean, of course it's not good. But, as long as you take the medication you're given and keep yourself healthy, you should be fine."

"I don't want to risk you getting it, too," Louis replied softly, cupping Harry's cheek with his hand and lightly brushing his thumb across the light skin.

It warmed Harry's heart to know Louis cared so deeply about it. Sometimes Louis is just too good to be true. He hated it and loved it all at once. Sometimes he wondered how he got so luckily and then thought back to the last five years. It wasn't the best years of his lives, but he had Louis.

A small smile tugged at Harry's lips as he placed his hand over Louis',"It'll be fine. This isn't your fault. It wasn't like you just had a one night stand or something. You were assaulted so many times...I don't understand how this fucked up world works, but you never deserved that. You made it, though. And this changes nothing between us."

"We can't have sex," Louis pointed out with a sad smile.

Harry scoffed, then grinned cheekily,"Such a filthy boy, is that all you think about?" Louis wasn't smiling, so Harry promised as he pecked Louis' lips,"It's okay, we can still do that. We just need to always use protection. And, we can just make sure we understand everything before doing ... that. We'll educate ourselves together and talk to the doctor."

His words made Louis' mouth nearly gape as the boy whispered out,"You're willing to do all of this for me?"

"I waited five years for you. I went five years without kissing someone, with my mum hating me and my sister drifting...I love you so much, I don't think you understand that. You're my everything," Harry spoke calmly, leaning his forehead against Louis' and kissed him softly. "A little bump in the road doesn't compare to that mountain we just climbed."

It was in that moment that Louis knew he made the right decision. He can literally see love glistening in Harry's emerald eyes. He can see the fondness on his face and the more mature look to him. Because, Harry grew up into the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

It was going to take so much work, but both of them sort of figured it would be worth it. Harry didn't spend five years being single (not single, but without his boyfriend officially) for nothing. It wasn't like long distance. They had no choice and there was no Skype or Facetime. It was simply a call and it was limited and that was it.

Sometimes Harry was tempted. Not to cheat, but people would flirt and part of him was questioning if it was even a good idea. He always pictured Louis in jail, crying and then pictured how they spent their Saturdays watching cartoons and he knew that it would never be worth it. Only Louis is worth anything in Harry's life.

They shared one last kiss, Harry smiling and Louis doing the same. Then waited and shared a few more tender kisses until Macy was out of the shower. She had seemed a bit happier and Louis was glad, because he hated seeing her so upset around him.

Dinner that night was not like any other. Louis felt so at home and he noticed Macy opening up a little more. She spoke to him more than usual and Louis was joyful to see this. She even gave him a hug goodnight and when he laid in bed with Harry next to him, he was never happier.

He rolled over, spooning the (now) taller boy and it was like nothing changed. Because, Harry crouched his knees up and he was snuggled back. It was just like five years ago. Even if Harry's an adult and legal and he's taller, he will never be the big spoon. Because, Harry will always be Louis' baby.

That one realization is what kept Louis going. Harry and Macy are his everything and without them, he probably would have never made it through prison. Those pictures he kept, those calls he received, those visits and the letters and the books and the smiles are what got him through everything.

He never once in his life thought he'd be gay, a gym teacher, dating a young guy or end up in prison. But, it happened. He has an STD and he is going to go through so much more since that happened. However, it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. He could have cancer, he could have lost contact with his daughter, he could have died.

But, he didn't and that's all hat mattered. He had the best boyfriend and kid in the world. There are still something things that need to be cleared up and fixed. He will struggle with finding a job and having people accept his and Harry's relationship, but as of now, things were fine. He had his love in his arms and that made him sleep peacefully for the first time in five years.


End file.
